Lazos Perdidos
by Vahn 187
Summary: durante la 4ta guerra shinobi, naruto al borde de la muerte, atravez de Kurama, recuerda algo importante, una promesa, de volver a aquel lugar, donde su madre y amigos lo esperan
1. Chapter 1

**Lazos perdidos**

hola, mucho gusto, y agradezco a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia, este es mi 1er fic, cuya historia la tenia en mente por meses, aunque hay otra que lleva años, conforme vea los resultados, me animará a publicarla, por mientras quiero agradecer a varios autores de muchos fics, los cuales eh disfrutado mucho.

sin mas declaro, que nada el universos naruto o mlp, sea de mi autoria , ( ya desearía , así viviría de mis rentas), salvo algunos oc que aparezcan para el desarrollo de la historia, antes de empezar deseo nombrar los siguientes autores

gabelogan: te sigo desde Locademia de ninjas

kuraisho: siempre es divertido leer tus universos alternos

Coberlink the rebirth : cada capitulo me deja deseando mas

Tecladeitor : una historia genial y épica en mlp

DARKLINKWII : no pares, me encanta tu trabajo

Kachorro : no paro de reirme con cada uno de tus ideas, por favor no dejes "kunoichi de ecuestria"

Elizander : otro de mis favoritos en fics de mlp

Gokussdesetsuno45 : genial tu historia, y concuerdo en que deberían haber mas fics de naruto x mlp en español

y finalmente a :Kyuubi16 ,GespenstKAF y pudgypudge , que a pesar de estar en ingles, sus historias son interesantes y geniales, espero que algun dia puedan seguir con su trabajo, sobretodo el ultimo

a todos ellos y demás que no he podido nombrar, gracias por tantos ratos amenos y geniales lecturas y gracias porque su trabajo me animo a escribir esto, sin mas empezamos

* * *

**Prologo**

Tiempo actual, 4ta guerra shinobi, tras recibir el poder del sabio de los 6 caminos, Sasuke y Naruto, pelean con todo contra Madara Uchiha, quien intenta revivir al juubi. Ambos shinobis demuestran su valor y fuerza, contra formidable adversario, pero aun así son incapaces de vencerlo, dejando al joven Uchiha inconsciente y al Uzumaki al borde una vez más de la muerte.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamo frustrado y agotado el rubio, "es demasiado fuerte, yo..."," ya no puedo más..." el cuerpo del rubio shinobi, cayo pesadamente al suelo.

"Eso es todo? "Escucho una voz de tono grave y profunda desde el interior de su mente," ¿ya te vas a rendir? , Luego de todo lo que has logrado, ¿!hasta acá, llega tu fuerza de voluntad mocoso!?" cambia la escena al interior del Uzumaki donde el enorme zorro de 9 colas, o al menos parte de él, lo mira con reproche…

"?Kurama? " Pregunto el rubio, arrodillado en pose de derrota, sin mirarlo a la cara, " lo siento amigo, no pude salvarte ni a ti , ni a tus hermanos" la voz del joven ninja se hacía más tenue," a pesar de la ayuda de Sasuke y del viejo de los 6 caminos, yo no soy rival para él." Los ojos de Naruto , fueron cubiertos por sus cabellos, mientras las lágrimas de impotencia, recorrían sus mejillas, "yo solo soy un perd..".

"!Cállate!", el rugido de enojo, hizo que el rubio subiera, el rostro, observando la mirada furiosa del zorro " es que acaso todo lo que has pasado, no te enseño nada?" ,"luego de pasar de paria a héroe, de ignorado a admirado, de ganar el respeto y apoyo de mucha gente" ," porque tú, Naruto Uzumaki, jamás te rendías", el zorro sonrió un poco, para luego continuar , "no, importo el reto o la dificultad,! tu igual salías airoso!", "¿pero ahora? , ¿Dónde está el mocoso, cabeza hueca, que me tiene harto ,de escucharlo repetir : _**seré el Hokage algún día **_**?, **menciono, imitando la pose , y voz de Naruto, " es que acaso ,ya no piensas cumplir tus metas y promesas?" eso último, lo dijo con un tono de decepción.

"Kurama.. ", el rubio volvo a bajar la mirada , "el ser Hokage , era un medio ,de lo que yo realmente quería", " deseaba que la gente me reconozca , y que no me mire, como un fenómeno", "al menos eso, lo logre, creo…", respondió en duda el rubio , " en cuanto a mis promesas, lo de traer a Sasuke y lograr la paz es algo que ahora, me es imposible" volvió a su pose de derrota, solo esperando su final.

El zorro, miro con una sonrisa burlona al rubio, para luego abrir su boca ; " esas promesas a tu criterio , ya dejaron de ser importantes, ¿verdad?", "¿pero dime, y que paso con las otras promesas? , " Crees que simplemente puedes huir , y no cumplirlas?, "es que acaso, crees que tu madre ,y tus amigas, no desean volver a verte!?, " es que, ya no, vas a ayudar a tu madre, a reencontrarse con su hermana?!" grito el zorro.

Ante esta última declaración el rubio, abrió los ojos sorprendido y respondió : " ¿de qué hablas? ", "Mi madre , Kushina, está muerta!", " Ella no tiene hermana , ¿acaso te volviste loco?" Respondió el rubio con desesperación.

"Hablo de esto!" , el zorro coloco su enorme garra encima de la cabeza de Naruto e inmediatamente, una serie de imágenes saltaron a su mente, imágenes de un raro, pero hermoso caballo con cuerno y alas cuidando de él, con mucho amor, como si fuera su cría, una palacio, caballos usando armaduras que lo se encargaban de su seguridad, pequeñas crías de caballos de diversos colores algunos con alas, otros con cuernos , siendo muy amigables con él , jugando a su lado y sonriéndole.

Lagrimas empezaron a caer de la mejilla del rubio, por primera vez en su vida, veía estas imágenes, pero, lo afectaban mucho, "¿Qué es esto? " se dijo así mismo, Porque su corazón siente tanta alegría de ver todo esto, como si fuera algo muy apreciado por el .

Finalmente las imágenes cambia a gritos, y pedidos de ayuda , para finalizar, la imagen de un sharigan, acaba , con el recuerdo.

"¿Qué significa esto, Kurama?", "acaso es una broma?!" , Dijo con desesperación, "nada de lo que he visto, recuerdo", " sin embargo, siento tanta nostalgia…", "esto ,No tiene sentido", reclamo confundido el héroe de la hoja.

"Lo tiene", respondió el bijuu de manera solemne," estos recuerdos son mis propias memorias", "Memorias que obtuve a través de tu vida" , el rubio estaba atónito, que ese mundo de pequeños caballos existe y más aún , el vivió con ellos, parecía todo una broma de mal gusto. El zorro dio una sonrisa y dijo: " vamos , ¿qué esperas?" ," busca en tu interior, esos recuerdos son tuyos" , cerrando los ojos agrego "busca esa promesa, sé que no la has olvidado"

El rubio cerro los ojos, buscando en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos y corazón, y luego de unos minutos, unas palabra escaparon, de sus labios: "Mama.., Twilight..", " yo les prometí volver.", lentamente el shinobi se puso de pie, recuperando las ganas de luchar, ".. Yo prometí a ella, y mama que volvería, ", "pero .. Aghhh" como si le diera una fuerte jaqueca, el resto de sus memorias, salían de forma frenética, mostrando su vida en ese lugar, pero en diversas etapas," sujetándose la cabeza por el dolor, trato de mantener aun el recuerdo en su mente, pero el desorden seguía imperando en su mente, " porque no puedo recordar más?" se preguntó el rubio ofuscado

Los otros bijuus, mirando el accionar de su hermano se sorprendieron , " ¿Kurama que haces?" , pregunto Son

El zorro respondió , con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ; "darle un objetivo"," una meta"," el deseo ser Hogake , para que ya no lo miren con odio", "se hizo fuerte, solo por proteger a quienes ama", "eh, incluso, el cambio mi forma de verlo, porque el quiso ser mi amigo.." y ahora una, nueva meta esta, en su mente y corazón, ¡el reencontrar a su madre!"

Luego volteo su cabeza en dirección de Naruto

" Naruto!, Quieres saber más?! "El zorro capto la atención del rubio, " el! ", señalando al fondo de su jaula, mostrando la figura de Madara, " él tiene los recuerdos que faltan, dentro mi chacra"," véncelo ,y recupera todo lo que nos robó, ¡!"

En el mundo real, Madara Uchiha, miro con disgusto como el rubio una vez más, se ponía de pie con mirada decidida y una sonrisa confiada.

"Tks…" menciono con fastidio el fundador del clan Uchiha, "cuantas veces más deseas morir , Uzumaki?", " es que, eres tan idiota, no te das cuenta que esta pelea, ya acabo?", "solo ríndete y espera sentado tu destino!" Con su usual tono pedante

"Je", " lo siento anciano, pero yo nunca, he hecho caso al destino". Fue la respuesta burlona, del rubio, el cual , alzando el puño, grito con determinación :"Un round más, maldito zombi,!, " Yo Naruto Uzumaki, acabare con tu loco plan," y así muera 100 veces, yo volveré a casa!

La acción se detiene y muestra el espacio infinito con sus estrellas y demás astros y una voz femenina y joven, de forma educada comienza a hablar:

"_Interesante giro de hechos ¿verdad?, pareciera que todo esto no tiene ni orden ni lógica, y hasta cierto punto es verdad "_

" _en el mundo shinobi"_ , aparece la imagen de Naruto con un rasengan en la mano , rodeada de sus compañeros y maestros, _" la historia de Naruto Uzumaki, y las de sus aventuras en su camino a ser Hokage", "en un mundo de guerras , batallas y traiciones", "no comprende otra realidad"_ , la imagen cambia y muestra la princesas Celestia, Luna y a las poseedoras de la harmonía

"_en el mundo de Equestria, el mundo donde las diosas que gobiernan el día y la noche"," y a su vez, pequeños ponys, tienen la responsabilidad de cargar un poder tan grande como la harmonía", "donde twilight sparkle, y sus amigas luchan por proteger el mundo pacifico en el que viven"_

"_pero… ¿y si no fue así?, " Un hecho ocurrido hace muchos años"," provocando, que ambos mundos se conecten mutuamente, y donde el llamado chico de la profecía, del mundo shinobi" , "está destinado a otra aún más grande pero , no para el suyo"_

"_permítanme narrar con gusto, la historia de una joven shinobi , que soñó con ser Hokage"," pero ahora su meta máxima es recuperar a lo que considera su familia, recuperar aquello que está olvidado"._

"_los lazos perdidos que lo, unen a quienes, el ama" _– cambia al imagen a una vitrina, mostrando a una bella alicornio de cabellos multicolor, cargando entre sus cascos aun bebe humano


	2. Mi pequeño naruto

**Capítulo 1 **_**mi pequeño Naruto**_

17 años atrás, Konoha, aldea oculta entre las hojas, 10 de octubre, algunas horas después del ataque del Kyubi y por consecuencia la perdida de el 4to Hokage, Minato Namikaze, y de su esposa, y antigua jinchuriki del bijuu de 9 colas, Kushina Uzumaki, dejando a su único hijo, recién nacido, como el nuevo carcelero de tan temido poder, los altos mando shinobis y jefes de clanes se reunieron para discutir el destino del bebe

Todos los presentes, mostraban seria preocupación por el futuro de su aldea, su ninja más fuerte a muerto, junto a quien ellos consideraban, su escudo, y garantía de paz entre las demás aldeas shinobis

El viejo 3er Hokage Sarutobi, quien debido a las circunstancias, volvió a tomar el mando de la aldea, inicio la junta.

"yo sé, que la perdida de Minato y kushina, junto a la vida de otros valerosos amigos y familiares, incluidos mi esposa, fue un golpe muy duro para todos..."," pero ahora mismo el asunto que nos debe preocupar, es el que debemos hacer con el niño ". Dijo el viejo Hokage señalando a un bebe que era sostenido por un ambu

Los líderes de clanes principales eran, cercanos a la familia de Hokage, estaban enterados del embarazo de Kushina, pero se había acordado que, hasta que la paz con Iwa sea sellada, el embarazo de ella, sea un secreto, para evitar represarías, ahora todo, se ha complicado, por la seguridad del niño, su origen debe ser un secreto rango S, y solo queda esperar que los demás clanes ignorantes de este hecho, sean benévolos con el recién nacido

"Lord hokage", llamo la atención de todos, el líder del clan Hyuga, "es que no hay nadie, que pueda hacerse cargo del menor?", pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente, sabia la relación del Sannin Jiyara con él bebe, o al menos que el alumno del Hokage fallecido sea quien lo cuide

Sarutobi, movió la cabeza de forma negativa ," no hemos podido encontrar, ningún familiar cercano, o a quien este, en condiciones de su cuidarlo", dando a entender que ninguna de las 2 opciones eran viables

Jiyara el sannin de los sapos, en su búsqueda del tal elegido, el que cambiaría el mundo shinobi, trayendo la paz, perdió contacto, poco meses antes del nacimiento del niño, a pesar que durante la emergencia, Sarutobi, intento contactar con él, no hubo resultados positivos

Hatake Kakashi, único alumno aún con vida de Minato, solo tenía 16 años, y su reciente ingreso a las tropas, Ambu, lo descalificaba completamente para su custodia

"Ya veo…"musito el hyuga de forma resignada, los demás amigos dela familia Namikaze –Uzumaki, bajaron la cabeza con tristeza, "en ese caso", volvió a llamar la atención," el clan hyuga se ofrece a cuidarlo, hasta que pueda valerse por su cuenta!"

Esta declaración llamo la atención de los shinobis presente, el líder de un clan tan respetado como los Hyuga ofreciéndole asilo no solamente a un huérfano sin clan, sino encima, al contenedor del arma más poderosa de la aldea, al menos esa fue la idea que paso por la cabeza de los líderes de clanes menores y ajenos, a la vida familiar del Hokage, mas para los cercanos, no evitaron sonreír, había una esperanza, que el hijo de sus amigos fuera criado con amor, dentro de una familia.

Esta idea, motivo a que los Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka, e incluso los parcos Aburames, a que pidieran la adopción del recién nacido, el único amigo cercano , que se abstuvo en ese arrebato fue el analítico Nara Shikaku. Él era amigo muy cercano de ambos fallecidos, pero podía ver el clima de desconcierto, que se formó en el ambiente, los demás jefes de clanes no sabían que pasaba, porque los jefes de clanes más poderoso, piden la custodia de algo que ellos desean tener lejos , acaso buscaban ¿aumentar su poder?, ¿más beneficios para sus clanes? , ¿Algún plan de sublevación?, muchas preguntas se formaban en las cabezas de esas personas

"eso no lo puedo permitir!", Shikaku llevo su mirada en dirección del recién pronunciado,que se hacia presente en la sala, el líder del clan Uchiha Fugaku, el hombre dirigió su mirada seria al líder rival, de su clan, " Hyuga, no voy a permitir que ustedes, queden como los salvadores de esta situación!"," Hokage-sama, el clan Uchiha, ofrece su ayuda también, y solicita la adopción del menor", contesto con la arrogancia que los caracteriza

"ja! Valiosa ayuda, debieron darnos mientras enfrentábamos a kyubi", respondió en tomo de burla y molestia Tsume , líder del clan Inuzuka, "ustedes los Uchiha fueron los grandes ausentes en esta crisis!"

"Inuzuka, nos enteramos de esto, cuando finalmente Minato pudo vencerlo", respondió ofendido Fugaku

"Que conveniente, que tu clan sea el único que no tubo bajas, ¿verdad Fugaku?", declaro de forma acusadora el líder de los Hyuga, con una mirada de reproche

"Que yo recuerde, ustedes los Hyuga tampoco sufrieron bajas", "es mas no lucharon contra la bestia esa", respondió Fugaku con ira

La mirada del ojiblanco se volvió más fría, " nuestro clan se encargó de evacuar, y ayudar a los civiles usando el Bakuyan, que es mucho más de lo que ustedes hicieron", y agrego, " además que aun, hay otro asunto, que deben aclarar"," todos los que pelearon, vieron algo curioso en los ojos del zorro" ," es que acaso intenta apoderarse del nuevamente?" muchos mormullos se empezaron a oír en la sala.

" ¿¡Que tratas de insinuar Hyuga!?" , "nosotros somos leales a la aldea!, Y me duele tanto a ti como , todos los presente las perdida de ambos!" respondió con ira el Uchiha, encarando fijamente Hiashi

"Ustedes dos , ya basta!", Por 1era vez grito Shikaku, "que problemáticos son" hablo con tono cansado, como si hubiera sido, pesado el gritar," esta reunión es para velar por el bienestar del niño, no para acusar o condenar a nadie!"

El Nara suspiro con fastidio, el hecho que muchos atestiguaran, que en los ojos de Kyubi, se viera reflejado el sharingan, y la ausencia de ellos durante la emergencia, creaba un ambiente de atención , entre las familias shinobis, cuanto desearía que Minato , o Kushina aun vivieran, seguro evitaría esta escena, bueno, cada uno a su forma, Minato con una sonrisa calmada, y dialogo, mientras que la pelirroja con un_**" ¡cállense par de bakas- tebbane!**_ "Acompañado de un poderoso coscorrón en la cabeza de ambos líderes , que dejara de recuerdo, un lindo chinchón humeante

"Je eso hubiera sido chistoso", pensó con una tenue sonrisa, pero al poco rato noto que ambos líderes lo miraban de forma reprobatoria " ¿qué pasa?" menciono alzando una ceja

" ¿¡El bienestar del niño dices¡?, si tu ni te molestaste en ofrecerte como su custodio!", reclamo Hyashi, con una gran vena en la frente

"Sé que eres un vago, Nara, pero ni intentar adoptarlo, por no tener que cuidar a 2 niños a la vez, es el colmo de la flojera!" de forma reprobatoria ,de claro el Uchiha

"También me importa la vida del niño", respondió de forma seca Shikaku," pero miren lo que acaban de hacer por dejarse llevar!"

Los que desearon adoptar a Naruto, se dieron cuenta que los otros clanes lo miraban con sospecha. Ahora todo se había complicado más

"Hokage sama" , llamo la atención del viejo kage , el líder de uno de los clanes menores, "sé que la existencia del kyubi , se remonta desde casi su fundación"," y que se la identidad del contenedor sea un secreto rango S, para evitar ataques o secuestros, o al menos pueda llevar una vida normal"," que su función es la de un escudo que evita que otras naciones nos ataque, mas ahora prácticamente , toda la facción shinobi de la aldea conoce su identidad" y de lo que el zorro, es capaz de hacer..", "aun así , nos pide que lo tratemos como uno más de nosotros?"," ¿es que no se da cuenta , que al ser un bebe, en cualquier momento el zorro podría escapar?" , " Yo opino que él bebe, debería ser encerrado en una prisión especial, y solo liberado si se necesita el poder del Bijuu"

Efectivamente, la existencia del kyubi, dentro de la aldea, no era un secreto para la faccion militar de la misma, pero si para los civiles quienes ignorantes de este hecho, jamas se imaginaron que la esposa de su fundador, fue el primer contenedor. informacion que los clanes menores y ajenos a la fundacion de la aldea, tampoco tenian conocimiento.

"Estamos hablando de un niño, no de un perro salvaje, que sacas, para espantar a los ladrones!", recrimino Inoichi indignado, "sin ofender, Tsume"

"Pufft!" fue la respuesta de la líder Inuzuka, " a mi también, no me hace gracia, la idea de encerrarlo, el niño es inocente de lo que hizo , el zorro"

"Pero que garantías nos dan para creer que no escapara y termine por destruirnos", respondió con furia y miedo el shinobi

Sarutobi, movió la cabeza de forma reprobatoria, ¿ como es posible que deseen hacer eso aun bebe?, al menos las cosas no podían empeorar

"Porque no lo matan de una vez?!"," ¿ porque ustedes los ninjas pierden el tiempo con esta reunión y terminan con el trabajo que el 4to comenzó?"

Todos los shinobis presentes, dirigieron su mirada, en dirección a la puerta de la sala de reuniones , donde se dieron con la sorpresa, que la facción civil de la aldea se hacía presente

"Esta reunión atañe únicamente a los clanes de la aldea, se están tratando asuntos militares de importancia, los mercaderes y demás civiles, están prohibidos de estar presentes", hablo de forma educada, aunque molesta el líder del clan Aburame, mientras se podía escuchar como un enjambre de avispas enfurecidas sonaban palabra tas palabras, era obvio que el pedido de ejecutar al bebe no le gustó nada

" ¿Por qué el consejo civil está presente?, ¿ quién autorizo esta intromisión?! Pregunto con enojo el hokage

"fui yo, el que los llamo, Sarutobi", entrando después de los civiles, el líder de la división Ambu, Raíz, Danzou," ellos son parte de esta aldea, y lo que se decida el día de hoy, afectara la vida de ellos también" menciono con una sonrisa, gesto que no agrado a los que deseaban el bienestar del bebe

"Danzou, los civiles, no tienen conocimiento alguno del tema que se está tratando…" intento argumentar el 3ero, cuando fue interrumpido por el hombre vendado

"Oh, no te preocupes, me tome la molestia de explicarle a ellos lo del jinchuriki, y no te preocupes, solo les conté lo que todos los clanes saben". Respondió de forma solemne

"Es que te volviste loco?!", Hablo de forma airada el Hogake," es que acaso, planeas que ejecuten al niño?!"

El vendado sonrió de forma siniestra, "oh! por supuesto que no, viejo amigo". "Es que no te das cuenta, de la enorme oportunidad, que la vida nos ha dado"," podemos moldear a ese pequeño, y volverlo un arma, un arma que no dude orden alguna, que solo sigua la instrucciones que se le han dado" menciono el siniestro personaje, alzando el puño

"Y volverlo una marioneta, sin voluntad, ni sentimientos, y completamente a tu servicio, como los Ambus de la raíz , ¿verdad Danzou?", el líder del clan Akimichi, hablo casi apretando los diente de rabia, el intentar hacer algo así aun bebe era algo imperdonable

"A mi servicio no, al servicio de la aldea!" ",es que no se dan cuenta que bajo mi mano, el kyubi dejara de ser un escudo , y pasara a ser una katana"," una filosa arma, que nos asegurara prosperidad al destruir las otra aldeas"

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos, los jefes de clanes estaban convencidos, Danzou se volvió loco, apenas con ayuda de Minato se pudo terminar con la guerra de Iwa y ya se iniciaron los trámites para los tratados de paz con Kumo, y este , ¿viene a hablar de guerra e invasión?

Pero lo preocupante, era que los algunos shinobis y consejo civil, les gustó la idea, si iban a tenerlo viviendo dentro, debía pagar el precio, el solo hecho de recibir más poder y beneficios, hizo que aprobaran la idea del líder de la raíz, los mormullos de apoyo se volvían más fuerte, el viejo Hokage se equivocó, ahora todo se puso peor

"Basta! " El fuerte y enérgico grito de Sarutobi, trajo calma a la sala

" La voluntad del el 4to , es que el niño sea tratado como un héroe, no una arma, mucho menos como una amenaza!", " Como lamento que Minato tuviera que morir por gente como ustedes.." Hablo con voz en tono de decepción

"Ambu!" , Hiruzen llamo al enmascarado que cargaba a Naruto," lleva al bebe a mis aposentos, tantos gritos solo lo estarán alterando…" el ambu agacho la cabeza de forma afirmativa

"Ese demonio debería morir, debe pagar por los que murieron!", grito otro de los civiles

"Mi esposa también murió esta noche, y no culpo al bebe", respondió tratando de contener su ira," únicamente, hubieron bajas shinobis, mientras que ustedes los civiles estuvieron a salvo, y excepto algunas casas y negocios que se vieron afectados", " así que el próximo que pida su ejecución, será ejecutado por mis propias manos!. Respondió firme

El ambu que cargaba al niño salió de la sala, dejando atrás la agitada junta, mientras, debajo de su máscara, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en el rostro, "fue tan fácil.., y tu amiguito, eres mi boleto de regreso a Iwa " dijo, mientras saltaba por la ventana

* * *

Mientras esto acontecía, 2 jóvenes shinobis, estaban en la sala de espera, del edificio del hokage, aguardando, noticias sobre el futuro del bebe

"Kakashi, sé que la perdida de tu maestro te ha sido un golpe duro, pero no deberías ir a dormir un poco, ¿porque estas tan pendiente de ese bebe?" , hablo en ese entonces un joven Maito Gai, visiblemente preocupado, por quien el considera su rival

El identificado como Kakashi, suspiro de forma cansada, "Gai, no te puedo decir nada, salvo que ese niño es muy importante"," es el único vínculo que me queda .." pensó de forma triste el enmascarado

"Oye, y que tal si, tratamos de espiar la reunión", dijo el shinobi de cejas chistosa, colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo y haciendo un ok con la mano, "si las cosas salen mal, asumiré el castigo contigo"

"Si las cosas salen mal, nos ejecutaran por espionaje", respondió de forma aburrida, Kakashi, pero luego agrego," eso ,solo si nos descubren.." con un tono de complicidad

"Ese es el espíritu de la juventud!" Dijo de forma animada Gai mientras se dirigían a la sala de reunión, pero un olor en particular llamo la atención del portador del sharigan

"Gai, huele sangre!", mientras trataba de ubicar el olor

"Kakashi, acaba de morir mucha gente hace pocas horas, es normal que huela así", agrego sin importancia

"No, este olor es fresco!", inmediatamente Kakashi llamo a su invocación canina Pankku,

"Hola Kakashi que necesitas?", hablo el pequeño can con expresión aburrida, de inmediato el olor llamo su atención," Kakashi acaso?", el perro callo al ver mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa de su invocador " por acá! "El perro guio al par , hasta lo que parecía un almacen

Tras abrir la puerta, encontraron el cadáver de una persona desconocida, al menos para Gai y Pakkun, pero no para Kakashi, el conocía a esa persona, fue el encargado de guiarlo durante su prueba para entrar al Ambu, era quien llevaba al bebe ,en brazos en la sala

"Naruto corre peligro!" grito Kakashi, "Pankkun rápido ubica el olor del asesino!"," Gai busca al hokage e informarle lo ocurrido"

En las afueras de konoha un ninja con la banda de Iwa, corría a velocidad llevándose al bebe, el cual no paraba de llorar, "ya cállate!", grito el ofuscado ninja tratando inútilmente de calmar al bebe

Se llamaba Kuroki Amon, un ninja renegado de Iwa, el cual fue colocado por su propia aldea en el libro bingo, por traición al traficar con armas e información, durante la guerra con Konoha, él sabía que el pisar su aldea, o ser visto por alguno de sus antiguos camaradas, era muerte segura, así que se coló en la hoja, horas antes del incidente del kyubi, esperando obtener alguna información, que le permita negociar su regreso , no sabía porque, pero la seguridad fue demasiado vulnerable, más de lo que él esperaba, y grande fue su suerte, no solo descubrió al hijo secreto del hogake, sino que también, al portador del bijuu de la hoja, un gran golpe de suerte, sin dudar y con paciencia, siguió al que custodiaba al niño, y no dudo en asesinarlo para luego robarlo, ahora solo queda llegar a iwa y entregar al bebe, para que el kage de la villa lo mate y lo nombren a el héroe

Un fuerte llanto, interrumpió sus fantasías, "ese enano, es demasiado gritón, maldición si no te callas me descubrirán!"

Mientras en la sala del consejo de konoha, los ánimos se habían caldeado, el asunto del bebe, había divido, a los presentes en 3 claras facciones, los que apoyaban que el niño tenga una vida normal pero que no se le niegue el entrenamiento shinobi, los que apoyaban la idea, de volverlo el arma de la villa, y finalmente los que deseaban su muerte o destierro

Finalmente Shikaku Nara se levantó y tomo la palabra ," él bebe debe vivir , así lo pide la última voluntad del 4to"," pero para evitar conflictos de intereses o manipulaciones futuras, el no será adoptado por ningún clan", esto sorprendió a los que solicitaron la adopción del recién nacido, el "formalmente es un civil, por lo tanto , Danzou, no tienes nada de autoridad sobre el"

"Pero el kyubi es el arma ninja de la hoja, como es que lo puedes tratar de civil", replico furioso el hombre vendado al ver frustrado sus planes

"Porque el arma de konoha, tal como le llamas, es de responsabilidad única del hokage", respondió de forma aburrida el Nara

"y, en vista que has hecho público, uno de los mas grande secretos de la villa!, se apresuró a agregar Sarutobi, "se deberá estipular una ley que prohíba que los adultos y demás conocedores del secreto de Naruto, divulguen esta información como si fuera un vulgar chisme!", " todo aquel que rompa esta ley será penado con la muerte"

La decisión del kage no fue nada satisfactoria para ninguna facción, ni siquiera para el Nara o el 3ero, pero, sabían que dada la situación actual, era lo mejor que se podía hacer, para que el niño crezca de forma normal, pero la sombra de danzou, era un mal que no dejaría las cosas así, sabían de sobra que usara todas sus artimañas , y manipulaciones para tener lo que quiere… "definitivamente un futuro, oscuro le espera al bebe", pensó con tristeza el Nara

Los civiles iban a protestar por esta medida, cuando..

"Hokage sama!", Entro de forma abrupta Gai

"Que significa esta intromisión?", "por qué tanto alboroto?", pregunto visiblemente enojado el jefe dela villa

"Él bebe… él bebe, está en peligro ", la declaración de Gai tomó por sorpresa todos, " hace poco encontramos el cadáver del ambu que cuidaba al niño"," Kakashi está en su búsqueda!"

"Rápido todos busquen al bebe!", Grito Sarutobi a los ninjas presentes, los cuales en instantes desaparecieron en búsqueda del niño

"¡Shikaku!", llamo la atención del Nara su amigo Inoichi, que lo acompañaba en la búsqueda del bebe, "fue una respuesta muy inteligente la tuya, pero definitivamente no quiero ser tu"

"Que tratas de decir?" , Dijo con duda el Nara, "pues veras sabes, que mi esposa es amiga, de la tuya, " dijo el rubio, "al igual que la mía", dijo, uniéndose, a la charla el 3er miembro del trio ino-chika-cho, "y que nosotros no podemos ocultarles nada a ellas".

"Lo que me quieres decir es?", Dijo en tono aburrido el Nara," Yoshino, sabrá que no te ofreciste para nada, por la custodia del bebe", respondieron ambos como dandole el pesame a su amigo, el Nara paso saliva de forma pesada, ahora el futuro oscuro era para él (bueno ahora, ya saben el origen de la cicatriz del padre de Shikamaru)

Mientras en la base de la raíz , "Ambus" grito danzou, haciéndose presentes ,sus leales ninjas, "busquen al niño, y más les vale que los encuentren 1ero"," el arma de konoha será mía, Sarutobi", pensó Danzou, dejando a los civiles solos en la sala, los cuales se sintieron completamente ignorados

El llanto del niño aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo, no había comido y hacía notar su hambre con llantos más agudos y fuertes

" Maldición porque, no te callas de una vez maldito niño!"," sabes qué?, mejor acabare contigo ahora y llevare tu cuerpo a mi villa como prueba, al menos me libro de tus gritos"

El ninja de iwa iba a cometer tal atrocidad de no ser por un kunai que le atravesó la mano

"Ahg! " Fue un grito de dolor y miro como un ninja de 16 años y la boca tapada, lo miraba de forma amenazante

"Deja al niño libre, despacio sobre el suelo.." Dijo Kakashi sin perder de vista al bebe, si lo haces "perdonare tu vida y podrás irte…"

"Jajajaj" , el hombre rio de forma grotesca," que perdonaras m vida?", "quien te crees que eres pequeño, para retar a un chunnin como yo?"

"Un junnin", respondió Kakashi, apareciendo detrás del hombre el cual apenas pudo esquivar el corte directo al cuello, que le iba aplicar

"Maldito!, si intentas algo matare al niño!", Dijo el de iwa ahora acobardado usando al bebe de rehén

Kakashi se detuvo un poco tratando de analizar la situación, ese hombre iba enserio, mataría al niño, al primer descuido

"Bien.. Así me gusta", dijo el hombre con una sonrisa al ver que controlaba la situación," ahora tira tu kunai al suelo y ponte de rodillas!"

Kakashi, obedeció, y se puso de rodillas frente a él, el hombre se acercó con intención a de apuñalar al chico, pero no conto con que un pequeño perro saltaría de los arboles mordiéndole el brazo

Rápidamente, Kakashi aprovecho la oportunidad. Y apuñalo el estómago del shinobi traidor y arrebatando al bebe de sus brazos

Rápidamente reviso al bebe, y suspiro aliviado al asegurarse, que salvo el hambre, el está bien. Kakashi callo, de rodillas de forma cansada, había corrido por casi 2 horas, sin parar, para darle el alcance al secuestrador, por lo que dejo al bebe en el pasto, mientras reposaba para recuperar fuerzas, y volver lo más rápido posible a la villa, Pakkun se acercó, para darle ánimos, pero su rostro se contrajo al notar algo

"Kakashi atrás de ti!", Dijo el perro, Kakashi volteo, y vio como un circulo de invocación trazado con sangre se hallaba trazado, debajo de él bebe ,y al otro extremo el chunnin de iwa con sonrisa demencial ,y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hizo, al bebe desaparecer

En un intento desesperado Kakashi uso, su novel técnica ocular kamui, para absorber al bebe, pero algo salió mal, él bebe se había ido

"Hhahahaha!", estallo en risa el vencido ninja de la roca, "maldito seas 4to hokage, por la muerte de todos lo que mataste en la guerra"," tu hijo pagara, ya sea de hambre ,o sea devorado por las bestias, ese niño esta condenad… ", no pudo decir más, pues Kakashi atravesó su cráneo, con su raikiri mientras lágrimas,de frustración . corrían su rostro, una vez más él lo perdió todo..

En konoha el 3ro trataba de usar su bola de cristal, tratando de ubicar al bebe, mas ningún resultado le fue positivo

"Intentas captar los baños termales para mujeres viejo?"." Verlos en directo es mejor!". Dijo una voz muy conocida por el viejo hokage, se trataba de Jiraya quien entraba por la ventana con una sonrisa leve al ver a su maestro

"Jiraya!, Hemos intentado contactar contigo desde hace horas, donde te habías metido?" Dijo el kage consternado, por la irresponsabilidad de su alumno.

"Viejo sabes bien , que si no deseo que nadie me encuentre, nadie lo hará", "si regrese es porque los sapos me avisaron que el nombre de Minato se puso rojo, del el rollo de los contratos"

"Así es..", dijo Sarutobi con tristeza," el murió sellando a kyubi dentro de Naruto" ,esto tomo por sorpresa a Jiyara, "espera el kyubi?", "Eso significa que Kushina también…?" El sannin pregunto con temor, temores que se confirmaron cuando su maestro de manera afirmativa movió la cabeza

"Y donde esta Naruto?, Donde está mi ahijado?" Dijo con preocupación , el viejo kage le conto la noticia del secuestro, haciendo que Jiraya casi salga disparado de la oficina en su búsqueda, pero fue interrumpido por llegada de Kakashi

"Kakashi y Naruto?" ,pregunto con esperanza Jiraya ," hokage-sama, Jiraya sama, lo siento… lo siento yo falle, perdí al hijo de mi cense…." dijo con la cabeza agachada, mientras narraba los últimos acontecimientos, y los 2 adultos bajan la mirada en seña de tristeza, una noche de tragedias definitivamente para ellos

* * *

Castillo de Canterlot, en el reino de Equestria, casi han pasado mil años desde que la princesa Celestia, tuvo que enviar a la luna , a su hermana menor, la cual dejándose llevar por la envida y rencor, dejara que la oscuridad se apoderada de ella e intentara derrocar a su hermana

Casi un milenio, lejos de su hermana, la bella princesa del sol, quien en reuniones públicas y oficiales, mostraban un aptitud se alegría y serenidad, de bondad y compasión con su pueblo , los pony, los cuales la amaban, al menos eso era la imagen que ella actuaba, a sus súbditos

Dentro del castillo en su intimidad, los guardias personales, y sirvientes cercanos, sabían que desde hace muchos años esa era una máscara, no había noche que no escucharan a la princesa llorar de tristeza, rogando por alguna oportunidad que volver a encontrar a su hermana, su voz era triste y ojos apagados, incluso creían que el famoso hermoso canto de Celestia, era solo un mito, nunca oyeron siquiera taradear, lo que ellos ignoraban es que todo esto, eran señales que algo muy preocupante, pasaba por la mente de la monarca

"Por qué no pude entender tu dolor?," Por qué mi pequeña hermana tenías que sufrir en silencio"," mientras yo en cambio disfrutaba del amor de nuestro pueblo?", " Es que acaso realmente, mi culpa?", eran pensamientos que cada noche se hacían más presentes en la mente de la princesa, un sentimiento de rabia , nacía en su corazón, _**"…todo esto es tu culpa…",**_ escucho una voz en su mente, "nooo!", grito de repente Celestia levantándose de su cama con la respiración agitada

"Majestad todo bien? ,Oímos gritos". Preguntaron afuera de los aposentos reales, los guardias

"Eh?, si, todo está bien… ,solo tuve un pesadilla" , dijo la princesa, la cual se levantó y salió de su habitación, "princesa?" Pregunto uno de los guardias, al verla salir ,rumbo a los jardines reales a la alicornio

"Solo tomare algo de aire, no se preocupen", contesto con una sonrisa tenue pero apagada

Una vez en el jardín, la princesa del sol miro en dirección al cielo, el cual estaba nublado tapando la visión del astro nocturno

"Mi pequeña hermana…., en verdad, todo esto es mi culpa..", pensó en tono de auto reproche," Y ahora este dolor, que siento es mi castigo", "por no entenderte, por no ayudarte…" , " oh mi quería luna., ojala supieras lo mucho que te extraño.."

Nuevamente ese sentimiento oscuro , se apoderaba de ella, minando su mente con, retorcidas ideas , "por qué debe sufrir ella?", "ella como princesa , se preocupa , para que todos, en su reino sean felices", "y solamente sea ella , la que se siente miserable?" ,"Eso no es justo..", " mas valían esos malagradecidos ,e ignorantes, que el amor de su hermana?" , cada vez esos pensamientos invadían su mente, mientras sin percatarse, el cuerpo de ella sufría cambios, cambios similares a los de su hermana hace un milenio… pero algo interrumpió eso, más bien alguien

Un fuerte llanto, se oía para los adentros del jardín, el llanto, volvió a la realidad a la princesa, interrumpiendo el cambio, el llanto se hizo mas fuerte, eh inmediatamente salió a buscar el origen de ese grito, ninguno de los animales del jardín hace ese sonido, la noche era muy oscura y el jardín en forma de laberinto no ayudaba mucho, uso su cuerno para alumbrar el camino, aquel llanto, se hacía más fuerte y grave, como si el que lo producía sufriera mucho, si algo que la princesa no podía tolerar era eso, el sufrimiento ajeno

"Si tan solo pudiera ver mejor", se dijo a sí misma la princesa del sol, cuando de repente la luna se asomó en todo su esplendor, alumbrando el camino de la princesa Celestia

"Luna?"," es acaso que me quieres ayudar? ", "Acaso es una señal que no todo está perdido?", una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ahora con más motivo quería encontrar al animal, que provocaba ese sonido

Finalmente en la zona central del laberinto, encontró algo envuelto en sabanas, que no dejaba de llorar, la princesa uso su magia para llevar el bulto hasta sus cascos, y con suavidad destapo el rostro, de una criatura que jamás en su vida, había visto

El pobre bebe lloraba sin parar asustado , de hambre y frio, lloraba desesperadamente, porque deseaba vivir

"Quién eres?, Mejor dicho que eres", dijo la princesa, con voz suave y como si fuera una cría de pony, lo puso entre sus brazos, tratando de arrullarlo para calmarlo, cosa que funciono, pues el bebe al sentir el calor y protección de la desconocida, abrió suavemente sus ojos y le dio una suave sonrisa

"Es un humano! " hablo sorprendida , " y tan pequeño…" , dijo la princesa con asombro, en toda su larga vida, había oído historias de "_**la mítica raza sabia**_" , un bebe humano estaba en su jardín, el cómo? o porque? ni idea, pero ahora mismo su prioridad, era el cuidado del pequeño, volvió a mirar más detenidamente las facciones del bebe, y encontró unos bellos ojos azules, que acompañan un rostro con marcas en sus mejillas como si fuera un gato , al mirar la sonrisa del bebe , exclamo con cariño

"Awww!, Tu eres tan lindo!", Abrazando más fuerte al bebe, y abrigándolo con cariño con sus alas, definitivamente el pequeño desconocido, había despertado el instinto materno de la princesa, la cual noto, que las sabanas que envolvían al niño, llevaban una extraña escritura (kanjis) , cosa que ella tomo como runas antiguas, usando su magia para traducir su mensaje, salió una palabra "Naruto",

"Naruto? , Así te llamas pequeño?" Dijo de forma gentil la princesa , mirando con cariño al bebe que sonreía de forma suave, a aquel ser, que el tomo como su madre, "me gusta…, tu eres mi pequeño Naruto" mención, colocando su mejilla, junto a las del pequeño,el cual estiro sus pequeñas manos, acariciando el rostro de Celestia, el tacto del pequeño, hizo que se conmoviera el corazon de la alicornio,en eso lagrimas cálidas salían del rostro de la princesa, como si todo el dolor que había sentido hasta hace unos momentos se hubieran ido, siendo reemplazados por este sentimiento tan cálido y dulce al tener al bebe entre sus cascos

"majestad!," Interrumpió el momento el grito de uno de los guardias que se acercaron apresurados a donde ella

"princesa Celestia, uno de los vigías reporto el grito de una criatura rara en el jardín"," por favor regrese a su habitación mientras buscamos a….. Que es eso…? " Dijo desconcertado el guardia al mirar a extraño animal que la princesa sostenía de forma protectora

"oh!, justo a tiempo", respondió con una sonrisa la princesa, "por favor despierta al cocinero, y pídele que prepare leche especial para bebes, y también llama a los mayordomos que habiliten una pequeña cuna al lado de mi cama , y sonajas , y sabanas limpias, y…"-decía emocionada la princesa con una sonrisa de alegría , alegría que en años no se le había visto.

"enseguida majestad!"..-respondió el aun desconcertado guardia, "pero , pero que es eso…?" dijo el guardia con duda

"eso..?, no, .. No es un eso, es un él" , respondió, la princesa con cariño , "él es, Naruto". Para luego con una sonrisa y abrazando con amor al bebe , " es mi hijo…" mencionando esto último con decisión y una amplia sonrisa

Aquella noche en el cuarto de la princesa, la bella alicornio , alimentaba con un biberón sostenido con magia, al pequeño, el cual ya iba por su 5ta ración

"eres un glotón!" Dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras indicaba a uno de los sirvientes, que preparen otra botella, cuando la pony salió del cuarto, algo paso, un bello canto se oía por el palacio, una dulce melodía, recorría los grandes pasillos del palacio, canción que los sirvientes e incluso los rudos guardias disfrutaron, una canción de cuna de la princesa a su hijo, el ahora príncipe Naruto

una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del personal del castillo, y no pudieron evitar derramar una lagrima, por tal feliz acontecimiento, sea lo que sea, o de donde viniera, como si fuera un cuento para niños o potros según el caso, el príncipe de un reino lejano vino a salvar, a una princesa su miseria.

Esa noche 2 almas en necesidad se encontraron, quien salvo a quien, queda la duda, la bella alicornio salvo a un bebe hambriento de morir ,o fue el pequeño Naruto que la salvo a ella, de caer en la oscuridad, por ahora ambas almas en necesidad eran felices…_definitivamente Naruto, tienes el poder de cambiar a la gente_… musito la voz de la narradora-


	3. un principe humano

Hola, muchas gracias por seguir con este fic y los que dejaron sus criticas, apartir de ahora usare el guion para separar la narrativa, de la expresion individual de los personajes, para que sea mas entendible y solo usando las comillas, para resaltar ciertas cosas, otro asunto, es que la narradora, es un personaje mas, en esta historia, por mientras ella se encargara de conectar lo hechos, pero mas adelante. tendra mucho que ver en la trama

otro asunto que deseo declarar, es que si.. es dificil escribir, y corregir historias, lamento mucho si algun autor en mi epoca de lector lo hostigue para que continue su historia, ( los siento TTwTT), sin mas espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 2 un príncipe humano, en un reino de Ponys**

Al día siguiente , la noticia de un bebe humano en el palacio, se esparció como reguero de pólvora por todo el lugar, entre la servidumbre y demás guardias que no estaban de turno esa noche, la princesa , tuvo que tomar precauciones; la existencia del pequeño bebe, al menos solo por ahora, debería ser un secreto, sobre todo para la corte real, ella conocía bien, que muchos de esos ponys ,eran muy mezquinos e intrigantes y aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad, para hacer un escándalo.

Para su alivio, al reunir a todo el personal, y pedir , que no revelen la existencia de Naruto fuera del palacio , solo basto un "por favor", seguido de una sonrisa, esa sonrisa basto , para que ellos se convencieran, esa sonrisa verdadera, hacia años la creían perdida, aunque sobra decir, que el temor, de ser encerrados en el calabozo o enviados a la luna por chismosos ,también tuvo su peso

Ahora, debía tratar de saber todo lo posible sobre los humanos, desde sus hábitos hasta su alimentación, para poder criar correctamente al príncipe, pero había un problema, contaba con muchos libros que hablaban de esas míticas criaturas, pero, solo era eso, mitos, la única guía que le fue de ayuda, fueron las investigaciones , del mas poderoso mago, que alguna vez existió en Equestria: Star Swirl _el barbudo_, lastimosamente , aunque más precisa y completa, su información no comprendía, la crianza de bebes

- Ufff…- , Suspiro la diosa del sol con resignación, - Bien, como dicen: Ni el ser padre, ni los hijos, vienen con manual de instrucciones -, Pensó con una sonrisa poco animada, pero no importaba, ella seria, la mejor madre que ese niño podría tener, se lo prometió así misma de corazón

* * *

En Konoha, la situación era critica; los ninjas que buscaban secuestrador, regresaron esa mañana, pero como era de esperarse, con las manos vacías y con la esperanza, en que kakashi tuviera éxito, esperanza que se destrozó cuando el Hokage, confirmo la pérdida del niño

El regreso a casa, de los amigos de la familia del fallecido Hokage, estuvo envuelto en un triste, y resignado silencio, silencio que se quebró al llegar a casa y se volvió llanto, cuando contaron a sus esposas el destino de Naruto, como en el caso, de los Hyuga, y los Uchiha, y gritos de dolor, en el caso de los Nara (XD)

En el hospital de Konoha un joven ninja, abría los ojos, luego de una agitada noche, donde escuchaba a los médicos y enfermeras, correr de un lado a otro, por el ataque de Kyubbi, Gekko Hayate, miraba con el rostro agotado hacia la puerta, el llevaba ya una semana internado, debido a su delicada salud, pero, la noticia del kyubi suelto, lo tenía muy preocupado, tanto que intento escapar del hospital, e n pleno ataque para socorrer a su sensei; Kushina Uzumaki, los médicos tuvieron que aplicarles anestésicos para evitar su fuga, ahora solo esperaba que su compañera de equipo, y reciente novia, a Yugao Yui, la cual, ingreso a la habitación , y por su rostro, las noticias que traía, no fueron nada buenas

Tras narrarle a Hayate todo lo ocurrido, desde la muerte de la sensei, hasta el secuestro de Naruto y su perdida por culpa del ninja de Iwa, el enfermizo junnin, apretaba las sabanas de la cama con fuerza

- Tengo que ver a Kakashi! , cof, cof! - trato de levantarse, pero fue detenido por la peli morada, la cual, con una mirada de reproche, detuvo en seco el ímpetu de su novio

- primero que nada, tienes que sanarte de esa maldita tos! luego lo buscaremos, él también debe estar pasándolo mal - menciono Yugao con un tono triste lo ultimo

Tenían tantos sueños ambos ninja, Kushina fue para ellos , como una segunda madre, la que alentó a Hayate a seguir con su carrera ninja, a pesar de tu vulnerable salud_**, "si no puedes hacer esfuerzo físico por mucho tiempo, lo mejor es que busques acabar rápido con tus rivales", "desde ahora te enseñare el arte del, kenjutso!", "sujeta bien tu espada dattebane!"**_ , recordó con una sonrisa Hayate, las palabras enérgicas de su maestra, mientras , Yugao recordaba sus concejos, _**"muy bien, Yu-chan!, me alegro mucho que tomes enserio tu entrenamiento como kunoichi", "ohh! Así que piensas que Hayate es un inútil? Hahaha, se nota que te gusta mucho!, no te preocupes, yo creía que Minato era un afeminado y mírame ahora!", "solo se honesta con tu corazón, y confiesa tus sentimientos, tu eres muy linda , y el sería un total baka si te rechaza ttebane!"**_, no pudo la última soltar una pequeña lagrima , al recordar como la alentó a aceptar sus sentimientos por su compañero. Ambos deseaban, retribuirle toda su ayuda a esa mujer, en Naruto, en su hijo; incluso ya tenían una estrategia para que uno de ellos fuera su maestro , en vez del enmascarado alumno de Minato. Solo les quedo ahora, mientras miraban al cielo por la ventana, si es que existía alguna posibilidad que el niño aún viva, rogar porque este bien

Otro , quien también no tomo con agrado, la pérdida del rubio, fue el líder de la raíz, Danzou sentía que el destino, una vez más frustraba sus planes de conquista, apretaba fuertemente su bastón, dentro de su escondite.

- Supongo, que tendrás que buscar, otras alternativas , además del niño Kyubi - menciono una voz en la misma habitación

El vendado miro en dirección de su acompañante, que se escondía en las sombras

- Si!, por eso te tengo a ti; espero resultados satisfactorios con tus experimentos – fue la respuesta a modo de orden a aquella sombra , -Si te he permitido seguir con esas atrocidades , es que sé que Sarutobi, no entendería nunca, que la prosperidad de la aldea, está en la guerra - luego el tono de su voz se hizo más amenazador , - Esta demás decir que pasara si me traicionas …, verdad Orochimaru?-

- ku,ku,ku.. - Fue una risa siniestra y burlona , la respuesta que dio el hombre, saliendo a la luz , y mostrando sus facciones, de piel pálida y ojos similares a un reptil, - Danzou…, no somos amigos, solo somos socios, con un fin en común; yo explotar al máximo las capacidades ninjas, en el ser humano, y tu …., solo disfrutar de esos beneficios ; por cierto como se siente tener al 1ero en tú cuerpo?" menciono con una sonrisa siniestra.

Danzou miro a su "_socio_ ", con el ceño fruncido, Orochimaru era un sujeto inteligente y de temer, - Cambiando el tema ; por ahora mantente alejado de los Uchiha -, Respondió a forma de orden , esto tomo por sorpresa al Sannin de las serpientes, sabía que los Uchiha serían incriminados por el ataque del Kyubi, y saboreaba la oportunidad de poder experimentar con el Sharingan

Mirando la cara de contrariedad del hombre pálido, agrego -Mi jugada con el consejo civil, fue muy arriesgada, si ahora mismo solicito un juicio y castigo, hacia ese clan, corro el riesgo que Sarutobi, nos investigue -

- El Sensei, es un hombre bueno, pero no estúpido - Hablo con resignación el Sannin, -Bien seguiré adelante con las "_muestras", _que me has dado - Termino de hablar, para desaparecer entre las sombras

Los meses siguientes, se optó por una serie de medidas, debido a la emergencia ; decidieron ocultar la pérdida del Bijuu de 9 colas, para evitar declaratorias de guerras, con otros países; otro punto que se trato fue el caso Uchiha, pero a falta de pruebas que los incrimine , como causantes directos del escape del zorro, se les declaro inocentes, al menos ante la vista pública, para el ojo de la facción, shinobi se había prendido la mecha de una bomba , bomba que ahora Sarutobi, tenía en manos, amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento; pero para el viejo Hokage, otro asunto lo tenía, aún más preocupado.

Hatake Kakashi, quien desde su regreso , tras el fallido rescate del bebe, no se había tenido noticias de él, inclusive, no se presentaba a cumplir sus deberes como ambu, el temor que pudiera desertar, o haber cometido suicidio, carcomía la conciencia del anciano, por lo que encarecidamente encargo a su alumno Jiraya su búsqueda

Varias semanas después, luego de contactar con su red de espionaje, Jiraya dio con su paradero; a algunas horas de la aldea, existía una villa, conocida por sus burdeles y bares de mala muerte, pero que muchos ninjas, acudían por una noche de diversión para olvidar sus males; allí mismo en uno de los tantos callejones, tirado contra la pared sosteniendo una botella de licor sin abrir estaba el cuerpo, mas muerto que vivo de kakashi

-Puftt! – soltó el sannin en señal de burla, - Por lo menos, si vienes a este tipo de lugares, deberías disfrutar de sus mujeres y bares, en vez de quedarte acá tirado , esperando la muerte -Hablo de forma despreocupada el peliblanco, tras tomar la botella de sake y beberla toda de golpe y soltar un suspiro en señal que le gusto el trago

- Jiraya-sama….- Hablo con tono apago el afectado enmascarado, -Yo no sé, como mirarlo a la cara.. ; perdí al bebe, y no fui capaz de ayudar a mi maestro..- hablo bajando la mirada

- Y te llamas, a ti mismo alumno del 4to?! - Hablo fuerte el Sannin, - Tanto Minato , como Kushina, ellos nunca se dieron por vencidos!, por más mala ,que fuera la situación; si en verdad, honras su memoria, ponte de pie y sígueme, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer-

Con duda y temor Kakashi pregunto: - hacer qué?

- Encontraremos a Naruto obviamente - respondió el sannin, esta respuesta hizo que joven ambu reaccionara y lo mirara con los ojos abiertos , mirando la reacción positiva en el enmascarado, continuo , - Hable con Fukasaku-sensei, le mostré el símbolo que uso ese ninja para desaparecer al bebe , el menciono que ese sello, no podía funcionar correctamente bien, pues el símbolo de invocación estaba demasiado distorsionado -

Kakashi sorprendido ante esta noticia pregunto - Y entonces , como fue que Naruto despareció? , donde esta? -

- El Kamui - fue la respuesta de Jiraya, - tu técnica ocular, permite enviar cualquier cosa o persona a una dimensión paralela a esta, mientras que los sellos de invocación son para ir de un lugar a otro en la misma dimensión-

Kakashi lo comprendió todo , el uso de ambos sistemas de portales, termino por enviar al bebe a otro mundo, -Pero, eso no garantiza que el niño aún viva- , respondió de forma pesimista

- Kakashi, estas olvidando, quien es el?- hablo en sannin sonriendo , - El lleva , la voluntad y fuerza de Minato y Kushia juntos ; Estoy más que seguro que él está bien – el peliblanco señalo al cielo, como si fuera una meta, - Ahora tenemos que prepararnos bien, yo tratare de imitar, lo mejor posible la técnica de invocación, mientras tratamos de perfeccionar esa técnica ocular tuya- hablo el sannin con motivación

- Pero porque no ir ahora?!- , pregunto desesperado el peli plateado

- Porque no quiero ir , a un lugar raro donde, no sé.., que existan caballitos de colores que hablen y vuelen por ejemplo- respondió el sannin alzando los hombros, - el sensei me advirtió que debemos ser muy precisos, si no queremos terminar ,en el lugar equivocado – se acercó a kakashi - y bien?, que dices me ayudas o no?- el sannin coloco su mano, en el hombro del joven esperando su respuesta.

Con la esperanza , de recuperar al hijo de su sensei, Kakashi se puso finalmente de pie , - Por supuesto jiraya- sama, así tome años , dominare el kamui y recuperaremos a Naruto- hablo decidido

- Bien, bien…, eso me alegra- sonrió el Sannin, - Pero comenzaremos mañana - hablo, destrozando el ambiente el viejo ninja

-Heeee?! - fue la respuesta confundida del joven

- Esto.., Veras, Kakashi-kun- , se rasco de forma nerviosa la mejilla con el índice Jiraya, - Ya que estamos acá, lejos de gente que nos conozca; pues sería una pena no aprovechar los beneficios que esta ciudad nos ofrece; vamos a divertimos esta noche en los bares y burdeles!-con su típica expresión pervertida

Kakashi miraba con decepción al adulto, - Jiraya- sama, soy menor de edad- , fue su respuesta en tono aburrido

- Y esa botella de sake? - , pregunto en tono acusador el Sannin, - La robe de un bar, pensado en probar licor, pero no me anime, y solo la tenía por inercia- , respondió en tono monótono, tratando de disuadir al_ "adulto" _de la pareja

- que fastidio- el pervertido puso cara molesta, - Bien de todas formas , no deseo perder la oportunidad, de recopilar información para mis novelas; espérame acá mientras paseo- , fue la respuesta despreocupada Jiraya, mientras dejaba atrás a Kakashi en ese callejón

- Oiga, y que hare yo?! - exclamó indignado Kakashi

- Toma esto, léelo mientras me esperas, y ojala te sirva como guía de vida -, menciono el peliblanco, entregando al joven junnin un libro

Con una sonrisa en la cara, jiraya abandono el callejo, dirigiéndose al burdel más cercano, mientras pensaba : - Minato, ahora tu alumno leerá esa historia, que motivo a darle a tu hijo, el nombre del protagonista, espero que le sirva, para nunca rendirse -, el viejo pervertido, creía, que le entrego el libro titulado: "_la leyenda del ninja invencible_", su sonrisa se ensancho más pensando en la buena acción, que creía haber cometido, pero en su apuro , no se percató de su error, le entrego uno de sus clásicos libros de tapa naranja de la serie _Icha icha Paradise_

Kakashi miraba el libro en sus manos - _No las entiendas , solo amalas?...-_ , leyó el titulo con extrañes y alzando una ceja; en vista que no tenía mejor forma de matar el tiempo, abrió el libro, - Debe ser un libro muy importante, total me lo recomendó un Sannin- , se dijo a sí mismo , pero ni bien leyó, las 10 primeras páginas, su rostro se puso rojo, y lo cerro apresuradamente, -Pero que, es esto?- se preguntó de manera agita, y pensando en tirar lejos el libro, pero la curiosidad gano ,y continuo con la lectura , sudando y con el rostro más rojo, para luego comenzar a sonreír y reírse de la misma forma que se le hizo conocido años más adelante; su gusto y afición, por los libros, del rey de los pervertidos de la hoja, había comenzado

* * *

En el palacio de Canterlot también el tiempo paso, si bien para la inexperta madre, el adaptarse a su nueva responsabilidad, y no descuidar sus deberes reales, no fue para nada fácil, las primeras semanas, ella asumía el reto con una sonrisa, además de contar con la ayuda de la servidumbre del castillo, quienes encantados , prestaban su ayuda a la atribulada princesa, con el pasar del tiempo se dieron cuenta que sus cuidados no diferenciaban mucho de un pequeño potrillo, por lo que no tardaron en acostumbrarse, al pequeño humano; claro está, pasando por las noches en vela, y los cambios de pañales

Pronto el niño, mostraba sus intentos de dar sus primeros pasos, bueno para ellos fue así, el verlo gatear con ánimo y energía, recorriendo el palacio cada vez que se escapaba de su cuna o corral, en busca de su mama, "como lo hacía?", era la pregunta de las sufridas nanas y guardias que buscaban al bebe por el castillo

Un día entre sus tantas fugas de la cuna real, y horas de buscarlo sin éxito, la propia diosa del sol se unió a la búsqueda, tarea en la que no tardo, al encontrarlo detrás del trono

- oh naruto, eres tan travieso! - eran las palabras dichas con cariño de la princesa, la cual siempre daba con el paradero del pequeño fugitivo

- ha..ma… , hahah ,- balbuceaba él bebe

- aww que lindo, intentas hablar- miro a su pequeño hijo con una sonrisa

- haha,,,ma,,,ma- , mama!-, fue la palabra que dijo el pequeño príncipe, estirando sus brazos hacía, la alicorniio

Celestia estaba en shock, miro a los sirvientas, que también tenían la misma expresión en sus caras, - El me llamo mama!; lo oyeron verdad?; su primera palabra, fue mama!- una enorme sonrisa, se dibujó en el rostro de la princesa, acto seguido salió eufórica al palco real , usando el llamado de canterlot, grito con alegría – Él DIJO MAMA! - , cuando se percató de su propia imprudencia, vio que algunos guardias se dieron palmadas en la frente, mientras los demás criados con una enorme gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

La princesa más calmada, ahora tendría que pensar en alguna buena excusa, no era tiempo aun, que se conociera la existencia del niño públicamente, - ma..ma!- fue una pequeña voz que llamo su atención

- Mi bebe, intentas decirme algo más?- pregunto con emoción, mientras sostenía al bebe, -Puedes decir mami o luna - , tratando de estimular al infante

- na, na… da - intento repetir el pequeño príncipe

- eso es!, tu siguiente palabra !- exclamó emocionada

- na..da…da- el niño se esforzaba

- tu puedes mi bebe!- alentó mirándolos, con estrellitas en los ojos

- da..da..dattebayo! - exclamo con una sonrisa el niño, para total desconcierto de la princesa

- dattebayo? ; que significa eso?-, pregunto con mucha duda , mirando a los demás, esperando alguna respuesta, de donde su hijo, pudo haber aprendido u oído tal palabra, más le encogida de hombros general por parte del personal, no satisfago su duda

- bien, supongo que solo dijo esa palabra por decir- , pensó ,tratando de restarle importancia, poco sabía que a partir de ese momento, esa exclamación, se volvería una palabra recurrente en el vocabulario de su pequeño hijo

El tiempo paso con rapidez en palacio, ahora el trabajo de la diosa, y las nanas, se había triplicado, según las notas de StartSwrild el barbudo , los humanos caminaban erguidos sobre 2 pierna, y usaban sus manos para manipular su entorno; celestia con dificultad intentaba imitar esa postura, para que su hijo dejara de gatear, pues como era de esperarse, al ver a todos caminar en 4 patas, creía que esa era la forma correcta de desplazarse, tras semanas de estímulo, el niño comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos, la bella princesa no podía sentirse más orgullosa de su bebe, luego vino el enseñarle a usar sus manos, nuevamente , nada que con algo paciencia y algo de sacrificio ( nada de usar la magia para las tareas domésticas, para suplicio de la monarca y demás) él bebe comenzó a usar sus manos, para sujetar sus cosas o dibujar, en esto último, las paredes y estatuas del palacio y jardín, sufrieron los arranques artísticos del menor, incluida la estatua de discord, totalmente garabateada, dando motivo , para más de una carcajada; en vista que ponis ajenos al castillo, supieran del príncipe, celestia, decidió, encargarse , de la educación del infante

Otro asunto que también fue un problema para la madre, era la alimentación del bebe, si bien por ahora, se alimentaba sin problema de leche y papillas, claramente en muchas de las historias que se hablaban de los humanos, incluso las de StarSwrild, era que los humanos, eran omnívoros, se alimentaban de carne y vegetales; eso aterro un poco a los cocineros reales, la idea de que el pequeño príncipe se pueda alimentar alguna vez de ponys, por más absurdo que suene, no los dejaba tranquilos, pero para la princesa del sol, su preocupación no iba por allí, sino en qué medida se debía alimentar al niño , la solución fue más sencilla de lo que esperaba. Era normal que vinieran delegaciones de otros reinos al palacio, como los grifos, que eran omnívoros también, era común como parte de cultura de los ponys, el que el invitado se sienta a gusto y como en casa, por lo que cocinar carne, si bien como herbívoros, para los ponys no era de su agrado, tampoco era novedad cocinarla, solo basto pedir algo de información a las embajada , como cuál sería la dieta de un grifo crecimiento, la escusa a utilizas, información para la nueva curricular escolar.

En cuanto a su vestimenta ,si algo en común tenían en todas sus leyendas, es que los humanos, usaban ropa para abrigarse, algo que los ponys únicamente usaban para ocasiones especiales u obras teatrales; por ahora, la princesa mando hacer diversos trajes para él bebe, a modo de disfraz que representaban a diversos animales, (sus favoritos de ella y las nanas, el de gato y zorro), no siempre podía tenerlo así; la princesa al ver las muchas opciones que existían para vestir al príncipe, opto por imitar un dibujo que se encontraban entre las notas de Star, era de un niño de cabellos rubios, similar a su hijo, vestido con pantalones blancos y botas negras, una elegante camisa, y un gran saco a como de capa color azul, "**el principito**", fueron las palabras que estaban escritas al pie de aquel dibujo; claro que el pequeño príncipe al crecer, cambio su capa azul por una naranja, su color favorito

Definitivamente Celestia, se tomó enserio el papel de madre, al niño no le faltaría nada, salud, educación y amor, pero sabía en el fondo de su corazón que por más cosas que su corona y su bondad pudieran darle a su hijo, había algo que ella no podía darle, algo importante para él, eso eran los amigos, s u mayor temor, era que el fuera rechazado por los demás ponys, solo le queda esperar a comprobar que sus temores se cumplieran o no

El tiempo continuo su curso, con muchas astucia y suerte, Celestia criaba al niño en secreto, lejos de las habladurías de la corte real, que no dejaban de preguntarse en que se ocupaba tanto la diosa del sol, que incluso ojeras se le notaban, años después, vemos a la princesa , sentada en su trono, leyendo el periódico local en una bella mañana , como todas en Canterlot, ella escucha abrirse la puerta, pero las pisadas firmes y ordenadas le indico que eran los guardias que entraron para dar su reporte matutino, sin prestar mucha atención, siguió con su lectura cuando los guardias se pararon frente a ella, haciendo el saludo de rigor, celestia alzo la mirada, - buenos días cap…- , fue interrumpida su frase por un "_puft_" que escapo de sus labios, al inflar la mejillas, y ponerse las pezuñas, en la boca, para evitar reírse de la imagen que estaba frente a ella

Los 3 guardias frente a ella, un vez de usar sus habituales armaduras , ahora parecía, que venían de un carnaval, los cascos de sus cabeza, fueron revestidos con telas a modo de cabeza de animales, uno tenía la forma de un cuervo con ojos saltones, el otro la de una toro babeando, y finamente, uno de ellos, parecía una foca mordiéndole la cabeza (similar al gorro de dormir de cierto rubio) y el resto de sus uniformes coloreados con plumas y brillos.

- Majestad…- en tono marcial , -ya es la 3era ves en esta semana- en tono de súplica hablo el capitán, quien tenía el casco de foca

- Y no deja de ser gracioso, hahahaha! - respondió sin aguantar la risa la princesa, al ver el rostro de incomodidad de los presentes, retomo la compostura, - de acuerdo, hablare con él; pueden retirarse-, tras la salida de los guardias, la princesa en tono firme hablo: -naruto, sal de tu escondite, sé que estas acá- ,al no recibir respuesta , agrego -no me hagas buscarte jovencito!- hablo con un tono más serio

Ya se había hecho costumbre, en el palacio, las bromas y mini-atentados por parte del pequeño príncipe, que si bien, nadie salía herido, no eran tan graves, había que admitir que eran muy divertidas ; una vez pasado, el enojo inicial , la persecución por todo el castillo y jardín, del pequeño terrorista, quien a pesar, de ser alguien de 2 patas, era muy veloz y saltaba muy alto, además como cereza en el pastel muy hábil para esconderse.

- acá estoy mami - fue la respuesta de un pequeño de 5 años, apareciendo , parado de cabeza, en el techo, detrás de un candelabro .la princesa abrió los ojos fuerte, aun no se acostumbraba a que su bebe pudiera hacer eso

**Flashback**

Hace un año cuando lo fue a buscarlo, a su habitación, para dale el beso de las buenas noches, encontró a su hijo de cabeza en el techo, usando sus sabanas como capa

- Mira mami , soy un murciélago de manzanas!- hablo el niño con una sonrisa, mientras que la alicornio, casi le da un paro cardiaco

- naruto?!, baja ahora!; Te puedes lastimar!-, grito preocupada la pobre madre. - cómo es que llegaste allí? - seguía sin creer lo que veía

-huhh?, solo camine por la pared hasta llegar acá- , dijo el niño de manera inocente, señalando la marca de sus pisadas en el muro.

Celestia al borde de un ataque de nervios volvió a ordenar al niño que baje, el cual de un salto cayo en su cama, tras un suspiro de alivio, celestia abrazo su hijo y miro si tenía algún daño

- Naruto, donde aprendiste a hacer eso?- , le pregunto a su hijo, mas este respondió

- Nadie me enseño, yo solo jugaba a ser un murciélago de fruta , sentía que podía hacerlo y funcionó!;… estoy en problemas?- pregunto con tono triste el menor, haciendo uso de su infame ojitos de cachorro no jutsu

- no, no mi bebe, solo te cuidado ,si?- suplico la princesa; era poca la información que se tenía de la raza de su hijo, pero en ninguna mencionaba la habilidad de caminar por techos , o paredes, el prohibirle eso, podría ir encontrar, del desarrollo normal que su hijo necesitaba, como sea solo esperaba mayor noción del peligro por parte de el

- Si mami- , fue la respuesta de Naruto con un sonrisa zorruna, que la tenía a ella y a todos encantados en el palacio, pero, esta travesura le costó a celestia un pelo blanco en su cabellera multicolor, pelo que conforme su hijo se metía en líos , tal como ahora, aumentaban en numero

**Fin del flashback**

- Muy bien, que explicación me puedes dar? -celestia con mirada seria, observaba al príncipe, quien ya, estaba en el suelo; el cual tenía la cabeza agachada, -naruto creía haberte dicho, que no está bien jugarle bromas constantemente a los demás, estoy de acuerdo en que juegues, pero no es bueno abusar- regaño al niño

- Pero mama!- intento argumentar el menor

- Pero nada! - , fue interrumpido por la princesa -Y no intentes hacer uso de esos ojos, que esto es serio -, El niño volteo la cara y chasco la lengua, al ver su arma secreta fallar

- naruto acércate- ordeno su madre, el niño obedeció y se paró frente a ella, la cual con su magia alzo y la puso entre sus cascos, - comprendes que esto es por tu bien?-, el niño con resignación asentó con la cabeza

- Bien, si es así, iras y le pedirás perdón por la broma- , hablando en tono materno

respondió el infante con un triste- Si mami-

- y además…, la próxima vez usa insectos como tema de los disfraces- , menciono la princesa en tono bajo y de complicidad guiñándole el ojo a su hijo

El pequeño rio, y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre, la abrazo con cariño

- Oh!, ya veo, de donde sacas tus ideas, para tus bromas primito!- hablo una voz joven delante de ellos, era la voz de una pequeña alicornio de pelaje rosado y melena morada, la cual en tono de broma regaño a la alicornio mayor , - Que vergüenza tía, eres una mala influencia para mi lindo Naruto!-

- Candace! -,el niño grito con alegría y corrió a abrazarla, - te extrañe prima!-, el niño abrazaba fuerte y saltando de contento

- Yo también primito-, respondió abrazando al rubio, - por cierto me gusto el que tiene el casco como foca, eso fue chistoso- , agrego riendo , para luego reír ambos

Celestia suspiraba ante tal cuadro, luego de un tiempo, ella decidió que su familia cercana, conocieran a naruto, para su alegría, la pequeña candace, acepto al niño como su primo , con mucho cariño, mientras en cambio su sobrino mayor Blueblood, no tomo con mucho agrado la novedad

- Como que tu lindo naruto?!- , fingiendo indignación, - él es, MI lindo naruto -, respondió la princesa usando su magia, para separarlos y colocar a naruto su lado

- Lo siento quería tía, pero cuando estoy presente, pasa a ser exclusividad mía -, la pequeña alicornio respondió con una sonrisa y usando su magia, aparto al niño para llevarlo con ella

- Mío- contratado celestia, repitiendo la acción

-no, él es mío- respondió , Candace, nuevamente llevando al ya mareado infante, para finalmente ambas magia tiraban de un lado a otro al niño con mejillas de zorro

- Me van a partí, dattebayo!- Protesto el premio en disputa, para luego los 3 reír, por tan tonto duelo

- Su ,majestad!- , llamo la atención , uno de los criados , - La junta con los ministros , la está esperando- , Celestia puso una cara aburrida , - Lo siento chicos, tengo que trabajar -, un_ awww_ de decepción por parte ambos fue su respuesta, - candace, podrías pasar todo el día con naruto?- pregunto con suavidad a sus sobrina

La pequeña sonriendo respondió - Por supuesto tía, si vine hoy, es especialmente para jugar con mi primo favorito!-

- ven candace!, juguemos a las escondidas- , dijo contento el niño

- no ,naruto, la última vez, hiciste trampa al esconderte en el techo- fue la negativa de la pequeña pony

- naruto, que te dije sobre trepar paredes y techos?- reto la madre

- Que no use los zapatos, para no darle más trabajo al personal de limpieza- contesto el rubio

- Buen chico, ahora salgan a jugar- respondió Celestia acariciando la frente del niño

- yaaay!- fue el grito de emoción del pequeño que ni corto ni perezoso, tomo de la pata a su prima rumbo al jardín

Durante casi todo el día, ambos jugaban, pero el pequeño príncipe noto que su prima, no estaba tan animada y de modo muy pensativa

- Candace?, pasa algo - pregunto preocupado naruto, - no te vez tan feliz como antes-

- oh!, lo siento- fue su respuesta al salir de su trance, - recuerdas naruto, que te comente que iba a trabajar de niñera para una familia?- ,

- si! , por eso me usas de cobayo-, fue la respuesta de su primo riendo

La joven alicornio rio ante tal respuesta, y más animada, prosiguió, -bueno, hace unos días conocí a quien debía cuidar; es una pequeña unicornio , pero ella no es muy sociable, no habla conmigo, ni quiere jugar…- , lentamente cambia su tono con tristeza, - no sé, si seré yo, o simplemente no le agrado y eso me incomoda-

- Pero eso es imposible candace!- grito el pequeño, - Tu eres genial, eres cariñosa, alegre, divertida, te sabes muchos juegos, tu eres la niñera perfecta!- respondió el rubio tratando de animar a su prima

-Gracias naruto"- abrazo al pequeño, - pero, yo no me quiero rendir con ella, ojala ella también pensara así de mí..- menciono algo deprimida

Luego de un momento de silencio, el niño tenía entrecerrados los ojos, haciendo que su rostro semeje más aun gato, para luego gritar - eso es!- , y fue directo a su habitación y traer consigo un muñeco de trapo en forma de poni, algo feo y mal cocido ; se lo entrego a su prima

- Y.. esto?- , fue respuesta desconcertada de la pequeña alicornio

- Humm…, era un regalo para ti, por tu cumpleaños, yo mismo lo hice- respondió algo apenado naruto

- Aww!, Naruto gracias- abrazo con cariño al muñeco, - Esta lindo!- ,

- No mientas, esta feo- replico algo deprimido el rubio

- No, mi primo, lo hizo con mucho cariño y eso lo hace lindo-refuto la pequeña princesa besando al niño en la mejilla, ocasionado que este, se sonroje, -Pero mi cumpleaños aun no es, porque me lo das ahora?- volvió a preguntar

- Dáselo a ella- fue la respuesta firme del pequeño príncipe

- Hee!?, pero tú lo has hecho para mí- , fue la respuesta algo triste de la pony

el niño sonrió con confianza y agrego, -Por eso mismo, si ella, lo recibe de ti; sería como una señal de amistad, veras que comenzar a confiar en ti- , la princesa miraba aun con duda , la propuesta de su primo, - además, le tienes que bailar!- exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,- tiene que ser un baile tonto, pero gracioso, lo suficiente para hacerla reír-

- Tú crees que eso funcione?-, hablo poco convencida Candace

- Dudo , que no quiera ser tu amiga, si la haces reír- totalmente convencido de su loco plan el príncipe la animo, - ahora prepárate, debemos crear una rutina, esa pony descubrirá lo genial que mi prima es, dattebayo!-

Con una sonrisa en labios, ambos pasaron el resto del día creando el baile para hacer que esa unicornio, rompa su cascaron

-Oye Candace, porque tienes que trabajar de niñera si eres una princesa?- el niño pregunto luego de un rato con expresión zorruna

- la verdad…, ni yo misma lo sé- fue la respuesta sincera de su prima

Al llegar la noche, el príncipe de Equestria, miraba con ojos triste a su prima marcharse, ella le prometió volver pronto y escribirle si funciono el plan o no; celestia al ver la tristeza de su hijo, no puso evitar sentir pena por él, prácticamente su sobrina Candase, era la única amiga de juegos que tenía; era tiempo que el pequeño príncipe haga amigos, y descubrir si Equestria estaba lista o no, para saber que había un humano entre ellos

Algunas semanas después, una carta llego de parte de Candace, con gran alegría, le confirmaba a Naruto, que el plan resulto y ahora la pequeña unicornio es muy apegada a ella, el príncipe no pudo evitar sonreír contento por ayudar a su prima favorita.

* * *

Los meses siguientes debido al trabajo de su prima, las visitas de Candace ser hicieron menos continuas, para tristeza del príncipe; Celestia, decidió actuar

- Naruto- hablo su madre con una sonrisa, -Quiero ,que esta tarde, te pongas tus mejores ropas y asistas conmigo a una reunión -, esto tomo por sorpresa al niño, casi siempre cuando había reuniones o fiestas como la "_gran gala del galope_" ella le pedía que esperara en su habitación, o en caso de tener hambre, que se quede en la enorme cocina del palacio, a veces de curioso, lograba escabullirse sin ser detectado, pero no le parecía nada de otro mundo, ver a un grupo de ponys con la nariz respingada presumir de sus estatus, en otras palabras muy aburrido para un hiperactivo como el

- Ocurre algo mama?- , el niño miraba intrigado a su madre; con el pasar del tiempo, el noto que su existencia en el castillo, era como un gran secreto, siempre haciendo escusas para llevarlo o tenerlo distraído, lejos de la vista de ponys ajenos a su entorno, pero el decidió no preguntar y seguir así, la única vez que su mama le pidió, algo similar, fue para que conozca a su querida prima Candace, y al pesado, según él, de Blueblood.

- Quiero presentarte, a ponys muy importantes, así que pórtate muy bien, se educado y muestra con orgullo, quien eres, un príncipe- , dijo de forma amable celestia, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

Sobra decir que el ambiente en el castillo, era muy tenso, celestia iba a presentar ante los nobles de más confianza, al su amado hijo, todo debía ser perfecto, buena comida, buena decoración, todo con tal de dar una buena impresión, si tenían éxito, la princesa no dudaría más , en dar a conocer a todo su reino , a él joven príncipe. Los encargados del cuidado y bienestar de la familia real, podría decirse que estaban tan o más nerviosos, que la princesa; el príncipe naruto ,a pesar de sus travesuras y bromas, ellos le tomaron mucho cariño al niño, gracias a él, las risas y canciones volvieron al castillo, su amada princesa, sonreía con alegría , para ellos, ese pequeño humano, era la clave, de la felicidad perdida de Celestia

Llego la tarde y estaba el pequeño naruto, sentado en un pasillo, vestido de forma elegante y conteniendo las ganas de salir huyendo de allí, al otro lado del pasillo, en una elegante habitación, la princesa celestia, contaba a los nobles la noche que encontró a un peculiar bebe y que decidió hacerse cargo de su cuidado, algunos murmullos se oyeron y desearon ver al pequeño

- naruto ven por favor- , lo llamo su madre, el algo nervioso, entro al cuarto y agacho la cabeza a modo de saludo, un incómodo silencio se hacía presente, la princesa le indico a su hijo, que saludara como es debido

- b-buenas tardes -, hablo con temor el pequeño al sentirse examinado como si fuera un bicho raro, - Mi, mi nombre es Naruto, hijo de la princesa Celestia.., es un gusto conocerlos-, termino su presentación

-Y puede hablar !- fue el grito de sorpresa de uno de los ponys presentes que llevaba un monóculo en su ojo

- Como esta eso que eres el hijo de nuestra princesa?; deberías conocer tu lugar, mascota!- fue el grito de otro pony de gruesos bigotes blancos,

- porfavor,señores algo de orden , están asustando al pequeño!- salió en su defensa uno de ellos de bigotes castaños con sombrero de copa , consternado que los adultos reacciones así con una cría, y luego volteo a ver al niño que estaba asustado y en shock, - pequeño está bien?- pregunto preocupado, pero el infante no le hacía caso

- M-mascota?- se repitió naruto, sintió como si lo hubieran abofeteado, y lentamente lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, - yo ,no soy una mascota!; ella es mi mami!- grito tratando de contener el llanto

- Jajaja!, Tu mama? Es que acaso eres ciego?; No te pareces en nada a ella, ni a uno de nosotros, ni siquiera eres un pony! ;fenómeno!- hablo una vieja unicornio que no dejaba de abanicarse de forma exagerada

"_ni siquiera eres un pony_", esa frase se grabó en la mente del pequeño , un gran dolor se formó en el corazón del niño, quien no aguanto más y llorando desconsoladamente, abandono el salón, tirándose por la ventana

- Naruto!- grito celestia tratando de detener a su hijo, pero fue tarde, el pequeño a toda velocidad, saltando y corriendo por los muros , se escapó; antes de salir en su búsqueda, la princesa miro con mucha furia los nobles, quienes, seguían discutiendo y formando comentarios, como si un fenómeno de circo, les hubiera sido mostrado, todos callaron al notar, la mirada llena de ira de Celestia. - Si me entero, que alguno de ustedes, hizo público lo ocurrido en este salón, créanme que le harán compañía nightmare moon al instante!-, la diosa del sol, abandono el lugar , mientras los demás ponys, sudaban frio, celestia nunca amenazaba en vano, mientras varios sirvientes y guardias apretaban los dientes con rabia, controlándose para no ir a golpear a los petulantes

_- Ingrese tema ending 1 de naruto wind –_

- Naru?...,- Celestia entro a la habitación del príncipe, y lo encontró llorando en un rincón, sus ropas tiradas al suelo , solo llevaba puesto un pijama , con cola de zorro, y con capucha que imitaban su orejas de ese animal, que el solía ponerse, cuando se sentía triste; ella tenía el corazón destrozado, le dolía infinitamente el ver a su hijo así, y más el saber que ella fue la que ocasiono todo; ella se arrodillo a la altura del desconsolado niño sin saber cómo ayudarlo

- En verdad..?- , hablo con sollozos, - en verdad eres mi mami?- , termino de preguntar de forma triste a la bella princesa

- Por supuesto que si amor, tu eres mi bebe-, abrazo la princesa de forma protectora al pequeño zorrito, mientras le acaricia sus cabellos

- Entonces.. entonces, porque no me parezco en nada a ti?; no tengo cuerno, ni alas, ni siquiera, camino al igual de los demás en el palacio- replico con la mirada triste,

- Oh mi bebe- , celestia abrazaba más fuerte a su hijo, tras un rato de silencio, ella opto por contarle toda la verdad, pero absolutamente toda la verdad.

- Naruto,.. recuerdas ese cuento sobre los elementos de la harmonía?- el niño asintió con la cabeza, era el cuento que recurrentemente su madre le leía durante las noches

-Es en donde hay una yegua loca y malvada en la luna verdad?- respondió el niño algo más clamado

Celestia cerró los ojos de forma afirmativa y continuo, - Existe algo, que no se narra en el cuento-, celestia conto a naruto, sobre la verdadera identidad de esa yegua, y las razones por las cuales fue castigada de esa forma, el niño asombrado por esa revelación, - Entonces tengo una tía llamada luna?; Pe- pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo mama?- , celestia suspiro y dándole un beso en su frente, narro todo lo ocurrido esa noche que lo encontró, de cómo se sentía, al extrañar a su hermana, y de la gran alegría que significo para ella el encontrarlo

El niño miraba asombrado a la alicornio que él conocía como su madre, -Eso significa que mis padres verdaderos, me dejaron abandonado en el jardín?-, hablo llorando nuevamente, una vez más, la tristeza invadió el corazón del pequeño príncipe, ni sus verdadero padres lo querían, era la idea que se formó en su mente

- No naruto- dijo en tono firme celestia,- No hubo rastros, que alguien estuviera allí para dejarte o que se burlara la seguridad esa noche; el cómo llegaste al castillo y a mi vida es un misterio, pero me siento feliz de que eso pasara- , la princesa dedico una sonrisa maternal al pequeño, mientras limpiaba el rostro del príncipe bañado en lagrimas

- Entonces dime, que es lo que soy!?- hablo el pequeño deseando una respuesta sincera

la alicornio acaricia la mejilla del niño y respondió - Si te refieres a tu especie, eres un humano,. Una raza que se considera un mito- el niño abrió los ojos con sorpresa, comenzando a entender el porqué se le mantenía oculto en el palacio , -Pero- , la princesa agrego con un tono suave, casi quebrándose en lágrimas -Si tu preguntas, quien eres…, tu eres Naruto, el príncipe de Equestria, tu eres mi amado hijo- , la princesa con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazo al niño fuerte , el cual respondió de la misma forma, abrazándola

- gracias mami.., te amo- respondió casi susurrando

- Y yo a ti, mi pequeño naruto- fue la respuesta de la princesa

- Mami, un extrañas a la tía Luna?- , hablo el pequeño rubio aun con la cara en el pecho de su madre

- Cada día de mi vida, deseo mucho poder estar junto a ella nuevamente- , dijo celestia abrazando al niño,

- Yo también ,quiero algún día conocerla!- le dio una sonrisa su madre, ella acaricio los cabellos de naruto, cerrando los ojos

- Mami, ..puedo pedirte algo?-, dijo el niño

- Lo que quieras amor- respondió la princesa,

- ya no me digas bebe, ya soy un potro grande- , dijo haciendo un puchero, mientras la princesa reía con cariño abrazando a su hijo

**-fin del tema-**

* * *

Esa noche, celestia durmió, a lado de su hijo abrazándolo, hacia años desde que era un bebe , que ella no hacia eso, era una noche tranquila, y silenciosa, pero en los más profundo de los sueños de naruto, el niño oía un ronquido, un ronquido fuerte y pesado, no era la primera vez, que el oía ese sonido, al principio pensó que algún guardia se quedó dormido en la puerta de su habitación, pero noche tras noche ese sonido se hacía más fuerte, y esta noche era insoportable, el niño abrió los ojos y se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, apenas iluminado, el piso estaba cubierto de agua y delante de una gran reja aparecía

El asomo su cabeza atreves de los gigantescos barrotes, y veía un gran bulto al fondo, todo indicaba, que eso era el culpable de ese sonido

- Oye- hablo el pequeño sin recibir respuesta, -Oye!- grito más fuerte, -Despierta, que no me dejas dormir!- grito con todas sus fuerzas el pequeño príncipe.

Al fondo de la jaula el bulto parecía despertar y con voz confundida hablo - He,? Quién?, Que?, Como?; que paso quien me despertó? Pregunto casi bostezando

El niño respondió -Perdón por despertarte , pero roncas muy fuerte , y no me dejas dormir-

- Oh, lo siento, lo siento, no volverá a pasar- respondió el bulto de forma apresurada y se volvió a acomodar para dormir, el niño con una sonrisa dio media vuelta y buscar una salida cuando en eso un enorme rugido se escucho

-Un momento! - grito una voz con tono tenebroso, - Quien te crees que eres, para venir a darme ordenes!- el bulto mostraba unos enormes y furiosos ojos rojizos, y una boca con grandes colmillos

El niño lejos de asustarse, respondió de forma educada - Lo lamento ,no debí hacerlo así; hummm.., como me dijo mama que pidiera las cosas?, ah ya se!; Serias tan amable de dormir sin hacer escandalo?, tu ronquido es muy fuerte, por favor y gracias por escucharme- haciendo una pequeña reverencia de forma Cortez como su madre le enseño

-Je!- soltó el bulto -Ya ves , que no era tan difícil? ; así me gusta que sean educados con sus mayores,- el bulto sonrió de forma aprobatoria , cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlos con sorpresa , -Noooooo!, Espera no era eso, a lo que me refería!-, rugió aún más duro

- Sabe señor?, ya es muy tarde y debo ir a dormir ; por donde puedo salir?- pregunto el niño, sin miedo ante el bulto que amenazadoramente, se iba acercando y haciéndose más y más grande conforme llegaba a la reja

Naruto miro impresionado la enorme criatura que estaba delante suyo, un gigantesco zorro con 9 colas estaba mirándolo y no de muy buena manera

- Mocoso ignorante, es que acaso no tiene ni idea de quién soy?; Yo soy…-

fue interrumpido por un - Asombroso!, Jamás vi aun zorro tan grande-, el niño hablo con estrellas en los ojos

-Jejeje, claro que soy asombroso, soy el más poderoso de mis hermanos- el zorro se vanagloriaba así mismo

-Y que colita más suave, y caliente, sería una buena almohada- menciono el menor tocando la punta de una las colas que escapaba de la jaula

- Hahaha claro que si mocoso, todo en mi es perfecto y…- el zorro reacciono nuevamente y rugió con rabia, se sentía burlado

Se suponía que ese mocoso, estaría asustado , temblando de miedo ante su presencia ; pero en cambio, esta que lo mira, como si fuera una mascota exótica,(claro, si no tenemos en cuenta, que debido al cargo de su mama, era normal ver enormes dragones y demás criaturas, que para el mundo shinobi ,serian raras, como lo más común del mundo), tratando de contener su ira, el zorro hablo - Dime mocoso, acaso nunca te hablaron de mí, en la aldea ninja?- ,

- Que es ninja?- fue la respuesta inocente del niño

- ?!-,el rostro del zorro, se volvió una serie muecas, las cuales naruto, se contenía para no reírse en su cara, - Dime niño, quien es el Hokage de la aldea?"

- Que es un montaje?- pregunto nuevamente el pequeño príncipe

- Montaje no!. Hogake niño ignorante!- , replico el zorro frustrado, -Espera no sabes que es un hokage?- , El niño movió la cabeza de forma negativa, - Los países elementales?- , pregunto, recibiendo la misma respuesta

-En donde demonios estamos?!- El zorro grito con desesperación alzando sus patas delanteras al cielo buscando una respuesta

- hahaha, eres muy graciosos señor zorro!- , oía al niño reírse de los gestos que el enorme animal hacia

El zorro cerro los ojos, tratando de calmarse, no podía creer que tanto cambiaran las cosas, desde la última vez que despertó, lentamente empezó a recordar los últimos acontecimientos de aquel día: el nacimiento del hijo, de su contenedor Kushina, la reaparición del indeseable de Madara, su pelea con Minato y finalmente el sellado en él bebe recién nacido…Naruto, miro al pequeño parado delante suyo, el rostro de kushina, pero el cabello y ojos del 4to kage, - Tu eres naruto verdad?- pregunto en tono serio el zorro

- Ah!, sabe mi nombre?, genial, que más trucos sabes?!- , pregunto emocionado el pequeño

- Que no soy tu juguete!-, respondió frustrado , de forma cómica el zorro, para el kyubi definitivamente, no era esto, lo que él, esperaba al darse a conocer a su actual contenedor

- Oiga señor zorro sabe que es este lugar- pregunto el niño confundido , el zorro, lo miro con una sonrisa siniestra

- Estamos en el interior de tu mente, estas condenado, a llevar para siempre, esta prisión - hablo el zorro, intentando sembrar el miedo en el corazón de Naruto,

- Genial! Tengo mi propio zorro gigante! – respondió el pequeño emocionado, respuesta que saco de foco a kurama,; esto era demasiado, consideraba a minato un idiota por sacrificarse, consideraba a kushina una idiota desde el 1er día que se conocieron, y ahora el resultado de la ecuación "idiota+ idiota =", estaba frente a él , con una boba sonrisa , - súper idiota- , dijo en suspiro cansado, mirando al niño que le sonreía

El zorro intento buscar en sus memorias, el cómo, llegaron a este lugar, tan diferente, poco a poco empezó a recordar los eventos siguientes : la reunión en el consejo, el secuestro del bebe y su repentina aparición en un jardín , y finalmente un caballo raro , que cantaba muy hermoso, precisamente ese canto lo relajo tanto que lo mando a dormir todo este tiempo

-Oiga señor?- , llamo su atención, el pequeño rubio, tirando de una de sus colas, - "Como se llama?- dijo con una sonrisa

- je!; ni creas que daré mi nombre a un mocoso como tú!- respondió con arrogancia el zorro, pero luego con duda pregunto, -Para que deseas saberlo?-

- Es que quiero ser tu amigo!- , fue respuesta animada naruto

Tras un momento de silencio , el zorro contesto riéndose con fuerza ,-hahaha!, sí que debes ser un idiota, si crees que yo el gran kurama , aceptaría tu amistad!- respondió el zorro esperando desanimar al muchacho

pero el niño grito -Ha!, te llamas Kurama?!- suena gracioso, -mejor te llamare Colitas- dándole una sonrisa zorruna

Kurama hizo un gesto de sorpresa ante su descuido, y luego una enorme vena se le formo en la frente, cuando el niño, le propuso ese ridículo nombre; este niño le estaba dando una jaqueca tamaño jubii

- Mira enano, será mejor salgas; Yo, ya no quiero saber de ti en mucho tiempo- respondió enojado el zorro

- Pero no me dijo, si acepta ser mi amigo- dijo el niño sujetando la cola del zorro

- Nooooooooooooo!- fue el rugido en respuesta por parte del zorro, mandándolo lejos al despertar, era de día en su habitación, su madre se levantó temprano como todas las mañanas a bajar la luna y traer el sol al cielo.

" _Pequeño Príncipe, no eres aceptado por los ponys de la corte de tu reino, y ni tu propio prisionero, desea ser tu amigo, Naruto el camino a la amistad y comprensión , es más complicado del que crees, solo no te desanimes…."_ Sentencio la narradora


	4. la chispa de la amistad

Hola muchas gracias por seguir mi historia,espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de muchos antes de seguri, respondere algunos reviews

-** Alexzero :** gracias por tus comentarios, y si creo que Celestia teniendo a un hijo como Naruto, necesitara toda la paciencia del mundo y el tinte tambien (XD) y las parejas, la verdad aun no me decido bien ese tema, quiero que la historia avance hasta el retorno del rubio a su hogar

-** Element-overlord:** efictivamente talvez mucho de la historia trate de ese lazo que se forma en la familia, alfin y acabo naruto, quien crecio creyendo que jamas tuvo una, es muy protector con sus amigos que la considera como tal

**- metalic-dragon- angel: **Kurama, segun me da a entender la historia original, no toma mucha atencion de la vida del rubio, salvo eventos que le llamen la atencion o le sean de interes, como cuando le recordo que solo beso a Sasuke, pero como deja ver, el se quedo dormido desde su primer dia en Equestria tras oir el canto de Celestia, se desperto 4 años despues por que sus ronquidos no dejaban a naruto dormir

**-Luis-** gracias por seguirme, espero que este capitulo te guste

sin mas gracias a todos, espero sus criticas o comentarios para poder mejorar, que me falta... asi el discamer: ni las franquisias de naruto o mlp son mias, salvo algunos oc que aparescan para el desarrollo de la historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 la chispa de la amistad**

Esa mañana durante el desayuno, Celestia vio a su hijo desanimado, pensado que posiblemente aún se sienta afectado, por lo que paso ayer en esa reunión; la verdad es que Naruto se sentía mal, pero no, por las palabras y calificativos que le dieron, los nobles de Canterlot, su verdadera pena, era por no haber podido, hacer amistad con Kurama; Celestia intento animarlo, al sugerirle alguna broma, mas no tuvo resultados

Las siguientes semanas, para el rubio fueron por demás difíciles, intento constantemente, volver ingresar a aquel lugar, donde habitaba el zorro, pero lastimosamente, las pocas veces que lo lograba, Kurama lo rechazaba, tras varios fracasos dejo de hacerlo; se rindió en la búsqueda de la amistad de (según él), ese increíble zorro, otra razón para que el desánimo de Naruto aumentara, fue el regreso a clases , de su prima Candase, por lo que sus visitas se hicieron muy ocasionales

en cuanto a su entorno, si bien ya no tenía que esconderse, cuando la corte estaba presente, deseaba con deseo desaparecer de allí, la mirada y murmullo de esos ponys le desagradaban, como si juzgaran su existencias, murmullos que acababan, con una mirada de su protectora madre, si bien con el tiempo , el comportamiento de ellos era más tolerable, el niño se sentí a muy incómodo, y para colmo de males, mucho de ellos, trajeron a sus hijos para que sean "amigos" del príncipe, cuando en realidad, solo esperaban obtener , algún beneficio; al principio Celestia tomo con agrado, la idea de que su hijo, pueda tener amigos para jugar, pero pronto tanto ella como el príncipe, se dieron cuenta que muchos de ellos, lo miraban como lo hacían sus padres, y fingían su amistad, solo por obligación, hasta este punto, incluso le parecía más agradable al príncipe, jugar con su presumido primo Blueblood

Celestia se sentía muy contrariada con todo esto, una parte de ella, le decía que aleje a su hijo de todo, como antes ; pero sería condenarlo a un aislamiento aun mayor del que ya tiene, como si le diera la razón a esos ponys, que su hijo era algo, que no debe ser visto; mas su corazón de madre le indico que el aprender a hacer amigos, y el rechazo, es parte de crecer, él debe logarlo, por su cuenta, y jamás tenerlo en una urna de cristal

Otros que también sintieron con preocupación, la aptitud taciturna del príncipe, fueron los ponys que trabajaban en el castillo, si bien el 1er mes libre de bromas y travesuras , fue un respiro del alivio, al mes y medio la paz en el castillo era incomoda, y al cumplirse los 2 meses , claramente se extrañaban las risas del pequeño travieso y sus ocurrencias; tanto extrañaron el caos que el ocasionaba, que llegaron al extremo de recrear algunas de sus travesuras recurrentes, con el presente , en un intento por hacerlo reír nuevamente, mas al igual que con su madre, no dio resultados positivos

* * *

Una mañana, vemos Naruto jugando en jardín con los animales que habitan en él, y el ave fénix de su madre, y cómplice de varias bromas que compartía con el rubio, quizás la más exitosa de todas, fue la de hacerse la muerta, para susto del pobre guardia de turno; hasta los animalitos se percataron del cambio de humor del príncipe y con más suerte, lograron animarlo, tanto, que se aventuró a pintarrajear completamente la estatua de Discord, con colores chillones; al mirar que le sobro algo de pintura, opto por armar una bomba de pintura con ayuda de un globo y se dirigió a las barracas del castillo.

Una vez allá, noto como un grupo de cadetes recién llegados de la academia, parecían estar en sus últimos años de adoctrinamiento, quienes formaban filas, en el patio principal; escondiéndose hábilmente, se dispuso a observarlos, habían entre ellos 2 ponys que llamaron su atención, uno era un unicornio blanco de melena azul, y llevaba un escudo en su flanco, el otro era un Pegaso gris con melena rojiza, llevaba una espada con mango en forma de corazón en su flanco, claro que los motivos fueron muy diferentes

El pony blanco, ejecutaba ala perfección cada uno de los ejercicios y respondía con seguridad y de manera correcta cada pregunta que los superiores le hacían, en cambio el otro, era el lado opuesto de la moneda, fallaba torpemente en las pruebas y ejercicios, además se equivocaba , hasta en preguntas, que el niño conocía, provocando que el torpe Pegaso, sea la burla de todos.

Si bien al principio el principie, escogió al pésimo recluta , como un blanco para sus bromas, no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, y desistió de eso. Cuando todos los demás cadetes, abandonaron el patio, dejaron al Pegaso, limpiando y acomodando todo, como castigo; el Pegaso cumplió con la tarea, y para sorpresa de Naruto, se puso a practicar las rutinas, una y otra vez, a pesar de fallar, seguía intentándolo, el niño tras un rato de observarlo, opto por irse ya que, la hora del almuerzo se acercaba, en su prisa olvido el globo con pintura, que había preparado como broma.

Luego de almorzar, y recibir sus lecciones que la princesa le daba, ya casi el sol se ocultaba, y se percató, que no tenía el globo entre sus cosas, si lo encontraban los guardias , lo más seguro es que su mama lo regañaría, y sin haber cumplido la broma; rápidamente el niño salió en búsqueda del globo, cuando llego, se dio con la sorpresa , que el Pegaso, aún seguía allí, habían pasado horas, y se veía el cuerpo del terco cadete, sucio y herido, producto de las caídas y esfuerzo, el niño estaba más que impresionado, en incluso desde su escondite, al ver la determinación del pony, empezó a animar al Pegaso

Cuando finalmente el recluta pudo hacer, la rutina sin errores, el niño no pudo evitar gritar de emoción, pero lo hizo tan fuerte, que llamo la atención del Pegaso

- Quien anda ahí?- pregunto el Pegaso de melena roja, que empezó a buscar a los alrededores, el niño se puso nervioso, pues parecía que en cualquier momento iba a encontrarlo

- tanto ejercicio, ya te puso paranoico; Heartsword?- , pregunto una voz a espaldas de el

- Shinning armor- , en un tono de fastidio, fue la respuesta que dio el Pegaso, al ver al unicornio de melena azul a sus espaldas, el cual lo miraba con una expresión seria

El príncipe no pudo evitar, fruncir el ceño ante esto, es acaso que ese unicornio, venía a burlarse del Pegaso?; venia regañarlo?; acaso se creía superior, por hacer todo bien, mientras que su compañero lo contrario?

- Cuantas veces , tengo que decirte , que no exageres en tus entrenamientos? ; Apuesto que ni siquiera has comido nada desde el desayuno!- , el unicornio regaño con preocupación a su compañero, acto seguido , usando su magia le acerco agua y emparedados que traía consigo , - Vamos come algo , y regresemos al cuartel, para que descanses amigo -, menciono esto último con una sonrisa

- Vaya…, no es un mal pony - pensó Naruto, al ver al unicornio ayudar a su amigo, mientras bajaba el globo, pues había tenido intenciones de arrojarlo, a quien el creía, que era un presumido

-Sí, sí , mama,- fue la respuesta en tono de burla del regañado recluta; -regresare en unas horas, quiero saber , si puedo hacer esto bien 3 veces seguidas-, agrego sonriendo a su amigo

El unicornio suspiro con fastidio, - De acuerdo, pero ni creas que vendré hasta acá , para llevarte a tu catre, cuando te encontremos durmiendo en el suelo como la última vez- hablo con tono de malicia el unicornio blanco, mientras abandonaba el patio

- Shinning..-, el Pegaso llamo la atención del unicornio, el cual volteo a verlo, - gracias amigo-, le dijo con una sonrisa de confianza, gesto que el unicornio le devolvió de la misma manera

- Él tiene razón, no deberías exagerar tanto, y más si eres tan malo- hablo Naruto en voz alta, y sin percatarse de estar al lado del Pegaso, que lo miraba con sorpresa y los ojos como platos, cuando Naruto, noto lo que había hecho, movió los brazos de forma graciosa ,- ah, ah, ah!- salía de la boca abierta del niño al darse a conocer de esa forma

El Pegaso, recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial exclamo -Un mono sin pelaje parlante!-

Naruto cayo de forma cómica al suelo ,-a quien llamas mono sin pelo?!- ,le grito molesto al recluta , con una cabeza enorme

- si no eres un mono, entonces , que eres? -, reto el Pegaso al príncipe

- Yo,…yo..- el niño intentaba crear una buena excusa, - yo soy..Un duende; si!, un duende del mágico del jardín -, mintió de pésima forma el niño, pensando en lo tonto que era, por decir una mentira tan mala

- Bueno.., pequeño duende, si me disculpa, tengo que continuar con mi entrenamiento- , dijo el cadete, restando importancia , al hecho, que una criatura no identificada le hablaba , disponiéndose a reanudar la rutina; mientras Naruto, no creía que existiera alguien tan idiota para que le creyera

- Porque te esfuerzas tanto?- fue la pregunta del niño, -Te vi hacerlo bien hace poco, no necesitas castigarte más- , el niño le hablo confundid, al mirar al Pegaso , volver a sobre esforzarse

Mientras hacia la rutina, el pony respondió , - Porque mi meta, es ser el capitán de la guardia!- hablo con decisión, pero el niño puso una expresión aburrida

- Pues a mi criterio, tu amigo el unicornio, tiene mejores oportunidades, de ser el capitán de la guardia real - hablo Naruto de forma desganada; el Pegaso se detuvo y el niño, temió haberlo ofendido

Una carcajada pequeña escapo de los labios del recluta que continuaba con sus ejercicio, -Si, lo sé!, Shinning, es el mejor !-, y luego agrego mirando firme la pista de obstáculos - por eso debo esforzarme mucho, para cumplir nuestra promesa-

- Que promesa? - el niño estaba intrigado, que tan importante era eso que lo obligaba a auto disciplinarse de esa forma

- Ambos seremos capitanes de la realeza!- , respondió firme con una sonrisa, al niño, mas Naruto lo miraba con la ceja alzada

-Disculpa por decirte esto , pero solo uno puede ser el capitán - respondió el pequeño con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

- No, pequeño duende - corrigió el Pegaso, - Hay 2 capitanías, el capital de la orden del sol y el capitán de la orden de la luna - , explico al pequeño, - Por eso debo ser lo mejor posible, de esa forma estaré a la par con Shinning y tendrán que darnos ambas capitanías- , hablo fatigado el Pegaso tras cumplir por 2 ves la rutina sin error

- Aun no entiendo el porque te esfuerzas tanto - hablo el niño, - Bastaría que llegues a escolta o brigadier, que son buenos puestos-

Mas el Pegaso respondió fuerte - ¡Porque es el sueño de ambos!, es la promesa que le hice a mi amigo…! - , Naruto lo miraba con admiración, como si ese Pegaso brillara, -Ambos nos prometimos, que llegaríamos lejos en nuestras carreras, y no pienso rendirme en ello!-

Al ocultarse el sol el sol, el Pegaso miraba con cansancio la pista de obstáculos, mientras Naruto miraba emocionado al equino una vez más cumplir con su reto, uno a uno fue superando las pruebas, ya faltando poco para llegar a la meta, su cuerpo comenzó a pasarle factura por toda la actividad realizad, y cayo pesadamente en la pista, cuando abrió los ojos, miro al pequeño duende que le gritaba con una sonrisa, mas no podía entender lo que él le decía, cuando pudo ponerse de pie, finalmente comprendió el mensaje del infante

- Lo hiciste, eres genial!- le gritaba el pequeño saltando alrededor suyo

El Pegaso miro que justo se desmayó cruzando la meta, se reincorporo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y alzo al niño con alegría

- Pude hacerlo! , Pude hacerlo ¡, 3 veces seguidas!- el Pegaso gritaba de alegría por su logro, mientras zarandeaban al falso duende, el cual también lo felicitaba, pero en medio de la emoción, de tanto samaqueo, la bomba de pintura estallo encima de ellos, machándolos completamente,; luego de un momento de silencio, continuaron con la celebración riendo más fuerte

Luego de ello, se limpiaron con una manguera lo más rápido posible, antes que la pintura seque, luego de un rato el joven príncipe le pregunto al Heartsword

- Oye…, que se siente tener un amigo como Shinning?- pregunto el pequeño con un tono algo triste

- Hummm, es algo complicado de explicar, porque antes nos odiábamos- contesto el Pegaso con una sonrisa despreocupada, mientras terminada de limpiar al príncipe

-He?, pero se comportan como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, no lo entiendo- el niño lo miro sorprendido

- Esto…, bueno, tal vez eso de odiarnos tal vez fue exagerado, pero la verdad de pequeños, no nos tolerábamos mutuamente- el Pegaso noto como el pequeño lo miraba con atención, esperando saber más; - La verdad, es que de pequeños siempre éramos así, Shinning era capaz de hacer todo bien, el perfecto en todo; y yo pues el, como te imaginas el que siempre fracasaba- el Pegaso puso una expresión nostálgica – Yo, deseaba ser como el, envidaba mucho su éxito, y el.., bueno, me consideraba un bocón y problemático, que solo lo retaba por cada tontería- volviendo a sonreír apenado recordando en el pasado, las muchas veces que competía con Shinning en todo

-Pero ahora son muy buenos amigos, como es eso posible? - pregunto el niño, que ahora limpiaba la melena pelirroja de Heartsword

- Bueno, tampoco fue algo que paso de la noche a la mañana, con el tiempo ambos nos reconocimos como rivales, ambos teníamos la misma meta …, por motivos, algo similares – esto último lo dijo con un tono algo triste; luego de ello uso una más animado – Y poco a poco esa rivalidad, se volvió en confianza y luego a amistad, ambos nos prometidos que seriamos capitanes de la realeza- el Pegaso le dio una sonrisa de confianza al niño, al mismo tiempo que terminaban de limpiarse

- Y cuáles son esos motivos?- pregunto el niño curioso por saber mas

- Muy bien, duende, muchas preguntas haces, porque tan curioso?- le contesto el Pegaso , un poco ya aburrido de contestar tantas interrogantes

El niño puso una cara algo desanimada, - Yo quiero.., yo quiero saber cómo hacer amigos, más bien cómo hacer que alguien sea mi amigo-

Heartsword, miro al pequeño con la ceja alzada ,- Muy bien como sabrás soy un idiota, podrías explicarte mejor?- hablo el Pegaso confundido

El niño algo asombrado, que un adulto admita , que es un idiota tan abiertamente, decidió contarle en términos generales su caso - Veras, conocí a alguien genial, es increíble , y muy gracioso, pero no desea ser mi amigo, intente unas cuantas veces más pero no lo logre – respondió el pequeño cabizbajo

El Pegaso miro al niño por un rato, observando su pena, acto seguido le dio unas palmadas en la espalda animándolo – Vamos, vamos, no pongas esa cara; por lo que me dices, puedo decirte, que él tampoco sabe, lo que es tener un amigo- el niño lo miro sorprendido , – Veras, a mi parecer, aquellos que no tienen amigos son por 2 razones ; la primera, es que no tienen la seguridad suficiente, para hacerlos por su cuenta, tiene miedo al fracaso y lejos de tener amigos, sea el rechazo lo que reciban- el niño escuchaba atentamente – La otra y tal vez la más triste, es que fueron traicionados, tuvieron amigos y estos les dieron la espalda, el dolor de la traición es tanta, que no desean volver a sentirlo, prefieren la soledad y el rechazo que a volver a pasar por ese dolor- el Pegaso que hasta ese momento se autoproclamo como un idiota, para el niño le parecía el más sabio de los sabios

Luego miro con una sonrisa al pequeño , que lo miraba con admiración – Y dime pequeño duende, vas a traicionarlo? – el niño negó con la cabeza; - Vas a darle la espalda cuando lo necesites?,- el niño volvió a negarlo ,- Quieres que él sea tu amigo?- el niño movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, Entonces qué esperas?. Ve y demuéstrales que en verdad deseas ser su amigo!- hablo el cadete de forma firme

- Tu en verdad crees que pueda hacerlo mi amigo?- el niño pregunto con duda

- Tú crees que pueda ser capitán? – le pregunto sonriendo

-No, porque eres un idiota..- respondió Naruto de la forma más sincera posible

El Pegaso con una vena palpitante en la frente dio una incómoda risa - Jejeje, bien, sé que ahora puede sonar imposible, pero no me rindo!, no voy hacerlo y no dejare de intentarlo!- respondió con una mirada de convicción, - Mírame desde ahora enano, yo seré capitán de guardia real, eso te aseguro!- hablo apuntando su pata al horizonte

- Jamás darse por vencido, siempre volver a intentarlo…- musito el pequeño, que poco a poco volvía a recuperar el ánimo perdido – de acuerdo no me rendiré yo tampoco!-

-Bien!,- el recluta le dio una sonrisa en señal de aprobación,- ahora ya es tarde, debo volver a los dormitorios, hasta luego duende-

- Naruto!- hablo el niño con una sonrisa, - mi nombre es Naruto-

- Naruto que raro nombre, mejor te llamo pekke- respondió el Pegaso en tono de burla, mientras que Naruto, sentía ahora lo mismo que Kurama, cuando el quiso llamarlo Colitas, - Mi nombre Naruto, es Heartsword, futuro capitán de la guardia real!- respondió en un tono de autoconfianza

- Hey capitán., hum,.. Podemos.. Ser.. Amigos?- hablo el pequeño expectante de la respuesta

- Me ofendes- respondió el Pegaso algo molesto, le niño bajo la mirada apenado – Pensé que ya lo éramos- dándole una gran sonrisa, mientras que niño sonriendo volvía al castillo; el Pegaso regreso al dormitorio, para ser recibido como Shinning, como si fuera una mama preocupada

- Por que llegas tan tarde?, te guarde algo para cenar y come rápido ; que ya falta poco para la inspección!- le reprendió el unicornio al pelirrojo

-Ufff- suspiro con fastidio el regañado Pegaso, - Tanto necesitas, ser el hermano mayor de alguien?, tanto extrañas a Twilight?- respondió el Pegaso mientras cenaba como un animal salvaje

- Que te entretuvo tanto? - Shinning intento evadir la pregunta

-digamos.., que me volví el hermano mayor de un duende- respondió el Pegaso con una sonrisa, dejando desconcertado a su amigo el unicornio, mientras se alistaban para la inspección nocturna

En el castillo, Celestia recibía a su hijo de la misma forma – Naruto!, porque apareces a estas horas?, envié un grupo de guardias abusarte, mira como estas, todo sucio, mojado y con manchas de pintura en la ropa, sin cenar y…- Celestia detuvo su regaño, su hijo estaba así, como si hubiera jugado todo el día, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa grande, sonrisa que desde hace casi 2 meses no la veía

-Aff, lo siento mama, aff- el niño respondía agitado por llegar corriendo a casa, - Te prometo que no volverá a pasar- el niño le dio una gran sonrisa a su madre

Celestia dio una suave sonrisa y le indico que fuera a bañarse y cene, mientras los criados, no evitaron sonreír contentos, al ver al príncipe tan feliz nuevamente, la princesa decidió no preguntar que paso, pero sea lo que sea, estaba profundamente agradecida por recuperar la alegría de su pequeño príncipe

-Por cierto Naruto, sabes, porque la estatua de Discord está pintado de rosado chillón, con puntos amarillos?- pregunto la alicornio al niño con un tono de sospecha

-Cuidado mama, él tiene viruela loca!- respondió el niño sonriendo zorrunamente, mientras su mama reía

* * *

Esa noche, Naruto se apareció nuevamente frente, a la jaula de Kurama, este al notar la presencia del niño, hizo aparecer su figura burbujeante y amenazadora a través de ella, mostrando sus colmillos con rabia esperando espantar al niño

-Wooow!- el niño exclamo asombrado, -Puedes hacerte de piedra también?- pregunto emocionado

- Es que nada te asusta?!- grito el zorro enojado, deshaciendo su forma gaseosa y apareciendo delante del niño

- Vengo , a que seas mi amigo!- respondió el niño con una sonrisa de seguridad

- otra vez con eso?. Pensé ser claro , nunca seré tu amigo!- respondió el zorro furioso

-ya veo..- respondió el niño cabizbajo, el zorro sonrió pensando que al fin se libró, de lo que consideraba, un pequeña peste,- En ese caso prepárate Kurama, quieras o no, yo seré tu amigo!, dattebayo! - el niño alzando el puño y dándole una sonrisa confiada, declaraba la guerra al biju

Durante las siguientes semana, cada noche, cada hora libre, cada oportunidad que tenía, el niño una y otra vez, volvía y le pedía al zorro su amistad, el zorro lo bota o ignoraba como fuera posible, sus solicitudes, sus invitaciones para jugar, a ese ritmo de ataque fue sometido Kurama sin piedad alguna por casi 3 meses

Un noche el niño apareció gritando – Deseo ser tu amigo!-

- Si!, lo que, quieras, me rindo…- dijo el zorro en tono agotado

-no me importa si no quieras, siempre estaré…., eh?, espera, me aceptas como amigo?- el niño pregunto asombrando

- Si!, lo que tú quieras!, Solo por amor a Celestia! (el zorro se acostumbró al lenguaje local), Déjame dormir!- grito el zorro en tono de súplica, luego de tantos meses de constante acoso, el zorro cedió, si con eso recuperaba su paz, aceptada al niño como su amigo, pero luego miro el rostro del niño sonriéndole y llorando al mismo tiempo – Pero que tienes?- el zorro no comprendía la reacción de Naruto

El pequeño príncipe, no podía contener su alegría y abrazo la punta de una de sus colas, que sobresalía de la jaula, - Gracias.., gracias por ser mi amigo Kurama!- el niño abrazo la cola del zorro cerrando los ojos aun llorando

El zorro miraba con asombro al niño, acaso tan desesperado estaba por amigos, que lo quería, justamente a él?, era la idea que cruza por la mente de Kurama,- Mocoso, tan solo te sentías?- pregunto el zorro, pero no recibió respuesta, el niño se había quedado dormido abrazando su cola

- Eres un fastidio- comento Kurama, mientras suavemente con su cola abrigaba al pequeño, el zorro cerro sus ojos por un momento, y recordó el último mensaje de Kushina y Minato, un mensaje para el _**"por favor Kurama, protege a nuestro hijo"**_, era el pedido de ambos padres ,a aquel ser, cuya garra los atravesaba, al intentar matar al bebe, era algo ilógico, le pedían al reo, que proteja a su carcelero, el mismo niño que intento matar cuando no tenía ni un día de nacido -Malditos humanos, siempre haciendo , o deseando cosas sin sentido- pero luego mirando al pequeño, dio un suspiro de resignación,- Bien, al menos podre dormir un poco- el zorro cerro los ojos dando una leve sonrisa

* * *

Los días siguientes, para el zorro fueron los más peculiares en toda su larga vida, a través de Naruto, aprendía más sobre el nuevo mundo en el que se encontraban

- Deja me ver si lo entendí; "tu madre ", la princesa Celestia, no solo es la gobernante de estas tierras, si no también es una diosa, y se encarga de traer la luz del sol a su reino?- pregunto el zorro con duda

- Si!, ella además que durante las noches hace salir la luna- contesto el pequeño orgulloso de su madre, - bueno ya que su hermana no puede por ahora…- menciono algo preocupado

-Y donde está su hermana?- el zorro pregunto por simple curiosidad,

- Bueno, ella está en la Luna- fue la respuesta cabizbaja del príncipe, mientras que el zorro , alzando una ceja pedía más información, tras contarle lo ocurrido entre ambas hermanas, el zorro se sorprendido de esa historia, el cambio de la princesa Luna, le recordaba mucho al que sufre un jinchiriki descontrolado.

- Y si ellas, se encargan del día y la noche, quien se encarga de traer las estaciones?; como invierno y verano? - menciono Kurama tratando de cambiar el tema

-No seas tonto Kurama, el invierno nadie lo trae, lo sacan y luego empacan hasta el siguiente año- contesto el niño como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, armar una estación del año, como si se decorara, una casa para una festividad

El zorro, con un gota de sudor gigante en la cabeza , no podía creer que existiera un mundo ,que careciera de movimientos de rotación , y traslación , -Hablando del clima – el zorro sonreía algo nervioso, -los pegasos, son los encargados de controlarlos verdad?-

- Correcto- contesto sonriendo, - Ellos controlan el clima ,y el movimiento de las nubes, además de poder caminar encima de ellas; ellos generalmente viven en un lugar llamado cloudsdale; los unicornios, pueden usar magia para manipular los objetos o hacer cosas fantásticas; y los Pony de tierra, si bien no vuelan o hacen magia, son muy fuertes- el niño hablo sonriendo al ver que su nuevo amigo mostraba interés en hablar con el

-Y los animales no pueden cuidarse solos, así como las plantas – el tono de Kurama era agotado, definitivamente este nuevo mundo, mas parecía un pésimo Genjutso ; nada tenía lógica , ninguna ley natural o física se cumplía; pero de pronto algo paso por su mente – Oye mocoso , y los humanos?, no he visto ninguno desde que desperté- pregunto el zorro al percatarse de eso

El rostro del niño perdió el brillo, -Yo…, yo soy el único humano - ,respondió con tono apagado, -Al parecer los humanos , son un animal mitológico..- respondió agachando la cabeza

- Como lo sería un unicornio , en el mundo shinobi - , pensó Kurama ;- Naruto, por eso no sales mas allá, de los terrenos del castillo? - pregunto desconcertado, pero al no recibir respuesta por parte del niño, suspiro de forma pesada, a su concepto , el niño era como él, estaba en un mundo, donde posiblemente casi nadie lo comprenda; al ver la expresión de pena del pequeño, quiso animarlo – Oye no pongas esa cara, ahora soy tu amigo, además tienes a ese Pegaso atolondrado , a tu mama, tu prima y demás criados, recuerdas ?-

El niño volvió a sonreír –Si, gracias Kurama!; por cierto, no te puedo llamar colitas?- pregunto haciendo ojitos de cachorro

- Buen intento mocoso- respondió el zorro de forma confiada, -Pero no caeré ,en el truco de los ojitos- , a lo que le niño hizo un puchero

-Naruto?- se escuchó la voz de la princesa Celestia, acercándose a su hijo, quien tenía su conferencia con su prisionero/amigo, en el jardín real , – Con quien hablas hijo?- pregunto mirando alrededor

-Con Ku...- el niño repentinamente empezó hacer, como si alguien invisible le hablara; - Eh? Pero por que no le puede decir tu nombre?; Que costumbre más rara; bueno está bien-

Celestia miraba asombrada lo que hacía su hijo, prácticamente hablaba con el aire y este le respondiera, - Y bien Naruto con quien hablas?- pregunto nuevamente su madre esperando una respuesta

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de Naruto , - Con Colitas mama!- , una vena enorme se formó en la frente de Kurama, al ser bautizado de esa forma una vez más, - Te acuerdas que te conté que vi un enorme zorro y muy gracioso?, es realmente enorme- hablo el príncipe, alzando sus pequeños brazos lo más que pudo, - Bueno él no se llama así, pero me dijo que de donde el viene, solo dan su nombre a quienes se ganen su confianza – termino de responder el pequeño colocándose las manos detrás de la cabeza de forma despreocupada

Celestia recordó que su hijo le contó que soñó que había visto un zorro grande y chistoso, pero que no quería ser su amigo, pensando que era solo un sueño, no le tomo mucha importancia, ahora su hijo, hablaba con este zorro ficticio , y sonreía como si de un buen amigo se tratara; de repente la idea que su hijo este en la etapa de tener su amigo imaginario, le parecía lo más lógico

- Bueno en ese caso- respondió Celestia con una amigable sonrisa, inclino su cabeza en forma de saludo, - Mucho gusto en conocerte Colitas; soy la mama de Naruto, por favor se un buen amigo de mi hijo, y cuídalo mucho, yo sé que él es muy travieso ; pero es un buen chico- Celestia termino su saludo para luego dirigirse al rubio – Naruto no le des problemas a Colitas, y no se metan en líos- la princesa dando una suave carcajada, abandono el jardín

-Hummm?. Porque mama, le hablo al aire?- se preguntaba el rubio, mientras Kurama en su jaula se daba de cabezazos contra las rejas, no solo el rubio se salió con el gusto de llamarlo con ese nombre tan ridículo, sino que encima el, el más poderoso de las 9 bestias con colas, fue reducido a amigo imaginario, y niñera del mocoso más latoso del mundo, pero luego detuvo su auto flagelo, nuevamente, alguien que ama mucho al niño, le confiaba su cuidado, el zorro cerro los ojos con una leve sonrisa , pero pronto esa sonrisa cambio a una cara de preocupación

efectivamente no hay humanos en este mundo, por lo tanto no se sabe nada de las artes ninjas y el chacra; esto último con el tiempo se volvería un problema, Kurama sabía que le niño nació, con una fuente enorme de chacra, y al parecer el viaje a este mundo, estímulo a que ese chacra recorriera su cuerpo, de manera natural sin entrenamiento alguno, le basto ver la velocidad con que corría, y saltaba, cuando huía de los criados, que lo perseguían para que responda por alguna travesura, e incluso podía trepara las paredes, y techos usando el control de chacra de manera instintiva, pero eso no era suficiente, con el tiempo su chacra, y el de él, comenzarían a luchar dentro de su cuerpo, tenía que hacer algo, para evitar un futuro desastre

- Oye mocoso, no te gustaría ser un ninja? – pregunto Kurama con una leve sonrisa, si bien al principio, la idea de timar al niño, y hacer que él le abra su jaula, para que sea libre, le fue bastante tentadora, tenía que admitir, que finalmente, el niño le termino cayendo en gracia, además este nuevo mundo , la parecía absurdo, pero pacifico, libre de guerras o de idiotas que intente usarlo como arma, un mundo soñado: y total cuando el mocoso, muera por motivos naturales, el más adelante podría resucitar de forma libre

- Otra vez esa palabra?, que es un ninja.- pregunto el príncipe , más cuando el zorro se disponía a dar su explicación, fueron interrumpidos nuevamente

- Hey pekke!- grito el Pegaso pelirrojo, llamando al niño – me escape un momento del castigo para jugar!- con una sonrisa despreocupada , aparecía Heart sword, – Y bien cuál es la travesura de hoy?-

-Hearts!- el niño lo saludo alzando la mano, – Oye no se supone que tenías que limpiar el comedor , por la broma de ayer?-, menciono el rubio recordando como con complicidad del Pegaso, cambio las salsas de tomate por salsa picante, claro que el logro escapar, más su cómplice no

- Nah, no te preocupes, mientras Shinning no se entere, todo estará bien- hablo con tono confiando, - Y bien lista la bomba de pintura?- el niño asentía , ya disfrutando por adelantado la broma, pero..

- Así que acá te escondías!- repentinamente se pronunció el unicornio blanco a espalda de los 2 conspiradores, los cuales se pusieron pálidos, al ser descubiertos; - No sé qué tienes en la cabeza, últimamente solo haces bromas infantiles y…- no pudo continuar , pues al ver a Naruto, se puso más pálido que su pelaje , – Que es eso?- pregunto sorprendido

- Por favor Shin, puedo explicarlo, - Hearts se colocó delante del pequeño de forma protectora,- Él es Naruto, mi duende, te lo mencione recuerdas?- trato de defenderlo el Pegaso, -Por favor no lo reportes- hablo en tono de súplica conociendo lo estricto que es su amigo

-Hearts, no es un cachorrito, que te lo encontraste en la calle, tenemos que reportarlo- hablo firme el unicornio, pero se sintió culpable, cuando vio a Naruto con ojos de cachorro, suplicando con la mirada, que no lo haga, el unicornio alzo la vista solo para ver a su amigo, haciendo el mismo gesto;- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no me miren así, no lo hare…- declaro derrotado el unicornio; ambos bromistas festejaron , pero se detuvieron cuando vieron el rostro firme de Shinning- A cambio.- el unicornio hablo firme ; - Me dejan participar en las bromas?- fue la condición que puso, sonriendo amistosamente

Desde ese día Naruto gano un amigo más, si bien Shinning era estricto y seguidor de las reglas, debía reconocer que era divertido, y cuando estaban con Heart sword se hacía más gracioso, verlos pelear por cada tontería; mas para el unicornio, si bien al principio se sorprendía , de las habilidades del pequeño duende, como su amigo lo llamaba, simpatizo rápido con él , y en muchos aspectos, aplicaba su filosofía de hermano mayor, con el pequeño príncipe, para alivio de Heart ,que agradecía a Celestia por librarse de esa faceta de su amigo, Kurama se alegraba ver que el círculo de amistades del mocoso crecía, pero aun así el asunto del chacra no lo dejaba tranquilo

* * *

-Y qué opinas Kurama, quedo bien?- hablo el niño en su habitación alzando una hoja de papel

- Mis orejas no son tan grandes!- critico el zorro mirando el dibujo que el niño hizo de él, donde aparecía alado del niño, luego miro los demás dibujos , donde aparecía Candace, Shinning y Hearts, uno de su madre, y otro donde de forma graciosa dibujo a blueblood, finalmente su mirada se posó en uno donde estaban todos menos blue blood, agarrándose de las manos o cascos según el caso, con una sonrisa ; el zorro dio una suave sonrisa, técnicamente el pequeño había retratado a su familia, su prima Candace que era como una hermana mayor, su madre Celestia, los 2 jóvenes reclutas que hacían de hermanos mayores, uno estricto y el otro bromista, y finalmente el, la mascota?, no! ; lo dibujo muy grande para que sea así, tal vez una figura paterna, esa idea cruzo por la mente de Kurama, que veía aquel cuadro; pero luego noto algo en el dibujo, algo que se volvió preocupante, pero eso era algo, donde él no podía ayudar,- Oye mocoso, en el grupal, falta alguien- le dijo al rubio

-He?! Pero si están todos!- contesto Naruto , -No te referirás a blueblood?- hizo un gesto que no le gustaba la idea

-Falta tu tía Luna- respondió Kurama de forma calmada, de repente al hablar de la princesa de la noche, se acordó del entrenamiento para el niño, - Naruto, desde mañana empezaremos a entrenarte como ninja- hablo en tono de orden

-Pero que es un ninja?, se come?- el niño pregunto con duda, nuevamente hablaba esa palabra sin tener sentido para el

El zorro suspiro de forma agotada, explicarla a alguien de su edad sobre el chacra sería muy complicado, por lo que decidió mentirle un poco, – Veras Naruto, los ninjas son humanos muy especiales, no todos, pueden hacer tu truco, de caminar por el techo- el niño se sorprendió con eso

-Quieres decir, que soy un humano especial?- pregunto emocionado

-Sí, mocoso, los ninja son humanos especiales, que pueden hacer cosas increíbles como caminar en el agua, o hacer magia como los unicornios, pero para eso debes entrenar tu chacra- ante esta respuesta el niño puso una cara de no comprender y antes que pregunte que es el chacra el zorro añadió, - La única forma que comprendas de forma fácil que es el chacra es esta : Sácate la camisa y has el truco de caminar por el techo- , el niño obedeció sin chistar, - Ahora mírate al espejo- cuando el infante lo hizo, abrió fuertemente los ojos cuando noto un símbolo raro en su estómago – , eso pequeño es una muestra del chacra, cada vez que lo usas inconsciente mente como correr o trepar las paredes, ese símbolo se hará notorio - , menciono el zorro sonriendo , feliz de saltarse horas de explicar teorías complicadas

-Tengo mi propia cutie mark!- grito emocionado el niño, mirando su barriga

-Una cuti que?- el zorro alzo la ceja no comprendiendo el mensaje

- Una cutie mark, cada pony tiene una , que indica su talento especial,- respondió el niño sonriendo contento

- Te refieres a esos tatuajes, que tienen en las nalgas?- Kurama no creía , que el mortal sello de la parca , sea confundido con uno de esos dibujitos

- Se dice flanco Kurama! ; Y si , son esos dibujos - el niño trataba de descifrar su dibujo, más le parecía un sol muy raro, - Kurama , entonces el chacra es mi talento especial?- pregunto inocentemente

El zorro, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza – Bueno.., todos los ninjas pueden usar chacra, pero en tu caso, solo tú y 8 más, podrían tener ese tipo de marca en el cuerpo- no queriendo dar más detalles continuo, -Naruto, es importante que entrenemos tu chacra-

El niño sonreír, la idea de poder caminar por el agua y hacer magia sin cuerno era excelente, -Bien Kurama , desde mañana seré un ninja, - dando saltos de contento, - Pero antes buscaremos a mama para mostrarle mi cutie mark y pedirle una foto de tía Luna-

- Espera mocoso, por ahora no le digas nada a tu mama sobre tu marca ,y el entrenamiento- ; el niño puso una cara deprimida , - Que sea un secreto, solo hasta que puedas hacer magia-, Kurama intentaba ganar algo de tiempo, si la princesa se enteraba que un demonio estaba dentro de su pequeño, podría acarrear consecuencias funestas para ambos, -Imagina su cara de sorpresa, cuando te vea lanzar fuego por la boca como un dragón!- los ojos de Naruto brillaron y decidió seguir el juego a Kurama

Naruto entro en la habitación de su madre, y le solicito una foto, de su tía Luna para dibujarla, la princesa conmovida, le indico que el álbum familiar estaba en un baúl en su armario, acto seguido, el príncipe fue por las fotos, dejando tirando su cuadernos de dibujo, con curiosidad , la princesa, empezó a mirar todas las obras artísticas, de su hijo, riéndose de los trazos, y formas en como Naruto , retrato su vida en el palacio; identificando a los guardias y demás personal del castillo; luego miro a otros mejor dibujados; destacando, el dibujo cómico de su sobrino mayor; luego uno tierno, donde el abraza a Candace; otro donde él está, agarrando una de las muchas colas ,de un enorme zorro orejón, el dibujo titulaba "mi amigo"; - Supongo que este es el famoso Colitas- pensó Celestia, haciendo un gesto de sorpresa al ver la imaginación de su hijo; luego soltó un awww, cuando el siguiente cuadro era de él, dibujado con alas, volando junto a ella; los últimos 2 dibujos llamaron su atención, en uno su hijo estaba jugando con un Pegaso pelirrojo y un unicornio de melena azul, el cuadro titulaba, "los 2 capitanes"

-Naru; quienes son ellos 2?- pregunto la princesa con curiosidad, el niño que aun buscaba entre las cosas del baúl de fotos respondió

-El Pegaso es Heart sword, y el unicornio se llama Shinning armor- ambos son mis amigos, a veces juegan conmigo cuando me infiltro en las barracas mami, – Celestia puso una suave cara de molestia al enterarse que su hijo posiblemente sea el autor de las muchas bromas que últimamente le reportan desde el cuartel, mas luego sonrió de forma suave al ver a su hijo tan contento con esos muchachos, como se veía en el cuadro

- Y dónde vas a poner luna?. Pegunto la diosa del sol, mientras su hijo se sentaba a su lado con el álbum fotos, señalando el ultimo dibujo, donde todos se toman de la mano con una sonrisa, Celestia sonrió tiernamente ante tan lindo cuadro, pero al míralo mejor, puso la misma expresión de preocupación de Kurama

-Pasa algo mami?- , pregunto el menor, al mirar la cara de su madre, la princesa movió la cabeza de forma negativa, luego de ello Naruto, pregunto por su tía, a lo que la princesa mostro la foto de una alicornio como ella, de pelaje oscuro y melena que imitaba la noche –Wao, es muy linda!- exclamo sonriendo y pidió una foto para dibujarla mejor, Celestia concedió el pedido ,y el joven príncipe abandono la habitación

Cuando la puerta de la alcoba de la monarca se cerró, Celestia suspiro con preocupación, el dibujo que su hijo hizo es muy hermoso, pero faltaba algo, no había niños de su edad, todos eran familia cercana o amigos , pero todos mucho mayores que él, Celestia deseaba que su hijo, pudiera hacer amigos de su edad pronto

* * *

El entrenamiento de Kurama, lejos de ser, una rutina rigurosa como el príncipe se imaginó, no fue nada del otro mundo para él, el zorro opto por hacer su entrenamiento, como si fuera una rutina de juegos, donde sin percatarse el menor, poco a poco mejoraba su fuerza, resistencia y control del chacra; de qué forma? Pues haciendo bromas

Dichas travesuras, o mejor dicho misiones, como el zorro las llamaba, consistían en cosas como infiltrarse en el cuartel del palacio, hacer una broma como pintar los uniformes y salir sin ser visto, otras no tan nocivas como recorrer todo el palacio, sin ser detectado por ningún guardia, y conforme avanzaban los días, la dificultades de las misma aumentaban, como hacerlo usando un disfraz ridículo y sin trepar paredes.

Estas bromas , aparte de mejorar el control de chacra del niño, también hacían más notorio el mechón gris, en la melena de su madre, quien dicho sea de paso le dio una linda sorpresa a su hijo, cuando nombro a los jóvenes cadetes como los guardaespaldas oficiales del menor; sobra decir que la cara de asombro, de ambos ponys fue muy cómica, al enterarse que su duende, era en realidad el hijo de la princesa, esto significó para ellos, un gran paso en sus carreras, además de poder jugar libremente con el príncipe, mientras los cuidaban, se les prometió un buen salario y créditos extras hasta que terminen la academia, ambos cadetes, pasaron al pabellón de jóvenes oficiales.

Una mañana como cualquier otra el pequeño príncipe estaba delante de su víctima, de actos vandálicos recurrente; la estatua de Discord, el unía un pedazo de la cola con pegamento, y espero un momento hasta que seque

_**Momentos antes:**_

Naruto, miraba fijamente , la estatua del caótico personaje, pensando en que broma hacerle esta vez, pero a su inquilino, esa estatua le deba mala espina, podía sentir esa aura oscura, encerrada dentro de ella, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Discord uso lo poco de magia, que pudo acumular, luego de siglos de estar encerrado, lastimosamente, uso ese poco, en intentar apoderarse, de la 1era criatura viviente, que se encontrara cerca, esa criatura fue Naruto; solo para que a los pocos segundos de entrar en el cuerpo del príncipe, fuera echado a patadas, por Kurama – Ya está ocupado , Y no vuelvas!- fue lo último que escucho, antes de volver a su prisión, el regreso fue tan abrupto, que al momento de regresar la estatua, esta cayo partiéndose en varios trozos

_**Momento actual**_

-Listo, ahora si lo miras en la sombra, e inclinando algo la cabeza, no se nota nada – comento el príncipe, mirando su obra de restauración

-La cabeza esta chueca,- comento Kurama, mirando la obra, de su ahora alumno

- No es verdad, es tu cabeza la que esta chueca!- exclamo molesto el príncipe esperando que esta travesura su madre jamás la descubra

- Como sea mocoso, lo mejor será , que ya no te acerques a esa cosa- comento Kurama, que miraba amenazadoramente a hacia Discord

El niño acepto ,de todas formas no quería dañar más la estatua; de regreso al palacio, por el jardín encontró una cosa que le era muy familiar, era el muñeco de trapo que le dio a Candace, hace un tiempo, él sonrió pensando que posiblemente su prima este de visita, pero luego recordó que esa muñeca , le había sido regalada a otro pony, además de tener rota una de sus patas.

Guardo el muñeco en sus bolsillos y comenzó a mirar alrededor suyo, luego de buscar por un rato, oyó a alguien llorar desconsoladamente, no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar al culpable de ese llanto, era una pequeña potra como de su edad, una unicornio de pelaje lavanda y melena morada; al parecer , la pobre llevaba horas perdida, y asustada dentro del laberinto

-Hola!, quién eres ?- el niño apareció repentinamente delante de ella, asustándola, la pequeña unicornio, quien fue rápidamente , a la esquina del laberinto, mirando con miedo, a aquella rara criatura de 2 patas y sin pelaje, Naruto no sabía qué hacer, la niña estaba aún llorando y ahora temerosa de él, pero de pronto recordó a su prima Candace y el curioso juego que crearon juntos; haciéndose una jugada arriesgada comenzó a trotar de forma juguetona en 4 patas delante de ella

- Rayos de sol al despertar!- Naruto se agacho tapándose los ojos ligeramente para luego, tomar uno de los cascos de ella y le dio suaves palmadas – Chocan los cascos- la pequeña al reconocer es juego, sonriendo, canto con el sacudiendo ambos la cola– Y luego a saludar-, para después sonreír más aliviada

-Conoces a Candase?- pregunto la pequeña, al perderle el miedo al niño

- Claro que sí, ella es genial!, sabe muchos juegos y.. – respondió el príncipe

-Es la niñera perfecta-, hablaron ambos nuevamente con una sonrisa, mirándose mutuamente por un rato, para luego reírse fuerte por lo ocurrido

- Me llamo Naruto y tú?- se presentó el niño sonriendo de forma amable

La pequeña agacho la cabeza apenada – me llamo Twilight Sparkle, perdón por asustarme así –la pequeña sonrió un poco

-Y que hacías en el laberinto?- pregunto Naruto, al parecer la pequeña, no parecía hija de algún noble de la corte

-Yo ..- la unicornio hablo apenada; - Yo extraño mucho a mi hermano, sé que esta acá como cadete de la escuela militar, logre ingresar sin ser vista, pero luego, no supe cómo dar con él, y luego extravié a mi amiga -, la pequeña comenzó a gimotear recordando los últimos hechos- y después, me perdí en el laberinto – volvió a sollozar aunque de forma leve

- Sí que debe ser pésima , la formación de estos guardias, para que una niña se infiltre en el castillo sin ser vista- comento Kurama en la mente del niño

Naruto, restándole importancia a la observación de Kurama, pregunto – Tu amiga, también está perdida?- con intenciones de volver a buscar en el laberinto

-Ella es mi única amiga en el mundo- la pequeña unicornio conto muy triste

- No será esto?- el niño saco el muñeco de trapo de sus bolsillos

- Sabelotodo!- contesto contenta twilight, quien abrazo al muñeco con cariño

Naruto contuvo un poco la risa al escuchar, el nombre con el que fue bautizado, muñeco que el hizo , pero luego su expresión cambio, al notar como la unicornio miraba triste la pata rota de su muñeca , – Yo puedo arreglarlo!- grito emocionado tratando de animar a la pequeña, - Iremos a mi habitación, para repararlo, luego buscaremos a tu hermano, lo prometo- con una amigable sonrisa, le propuso una solución Naruto

-En verdad vives en el palacio?, Quien eres?- la pequeña pregunto sorprendida

- Yo soy…, el 1er pony bípedo de toda Equestria – respondió burlonamente, con una sonrisa para luego estirar su mano a twilight – Vamos?-

La pequeña aun algo temerosa, acepto y juntos se metieron al palacio, esquivando a los guardias hábilmente, por la costumbre del entrenamiento de Kurama, finalmente llegaron al último pasadizo que iba directamente a las alcobas, si la niña era vista, meterían en un buen lio a su hermano, sea quien sea , lastimosamente habían muchos guardias por esa zona

-Bien mocoso, una nueva misión ninja se ha presentado -, anuncio Kurama en la mente de Naruto, tiene que entrar a tu habitación, si llamar la atención y cuidando al mismo tiempo a Twilight- comento el zorro , esperando ver que tanto mejoro Naruto con su entrenamiento

El niño inmediatamente miro a su alrededor, y la respuesta vino sola, caminar por el techo para esquivarlos, pero el problema sería el llevar consigo a la niña, sin perder tiempo Naruto tomo en brazos a Twilight , para sonrojo de esta al ser llevada de esa forma, y se disponía a caminar por la pared

- Que te dijo tu madre sobre los zapatos?- lo corrigió Kurama en su mente, el príncipe se sacó las botas y se las entregó a la unicornio y volvió a cargarla, , la potra estaba sorprendida al ver a esa extraña criatura caminar literalmente por el muro, y luego de cabeza por el techo con ella entre sus brazos, luego de lograr pasar con éxito, entraron a su habitación; una vez dentro sin perder tiempo Naruto reparo a la muñeca de trapo y luego se lo entrego a twilight con una sonrisa zorruna

La pequeña sonrió, con un leve sonrojo ante la ayuda del príncipe- oye Twilight…, te gustaría ser mi amiga?- pregunto Naruto mirándola con el rostro también algo rojo

La unicornio agacho la cabeza sonrojada y movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, pero el ambiente fue interrumpido , por cierto ruidoso Pegaso

-Oye pekke, no deje por acá mi casco?- entro repentinamente Heart sword , a la habitación sorprendiendo a los niños- Twilight? Que ases acá?!- pregunto al notar la presencia de la potra

Heart!- dijeron ambos al unísono, la pequeña inmediatamente se acercó al Pegaso, – Heart, Donde está mi hermano?- , pregunto apresuradamente Twilight

El Pegaso miro a la niña con pena, -Lo siento pequeña, pero Shinning está en un curso especial, no volverá hasta dentro de unas horas- , Naruto se sorprendió , al saber, que su otro guardián, era el hermano de la unicornio; pero luego el rostro del Pegaso se volvió severo, – No me digas, que te metiste en el castillo, solo para verlo?- , el Pegaso miraba de forma inquisitoria a la pequeña, la cual agacho la cabeza de forma tímida , ante esto el pelirrojo se carcajeo fuerte. – Hahaha, bueno al parecer la pequeña , devora libros de Shining , es más osada de lo que creí; no te preocupes, apenas llegue lo traeré acá , por mientras juega con Naruto –, el Pegaso acaricio la melena de la niña y encontrando su casco, salió del cuarto silbando despreocupadamente

La niña con la orejas agachadas , pensó que todo su esfuerzo fue en vano, pero pronto sintió la mano de Naruto en su frente, dándole una suave caricia en su melena con una pequeña sonrisa ,- No te preocupes twi; si jugamos el tiempo pasara rápido , y pronto veras a Shinning, dattebayo!- la pequeña sonrió animada , mas no pudo evitar reír , por la última frase dicha por el príncipe, y pasaron toda la tarde jugando juntos

La princesa Celestia, en su alcoba, escucho pronto varias risas juguetonas provenientes de la habitación de su hijo, cuando vio al pelirrojo en el pasadizo, este le conto lo ocurrido con la hermana de Shinning, ella abrió la puerta levemente, espiando a los niños, y no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad al mirarlos jugar con tanta alegría, mientras Heart Sword, le comunicaba que ya dio aviso a los padres de la niña, para que no se preocupen.

Ocultándose el sol, el Pegaso recibió a su amigo , el unicornio contándole lo ocurrido, este como buen hermano inmediatamente fue rápido a buscar a su hermana y regañarla por escaparse de casa de esa forma

Al llegar a las puertas de las habitaciones, vieron a la diosa del sol con una sonrisa escuchando tras la puerta, cuando ambos cadetes se acercaron, ella abrió la puerta y no pudo contener un aww, al mirar la escena, su pequeño hijo dormido, apoyándose al pie de la cama con una pequeña unicornio durmiendo sobre su regazo de forma muy cómoda, con varios juguetes , pinturas y libros de cuentos sueltos por todo el cuarto

Shinning usando su magia, sujeto a su hermana que aun dormía, al parecer en toda su vida, no había jugado tanto y menos con alguien tan hiperactivo como Naruto, estaba agotada, –Lamento mucho las molestia majestad, le llamare la atención y no volverá a pasar- se apresuró el unicornio a disculparse más Celestia con una suave gesto respondió

-No te preocupes ,Shinning- , contesto de forma amable , y luego hablo en tono de súplica- No tienes problemas en dejar que vuelva a visitarnos?, ella tiene mi permiso para venir al palacio cuantas veces quiera, tal parece que se hizo muy amiga de Naruto-

El joven cadete miro a su hermana, ella era muy apegada a él , ya que no tenía amigos, encima su niñera Candase , retomo sus lecciones de magia, seguramente se sentía tan sola, que no dudo en escaparse para buscarlo; bueno si venia al palacio podía cuidarla , y de paso aprender sobre la amistad, como lo ha hecho hoy con el príncipe, jugo con otro niño, en lugar de aislarse leyendo ,como siempre lo hacía, sin dudarlo Shinning acepto la oferta de la princesa

Luego la princesa miro a Heartsword, quien se quedó callado increíblemente todo este tiempo, - Sé que tú también tienes una hermana, de la edad de Naruto, ella también es bienvenida al castillo- , el Pegaso puso una cara algo melancólica, su amigo Shinning también

- Lo lamento majestad, no es que no quiera traerla ,y que juegue con el pekke, pero su salud es muy delicada , y solo la puedo ver en mis días libres, aunque le conté sobre mi amigo el duende ,y ella le da curiosidad conocerlo- menciono con una sonrisa, -Tal vez algún día-, termino de dar su respuesta

- Otra cosa más -, Celestia llamo la atención de ambos, - Como se habrán dado cuenta, Naruto es algo reacio, a llamarse así mismo príncipe delante de otros, así que posiblemente tu hermana Shinning, no tiene ni idea quien es el realmente, al parecer lo hace porque no desea que lo traten de forma especial por su título, por favor, no le digas nada hasta que el mismo lo haga-, el unicornio afirmo con la cabeza

Luego Celestia con su magia cargo a su hijo y le despertó – Naru.., tu amiga ya se va, despídete de ella, un adormilado Naruto , abría los ojos con pereza, mirando a su mama, mientras Shinning despertaba a su hermana

-Hermano- la pequeña gimoteo suavemente, abrazando a su hermano mayor , de forma somnolienta, a y luego este le indico que se despida de su amigo, la niña sin abrir bien los ojos beso en la mejilla al príncipe despidiéndose para volver a dormir, el niño respondió de la misma manera acariciando su frente

- Aww que lindos!, como desearía tener una cámara, - deseo Celestia con una sonrisa, mientras los niños eran alejados por sus familias a sus respectivas camas, sin saberlo un vínculo muy fuerte se formó esa noche, un vínculo especial entre ambos niños.

"_El hambre, y la necesidad se juntaron, él quería tener amigos, pero no podía encontrarlos entre los que lo rodean, ella no sabía que significaba tener un amigo, hasta hoy; pequeño príncipe, a cuantos más estas dispuesto a ofrecerle tu amistad?"_


	5. formando lazos 1era parte

_**hola como estan todos, pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar la historia, pero debido a varios problemas laborales y personales, solo podia avanzar a paso de torturga, pero aun no pienso abandonar este proyecto, si en algo me siento orgulloso, es que nunca dejo las cosas a medias, aunque talves no tenga un ritmo de publicacion establecido, aun asi gracias por seguirme y sin mas,preesento el siguiente capitulo y aclarando una duda, no tengo nada en contra de Discord,es mas, el y iron wild me agrandan mucho, pero creo que naruto le cogio mania, veamos como se dasarrolla todo, cuando este escape.  
**_

* * *

**Formando lazos 1er parte: el significado de familia y amistad**

Los meses siguientes, bajo la tutela de Kurama, Naruto mejoraba rápidamente en su desarrollo como ninja, la sola idea, de poder lanzar fuego ,como lo haría un dragón, era un buen aliciente para el pequeño príncipe, quien ahora a sus 6 años, era capaz de ejecutar sus "misiones" de manera muy eficiente, a tal punto , que hasta sus 2 guardianes, que normalmente conocían sus manías, pasaban por serios problemas para ubicarlo, siempre que realizaba, alguna de sus fechorías; Shining incluso llego a pensar, que la idea de Heart ,de colocarle un cascabel gigante en cuello, como si fuera un gato , no sonaba tan descabellada, después de todo

Otro punto que tal vez sea un motivador para el niño, era su nueva y querida amiga Twilight, desde su primer encuentro en el laberinto, fue como un rayo de alegría para él; finalmente tenia a alguien de su edad con quien jugar y compartir; su amiga era muy lista , conocía muchas historias y cuentos , debido a sus hábitos de lectura; pero a pesar de ello, Naruto se negaba a revelarse su linaje, ya anteriormente cuando otros potros, traídos por los nobles, y de la alta sociedad de Canterlot , le fueron presentados, estos al igual que sus padres , fueron muy presumidos, más cuando se les informó de su relación , con la princesa Celestia, cambiaron su actitud para con él, y eso le molestaba, no quería, que su amiga cambiara, en su forma de tratarlo, quería que fuera así, alegre, lista, incluso que lo corrija, cuando cometía alguna tontería, pero sincera; además sin quererlo poco a poco volvía a la linda unicornio en una secuas, de sus travesuras

Para la pequeña unicornio, todo era una experiencia nueva, finalmente ella tenía un amigo, no una niñera cariñosa, un hermano que la ame, o un muñeco de peluche que ocupe ese lugar, sino un amigo real, alguien fuera de ese cerrado circulo, que puso alrededor suyo, al dedicarse solamente al estudio, alguien que la aceptara tal como es ella; la unicornio, siempre fallaba miserablemente cuando el tema, de hacer amigos se tratara, pensó que la amistad, no era un tema para ella, hasta que conoció al príncipe en aquel laberinto; Naruto siempre elogiaba lo inteligente que era, siempre le animaba cuando la veía decaída, y siempre le dedicada a ella, una de esas sonrisas zorrunas, que le encantaban; y sin saberlo el mismo Kurama, se impresionaba de sus conocimientos, a pesar de su corta edad, incluso el zorro se imaginaba, que de estar en el mundo shinobi, la potra con algo de entrenamiento, tendría una exitosa carrera como kunoichi.

pero a pesar de ello, el tema de quien es, en realidad es su amigo, la dejaba muy intrigada, siempre que ella preguntaba por el tema, el niño siempre le salía con respuestas muy variadas , graciosas y hasta absurdas, tales como : un minotauro sin cuernos, un Chimpancé sin pelo o un duende mágico de jardín, como solía decirles su hermano y Heart; ese punto también la intrigaba, ambos parecían conocerlo bien, y a veces jugaban con ellos, mas a su criterio, parecía que los estuvieran cuidado celosamente, pues entre sus citas de juegos, siempre procuraba, al menos uno de ellos, estar en esa tarea, sumado al hecho , de conocer a su niñera Candace que era una princesa y vivir en el palacio, ella llego a creer , que él pudiera ser, el hijo de algún embajador, de algún país lejano, al menos eso creía al ver a los demás ponis y guardias del castillo, siempre tratarlo con amabilidad y respeto; pero ella, extrañamente, nunca pudo ver, a la princesa Celestia en sus visitas ; luego de un tiempo , dejo de dale importancia al tema, esa criatura, era Naruto, su más querido, y posiblemente único amigo, compañero de juegos y su cómplice de bromas, cosa que en un principio, lo seguía tímidamente, con el tiempo, le encontró el gusto , y le decía sus sugerencias ,en caso, de hacer , bromas más elaboradas

…

Un medio día como cualquier otro la princesa Celestia revisaba y aprobaba algunos informes, mientras eras asistida por Shining quien, archivaba los documentos ya vistos

—y bien Shining, que se siente cuidar de 2 niños a la vez?, espero que Naruto no les este ,dando problemas a ti, y Heartsword —pregunto la princesa, solo para amenizar el trabajo, más el unicornio puso una cara leve de fastidio

—Yo más bien diría, que yo cuido a 3 niños, Heart a veces olvida que está cuidando al Príncipe y se vuelve un potrillo más—comento el recluta con resignación, mientras la princesa solo reía de forma educada, recordando al Pegaso , que si bien, su fama de torpe y distraído, llego hasta el palacio, debía reconocer, que su fama de tener un buen corazón, y jamás rendirse también; de pronto recordó , el tema de la hermana del pelirrojo, y tratando de saber más, aprovecho la oportunidad

—y dime, crees que la hermanita de Heart, pueda llevarse bien con Naruto? — Celestia pronto noto la expresión triste del unicornio, y sintió , que cometió, una indiscreción

—no dudo , que ella pudiera ser, una buena amiga, para el príncipe, su majestad, pero..— usando un tono de preocupación, —pero tengo entendido ,que ella, desde pequeña, siempre ha estado internada en el hospital; ni siquiera Twiligh, la ha podido conocer; yo sé, Heart la quiere mucho, ya que solo se tienen , el uno al otro, desde que sus padres murieron; lo único , que podría decirle, sobre cómo es ella, es que, es como Heart, algo torpe e ingenua, pero dulce muy tierna— el unicornio menciono lo último con una sonrisa triste

La princesa no evito sentirse conmovida, por esa revelación, ahora entendía en parte, tanta dedicación del Pegaso a su entrenamiento como cadete, y los constantes auto castigos que se daba, como entrenamiento extra, con el fin de mejorar; trato de averiguar mas pero fue interrumpida

—aww , Shining no sabía que pensabas así de mí; pero lo siento amigo, no eres mi tipo, además luego Candase se pondría celosa, y luego tendríamos que hablar con tus padres ,y…— en un tono burlón, se hacía presente Heartsword visiblemente agotado, luego de otra sus rutinas de entrenamiento, saludando como es debido a Celestia; mientras la princesa , reía de forma discreta, ante la mueca de enojo , del unicornio; su hijo tenía toda la razón, verlos interactuar a esos 2 , era un show cómico asegurado

—envés de decir, tantas tonterías; se puede saber, porque no estas cuidando a los niños?—hablo Shining visiblemente enojado y con una vena en la frente a punto de estallar

—oh, no temas por su seguridad, los deje jugando en el cuartel, lugar más seguro, no pueden estar— contesto de forma despreocupada el Pegaso gris y pelirrojo, mientras el unicornio podía una cara de preocupación

—genial, ahora son los guardias, los que me preocupan—comento el unicornio con temor, ante lo que los niños , pudieran hacer, temor que se confirmó a los pocos segundos

—AHHH!, NARUTO!, TWILIGHT!— fue el grito de furia del capitán Ironblood, quien se le escucho desde el comedor del cuartel, hasta el castillo

_Sound track naruto go go_

—Justo lo que me temía…— comento suspirando con resignación y fastidio Shining

—Ya se habían tardado…— comento Heart por lo bajo a la princesa, mientras Celestia hacia más notoria su risa, mientras los 3 iban directamente hasta la escena del crimen.

al llegar al comedor del cuartel, vieron lo que parecía, un globo cubierto de plumas, colgado del techo y balanceándose como el péndulo de un reloj; al mirarlo mejor, se dieron cuenta que era el capitán Ironblood, colgado de cabeza; Celestia con una cara seria, salió un momento del cuarto, solo para reírse lo más fuerte , y con total desparpajo, del pobre capitán; para luego regresar con la misma cara solemne, mientras los 2 reclutas trataban en vano, de no reírse en la cara de su superior; tras ayudarlo a bajar y limpiarlo un poco, comenzó la búsqueda de los terroristas, mientras la princesa ,dejaba a cargo a los cadetes, el desenlace de la historia, y volvía a sus deberes reales, pero aun riéndose, de la imagen del emplumado capitán;—jajaja, era como ver, a una piñata, con la forma de un pollo gigante—comentaba Celestia

luego de unos minutos de buscarlos, lograron dar con ellos, Naruto tenía a su amiga, en la espalda, con su habilidad de trepar, estaban escondidos, en la esquina superior del cuarto y usando su ultimo truco de escondite( cortesía de Kurama), la capa ninja de invisibilidad, que solo era un trozo de tela, que imitaba el color de la pared, pero muy efectivo, en ese momento, lastimosamente ,a la pequeña unicornio le gano un estornudo, por las plumas y los descubrieron

—lo siento Naruto, siempre por mi culpa terminan descubriéndonos— le dijo susurrando la pequeña unicornio, con orejas agachadas y apenada

—no te preocupes, además fue muy divertido, solo tenemos que mejorar nuestro escape, para la próxima vez—susurro el candidato a ninja, con una pequeña sonrisa, animando a Twilight, pero la conferencia fue interrumpida, por la mirada inquisidora de los 2 cadetes y la mirada furiosa del Capitán

—y bien chicos, que pueden decir en su defensa?— pregunto de forma calmada y seria Pegaso, aunque por momentos se le inflaban las mejillas , tratando de contener la risa, al recordar al como encontraron al capitán

—ufff—soltó Shining en tono de derrota, al ver que su amigo ,no podía guardar al menos , 5 minutos de seriedad,—será mejor que hablen ya, lo que hicieron fue muy serio, esta vez—con más auto control, habló el unicornio, claro que no evitaba poner, una leve mueca de burla , al mirar a su capitán

—esto es un ultraje!, estos mocosos, no respetan nada!; cómo es posible que pongan trampas en el comedor, solo por diversión!— visiblemente enojado y menos emplumado, reclamaba el capitán

—no fue por diversión!, fue para atrapar al ladrón! —se defendió el príncipe, mientras los cadetes miraban con sorpresa los niños

—Es verdad, queríamos, atrapar al ladrón de pastelitos de chocolate—Twilight apoyaba la versión de Naruto;—siempre el capitán nos culpa, que robarnos los postres, por eso colocamos una trampa— la pequeña unicornio recordaba

_**Flashback**_

Luego de ser dejados por Heart en el cuartel, jugaban sanamente, hasta que de pronto uno de los encargados de la cocina, visiblemente consternado , salía a darle una queja al capitán, alguien se ha estado robando, los postres de la tropa, ante esta noticia el capitán soto

—je!, seguro que esos niños ,fueron, siempre se pierden los postres , cuando están presentes—con tono acusatorio, el capitán, regreso a su oficina, mientras los niños bajaron la cabeza ante esa acusación

—no es justo, solo porque somos niños, no quiere decir , que tenemos la culpa del robo!—protesto ,visiblemente moleta ,Twilight, por tal injusticia

—hummm, la verdad también me molesta, que me culpen, por algo que no hice… , bueno aun no .—respondió naruto, colocándose la mano en el mentón, mientras le pedía algún consejo a Kurama

—nueva misión ninja: atrapar al ladrón de pasteles—, fue la respuesta inesperada del zorro, —mocoso, los ninjas no solo son, expertos en escapar de sus enemigos y esconderse, sino también en emboscarlos y poner trampas; usando tu ingenio crea una trampa para descubrir al culpable—el zorro quería evaluar, sus capacidades de cazador de naruto, y de paso, divertirse al imaginarse, lo que su alumno podría ser capaz

—Twilight, atrapemos al ladrón!—el príncipe, exclamo a su amiga emocionado, más la unicornio, no parecía muy convencida, de la loca propuesta de su amigo, luego de explicarle a su amiga, el plan, juntos se metieron a escondidas al comedor, donde el cocinero, dejo una nueva bandeja de pasteles de chocolate, sin perder tiempo naruto comenzó a armar la trampa

—Naru, no creo que esto sea buena idea, podríamos meternos, en un buen lio—comento con temor la niña, quien no se acostumbraba a las ideas de su amigo

—Twilight, si tienes miedo puedes retirarte, no te preocupes, si algo sale mal yo asumiré la responsabilidad, pero sabes, podrán acusarme de travieso, pero no de ladrón y no deseo, que te acusen de eso también, sobretodo porque tu jamás harías algo así—comento Naruto con una suave sonrisa, mientras solo colocaba la trampa para tenerlo colgado del techo; la unicornio ,lo miraba asombrada, por lo protector que él era

—creo, que el solo colgarlo, no bastara como escarmiento, creo que deberíamos hacer algo mas— con una sonrisa y apenada twilight se unía al rubio, comentándole su idea

—Twilight…, sabes lo que haces?—comento naruto, mientras terminaba de armar todo

—si!, me meteré en un buen lio—respondió sonriendo

—No, te acabas de volver, mi socia en el crimen— le dio una suave caricia en la frente a la otra, la cual, rio suavemente, dándole una sonrisa, y levemente sonrojada, para luego mirar ambos su obra maestra,—el castigo extra esta genial—comento naruto, mientras buscaban donde esconderse

—hum..; nada mal para un par de principiantes, me gusta cómo piensa la pequeña—critico el zorro desde su jaula, mirando la trampa lista

Naruto trepo la pared y se escondió en la esquina superior del cuarto y usando la manta ninja logro camuflarse, pero pronto vio a ,la unicornio nerviosamente , ir de un lado a otro, sin saber dónde esconderse, de inmediato bajo hasta donde ella

—ven conmigo!— el príncipe estiro su mano a su amiga, mas esta se negó

—no!, si estamos juntos, nos descubrirán más fácil!, y..—no pudo continuar, pues naruto la tomo en brazos para sorpresa y sonrojo de ella

—jamás dejare a mi socia, sola en problemas!—respondió el testarudo príncipe y se la llevo a la esquina, para luego acomodarla en su espalda y usar el manto; mientras la unicornio, con una pequeña sonrisa, abrazaba la espalda de naruto , luego de ello oyeron pasos y guardaron silencio esperando a la victi… digo culpable

Al poco rato, la puerta trasera del comedor se abrió, una sombra entro lentamente, mirando detenidamente todo el lugar, cuando se aseguró que no había nadie , se apresuró donde los pasteles y tomo un par de ellos, para luego se activase un mecanismo ,que lo alzara del piso, y lo hiciera girar ,como un trompo en el aire, de cabeza y luego le cayera encima miel y plumas, la trampa fue un éxito

_**Fin del flash back**_

—chess…,y me lo perdí!— fu el pensamiento unísono de los cadetes, mientras que el capitán, estaba rojo de la furia, exigiendo un castigo para los niños

Fin del sound track

—bien, bien calmémonos un poco, por lo que dicen, la trampa era para el ladrón, eso quiere decir…— Shining dedujo, volteando hacia su superior

—Que el ladrón de pasteles , era el mismo, quien inicialmente, culpaba a los niños…— termino la oración el Pegaso, mirando con decepción al capitán, el cual al verse descubierto intento cambiar la situación

—huh!, bien y si así fuera , lo que hice no fue tan grave , comparado con lo que ellos hicieron!, hare un reporte de esto, y exigiré una sanción para estos traviesos—el capitán no daba su brazo a torcer, los niños bajaron la cabeza, porque su intento, por limpiar su nombre fue en vano, mas Shining sonrió de forma suave

—estoy de acuerdo con usted capitán, hacer un reporte, será lo mejor—los niños y Heart, miraron sorprendidos la respuesta del unicornio;— tendremos , que poner en claro en el reporte, como el honorable capitán Ironblood, fue víctima de una vil trampa— de inmediato Shining guiño el ojo al Pegaso, el cual capto la idea de su amigo

—oh si claro , claro, el honorable capitán, cuya valentía es famosa, por anticipar y evitar, emboscadas de criminales peligrosos , en cumplimiento de su deber; cayo miserablemente, en la trampa de unos críos, por robarse unos pasteles— añadió el pelirrojo , mientras el capitán se daba cuenta , lo que los reclutas querían decirle

—será un escándalo en la corte y en los cuarteles de toda Equestria— cerrando los ojos y con los brazos cruzados opino el unicornio

—se volvería el hazmerreír de la tropa , ya me imagino las bromas y comentarios, que se formarían—imitando al unicornio, Heart hizo la misma postura cerrando los ojos; mientras el capitán hizo una cara como diciendo: "acaso me están chantajeando?"; mas ambos reclutas hicieron la cara de: "acaso no es obvio?"

Mirándose acorralado ,el Capitán, con una sonrisa nerviosa, hablo:—hehehe…., saben chicos, no fue para tanto, además fue muy gracioso no?, niños no se preocupen, solo no lo vuelvan hacer ; yo me retiro a mi oficina, y pueden quedarse , con los pastelitos que quieran, eh, yo se los regalo—apresurando el paso, el capitán abandono el cuarto, mientras los 4 suspiraban de alivio

—nos salvamos!—gritaron de alegría los pequeños, solo que su festejo no duro, pues la miradas severas de Shining y Heart se hacían presentes

—vengan acá!— dijeron los cadetes, sujetando a los niños y mientras el unicornio frotaba su casco en la nuca de ambos, el Pegaso les hacía cosquillas con sus plumas, haciendo que los niños rían, mas luego del "castigo", que siempre le aplicaban a los traviesos; heart colocaba en un saco los pasteles de chocolate

—yay!, pasteles gratis!— con una sonrisa heart acomodaba los postres, más el unicornio movía la cabeza de forma negativa, y advirtiéndole , que si los come todo, le dolerá la barriga, pero, el Pegaso sonriendo amablemente respondo :—no son para mí, pero sabes , que a ella , le encantan los postres—

—es cierto, ella adora, los pasteles de chocolate— comento Shining, con una sonrisa comprensiva, más los niños se quedaron con la duda, a quien se referían los 2 cadetes

…

Los días que Twilight no iba a jugar, se pensarían , que serían algo largos y aburridos , para el príncipe, más el, se las ingeniaba para divertirse, jugándole bromas a todo el mundo, los únicos que se salvaban de la ola de bromas, era la princesa, por obviamente ser su madre, y tener toda la potestad de castigarlo; y su guardián Shining Armor, no por consideración a su amiga, sino porque , el parecía tener un sexto sentido, que le advirtiera, en donde , no, debía estar ,y sin quererlo lograba burlar, las trampas y bromas, del inquieto príncipe, para frustración del niño y de su amigo Heart ,que deseaba ver a su amigo , caer en alguna trampa, mas parecía que el destino les negara esa alegría, pero aun así el pequeño travieso, lograba meterlos en apuros

_Soundtrack naruto fooling mode_

Ambos reclutan regresaban de su rutina de entrenamiento, visiblemente cansados pero no se esperaron encontrar Naruto, de lo más tranquilo jugando con una pelota en la habitación de ambos, de inmediato, como si fuera un escuadrón antibombas, los ponys comenzaron a revisar los rincones del cuarto con sumo cuidado, buscando algún cable, objeto fuera de su lugar o indicio de trampa en la zona, cuando vieron, que el cuarto estaba limpio, dieron un respiro de alivio y saludaron al pequeño ,preguntándole que deseaba

—venía a pasar, el tiempo con ustedes, como no estaban los espere jugando con la pelota, pero esta se rodó debajo de la cama de Heartsword y encontré esto…—mostrando un poster donde aparecía la princesa celestia en una pose algo sugestiva, tendida sobre la arena a orillas del mar ;"_mi dulce celestia_" titulaba el afiche(se oye un provocativo uhum); mientras el pobre Pegaso sudaba a mares, —Hearts, porque tienes un poster de mi mami?—pregunto el niño, con un tono algo celoso y serio; mientras Shining hacia una mueca nerviosa

—ah..Ah, esto…—balbuceaba Hearts, que miraba de un lado a otro, de manera nerviosa , tratando de explicarle eso al niño, y deseando, que la tierra se lo trague ahora; —pues veras, naruto tu mama, la princesa celestia, es muy popular, por su belleza entre los corceles, sabes?— se defendía pobremente el pelirrojo, mientras su amigo se daba una palmada en la frente y kurama dentro del niño hacia el mismo gesto

Naruto, miro el poster , por un momento nuevamente y sonrió después—Tienes razón heart, mi mami es muy linda!—en su inocencia(porque hubo una época ,en donde tenía inocencia , el creador del Sexy no jutsu), el príncipe, creyó que el Pegaso se refería a que admiraban la belleza de su madre, en el buen sentido de la palabra, al igual que se admira, a alguna estrella de cine; devolviéndole el poster a Heart , y prometiéndole darle otro, con el autógrafo de la princesa, permitiendo al Pegaso respirar nuevamente

—te dije que te deshicieras de eso, antes de mudarnos al pabellón—murmuro por lo bajo el unicornio a su avergonzado amigo, el cual asentía con la cabeza derrotado

—y Shining, ¿porque tienes este catálogo de yeguas, usando tantos disfraces? — mostro naruto , una revista titulada "_Pony boy: especial de cosplay_" (se oye un oh yeah!); haciendo que Shining se ponga rojo de la vergüenza y Hearts se ría por lo bajo;— piensas comprarle, algún disfraz a Twilight, para el día de nightmares?; no te va servir esto, solo usan trajes de mucamas, porristas, enfermeras o secretarias, y todos tienes tela muy corta y pegada al cuerpo; ella me comentó, que gustaría uno de StarSwirld; oye, porque hacen esas poses tan graciosas?— comento el príncipe ojeando la revista; mientras Shining lloraba de forma cómica, en un rincón, con una aura azulada encima de él, rogando al cielo, que Candace (cuyo noviazgo solo Heart y Celestia conocían);jamás se entere de esto

….

Con el pasar del tiempo, la amistad entre ambos niños se hacía más fuerte ; pero para Shining se volvía poco a poco, en un asunto inquietante, no era que le desagrade la idea, que fuera su hermana, amiga del príncipe, por más humano que el fuera, sino por el hecho que al igual que paso con él, la pequeña unicornio, empezaría a formar , una dependencia con Naruto, y al parecer el príncipe también , empezaba a mostrar esos síntomas; deseaba que ambos pudieran conocer, mas amigos , de esa forma al menos, sería más fácil lo que se avecinaba, el ingreso de Twilight, a la escuela

Las tardes eran por lo general algo calurosas , y Shining acompañaba a Naruto a sus lecciones de canto, que su madre solía darle, el príncipe deseaba poder cantar igual a su madre , y ponía tanto empeño como lo hacía en sus entrenamientos con kurama, sobra decir que el mismo zorro estaba impresionado con la habilidad de canto del pequeño, aunque intentaba tener la mente ocupada en otros asuntos, y no dormirse de largo, otros 5 años seguidos, como la última vez

Cuando salieron de la lecciones, recibieron la visita del príncipe Blueblood en el jardín real; si bien Naruto fue educado y formal, el unicornio guardián , no podía evitar notar, el gesto de desagrado del pequeño, que tal vez era percibido por todo el mundo, salvo por el ególatra príncipe , quien se encontraba en su propio mundo de perfección , luego este, se retiró de forma petulante del lugar

Shining se acercó a Naruto y con preocupación le hablo—Naruto, no crees , que deberías, tratar de ser más tolerante, con el príncipe Blueblood; es decir, es tu primo, si lo intentas , podrían ser amigos—

—Blueblood, es un cretino!— fue la respuesta directa del príncipe

—Naruto!, quien te enseño esa palabra?, no es bueno que hables así— regaño visiblemente consternado Shining, no era para nada bueno , que existiera ese tipo de comentarios dentro del palacio, al ver al niño con la cabeza agachada volvió a preguntar ;—dime , quien se expresó así del príncipe, no me enojare, pero si deberé, tener una seria conversación, con ese pony—aplicando su faceta de hermano mayor, el unicornio intentaba persuadir al niño

—a ti Shining— mirándolo de forma sincera y simple, respondió el niño, más el unicornio se sorprendió, y luego haciendo un poco de memoria, recordó la 1era vez que conoció al vanidoso príncipe, ocurrió en sus primeras semanas a como guardián del niño, vio como este trataba de forma despectiva a los sirvientes y guardias del castillo, como si ellos tuvieran que besar el piso por donde el camino, a diferencia de Naruto , Candace y Celestia, quienes ,siempre serán amables con el personal ; "_pero si es un cretino " _susurro el unicornio, al ver tal comportamiento , sin percatarse que naruto lo escuchara

—jeje, bueno que le vamos hacer, el pobre es un cretino—se excusó, de forma nerviosa el unicornio, para luego reírse junto al príncipe

—por cierto Shining, cuando volvemos a hacer la pijamada?—pregunto el niño emocionado, al parecer la noche pasada, todos los guardias y sirvientes del palacio, se encerraron en un cuarto todo el día y noche , incluyendo al príncipe; esto no era del todo nuevo, desde que recuerda una vez al año, todos se reúnen en una habitación, más para extrañeza de él y del Zorro, no había ninguna yegua en el cuarto, solo corceles, y cuando pregunto por su mama, Heart le dijo que la princesa tenía su pijamada con las chicas en otro lugar

—esto naruto, creo que una pijamada, podríamos tenerla cualquier otro día, pero como la de anoche, creo que solo una vez al año—el pobre unicornio sudaba avergonzado y nervioso, sin saber cómo explicarle el motivo de eso, al niño, y antes que le siga preguntando;—te explicare los detalles, cuando seas más grande!—se apresuró a responder

—oh , príncipe Naruto!—llamo la atención del niño una voz, para alivio de Shining , quien al parecer, lo salvo la campana

—Señor Pants!—saludo el príncipe con una sonrisa, al unicornio que se hacía presente, de manera elegante y distinguida; era Fancy Pants, el único noble, que salió en su defensa aquella tarde, cuando su madre lo presento, en esa reunión; meses después de ese incidente, el unicornio, se encontró de casualidad con el príncipe en el jardín, quien paseaba por allí, luego de colocarle, a Discord una camisa tipo hawaiana, un sombrero de paja veraniego y lentes para el sol; si bien el príncipe lo recordaba y se sentía agradecido, por el apoyo , de ese día, aún tenía algo de miedo, por relacionarse con ponys de la corte, más la educación y amabilidad del noble, poco a poco hicieron que el pequeño le gane confianza

—buenas tardes su majestad, buenas tardes joven—saludo cortésmente el distinguido pony, y le solicito al pequeño príncipe, una charla privada, si no era molestia para su guardián; Shining no tuvo problema en dejarlos solos, conocía la fama y amabilidad , de ese noble, y tomo una distancia prudencial, para al menos no perderlos de vista "me parece, o la cabeza de esta estatua, esta torcida?" , fue la idea ,que paso por la mente, del joven guardián, al percatarse, de la prisión de Discord

—príncipe Naruto; sé que puede sonar algo pretencioso lo que le voy a pedir, pero sería tan amable de acompañarme al salón de música, quiero que conozca , a alguien muy importante ,para mí—el unicornio de bigotes, hizo su pedido casi en tono de súplica, bajando la cabeza ante el niño

—no tengo problemas en ir al salón de música del castillo; pero porque tan de repente ese pedido?; además , quedamos en que solo me llamaría naruto— contesto el niño rubio con una leve sonrisa

— oh que descuido, lo siento es la costumbre; vera su ma.. Naruto; ella es una pony, algo especial…, solo podre decirle los detalles en lugar más privado, espero que comprenda..—contesto esperando una respuesta positiva por parte del príncipe, para su alegría , el pequeño acepto, y le indico a Shining que acompañaría al noble , al castillo

Una vez dentro del castillo, al ir acercándose a la zona de música, escuchaba una suave melodía, tocada por lo que parecía un violín, el niño sigilosamente se acercó al salón de música , y abriendo levemente la puerta; vio una pony terrestre un par de años, mayor que él, de melena negra y pelaje gris oscuro , acompañada de otra pony de similar edad, era una unicornio blanca con melena de color similar al señor pants , aunque peinada de forma algo alocada, la pony de tierra era la que interpretaba de forma tan esplendida, aquella melodía con el violín, mientras su compañera tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando la música

—ambas son mis hijas…—fue el comentario , que escucho el príncipe, a espaldas suyas, departe de Fancy pants, el príncipe alzo la ceja algo extrañado, sabía bien que muchos ponys, por lo general solo se casan entre los de su mismo tipo, y ni que decir de la nobleza, que solo les interesa ,"la pureza de sangre" , como ellos lo llaman, el príncipe quería saber la razón de traerlo hasta acá, y el unicornio, comenzó su triste historia:

Fancy pants se casó muy joven, siguiendo la tradición de su familia, de un largo linaje de unicornios, con una dama de igual abolengo, de esa relación nació su hija vinyl Scratsh, nombre algo gracioso, teniendo en cuenta su clase social; mas para la madre de la pequeña unicornio, quien amaba, la música fuerte y estridente, le parecía el adecuado , deseando que su hija herede su gusto musical; por un tiempo fueron felices, pero debido a un accidente, enviudo, dejándolo, solo , con su pequeña hija, tratando de aliviar sus penas, se fue lejos de canterlot , a la ciudad de Manehatam, donde tiempo después conoció a una famosa intérprete de música clásica, con el tiempo se enamoraron y no le importó , el hecho que ella fuera, una pony terrestre, que no fuera una noble o incluso el hecho, que ella, fuera viuda también, y tuviera una hija de la misma edad de Vinyl, llamada Octavia; ese unicornio se enamoró profundamente ; se volvió a casar, y adopto a la niña formalmente, pero sin el conocimiento de este hecho, de su conservadora familia

Mas parecía que el destino, le jugaría una mala pasada nuevamente, su nueva esposa tenía la salud muy frágil y luego de unos hermosos años, no pudo ganarle a su enfermedad y volvió a enviudar, ahora con 2 hijas , Fancy creía , que sí, ambas se educaban, en un ambiente familiar, sería lo mejor y regreso a Canterlot, donde presento formalmente , ante su familia, a su nueva hija; y como era de esperarse, las quejas y reclamos, de parte de su intransigente familia ,no se hicieron esperar, la pequeña Octavia, que hacía poco, perdió a su madre, se sentía destrozada y luego de un tiempo, se volvió fría e indiferente, no reía, no lloraba, no se enojaba , solo se dedicaba a la música , y únicamente hablaba muy poco con su hermanastra Vinyl y con su padrastro.

Cuando termino su relato, el príncipe sentía tanta pena ,por la vida de ese educado pony, pero aun no entendía el motivo de traerlo hasta acá y narrarle algo tan íntimo ; el unicornio se explicó:

—majestad, aquella tarde, que su madre lo presento ante la nobleza, fue como si todo se repitiera, los comentarios de desaprobación, las burlas y críticas, todo lo que mi pequeña Octavia, tuvo que pasar , vino a mi mente, pero multiplicado por 10,por eso mismo , fui en su defensa, pero fue tarde, vi la misma mirada, llena de dolor , en sus ojos— narro el unicornio con tono triste ,—mas , luego de un tiempo, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, esos ojos se habían ido, ahora eran unos ojos, llenos de alegría , los que habían en su lugar; usted mi príncipe, reía y jugaba como cualquier otro potrillo —el unicornio usaba un tono de voz, a punto de derrumbarse en lágrimas,—se lo suplico majestad—Fancy se puso de rodillas, y agacho la cabeza de la manera más sumisa posible ;—por favor, príncipe naruto, ayude a mi hija, ya son 2 años, que solo veo en su rostro, esa indiferencia y frialdad, estoy desesperado, no sé qué más , puedo que hacer —termino su pedido llorando aquel noble, delante del niño

Naruto, se sentía totalmente abrumado, aquel pony , le suplicaba que ayudara a su hija, y el , no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, intento pedirle ayuda a Kurama ;—lo siento Naruto, no existe misión ninja en el mundo, que pueda ayudarte esta vez, pero si deseas un consejo, solo te puedo decir, recuerda ,y compara aquella situación, que tu viviste, con la situación de ella ; recuerda, el cómo te sentías, aquella vez, y recuerda el cómo y por qué, te sientes así ahora— de manera seria, respondió el zorro, al niño; naruto cerró los ojos un momento , evaluando las cosas como se lo aconsejo su amigo y finalmente sonrió, de forma leve, encontrando la respuesta.

Naruto se acercó al preocupado padre —señor pants, creo saber cómo ayudarla, pero tengo 2 condiciones, una es que no revele mi título ante ellas, y la otra, deje de llamarme príncipe o majestad, me siento raro! — con una sonrisa, el príncipe estiro su mano hacia el unicornio ,que aún se postraba, delante de él, para ayudarlo a levantarse—por favor, deje de hacer eso…—el unicornio alzo la cabeza y miro al niño sonriéndole de forma confiada, vio la esperanza de arreglar las cosas y se puso de pie

Acto seguido como haciendo una travesura, el niño se metió sigilosamente en el cuarto, espiando a las 2 ponys en el, con una sonrisa traviesa y bien escondido, comenzó a tardear una melodía de forma fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que Octavia, parara su música y prestara atención al atareado de naruto, ambas chicas comenzaron a mirar alrededor suyo, quien era el responsable de esa tonada, pero luego de ello, ellas cerraron los ojos disfrutando la tonada, cuando el príncipe vio que ambas prestaban atención , comenzó a cantar, aquella canción que desde que era un bebe, su madre le entonaba de forma tan hermosa

Tema de ff9 melodys of live

Cuando el niño acabo con la canción, ambas aplaudían ,aunque claro, Vinyl lo hacía muy entusiasmada, mientras que Octavia, lo hacía de forma más pausada y aun mostraba su rostro frio,—me alegro que les gustara!— respondió naruto ante los aplausos , saliendo de su escondite con una gran sonrisa, y como era de esperarse, los aplausos, pararon enseguida, y cambiaron por un pequeño grito de asombro, tanto Vinyl como Octavia tenían la mandíbula caída

—quien, o que eres?—pregunto la aun sorprendida unicornio, colocándose de forma protectora, delante la pony terrestre, mientras el príncipe sonreía al ver, como Vinyl, quería proteger , a su hermana

—me llamo Naruto, lamento interrumpir su concierto privado, pero, esa melodía fue tan bonita, que me provoco cantar, felicidades, tocas muy lindo —respondió el rubio mirando a la pelinegra de forma amable, mas está bajo la mirada, y con una expresión seria, volvió a practicar con el violín, ignorando por completo al niño, mientras naruto se le formaba una gota de sudor gigante .

—hey!, yo me llamo Vinyl Scrtash; gusto en conocerte amigo, chócala!— saludo la unicornio de pelo alborotado y chocando sus casco ,con las manos del niño, de manera amistosa; para sorpresa del príncipe, que esta unicornio, tan campechana , aunque amigable, sea hija de un pony tan formal , como el señor pants; —y la callada de allá, se llama Octavia; vamos octi saluda —señalo vinyl a la pony seria

En vista que la unicornio, no la iba dejar tranquila, la pony de tierra cedió un poco;—buenas tardes, me llamo Octavia, si fueras tan amable, podrías retirarte, interrumpes mi practica—respondió de forma seca pero formal, la pony terrestre

—Octy!, no es manera de tratar a los demás, y según recuerdo, tu aplaudiste también, por su canción —reprendió, visiblemente consternada la unicornio , por la actitud, de su hermana;—por cierto amigo, linda canción— menciono con una sonrisa la pony blanca.

—bueno, lamento si las interrumpo, ya es algo tarde, y mi mama, se debe estar preocupando—menciono de forma despreocupada y con intenciones de irse

—acaso, hay más como tú?—para sorpresa del niño, y vinyl, fue Octavia, la que pregunto con curiosidad, olvidando un momento el violín

—no, mi mami es una pony, la más linda de todas!—contesto con una gran sonrisa el niño, sorprendiendo , a las ponys presentes , mientras tras la puerta Fancy pants, espiaba la conversación;—bueno, es obvio que soy adoptado, pero desde que tengo memoria, ella me cuido y amo mucho, ella es mi familia y para ella ,yo soy su hijo, genial no?— hablo en tono de alegría el pequeño, mientras Vinyl sonreía de manera comprensiva, Octavia apretaba con fuerza su violín

—pero cómo es posible, que tú digas eso, acaso no te das cuenta, lo diferente que eres a nosotros!—exclamo casi en desesperación la pequeña pony terrestre

Naruto puso una cara melancólica; —es verdad, que no me parezco en nada a un pony, no tengo cuernos, no camino en 4 patas, no poseo alas o pelaje que cubra mi cuerpo, o una cola o cascos, para parecerme en algo a uno; esas fueron algunas de las críticas que recibí , cuando ella me presento a un grupo de conocidos suyos— menciono el pequeño recordando ese triste día, mientras la pequeña pony de melena oscura, apretaba más duro su instrumento, recordando la crueles críticas que le dieron su nueva familia, cuando el señor pants la presento

—y a pesar de eso…, porque sonríes como si nada pasara?, acaso no te dolieron sus palabras?—musito en tono apagado Octavia, mientras que su hermana, estaba sorprendida, Octavia apenas habla con ella o con su papa, y con los extraños, con las justas, cruzaba una 4 palabras, pero este chico, hacía que ella se abriera, y volteo a ver al niño , esperando también su respuesta

—claro que me dolieron, es imposible , que a nadie, no le doliera esos calificativos, pero..—respondió el niño cerrando los ojos y colocando su mano en el pecho,—pero, para esa pony, no le importaba que yo , no fuera de su especie, no le importaba ninguno de esos detalles, ella me ama, como yo la amo a ella—respondió el niño sonriendo con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos y mirar directamente a la pony terrestre cuya expresión fría había sido cambiada, por una de asombro;—y por eso, no me siento solo, y ella no es la única que me quiere; tengo una prima pony que me quiere mucho; 2 buenos amigos míos algo mayores que yo, pero que siempre me hacen sonreír; una gran y querida amiga mía , con la que compartos lindos recuerdos y tengo la amistad, del más asombroso zorro, de toda Equestria—el niño dio una sonrisa zorruna ,y las ponys presentes estaban maravilladas por sus palabras, aunque se confundieron un poco por la última declaración, afín y acabo ¿_qué tiene de especial un zorro_?;el niño finalizo— esa canción, me la enseño mi mama, siempre me la cantaba desde bebe, y si creen que yo canto bien, deberían oírla a ella, cuando ella la entona es preciosa…—finalizo el pequeño a punto de salir

—lo dices con tanta facilidad, como si fuera algo sencillo…—Octavia bajo la mirada, derrotada y avergonzada de sí misma

—no es sencillo, ni es fácil, pero si algo me enseño, uno de mis amigos, es que jamás debo rendirme, por más difícil que sea, siempre debo intentarlo, además, Octy.. Nadie nació para estar solo, eso te lo aseguro , dattebayo!—menciono el niño con una leve sonrisa ,abandono el salón de música

—Oye amigo, espera—escucho naruto, la voz de la pequeña unicornio detrás de él, la niña había salido del salón también y mirándolo fijo;—lamento mucho la rudeza de mi hermana, ella no solía ser así, espero que no te lleves, una mala impresión de nosotras—

—no te preocupes, Vinyl , la verdad la culpa es mía, por interrumpirlas,—luego naruto, se percató, de la presencia del unicornio mayor, mirando al pequeño niño, mientras Vinyl se sorprendía de encontrar a su padre allí;—lo lamento señor Pants, no pude ayudar mucho…—se disculpó el niño, pensando que sus palabras, no aportaron mucho; mas Fancy movió la cabeza de forma negativa

—al contrario, alt.. Naruto, este día mi hija hablo más de lo que ella lo ha hecho , en los últimos meses..—el noble con una sonrisa agradecía la intervención del príncipe

Dentro del salón, la pequeña potra, recordaba las palabras de Naruto, ella era una pony, como lo eran, los miembros de su nueva familia, y fue víctima de duras críticas, mas ese pequeño, del cual, no tenía idea alguna, que clase de criatura era, recibió un rechazo mayor y ofensivo; pero allí esta, sonriendo, y siendo feliz, porque el recuerda, que a pesar de ello, tiene a alguien que lo ame

Agarro su violín, y comenzó a recordar varias cosas, mientras tocaba una melodía nueva, una melodía que acaba de aprender hace poco

Fuera del salón los 2 ponys y el pequeño humano, escucharon una melodía, una melodía nueva para los unicornios, pero para el niño, fácil de reconocer, era la canción que hacía poco les canto, cuando Vinyl abrió levemente la puerta, su gesto fue de sorpresa ;—papa, papa!, es Octy…, Octy está llorando!—llamo la atención a los presentes, los cuales apresuradamente se asomaron a la puerta.

Octavia lloraba en silencio, mientras tocaba el violín y recordaba a su madre, la cual le inculco el gusto de la música clásica y le enseño el uso de varios instrumentos, la pérdida de su padre ; los momentos aunque difíciles, eran felices al tenerse mutuamente; luego el noviazgo con Fancy pants y el conocer a su nueva hermana Vinyl, quienes la acogieron con cariño , luego la muerte de su madre, y el apoyo que recibió por parte de esos 2 unicornios, que jamás la dejaron sola ,ellos la aceptaron como su familia, "_nadie nació para estar solo", _fueron las palabras que resonaban en su mente; ese niño tenía razón, ella no estaba sola; tal vez el resto de su nueva familia no la acepte, pero ella a, un tenía un padre y una hermana, quienes , no dejaron de preocuparse por ella ,ni un minuto; cuando alzo la vista, vio a los 2 unicornios, llorando en la puerta, mirándola con preocupación, su indiferencia , no pudo ganar esta vez y aquella mascara fría cayo, revelando una triste sonrisa hacia sus familiares_;_—Papa, hermanita… yo lo siento.., no quería preocuparlos tanto, yo los amo mucho..!.—dejando caer su costoso violín, la pony coloco sus cascos , sobre su rostro llorando, mientras que los unicornios corrieron a abrazarla fuerte, dándole a entender , que la aman y que les importa

El príncipe con una sonrisa, y una pequeña lagrima escapándose, miraba la escena, y dando media vuelta para abandonar el salón nuevamente—Naruto espera, por favor—fue el pedido de la pelinegra, —podrías volver a visitarnos?, me gusta como cantas…—con un tono amable, la pony gris, dio una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa al príncipe

—Claro que sí, me encantaría , siempre y cuando toques tu bella música, con una sonrisa tan bonita—respondió el niño sonriendo de forma animada, mientras se retiraba del salón

—papa , quien es el?—pregunto Vinyl , esperando saber más de aquel misterioso, niño

—él es…., un buen amigo—fue la respuesta que dio con una sonrisa; para ese unicornio, aquel pequeño humano, era más especial de lo que se esperaba; era como si el tuviera mucho amor en su interior, eso pudo deducir, tras oír al príncipe, al cual agradecía infinitamente su ayuda;—chicas, que les parece si el fin de semana, salimos de paseo y de paso visitamos a ambas mamas?—el unicornio propuso, y la respuesta fue una sonrisa con un fuerte abrazo , por parte de sus 2 hijas.

—lo que acabas de hacer , fue muy lindo Naruto— comento Shining con una sonrisa suave, al presentarse delante del niño, tras este, se alejara del salón de música; al parecer como buen guardián, espió el accionar del príncipe, en caso que ocurra, alguna emergencia

—no que espiar, es de mala educación Shining?—pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa Naruto

—espiarte y cuidar que no te metas en líos, es mi trabajo, su alteza—contesto con total descaro, el unicornio, para reírse ambos, mientras lo escoltaba, para que el niño cene

—Tu amigo, tiene razón—comento el zorro desde el interior de naruto;— pero creo que es lógico, que actuaras así, sobretodo, sabiendo, como eran ellos; supongo que ese par, hubieran dado, un discurso similar… — por un momento ,Kurama, recordó a los padres de Naruto

—a quienes te refieres Kurama?—pregunto intrigado mentalmente

—nada, solo recordé a un par de idiotas, que siempre sabían decir frases geniales, tal vez te cuentes más de ellos, algún día…—respondió el zorro con una leve sonrisa, mientras el niño con su guardián, llegaban a las habitaciones

Aquella noche, naruto conto a su mama, lo ocurrido con el señor Pants ; Celestia se sentía muy orgullosa de su hijo, y feliz de saber, que él, la ame tanto; a partir de entonces, el visitar el salón de música se volvió una actividad recurrente para el niño, pero para su mala suerte, los días de visitas de su amiga Twilight, no coincidían con las visitas de sus 2 nuevas amigas, las cuales eran poco frecuentes. Él quería que la unicornio de melena morada, las conozca y poder jugar los 4 juntos, más la pequeña peli morada ,se sentía algo ansiosa y nerviosa por ello

…..

Finalmente el temido día de Shining llegó, y twilight, tuvo que asistir a la escuela especial, de magia y artes. Para el príncipe esto fue un duro golpe, pues no ya no podía jugar tan seguido a la banda musical, que creo con Octavia y vinyl, sino que Twilight, también por el mismo motivo, sus visitas se hicieron muy pocas y más breves, pues como era de esperarse, ella al ser una pony tan responsable, quería destacar en los estudios, danto poco tiempo libre a los juegos.

Porque todo el mundo, tiene que irse a esas escuelas y dejarlo solo, primero su prima Candace ,y ahora sus amigas, y el sin poder acompañarlas, siempre solo y recluido en ese palacio, eran los pensamiento de molestia del príncipe; el zorro al ver el malestar del muchacho, decidió darle una nueva tarea, a ver si con eso lograba distraer su mente; dicha tarea , consistía en practicar los jutsus; lastimosamente para sorpresa de kurama, ningún jutsu, le salía bien, todos, desde el más básico como el _bunshin no jutsu, _ por más empeño que el muchacho ponía, fracasaban; el zorro conocía que el fuerte flujo de chacra del niño, podría ser una causa, pero con tanto entrenamiento, esa dificultad, ya debería estar superada, a kurama no le quedó otra más que deducir que el niño tenía un conflicto emocional muy fuerte, debido a la perdida de sus amigas.

—mocoso , si tanto te preocupa, el cómo están ellas, porque no vas a la escuela también?—comento kurama, mientras Naruto intentaba realizar por vigésima vez , en el día, el bushin no jutsu sin éxito, solo salían unos monigotes con cara chistosas, cuando lo intentaba

—si claro kurama, voy a la escuela me presento ante todos , y envés de ser un estudiante ;seguro terminan estudiándome—cometo cínicamente el niño, al ser consiente, de su condición de criatura mítica

—Idiota!, eres un ninja, si eres capaz de burlar la seguridad de un castillo y un cuartel, entrar sin ser visto a un colegio, debería ser pan comido!— respondió kurama enojado; luego respiro hondo y continuo—como sea, que es lo que te tiene tan enojado?— pregunto el zorro, tratando de averiguar más, sobre la posible causa, en las fallas de Naruto

—no estoy enojado… , solo me siento, como un prisionero..—naruto se sinceró con el zorro;—no quería decirle nada a mama, pero la verdad desde hace mucho tiempo, no conozco otros lugares, salvo los terrenos del castillo, no puedo acompañar a mama, alguna de sus visitas; no puedo ir a lugares públicos, solo me quedo esperando a que todos vengan a verme…-, me gustaría saber cómo es una escuela..— el niño hablo en tono triste

El zorro evaluó las palabras del muchacho, en parte comprendía la frustración del niño, por no poder salir más allá , de los muros del castillo, mas también era consciente de las razones, por la que su madre lo tenía recluido; pero luego evaluó esto desde otra perspectiva, el niño necesita, desarrollarse más como ninja, y explorar otros lugares; su cuerpo se acostumbró a la rutina de los ejercicios en el castillo, necesitaba nuevos retos, si no deseaba que su progreso, se estancara;—mocoso, mañana iremos a esa famosa escuela, será como un examen especial, escapar del castillo e infiltrarse en el colegio—sentencio el zorro

—genial, mañana iré a la escuela!—respondió emocionado el príncipe;—esto… sabes dónde queda la escuela?—sonriendo de manera nerviosa , naruto se rasco la nuca

Kurama, puso un leve gesto de molestia, había pasado por alto ese detalle,—bien, necesitaremos a un cómplice…, y creo saber. Quien puede ayudarnos—comento kurama con una sonrisa algo macabra

El cómplice, resulto ser el Pegaso pelirrojo, si bien al principio, se negó rotundamente ante el pedido del príncipe , de ayudarlo, a escaparse del castillo, e ir al colegio,—los potrillos, ruegan por quedarse en casa, no por ir a la escuela!— fue una de sus tantas negativas, cambio de opinión, cuando vio el rostro de pena del muchacho, el cual encima usaba sus ojos de cachorro;—sabes pekke, tendré problemas por esto; pero los tendré aún más, si es que te escapas, por tu cuenta..—finalizo heart, con una sonrisa de resignación

Al día siguiente, aprovechando una visita real , de la princesa, a un lugar llamado Ponyville, Naruto dejo un monigote, hecho de trapo, en el su habitación, donde se suponía ,que debería pasar ,toda la mañana leyendo; tras lograr burla la seguridad del castillo(con música ,de misión imposible incluida), Heartsword lo esperaba detrás de los muros, que rodeaban el jardín;—deprisa, vámonos, solo tenemos unas horas, antes que shining, regrese de su guardia—comento visiblemente nervioso el Pegaso; y con dificultad el niño se subió al lomo del Pegaso, el cual tuvo que volar con mucho cuidado, pues el niño parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer

Luego de un tiempo y varios tirones de cabellos, en la melena del Pegaso, que dio el príncipe, para sujetarse, llegaron a la escuela de Twilight, el niño se sentía emocionado, por 1era vez, iría a una escuela, más el zorro, le hizo recordar, que solo estaría de observador ; el niño acepto y le indico al Pegaso, que lo espere cerca.

Una vez dentro usando , todos sus trucos ninjas de infiltración, observo a varios ponys, de diversos tipos y de diferentes edades, con una sonrisa, miro a esos potrillos, conversar y sonreír entre ellos, jugar y relacionarse entre sí; decidió dar un vistazo por los salones y pudo dar con Vinyl y Octavia, las cuales hablaban en privado en una aula abandonada, aprovechando esa facilidad, se mostró antes las ponys, las cuales sonrieron contentas de verlo allí, luego de charlar un poco con sus amigas, él le pregunto si ya habían podido conocer a Twilight, ambas chicas pusieron una cara de leve malestar; al parecer ambas intentaron acercársele y ser sus amigas, más la unicornio peli morada, con un gesto timidito, rechazaba sus invitaciones para charlar o jugar.

El príncipe no creía que Twilight, fuera así, en un lugar lleno de niños de su edad, el creía con lo genial que su amiga es, ella sería muy popular, Octavia y vinyl, le informaron, que mañana irían, al salón de música, para jugar; luego de abandonar el salón, busco a la unicornio peli morada, y comprobó por sí mismo la verdad, en un salón donde los niños hablaban, de forma amena, la única indiferente era Twiligh, quien leía un libro; naruto se percató que algunos potrillos, amablemente la invitaban a que se una a la conversación, mas ella se negaba de forma tímida, y luego vino un grupo, de potras algo mayores, lideradas , por una unicornio de pelaje dorado y melena bicolor, amarillo y rojo, el príncipe, la miro mejor a esta última pony, le parecía familiar; pero estas potras, quienes, a la opinión del zorro, más le parecían una manada de lobos, buscando alimento, y ese alimento, iba ser la pequeña unicornio morada; con desagrado escucho como esas chicas, se burlaban de su amiga, y los demás lejos de ayudar, se unían a la burla, mientras que Twilight, estaba al borde de las lagrimas

naruto se enfureció, mas fue calmado, por kurama , para evitar que haga alguna tontería, buscando como, impartir justicia y escarmentar a las abusivas, naruto miro el salón de biología abierto, en donde claramente, se podía ver un esqueleto de pony , con una sonrisa maliciosa, y mucho ingenio, robo el esqueleto, algo de pintura, hilos y un trapo y se armó un curioso disfraz; cuando las potras se retiraban felices de humillar a la unicornio, fueron abordadas por una horrenda criatura que caminaba en 2 patas, y de 2 cabezas, una las de un mono sin pelo con bigotes en la cara y otra el cráneo de un pony el cual con pintura parecía que sangraba por la boca; y además de 2 enormes garras , que solamente eran sus manos, pero para ellas, que nunca habían visto algo así, parecían garras; kurama deseando aportar, hablo a través de naruto con el tono más intimidante posible : —**huyan por sus miserables vidas, antes que me devore, sus pútridas almas! Hahaha!**– ella asustadas, corrieron tropezando con un cable, el cual dejo caer pintura encima de sus cabezas, pero nos les importo, solo querían huir de esa criatura tan fea, los demás potros asustado salieron disparados del salón, dejando a la pequeña unicornio, cerrando los ojos de miedo , y usando su libro como escudo, cuando de pronto oyó al monstruo reírse nuevamente, solo que esta risa, ella la conocía muy bien.

—naruto?!—grito ella sorprendida, abriendo los ojos y reconocer fácilmente los pelos rubios empunta de una de las cabezas, tiro el libro y corrió a abrazar a su amigo, con fuerza, mencionando su nombre ,con alegría y ocultar su rostro en el pecho del rubio. El príncipe se sonrojo un poco, por el accionar de su amiga, y correspondió el abrazo; pero luego la niña alzo la cara y el noto, el ceño fruncido en el rostro de la potra, si en algo se parecía Twilight a su hermano mayor, es que es buena , regañando a los demás

—Naruto, no se supone que deberías estar estudiando?. Porque estas acá?, no deberías escaparte de tus lecciones, solo por jugar!—Twilight , algo enojada, le increpaba esas palabras al príncipe, puesto, que él le mintió, diciéndole que asistía a otra escuela, pero a pesar de ello, la niña no soltaba a su amigo

—lamento venir sin avisar, solo es que..,te extrañaba… dattebayo...—respondió el príncipe, mirando al otro lado, mientras, la unicornio se sonrojo mucho por esa declaración,-Twilight.., porque no tienes amigos en la escuela?-; pregunto en tono preocupado el niño, y la potra desvió la mirada

—eso, me es algo difícil de explicar, por favor naruto no me lo preguntes más,—suplico la niña, y en vista que ella no iba a tocar más del tema, el acepto; luego de ello, la unicornio le indico que escapara lo más rápido posible, pues en cualquier momento ,algún profesor vendrá a ver lo ocurrido; ella le prometió que se verían, el fin de semana ;y además le aconsejo que devolviera a su lugar, el cráneo del laboratorio, para frustración del niño, pues creía que encontró el disfraz, ideal, para la noche de Nightmares.

Mientras en el castillo de canterlot:

—y su alteza el príncipe, como esta? —pregunto unos de los guardias de ronda, al pony , que custodiaba la alcoba real, abrió la puerta y vio al monigote con la cabeza caída entre los libros

—durmiendo durante su lectura, como siempre señor!— contesto en tono marcial el guardia

Regresando al colegio

Al regresar el cráneo en su lugar, se topó con una pequeña unicornio, de pelaje turquesa, la cual con sorpresa y admiración lo miraba, cuando esta le pregunto que es, naruto decidió decirle, que es un humano, al fin y acabo, no le importaba si le creía

Pero para su sorpresa, la chica se aproximó, a mirarlo más de cerca, con una sonrisa algo inquietante, mientras el príncipe se intimidaba , por la repentina invasión, de su espacio personal— caminan en 2 patas, no tienen pelaje salvo la cabeza, y tienen manos! ; Existen!, los humanos existen!— gritaba emocionada, la pequeña pony, mientras examinaba detalladamente al niño

—esto.. Lo siento me tengo que ir! Dattebayo!—asustado, el pequeño corrió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras la pony lo perseguía, finalmente logró burlarla y llego a su punto de encuentro , con Heartsword;— esa unicornio, está loca!— exclamo aliviado, cuando se encontró con su amigo el Pegaso

—se puede saber, en que lio, te has metido esta vez pekke?—pregunto el pelirrojo, cuando finalmente el niño se presentó;—espero, que no haigas tenido que ver, con esas pobres potras, que lloraban asustadas y bañadas en pintura—, menciono ,en tono de sospecha, sobre las víctimas, aunque, le parecía , que a una de ellas , ya la había visto antes en el castillo; el niño le explico lo sucedió al su guardián y este le sugirió , que la próxima vez, mescle pegamento con la pintura

…

Cuando finalmente llegaron al palacio, y tras ocultar , al monigote; naruto, le pregunto al Pegaso, si sabía la razón por la cual Twilight, es tan cerrada con los demás en la escuela, el Pegaso puso una expresión algo seria, y le contó a naruto, que ella es siempre así, que no es muy sociable, pues parecer le da miedo, hacer nuevos amigos; es más, le sorprendió que ella , aceptara al príncipe como su amigo.

Naruto, sentía pena por su amiga, ella era genial y divertida, no entendía , el por qué ,ella no se daba una oportunidad, así misma,—Hearts, tú crees que pueda ayudar a Twiligh, no quiero verla así..—pregunto en tono triste el príncipe, mientras el Pegaso se colocaba uno de sus cascos en el mentón

—La verdad no tengo idea , de como ayudarte pekke, tal vez si consultas, con otro amigo , más inteligente…—cuando fue interrumpido por el niño

—eso es Heart!, tengo que buscar más amigos!—exclamo emocionado el niño, mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba con la ceja alzada;— tendré más amigos, muchos amigos!; así ellos , luego podrán ser amigos de Twilight, al menos uno de ellos podrá hacerse de su amistad!—el niño miraba con determinación al cadete, mientras este le deba una sonrisa amable

—ya veo, buscaras amigos entre los hijos de los nobles, si supongo que es plan podría funcionar..—comento el pelirrojo, más el niño movía su cabeza de forma negativa

—no pueden ser nobles, la mayoría son muy hipócritas, y los de la escuela, podría ser, pero sería arriesgarme , a que me descubran en ella(sin mencionar a la pony loca); tienen que ser otros ponys, ponys de otros lugares!— el niño estaba decido a encontrar los amigos ideales para la pequeña unicornio, kurama veía en eso, la oportunidad de mejorar el entrenamiento del príncipe, pero el Pegaso movió la cabeza de forma negativa

—lo siento su alteza, pero si crees que te apoyare esta vez, estas equivocado; casi me dejas calvo de tanto jalarme la melena, sin contar las veces que casi te caes de mi lomo; hasta que encontremos una forma que viajes seguro, no habrá más excursiones fuera del castillo— con un tono firme, pocas veces visto en el Pegaso, Heartsword sentencio al niño, y salió de la alcoba

Naruto, estaba aún perplejo ,por la respuesta de heart, pero le tuvo que darle la razón; luego de ello pregunto al zorro — por cierto kurama, te puedes devorar , el almas de los demás?—con total ingenuidad consulto

—claro que no!, mocoso, eso fue parte del teatro!— contesto enojado el zorro, pero naruto soltó un oww de desilusión,—a que vino eso?!—pregunto enojado

…

Al día siguiente, naruto aun con la idea , de buscar más amigos, para twiligh, decidió ir a buscar a Vinyl y Octavia, al salón de música, con la esperanza, de a lo mejor a ellas, se les ocurría algo; pero para su sorpresa , fue a Fancy pants, a quien encontró, el cual con una sonrisa, tenía un regalo especial , para el príncipe.

—oh, prin….Naruto, lamentó informarle que debido a unos exámenes, mis hijas, no podrán venir hoy, pero aun así, quisiera darle algo, por su ayuda , por favor acéptelo—el formal unicornio, con su magia, acerco un paquete envuelto en sabanas para el niño, cuando naruto descubrió el regalo, pero , no tenía idea algún, a que podría ser.

—Veras, Naruto, soy un pony que le gusta viajar mucho, y entre mis viajes, desarrolle un gusto especial por la arqueología, esta cosa, la cual no tengo idea alguna que es, la descubrí en uno de mis viajes, según se cree, los humanos, lo solían usar— se explicó el unicornio amablemente, mientras el niño examinaba tal aparato, lastimosamente, sabia tanto de su raza, como el unicornio, pero no contaron , con el conocimiento de un zorro

—mocoso!, te sacaste la lotería, eso es una silla de montar , con riendas !—kurama no creía su suerte.

—una silla de montar?—pregunto el niño en voz alta, palabras que el unicornio también sorprendido, repitió la frase; acto seguido siguiendo las indicaciones de kurama, el niño coloco la silla encima del lomo del unicornio y las riendas en su rostro; para después subirse encima y sujetar las riendas; el príncipe creía que con todo esto, el noble se enojaría , para su sorpresa el unicornio, no paraba de sonreír , de contento

—oh ahora lo entiendo, ahora lo entiendo!, los humanos, usaban esto , para movilizarse en animales más rápido y fuertes , que ellos, como como…—intentaban el noble nombrar a alguna criatura

—caballos!— dijo kurama, palabra que repitió naruto, y el noble sintió, que el secreto de la vida, le fuera revelada

—ooh!, caballos, nuestros antepasados cavernarios!, eso significa que el hombre , no solo fue real, sino, que él y el caballo , convivieron juntos!, que gran descubrimiento!, gracias príncipe naruto, sabía que usted podría con este enigma— el noble se despidió apresuradamente, al parecer el tema de los humanos, lo tenía fascinado.

—oiga, está de acuerdo, en que me quede con esto?, seguro que no lo quiere?—pregunto el niño al ver al unicornio dejarle el paquete, pero este le contesto que tiene otro, similar en su casa , y ahora tiene mucho que escribir; aquel día más tarde el noble recibió la visita de su sobrina Lyra , quien era , la misma pony loca, que persiguió al príncipe

—Tío Pants!, por favor cuénteme, todo lo que sepa sobre, los humanos!—hablo en tono de súplica, mientras el unicornio adulto, sonreía al ver a otro familiar suyo, aficionarse, con el tema de los humanos

…..

Ahora con la silla de montar, el Pegaso no tenía forma como negarse, y tras explicarle y colocarse encima tal extraño objeto, no le quedó otra que aceptar ayudar al príncipe, aun así, la idea que hacer todo esto a escondidas, de la princesa Celestia, le carcomía la conciencia, así que fue sincero ,con la madre del niño.

Tras escuchar la historia del Pegaso, celestia se enojó un poco, por el escape de su pequeño, mas luego no pudo evitar sonreír, por su buen corazón.—ya veo, el desea hacer más amigos, así sea lejos del palacio; para ayudar a Twilight—la princesa miro al Pegaso , y le encomendó mucho el cuidado de su hijo, el Pegaso no creía lo que oía, pero al menos se sentía más calmado y feliz, que la princesa le confié la seguridad del príncipe;—oh ,Heartsword, no reveles esta conversación al pequeño, al parecer le emociona , la idea de fugarse— comento sonriendo traviesamente, ante la ocurrencia de su hijo, mientras el pelirrojo, le formaba una gota de sudor , por el accionar de la princesa y antes de salir la princesa le acerco un pliego enrollado.

—oh, y toma esto , como un premio, por las molestias—Heart al descubrir el pergamino, era un poster de la princesa, aún más revelador, del que el tenia , autografiado y con dedicatoria, rojo de vergüenza, miro a la princesa, la cual no paraba de reírse del pobre cadete;—han pasado años, desde que hice esa sesión de fotos, me halaga saber , que aún muchos, me admiran así—comento la monarca, mientras el pobre Pegaso , avergonzado salía del cuarto

…..

La búsqueda de amigos empezó, debían ser sigilosos, por lo que ir a pueblos o ciudades, estaba , totalmente descartado, empezaron a buscar posibles candidatos en los alrededores, pero no había mucho , por donde escoger, el Pegaso cansado de volar toda la mañana, le informo que harían una parada en un valle cerca de Cloudsdale; el niño también estaba aburrido de montar, al parecer la búsqueda de amigos, no sería tan fácil como él creía, dejo al Pegaso durmiendo un rato, para que se recupere, mientras el salía a caminar un poco , para estirar las piernas

No paso mucho tiempo, de empezar su paseo, cuando algo, se había estrellado contra él, más bien alguien, que como si fuera un meteorito, impacto contra Naruto, perdiendo levemente el conocimiento, cuando, abrió los ojos, vio que tenía a una pequeña, Pegaso azul , con melena multicolor , aun inconsciente sobre su pecho

El niño le dio suave palmadas en la mejilla, ala potra, cuando esta reacciono, dio un grito tan fuerte, que despertó al dormido Pegaso

—un mono sin pelo me secuestra!—grito la pequeña, apartándose lo más que puedo de Naruto y colocándose en pose combativa;—vamos, secuestrador, ponte con uno de tu tamaño,—la potra lazaba jabs, al aire con una mirada agresiva y una sonrisa de seguridad, mientras el príncipe miraba con cara de póker a la pony

—acaso estás loca?, la victima acá, fui yo, dattebayo!—con una vena hinchada y una cabeza gigante reclamo el niño, soñándole con el dedo, ante la agresiva potra, la cual reacciono, tratando de recordar lo ocurrido

Al parecer la pequeña Pegaso, estuvo haciendo piruetas en el aire, y cuando intento una más arriesgada, perdió el control del vuelo y se precipito al suelo, felizmente choco contra el niño, sino otra seria la historia; cuando la pony recordó ese detalle, se sonrojo algo avergonzada, pero aun así con orgullo hablo

—ha!, bueno siéntete feliz, de chocar conmigo; yo la gran Rainbow Dash, seré la más famosa , de los wonderbolts, y tu lampiño amigo, podrás presumir de haber chocado conmigo!—la Pegaso, hablaba con tanta pedantería , que al niño, le parecía que se encontró, con la versión Pegaso de su primo Blueblood.

El pequeño puso una cara de leve desagrado, definitivamente este tipo de pony, no podría figurar, como prospecto de amiga, para Twilight, así que decidió ignorar a la alocada Pegaso, mas esta se ofendió, que no le dieran atención, ante los reclamos de Rainbow , el niño contra ataco

—Los wonderbolts?, ha!, yo que no vuelo, tengo mejores chances, de ser miembro, que una Pegaso, que pierde el control. Apuesto que eres más lenta, que una tortuga!— respondió con orgullo el niño, haciendo que la Pegaso azul, se enojara y lo retara aun duelo.

—muy bien señor presumido, tengamos una carrera, desde acá hasta el final de la cueva de allá, pasando por el bosque, el que pierda, tendrá que obedecer, en todo lo que el ganador le pida!— señalo el recorrido y las condiciones, la pony de colorida melena; en eso se hacía presente heart, quien sin mayor explicación y presentación, lo pusieron de juez

A la señal del pelirrojo, ambos participante iniciaron la carrera, lo más rápido que podían, claro que en términos generales, la Pegaso, tenía la ventaja por volar, pero para su sorpresa, aquella criatura de 2 patas, corría muy cerca de ella, y a veces aventajándola, por momentos, ella voló aún más rápido, mientras naruto, se sorprendía lo veloz que era la niña, si ella fuera parte del grupo de criados, que los persiguieran , luego de una, de sus travesuras, no tendría tiempo alguno, para esconderse, pero tenía un as bajo la manga; por indicaciones de kurama, acumulaba su chacra en las piernas, permitiéndole ir aún más rápido, incluso el Heart, se sorprendía de la velocidad que el príncipe y esa potra, estaban alcanzando, mientras la Pegaso se sentía frustrada, que ese niño la iguale, cuando al pasar por el bosque, este corriera y saltara por los arboles tan alto, como lo sería una ardilla o el más hábil de los chimpancés, de pronto una sonrisa de confianza se le formo en la cara de la Pegaso, había una trampa en la cueva, era un gran abismo, dentro de ella, le esperaba

Al llegar a la cueva, la Pegaso sin dificultad cruzaba el abismo velozmente, mientras saboreaba la victoria, y arrepintiéndose algo, por la trampa,—hehehe, creo que me pase un poco, tal vez solo le pida un helado de fresa, y lo dejare en paz—hablo en tono de confianza, cuando de pronto algo de tierra le cayó encima del cabello, cuando alzo la cabeza , la quijada se le cayó, " _como hace eso?!_ " , se preguntó, sin creer en lo que veía

—así?, pues yo quiero , mi helado de chocolate , Dattebayo!—grito naruto, corriendo como un loco, de cabeza, por el techo de la cueva, ante la mirada de sorpresa de ambos pegasos ( verlo caminar por el techo es una cosa , pero verlo correr y saltar de cabeza , es otra)

La Pegaso, apresuro su ritmo para llegar a la meta, mientras el príncipe aumentaba su velocidad también,—no pierdas, la concentración mocoso, sino , la palmamos!—gritaba kurama desde su jaula, pero de pronto dash, al alzar la cabeza, para mirar a naruto, no se percató de una estalactita , y sin poder evitarla, choco fuertemente contra ella, cayendo al abismo, sin pensarlo 2 veces , naruto, se lanzó para atraparla, mientras el pelirrojo, testigo de la carrera, se lanzó por ambos, mas por fortuna el impulso de naruto, no solo le permitió atrapar, a la chica, sino que también alcanzar la pared del abismo, la Pegaso con algo consiente, miro al príncipe sostenerla entre sus brazos de forma protectora, mientras subía por la pared, para después cerrar los ojos

Unas horas después, rainbow abrió los ojos, para alivio de el niño y su guardián, ella tenía algunas vendas en la cara, que fueron adquiridas por el pelirrojo en Cloudsdale, al parecer salvo el golpe, no tuvo nada serio, luego de ello, heart dijo que buscaría algo de helado para comer, y dejo a los niños solos.

_Tema de hajime no ippo ending 1 : Yuuzora no kamihikouki_

Unos minutos de incomodo silencio, entre ambos hubo, cuando de pronto la Pegaso iba a hablar, naruto, visualizo a 2 guardias , que patrullaban la zona, y se escondió inmediatamente , para desconcierto de la Pegaso, cuando los guardias llegaron, estos le informaron que, se había visto una criatura extraña, por los alrededores y preguntarse si sabía algo, la Pegaso miro el arbusto, donde el príncipe se escondió, y dando una sonrisa, respondió que no tenía idea alguna , de que le hablaban, los guardias se retiraron, a seguir con su búsqueda, cuando se fueron , naruto salió y le pregunto porque lo protegió

Ella enojada contesto—por quien me tomas, por una chismosa?, yo no delato a nadie, soy leal a mis amigos—dijo ella con orgullo, naruto se sorprendió de esa declaración; luego la Pegaso, agacho la cabeza ,—gracias.. Por salvarme y perdón por hacer trampa— la Pegaso visiblemente avergonzada, se disculpaba con naruto

Pero naruto con una sonrisa, revaluó el concepto que tenia de la niña, tal vez se apresuró a juzgarla y de forma juguetona, contesto—que? Acaso hacías trampa?. Yo no recuerdo tal cosa, la cueva estaba dentro del trato— y acariciando la frente de la Pegaso agrego:— y por lo otro, no te preocupes, seguro tú, hubieras hecho algo así, por mí—dijo de forma calmada, mientras la pequeña se sonrojo de forma furiosa

—no importa!, yo hice trampa, así que tu ganas, adelante da tus ordenes— la Pegaso, admitía su derrota, esperando alguna vergonzosa orden, por parte de Naruto.

Naruto se puso la mano en el mentón,—bien, técnicamente de continuar la carrera, sería un empate, pero ya que me sedes la victoria, solo era un pedido, estas lista?—la chica, con mirada decidida, acepto, moviendo la cabeza, — Rainbow Dash!, te pido, que seas, mi amiga— fue su orden, con una sonrisa zorruna y amable , Dash reabrió los ojos con sorpresa , pero luego, sonriendo contenta, acepto el pedido, y este estiro su mano, de forma amistosa, delante de ella; — me llamo naruto, gusto en ser tu amigo dashy!— sonrió aún más, y la Pegaso se sonrojo y contenta, estrechó la mano del príncipe

Durante el resto de la mañana, uno al otro, se alababan lo geniales que eran, lo mucho que disfrutaron la carrera, naruto deseaba verla hacer sus piruetas, mientras ella quería verlo correr de cabeza de nuevo, entre risas y juegos, llego heart

— increíble, de saber, que se pondría así por el helado, lo hubiera traído antes, que todo esto empezara—comento el pelirrojo al ver a los niños jugar.

Alguien que también se sentía contento con esta nueva amistad, era kurama, esa Pegaso era increíblemente rápida, incluso se atrevería a decir, que más rápida que algunos guardias adultos, si naruto, juega con a ella, a las carreras, podrá desarrollar mejor su condición atlética y distribución de chacra.

El 1er día de buscar amigos fue un éxito, cuando llego la hora de partir, ambos acordaron los días, para poder encontrarse y jugar, y al mismo tiempo se prometieron ,volver a competir, algún día , en una gran y espectacular carrera, y esta vez limpiamente

_Fin del tema_

…

El fin de semana, tal como lo prometió, Twilight se hizo presente, pero al parecer ella estaba algo preocupada, le conto al príncipe, que habría un examen especial, en la escuela , para los unicornios, los que aprueben esa evaluación, podrán postular a acceder a un curso especial de magia avanzada, el príncipe como siempre, la apoyaba , ya le se había acostumbrado a los ataques de inseguridad , de la peli morada, mas este siempre lograba animarla, aunque claro está, parecía que esta vez el dichoso examen, era muy importante, por un momento pensó en contarle sobre su nueva amiga, rainbow, pero descarto la idea, al verla tan ansiosa por ese examen, él le sugirió que leyeran algunos cuentos, para que se relaje, basto la palabra leer, para que ella se emocionara.

luego de volver, a la pequeña unicornio, a su estado de ánimo común , leyeron un cuento, el que regularmente solía Twilight leer, era el que narra sobre los elementos de la harmonía, para la unicornio, le parecía una profecía, que advertía, que algún día, vendría , la malvada yegua, llamada Nightmare moon, a buscar venganza, al cumplirse los 1000 años de su encierro, más para el príncipe, le desagradaba mucho , que le den, ese papel de villana, a su tía Luna, pero comprendía que no podía revelar la identidad, de la tal Nightmare, luego por un momento , evaluó, si su amiga twilight estaba en lo cierto, si su tía luna, podría salir libre, sería una buena oportunidad , para que ella y su mama, hagan las paces, mas kurama movía la cabeza de forma negativa, si es que ese cuento , tendría algo de cierto, es que su tía no regresara, precisamente de buen humor.

Al despedirse la niña, naruto le acarició la frente con una sonrisa, tratando de animarla, —no te preocupes por los resultado finales, lo que importa qué te esforzaste, estoy más que seguro , que tu podrás superar ese examen, Dattebayo!— dándole un giño

La potra sonrió agradecida por tener a alguien como naruto, como su amigo, y le prometió escribirle, apenas sepa , los resultados del examen

…

Durante el resto de semana, naruto y hearts, siguieron con la búsquedas de amigos para Twilight, el pobre Pegaso, había tenido una dura jornada, pues no solo los entrenamientos en la academia, se hacían más duros, sino que encima con su auto-entrenamiento, y el ayudar al príncipe, hacía que sus fuerzas estén, al límite; tan cansado y hambriento se sentía, que apenas vio un árbol de manzanas bajo, para tomar algunas, el príncipe al ver las frutas, tan jugosas, también tomo una, dejo a su amigo en el árbol, reposando , mientras el bajaba del árbol aun con la manzana en la mano, y dándole una fuerte mordida

Al poco rato, sintió algo en el cuello y bajo la mirada —y esta corbata tan rara?, de donde salió?— se preguntó mirando, lo que tenía en el cuello, de pronto esta "corbata", se ajustó en el cuello, y se sintió que lo tiraran de ella, arrastrándolo un buen rato, cuando el arrastre paro, miro a un Corcel rojo, aunque visiblemente más joven que Heartsword, era más grande y fuerte, y acompañado de una potra de tierra , de su edad, de pelaje naranja y melena rubia

—ya te tengo, ladrón de manzanas!— salió de la boca de la niña , quien visiblemente, era la que tenía el otro extremo de la "corbata" que aprisionaba el cuello del niño.

—espera no soy ningún ladrón!— se defendió el niño, tratándose de poner en pie

—entonces porque tienes, una de nuestras manzanas en tus,…..cascos?—no pudo continuar, ya que , cuando le príncipe se puso de pie, ella y el corcel, se sorprendieron, de ver lo que habían atrapado, era una criatura de 2 patas, pero no era un minotauro, no tenía cascos y usaba ropa, por carecer de pelo.

El príncipe suspiro, con fastidio, —mira, lo lamento, por tomar una de tus manzanas, sin permiso, pero, me ofende, que se me queden mirando así.— ya le empezaba a ser molesto , que lo miren como bicho raro, por más mítico que él sea

—oh lo siento, no quería ser grosera—se disculpó de inmediato la niña, para luego reaccionar;—un momento, los ofendidos, somos nosotros, esta es nuestra granja de manzanas, y ya tenemos suficientes problemas, como para que un ladrón nos robe!—visiblemente enojada reclamo, mientras su acompañante soltó un "eyup", en señal de acuerdo, el niño tuvo que aceptar, que esos granjeros, tenía razón y si la cosa , parecía que no podía empeorar, hizo su aparición el pelirrojo

—mira pekke, traje muchas de esas ricas manzanas, tal vez a Shining y a tu mama , les guste probar.— con una sonrisa despreocupada y cargando muchas manzanas , en su lomo se presento el pegaso; un aire frio, se sintió en el lugar, seguido de una rosa del desierto (esas bolitas de pajas, que recorren las zonas abandonadas), mientras naruto lloraba de forma cómica, entendiendo ahora, como se siente Shining, siempre con él a su lado; mas consiente de la situación, el pelirrojo, intento arreglar las cosas—bien , bien, esto se puede arreglar, bastara con pagar por las manzanas verdad?. Justo acá tengo… , tengo…—se buscaba en el cuerpo, poco a poco con más desesperación,—oh ya me acorde, deje la billetera en mi cuarto— colocándose la pata en la cabeza en forma de disculpa, mientras los granjeros y naruto, querían matarlo

No los quedo otra, que pagar con trabajo , por las manzanas consumidas y las ya picadas a los 2 inconscientes, en términos concretos, todo lo que hay en el reino, por derecho le pertenece a la realeza, así que técnicamente, las manzanas le pertenecen al príncipe, mas este, reconocía que fue su falta, por tomar algo sin permiso, al fin y acabo, esas manzanas no se plantaron solas.

Luego de una jornada de trabajo, aunque forzado, debía reconocer, que era divertido darle golpes a los árboles y hacer que las manzanas cayeran, y los granjeros al ver, que los 2 ladrones, tenían sinceras intenciones de arreglar su falta, dejaron de tratarlos de forma hostil, y fueron más agradables con ellos, al llegar la tarde, ambos fueron invitados a almorzar con el resto de la familia, para sorpresa de ellos, pues no se esperaban tal trato, más el trabajo hizo que les diera muchas hambre y aceptaron.

Una vez dentro dela casa familiar, se hacía presente una pony terrestre, muy mayor, de color verde y pelo plateado, ella miro a los singulares invitados, pero lejos de sorprenderse por el príncipe, amablemente, los invito al comedor, donde los esperaban un rico almuerzo. Dentro del comedor, en una silla especial de bebes, estaba una pequeña pony de pelaje amarillo y melena roja, naruto se le acercó y le hizo una serie de caras graciosas, haciendo que la pequeña niña sonriera y estirara sus cascos hacia él, acto seguido, el niño la cargo y seguía haciéndola reír

—esto es increíble, applebloom generalmente, llora cuando un extraño intenta cargarla, solo está tranquila, cuando la abuela, mi hermano o yo la sostenemos— comento la pony naranja, al ver a su hermanita, siendo tan feliz con el niño, mientras , su hermano asintió con un "eyup"

—al parecer le simpatizas pequeño, soy la abuela, de todos estos jovencitos ,que están acá, me llamo, María Ann Smith Sherwood(que tal nombrecito) , pero ,puedes llamarme , abuela Smith como todos— con una sonrisa amable, se presentaba la pony mayor

Los otros ponys, algo apenados, por no presentarse, imitaron, el gesto de la abuela—los siento, yo me llamo Apple Jack, pero puedes decirme AJ, el grandote ,es mi hermano bic machintons, big mac para abreviar, y la bebe es mi hermanita appleblom— sonriendo de forma amable la pony terrestre, se deba a conocer

—yo me llamo naruto, una vez más ,pido disculpas por lo que paso con tus manzanas—se presentó el niño, correspondiendo el gesto, al ver que los granjeros, lo trataban de forma más amable

—yo soy Heartsword!, futuro capitán de la guarida real, eso se los aseguro!— con una sonrisa confiada, se presentaba el pelirrojo, más la mirada reprobatoria del príncipe, lo hizo corregirse—yo también, siento el comerme tus manzanas , sin haber pagado por ellas, luego por intentar escapar, luego por hacer que me eches la soga al cuello ; luego por arrastrarte, a un charco de lodo y luego por hacer que tu hermano, me tire contra el piso y salpicando a todos con el lodo — agacho la cabeza en forma de disculpas, mientras el niño le gritaba que no tendría que disculparse si dejara de ser tan idiota.

Los Apple, sonrieron de forma jocosa, sus invitados eran muy divertidos, sobretodo el Pegaso, quien, no tenía pinta alguna, de ser un soldado, salvo la cutie mark en forma de espada y se proclamaba así mismo capitán, y tal como parece, no eran malos ponys, al abuela intento saber más del pequeño

—y dime naruto, donde está tu mama, no se preocupara , que no estés todo el día en casa?—la pony pregunto, con curiosidad, más el niño respondió de forma amable

—mi mama, tiene un trabajo muy importante, a veces pasa todas las mañanas ocupada por su trabajo, pero cuando tiene algo de tiempo libre, juega conmigo , no quiero darle muchas preocupaciones, así que me quedo con heart o mi otro amigo shining para que me cuiden—usando toda su educación, contesto a la abuela

—oh naruto, eres un niño tan bueno y tan bien educado, ya ven, no duele mostrar modales!—comento la abuela a sus nietos, mientras el Pegaso , reía levemente, si conocieran, el desastre ambulante, que es el príncipe en realidad, no opinarían igual

—y dígame señora, los padres de los chicos, no nos acompañan o vendrán más tarde?—pregunto solo por cortesía el Pegaso, más el gesto de tristeza de los Apple, le hizo entender que si querer, metió la pata una vez mas

Ellos narraron que hacía un año, sus padres, fallecieron, y ahora tienen que hacerse cargo de la granja, el resto del almuerzo, fue algo incómodo, cuando acabaron, el Pegaso pidió hablar a solas con la abuela , mientras dejaba a naruto y el resto salir un rato a jugar

El termino jugar, fue relativo, pues había otras actividades para hacer en la granja, como ayudar en el arado, reparar el granero o limpiar el gallinero, si bien podían, ser tareas tediosas, el niño ayudaba a los hermanos , y a pesar de ser la 1era vez en toda su vida, de hacer tales actividades, le resultaron fáciles, por sus habilidades ninja y la ventaja de usar manos, para sostener mejor las herramientas; tratando de conocer mejor a los hermanos el niño pregunto

—dime Aj, cuando nos conocimos, mencionaste que ya tenían muchos problemas, que ocurre?— menciono el niño, al ver que a pesar de ser más amables, un gesto de preocupación estaba en el rostro de los hermanos

—oh, no ocurre nada, dulzura!—naruto se sonrojo un poco, por ese sobrenombre,—solo, lo dije molesta, por la situación—con su típico acento campirano, contesto la pony, mas al poco rato, inflo las mejillas, y miro al otro lado, este detalle no pasó desapercibido por el rubio

—porque que haces esa mueca?, ocultas algo?— volvió a interrogar al mirar ala potra a los ojos

—no culto, nada!—contesto molesta, solo que al poco rato volvió a hacer esa mueca

—di que tengo el cabello verde!— reto el niño de inmediato

—tienes el cabello verde!— respondió raídamente, pero nuevamente, la mueca gano, fue oficial, era una señal , que ella mentía; antes que el niño la interrogue mas, salió corriendo rápido de allí

—Aj, es mala mintiendo, ella siempre es honesta, con todo el mundo—hablo el corcel rojo, mientras que el príncipe, se impresionaba, que el hablara , algo más que "eyup"

—supongo que tu podrías decime , que pasa, big mac?— pregunto esperanzado, más la respuesta del cocerle fue un "Nop"

El niño iba a insistir, cuando el pelirrojo, salió de su entrevista con la abuela, y le informo que era hora de irse, cuando ya estaban por partir, el Pegaso anuncio, que vendría mañana a ayudar, esto tomo por sorpresa a los Apple, Aj intento negar la ayuda, pero bic mac, le hablo por lo bajo que aceptara, que la situación no estaba para ser orgullosos

Una vez en el castillo, el niño quiso saber la razón, por el repentino interés, de ser granjero de su guardián, el Pegaso bajo la mirada y conto lo que ocurría en la granja Apple :

la muerte de los padres de Aj, no solo fue una tragedia familiar, sino económica en la granja, el repentino deceso de los jefe de la granja, hizo que muchos de sus trabajadores renunciaran, de forma repentina, pensando que esta se declararía en quiebra, la abuela, tenía que hacerse cargo, de la pequeña Applebloom, por lo que los trabajos de la granja, cayó en los hermanos mayores, quienes, tuvieron que abandonar sus estudios, y a pesar de la falta de mano de obra, se las arreglaron para salir a flote ; el niño entendía ahora , porque en esa granja tan grande, solo estén 4 ponys a cargo, el Pegaso entonces puso una cara más triste

— hace medio año, la bebe, se enfermó y tuvieron que endeudarse mucho para poder curarla, los gastos médicos, hicieron que la familia hipotecara la granja, su única esperanza para salvar la granja, es que la cosecha de este año sea entregada a tiempo, a un consorcio de mermelada de manzana; pero como ya te has dado cuenta, no tienen quien los ayude, intentaron contactar con sus familiares, pero estos no han respondido; por eso mismo desde mañana iré ayudar en lo que pueda, solo tenemos hasta el fin de semana para que todas las manzanas sean recogidas— con una cara de decisión el Pegaso, dejaba al niño en su alcoba

—Heart, yo también quiero ayudar!—fue la repentina respuesta del príncipe, el Pegaso sonrió al ver las buenas intenciones del príncipe, pero se negó, el trabajo es en sí, muy agotador, y el debería estudiar y jugar como cualquier niño, pero no se esperó la siguiente declaración del niño ,—los Apple fueron buenos ponys conmigo, no les importo que o quien sea, no quiero que pierdan su granja y así no quieras, yo buscare la forma de ir hasta la granja y sacudir hasta el último árbol de manzanas!; además Aj…, ella también debería estudiar y jugar, no es justo, que eso les pase a tan buenos ponys—con decisión el niño, hablaba, mientras el Pegaso, suspiro en derrota, una vez más el pequeño travieso, se salió con la suya

—Heart,… , hay alguna razón más, para que quieras ayudar a los Apple?—pregunto el niño, al parecer , había una razón más, por la que el repentinamente, deseara ayudar a unos completos desconocidos; el Pegaso cerro los ojos y se sincero con el niño

—yo también, sé que se siente, quedarse sin padres repentinamente y tener a alguien por quien ser responsable...— fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, mientras el niño lo miraba asombrado, —naruto, yo hace unos 4 años, perdí a mis padres, y quede a cargo de mi hermana menor, y ella tiene la salud de cristal, no puede salir a jugar o relacionarse con otros, por su delicada condición, esta interna en un hospital; cuando ingrese a la academia, tuve que romperme la cabeza en pensar que trabajos, podría tomar, para poder pagar las facturas del hospital, hasta que te conocí—sonriendo tristemente , el Pegaso miro al niño

— te volviste en mi duende de la suerte, cuando tu madre me nombro tu guardián, no solo pude asegurarla , en un mejor hospital, sino que con la paga, ya no tendría más, porque preocuparme en caso de gastar, en remedios o algo similar—el Pegaso hablaba mientras lagrimas corrían su rostro;—el mirar a los Apple, me hizo recordar aquella época, donde tuve que sacrificar tantas cosas, por ayudar a mi hermanita, cosa que no me arrepiento, pero ahora esos hermanos, se rajan el lomo, por no perder lo que sus padres, tanto esfuerzo, les tomo crear, y así cuidar , a su abuela y hermanita— aun llorando sonrió al niño;— siento, que este es una oportunidad, para ayudar a alguien , que pasa por una situación similar a la mía y mostrar algo de gratitud a la vida, por ya no tener ese pesar; lo siento su alteza, un soldado, no debe mostrarse, tan débil , frente a un miembro de la fama real,—hablo limpiándose las lágrimas, al ver que el niño lo miraba fijamente, una vez más, ese Pegaso brillo, para naruto , el niño le dio una suave caricia en su frente

— no lloras ante un miembro de la fama real, lloras frente a un amigo, tu fuiste mi 1er amigo heart, gracias por ser como eres, conmigo— el niño sonreía, aguantando las lágrimas delante del Pegaso, ante esa declaración, el Pegaso rio de forma suave, aun ganándole algunas lágrimas;—no que los chicos no lloran?—contesto de forma juguetona y amable el príncipe

—al contrario majestad, el llorar, es la forma más sincera, de demostrar nuestros sentimientos—respondió con una sonrisa el pelirrojo; a partir de mañana, como sea, ese cargamento de manzanas llegara a su destino, fue la meta que se pusieron ambos

El zorro suspiro al ver tal escena, era oficial, los idiotas, saben decir frases geniales cuando el tiempo lo amerita.

…..

Pidiendo licencia a la princesa, esta acepto darle el resto de la semana libre al Pegaso, lo que no se imaginó la alicornio, es que esta vez, a escondidas se llevó al príncipe con él , claro que tuvieron que rogarle ambos al shining, para que los cubra, hasta la noche, el unicornio al principio no le gustó nada la idea, pero al ver , a ambos, tan empecinados a ayudar a esos granjeros, no le quedo de otra que apoyar, la verdad, luego de escuchar sus razones, el también deseo ir a ayudar, pero su apoyo era más necesario, en el castillo, paseando de un lado a otro con un monigote de trapo en forma del príncipe.

cumpliendo su palabra heart y naruto, regresaron y comenzaron a ayudar, en la colecta de manzanas, si bien los hermanos Apple, se sintieron algo incomodos por la ayuda repentina, de 2 desconocidos, no podían ponerse exigentes, trabajaban hasta la hora de almuerzo, donde de costumbre la abuela, los esperaba con una sabrosa comida, a base de manzanas, naruto le fascino el rico pay de manzanas de la abuela, y también halago la frituras de manzanas, pero la abuela contesto con una sonrisa, que fue su nieta la que las preparo, cuando el niño , halago por el plato a Apple Jack, la potra se puso tan roja , como su hermano, ante la risa de los mayores

El tiempo apremiaba, y durante el resto de la semana, repetían la rutina, de ayudar en lo que se pueda en la granja, no solo en la colecta de manzanas, el mantenimiento de la misma ocupaba una gran inversión de tiempo, el pequeño ninja deseaba poder ejecutar, algunos de los famosos jutsos, que kurama le mostraba, para poder apoyar. Pero aun no podía ejecutar ni siquiera el bushin sin que le salga un monigote mal formado.

—Aj ,quienes son todos estos ponys?—pregunto curioso el pequeño, al mirar una foto, donde varios ponys de tierra con vestimenta de vaqueros, posaban frente al granero

—todo ellos, son la familia Apple, el clan familiar tal vez más grande de toda Equestria—comento con orgullo, la potra, pero luego su expresión se volvió triste,—me encantaría, que al menos la mitad estuviera acá, de esa forma podríamos acabar a tiempo— la niña bajo la mirada triste, a pesar de las cartas enviadas a sus familiares, ninguno ha respondido, y daba entender, que poco les importaba a ellos

El príncipe miro con tristeza a la niña, esas manzanas era la única oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, e intento animarla,—hey Aj, apuesto, que puedo tumbar más manzanas, que tú!—con una sonrisa zorruna reto a la chica ye esta acepto el reto anunciando que nadie puede con su applebukcing

El truco logro funcionar, pues Aj, recupero el ánimo y casi como jugando, empezaron la competencia, esto animo a los ponys mayores, y con más empeño, trabajaron, el niño debía reconocer que la potra, era muy fuerte y hábil, y lograba tumbar varias manzanas de una sola patada,; para no quedarse atrás aplico chacra en sus cuerpo, para embestir el árbol y lograr hacer caer similar número, pero de pronto un fuerte grito detuvo el juego, la niña que había fracturado la pierna.

Con cuidado la llevaron ala pequeña a su habitación, felizmente no era nada grave, pero tenía ,que guardar reposo, un buen tiempo y precisamente , eso no tenían, con frustración la niña lloraba, no quería perder la granja, ella deseaba sacarla a delante y darle la oportunidad a su hermana menor de estudiar y ser lo que ella quiera, no quería que se hermano, tuviera que cargar solo con todo, entre llantos y dolor, se lamentaba ella, delante de su abuela, quien trataba de consolarla , mientras que el príncipe ,escuchaba su dolor, detrás de la puerta, cuando fue a verla , y sin perder tiempo, volvió a donde estaban los árboles, y desesperadamente, aumento el ritmo de trabajo.

Las intenciones fueron buenas, pero la ayuda llego tarde, solo tenían un día más, para recoger las manzanas, empacarlas y ser enviadas para que el trato se cumpla, y faltaban aun muchos acres por cubrir, esa noche hearts y naruto , quienes aún , no se rendían, convencieron, a Shining, de cubrirlos, ellos mintieron , anunciando que el niño pasaría la noche en el cuarto de ellos , como si fuera una pijamada, el unicornio nervioso, reportaba la novedad a la princesa, que amablemente aceptó el pedido.

Esa noche continuaron sin parar con el mismo empeño, pero como era de esperarse, todos los días de trabajo imparable, y el cansancio del día, hacía que sus fuerzas los abandonara, naruto miraba con que frustración, su amigo pelirrojo, bajaba el ritmo de trabajo, hasta que la fatiga no pudo más y cayo rendido contra un árbol, el príncipe casi sin fuerzas, lloraba de frustración, se sentía culpable por lo que le paso a Apple Jack, —maldición si tan solo pudiera hacer el bunshin no justso, esas copias ayudarían— se reclamaba así mismo con frustración, más el zorro intento consolarlo al informarle que esa técnica, solo crea copias para distraer al rival, en cambio había una técnica más avanzada, que podía hacer clones sólidos, clones que obedecían ordenes , e incluso pensar por su cuenta y hacer trabajos, pero era demasiado para un novato como el, el niño esperanzado ,exigió , saber esa técnica.

La técnica en mención era el _kage bunshin no jutso_ , pero no le serviría de nada, su chacra estaba al límite por todo el esfuerzo, pero ante la insistencia, el zorro le mostro los pasos para hacerla, sin perder tiempo el niño intento hacer la técnica, pero tal como se lo esperaba el zorro, no pasó nada, 3 veces más lo intento, con similar resultado.

El niño miro a su amigo Heart , con el cuerpo visiblemente castigado, debido a tanto trabajo, recordó los motivos, por los cuales el tanto desea ayudar a los Apple, sus amigos, a bic mac que trabaja tanto, sin quejarse, la sonrisas de la pequeña applebloom , por cuya salud , sus hermanos sacrificaron tanto por cuidarla, a la amable abuela Smith que los animaba con sus ricos pays y finalmente a Aj, la potra más terca que pudo conocer, y a la vez la más tierna, por desear siempre lo mejor a su familia, recordó el llanto de frustración y dolor de ella ; desesperado, empezó a acumular todo el chacra que le quedaba en el cuerpo, kurama sintió que el cuerpo del pequeño ardían, —a un amigo jamás debes abandonarlo, cuando te necesites, ni debes traicionar su confianza—eran las palabras que Heart, le menciono cuando se conocieron. El calor de su cuerpo se hizo más intenso como si fuera a estallar.

Kagebunshin no Justsu!- fue el grito desesperado del niño y acto seguido lo que vio lo dejo perplejo

Sound track Naruto Theme

Se escucharon una serie de explosiones, haciendo que varias bolas de humo aparezcan, y al despejarse el humo , delante de él habían , 20?. 50? 90?. Ya no importaba, el zorro se aburrió de contar cuando llego a los 120, aun con la mandíbula caída y los ojos como platos , estaba kurama; el mocoso que no era capaz , de hacer un simple Bushin, hizo más de 100 clones sólidos y listos para la acción

—tomodashi no bansai!(Que viva la amistad)—grito el zorro asombrado y sin perder tiempo, le indico a naruto , que comande, a sus clones, la nueva misión ninja se hacia presente: esta noche la granja Sweet Apple, se salva; el niño con brillo en los ojos, se sorprendía, de ver, de lo que un ninja, es capaz; lidero inmediatamente, la cosecha, como si fuera un general , ante su ejército, ordeno, que recojan todas las manzanas y estos, como una tropa, respondieron, alzando un puño, con un "hoooo!" , todos los clones empezaron el duro trabajo, árbol tras árbol comenzaron con la colecta, alguno de ellos, acomodaron al inconsciente Pegaso, que para que descanse mejor , el pelirrojo cuando abrió los ojos levemente, miro a un ejército de pekkes, arrasar con las manzanas ;"no debí tomar tanta cidra", fue el pensamiento del Pegaso, para luego dormir.

A un ritmo demencial, los clones lograba, la colecta, y conforme terminaban, con un acre, los clones, se desvanecían, no sin antes, felicitarse a sí mismos, por el trabajo; pero conforme se iba deshaciendo , el niño empezó a sentir, mucho dolor y cansancio, pero no importaba, solo faltaba un árbol, uno más , para que la colecta sea completada, el niño empezó a empujar el árbol, sacudiéndolo, mientras los clones se desvanecían, al terminar su trabajo. Ya amanecía y ante las protestas de su hermano y abuela, Apple Jack se dirigía donde los árboles y con su familia , tras ella, cuando llegaron, vieron una gran neblina, producto de los clones, que cubría la zona, se adentraron en ella, y los que vieron, fue un verdadero milagro, todas las manzanas habían sido recolectadas y vieron al pelirrojo pegazo, dormir agotado a pie de un árbol y al pequeño naruto, apenas consiente ,y con el cuerpo muy maltratado, embestir al último árbol, mientras el zorro lo animaba,—un esfuerzo más!, un vez más!, tu puedes naruto!—le gritaba desde su jaula; cuando finalmente logró su cometido, con una sonrisa cálida, miro a los Apple y les dio "el buenos días", antes de caer al suelo y perder la conciencia, mientras los Apple lloraban conmovidos por tal obra.

_Fin del tema_

….

Con los primeros rayos de sol, los Apple aun perplejos y sorprendidos, por este milagro, levantaron al Pegaso y al niño, y los llevaron a las habitaciones, para que descansen, mientras los granjeros, aun con lágrimas, sonreían, por la ayuda dada, pero eso no quedo hay, una vez dejado a los héroes, reposar, varias caravanas se hacían presentes, el milagro continuaba, toda la familia Apple, se hacía presente, y dispuestos a salvar la granja; con ellos, vino un pegazo amarrillo y de lentes, algo viejo, con uniforme de cartero; al parecer hubo un error en el correo de hace unos meses, y cuando pudieron detectar la falla, repartieron todas las carta a sus destinatarios correctos, apenas unos días , los demás familiares de Aj, se habían enterado de la emergencia y sin perder tiempo, fueron a ayudarlos.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando se enteraron, que ya las manzanas estaban recolectadas, pero por indicación de la abuela, no contaron nada del príncipe y su guardián,(Apple Jack tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme, para no hacer, su mueca delatora), pero indicaron, que aún faltaba el empacarlas y enviarlas al comprador, para que se culmine el contrato, sin demora, comenzaron todas con la tarea, mientras Aj, miraba con una tierna sonrisa, hacia la ventana, donde naruto y heart, dormían.

Cuando el trabajo termino y sus familiares se retiraron, Aj fue al cuarto de huéspedes, donde ambos dormían, y sigilosamente, entro, y se quedó mirando al niño, ella no pudo evitar sonreír, al verlo dormir, de forma tan tranquila, y esas mejillas, le hacían parecer que veía a un gatito, pero para su sorpresa, el niño repentinamente abrió los ojos, gritando que faltaba empacar las manzanas, mientras AJ se ruborizaba, de ser sorprendida en esa manera. Cuando la niña le conto lo que paso, luego de encontrarlos, el niño se relajó y sonrió contento de que todo saliera bien

—por qué?, porque lo hiciste..?— Pregunto la pequeña mirando fijamente al niño, —no tenías, obligación alguna, por ayudarnos, no era tu problema si es que pedíamos la granja, y aun así tu amigo y tú, trabajaron tanto..— hablaba entrecortadamente la niña, tratando de no llorar otra vez, delante del niño

—escuche, todo cuando te llevaron a tu habitación, luego de que fracturaras la pierna—el niño contesto, visiblemente avergonzado por espiar, y la otra se puso roja como un tomate, —tú en verdad, amas mucho a tu familia, no quería que pierdan, algo que es tan valioso, lo siento no debí espiarte, pero…— fue interrumpido, cuando sintió los labios de la pequeña tocar su mejilla, y luego darle un fuerte abrazo, mirándolo sonrojada y apenada, y luego lloro levemente, en el pecho de niño, agradeciéndole, mientras el príncipe se ponía rojo, como un tomate también , y acariciaba la melena de Aj para confortarla, su guardián tenía la razón, el llorar es la forma más sincera de expresar lo que siente el corazón. .

Hearts , quien se despertó desde que el niño grito, escucho todo , y no podía creer, que el pekke, hiciera tal cosa, luego miro a la niña que observaba fijamente , al príncipe , y pensando, en la bonita escena de celos, que le armaría Twilight, cuando la niña lo beso;—oigan yo también ayude, no hay beso, para mí?—con un tono burlón, el Pegaso irrumpió la escena, haciendo que ambos se separen sonrojados, el Pegaso sonrió contento de avergonzar al menos, por una vez al enano, pero no conto con lo siguiente

—ohh!, pobre Heartsword, tan buen mozo , y sin recibir un beso por su ayuda, la abuela te dará tu premio, déjame que me ponga mi dentadura— hablaba la abuela Smith, detrás del Pegaso, sosteniéndolo, increíblemente con fuerza, para una yegua de su edad, mientras el Pegaso intentaba zafarse y luego con resignación, recibió le beso de la anciana, mientras todos , incluido big mac que se hacía presente al oír tanto barullo, reían

Llego la hora de irse al castillo, con la energía repuesta y bien alimentados, el niño aun jugaba con Applebloom, mientras kurama, evaluaba si lo que paso, en verdad fue suerte, o el niño, tiene más potencial del que él creía, en eso la abuela llamo la atención del niño

—naruto, jamás podremos pagar, la gran ayuda, que tú y heart, nos han dado, ustedes 2 con creces, se ganaron el derecho de ser unos Apple mas— comento la abuela con una sonrisa, mientras naruto, miraba con una sonrisa de alegría a la pony mayor

—eso quiere decir que eres mi abuela?—pregunto el niño con una sonrisa tierna y cuando la pony verde movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, el niño la abrazo fuerte, feliz de tener a alguien a quien llamar abuelita.

—caray, la abuela gano otros 2 nietos—comento la pony naranja y rubia con una sonrisa ante la escena

—me gusta la idea, que tu novio sea uno más de nosotros, me agrada naruto—comento bigmac, con una sonrisa, fastidiando a su hermana

—que no es mi novio!, solo quise ser agradecida, eso es todo!—roja y molesta contesto a su hermano casi gritando

—oh ya veo, en ese caso le diré aun grupo de lindas potrillas, que tienen el camino libre, ya que el está disponible— comento el pelirrojo, uniéndose a al grandote

—por favor heart! No hagas eso!—contesto la pony desesperada, pero luego reacciono, y casi quiso llorar cuando se dio cuenta, como era fastidiada por esos 2

—AJ, estas bien?, te duele la pierna?, por eso lloras?—pregunto el niño que se hacía presente, ignorante de la conversión previa, y con cuidado revisaba la pata de la niña con preocupación

La pony no pudo evitar sonreír , por las atenciones del niño y movió la cabeza de forma negativa, diciendo que está bien.—Naruto,.., somos amigos verdad?—pregunto ella algo avergonzada

Y el niño le dio una sonrisa zorruna,—pensé que ya lo éramos!— fue su respuesta, para alegría de la pony naranja, mientras heart reclamaba que esa frase era suya

El milagro de la granja Sweet Apple, fue un chisme que se corrió rápidamente en ponyville, el pueblo más cercano, y eso hizo que varios de sus trabajadores, vuelvan a pedir sus puestos de trabajo, mientras algunos familiares, decidieron quedarse para que los hermanos Apple, puedan terminar sus estudios, en la pequeña escuela que la princesa celestia, acababa de inaugurar semanas antes (cuando naruto se fugó a ver a Twilight). Con una amiga más, los 2 héroes, regresaron al castillo, donde una gran sorpresa, esperaba al príncipe.

…

Encima de su cama, había una carta de su querida amiga Twiligh, en donde le informaba sobre su examen, que fue espectacular, y pudo aprobarlo, que pronto iría a verlo, para mostrarle algo increíble; naruto, sonrió contento de saber el logro de su amiga, en eso su mama, lo llamo pues quería presentarle a alguien, al llegar a la habitación de Celestia, esta le presento, un pequeño bebe dragón, el niño con una sonrisa, se acercó al pequeñín, y este sin querer estornudo, escupiendo fuego y dejándole algunas de las puntas de sus cabellos, como vela de cumpleaños, pero lejos de enojarse, el niño se maravillaba , con el dragoncito , al que llamo spike, y de forma graciosa, se mojó los dedos, para apagar la "vela", y lo proclamo como su hermanito, mientras abrazaba y le hacía muecas para hacer reír a su ahora, hermano menor, ante la mirada tierna de su madre.

Kurama, suspiro con algo de fastidio, —repasemos, el cómo humano, tiene a su madre como la diosa del sol, su tía la diosa de la luna, su hermana mayor, una alicornio; tiene un hermano mayor Pegaso, y un hermano mayor unicornio; una abuela que es un pony de tierra, y ahora su hermano menor es un dragón— haciendo una leve mueca de burla;—he odio de familias, multirraciales, pero esto es ridículo—, luego de ello, pensó en lo mucho que este niño lograba y no pudo pensar en otra cosa, salvo en lo muy orgullosos, que Minato y Kushina, estarían de su cachorro.

_Cuán lejos puedes llegar, pequeño príncipe, deseo ver y comprobar , si hice bien en poner todas mis cartas en ti._

* * *

**nota finales, espero, que haya disfrutado de la lectura, como to disfrute haciendo este capitulo, por cierto el nombre de la abuela, se debe a que ese era el nombre de la creadora, del injerto de manzana Grany Smith, que usualmente se usa en los pays de manzana, y ojala cuando lean lo hagan escuchando los temas que escogi para las ecenas, hasta la proxima!**


	6. formando lazos 2da parte

**hola como estan?, disculpen el atrazo pero espero que el largo del capitulo justifique la demora, habra algunas sorpresas en el cap, espero que sean de su agrado; otra cosa mas gracias por sus comentarios y criticas, admito que soy un coma-adicto (pero esotoy en tratamiendo XD) sin mas disfruten de la historia, habra algunas notas al final asi como algunos enlaces en la descripcion**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 formando lazos 2da parte; el vinculo de hermanos**

Con un hermanito en su vida naruto, no podía sentirse más feliz; a pesar de ser un bebe, su madre le dijo que los dragones se desarrollan más rápido física y mentalmente , que las demás criaturas vivientes, por lo que su pequeño hermano posiblemente, aunque recién salió de su cascaron, podría tener en términos humanos/poni 2 años, pero seguiría siendo un bebe en términos dragón, hasta que cumpla los 15 ; por lo tanto debía ser muy cuidadoso , y ser un hermano ejemplar con él; el príncipe tuvo que tomar muy enserio este última advertencia, cuando el pequeño bebe quería imitar a su hermano mayor al trepar por el techo, y casi se lastima si no fuera por los reflejos ninja del niño; resumiendo, en su nueva faceta de hermano mayor, tendría que ser más responsable y maduro; aunque el zorro considero esto último, como una misión ninja casi imposible.

Durante las tardes luego de sus lecciones y cumplir con las citas de juegos, con sus nuevas amigas,( con Heartsword, sirviendo de taxi); dedicaba el resto del día a jugar en el jardín real, con spike, quien a las semanas ya camina en 2 patas como el, aunque torpemente ; pero aun así, se divertían jugando a las escondidas, y con los demás animalitos que viven en el jardín real; allí vieron a un viejo poni, quien era, el encargado del mantenimiento del lugar y del cuidado de las criaturas; al príncipe le agradaba ese poni, quien parecía un abuelo amable; aunque tenía la rara costumbre de aparecerse cuando menos se le esperaba, e incluso kurama llego a creer que podía ser alguna especie de ninja-poni.

—buenas tardes naruto, veo que tú y spike se divierten mucho—saludo el jardinero con una agradable sonrisa, mientras se disponía a alimentar a los demás inquilinos del jardín

El príncipe con una sonrisa, movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y se ofreció a ayudar, mientras, era acompañado por el dragoncito, pero noto como algunos nobles por la zona , miraban de forma reprobatoria, y hacia comentarios en dirección a donde él se encontraba, —y ahora porque me miran así?, pensé que ya no tenían problemas, por mi presencia— comento el niño en voz alta, al percatarse de esas desagradables miradas; mas cuando se fijó mejor, se dio cuenta que sus miradas iban hacia el pequeño spike.

—no deberías tomar atención a sus palabras y miradas; ellos no comprenderían nunca que toda criatura viviente, tiene derecho a vivir libre y ser feliz. —comento el jardinero, quien fiel a su costumbre, se apareció a espaldas suyas, para susto del niño que no lo vio llegar, y del zorro quien no pudo notar su presencia; _"definitivamente este equino, tiene entrenamiento shinobi"_; pensó kurama; luego de ello el poni acaricio la cabeza del pequeño Spike, —algunos de ellos piensan, que spike debería estar enjaulado, por ser un dragón—comento con un tono triste.

El príncipe cerro los puños con fuerza, como era posible que se atrevieran, a ver a su pequeño hermano, como si fuera una amenaza, spike era apenas un bebe, y su flama solo chamuscaba un poco los cabellos del príncipe cuando el estornudaba, —spike es mi hermano, y si se atreven a hacerle algo, se las verán con mis bombas de pintura!—fue la respuesta del niño, con una mirada decidida.

Ante la respuesta del niño el jardinero, no pudo evitar reír , al imaginarse a esos engreídos, completamente bañados en pinturas, como solían estar algunos guardias cuando el niño les jugaba una broma,—sabes naruto? , Por eso amo trabajar acá; la princesa Celestia respeta a cada ser viviente de su reino, y los animales acá en el jardín pueden ser libres de hacer lo que quieran, sin estar encerrados—, acto seguido el poni se retiró del lugar, dejando al niño pensando en sus palabras;" _todos los seres vivientes, deberían ser libres_", luego de ellos, el niño puso una expresión de tristeza.

—ocurre algo mocoso?— pregunto kurama, al notar el malestar del niño, incluso su pequeño hermano abrazo la pierna del niño, preocupado al verlo así, mas este movió la cabeza de forma negativa, y con una sonrisa invito al dragoncito a seguir jugando, aun así, el zorro estaba convencido que naruto no le dijo toda la verdad

Y esa verdad, era que naruto, recordó que su amigo, el zorro de nueve colas, estaba encerrado en una enorme jaula y lo que parecía la cerradura, sujetada por un papel, con una escritura rara; él quería que su amigo fuera libre, sin saber en las consecuencias que su noble acto podría acarrear.

…..

El fin de semana, naruto proseguía con su entrenamiento shinobi, el cual se había endurecido, por su estricto maestro kurama, el cual no se encontraba , para nada complacido; cuando parecía que el niño estaba listo para aprender jutsus elementales básicos, se dio con la sorpresa, que nuevamente no era capaz de ejecutar , un simple bunshin; incluso con mucho esfuerzo, era capaz de hacer el kage bushin, pero a lo mucho solo unas cuantas copias, pero estas al desaparecer lo dejaban casi inconsciente; definitivamente para el zorro lo que paso en la granja , fue un gran golpe de suerte, o al menos eso quería creer, pues la otra explicación que podría darse a su desempeño actual, no era nada agradable y si demasiado preocupante.

Luego de practicar sin resultados positivos decidió tomar un descanso, si bien cualquiera, podría considerar, la posibilidad de rendirse, y dejar el entrenamiento, por tal retroceso; el niño, tenía a su guardián Heartsword, vivo ejemplo de la terquedad y del trabajo duro; quien jamás se rendía, y si él no lo hacía, el niño tampoco tiraría la toalla tan fácil; cuando se disponía a seguir con sus lecciones, su querida amiga Twilight hizo su aparición con una gran sonrisa por ver a su amigo y tal como prometió, con algo sorprendente.

— Naruto!, mira tengo mi cutie mark!, no es linda?— con gran orgullo la potra mostraba al príncipe, su dibujo que parecía una chispa roja en forma de estrella, como la que tenía su hermano , Shining armor en su escudo, mientras el entusiasmo de la noticia, le era contagiado al niño, el cual pedía saber detalles de saber cómo paso todo

Twilight con alegría narraba la forma como obtuvo su marca, luego de aprobar el famoso examen, que la tenía tan preocupada; el niño no lo creía, cuando ella conto, como aplico su magia al ver una explosión de arcoíris, e hizo nacer a un pequeño dragón , que aún se encontraba en su huevo, que luego de esa proeza, la felicitaron y obtuvo su marca, tal parecía que el manejo de la magia, era su talento especial; la unicornio dando pequeños saltos alrededor suyo, con una gran sonrisa, termino su historia.

Cuando naruto le pregunto cómo era él bebe dragón, esta le respondió que era un dragón morado con escamas verdes, el niño de inmediato dedujo que él bebe dragón era spike, sin perder tiempo, abrazo fuerte a su amiga y le beso la frente, en forma de agradecimiento, por haberle dado un hermanito, mientras la pobre potra se ponía roja de vergüenza; pero cuando la niña le pregunto porque ese gesto, él se quedó helado sin saber que responder

Celestia le pedio a naruto no comentar de la estadía del bebe dragón en el castillo con Twilight, cuando este pidió la razón de no presentarle a su mejor amiga, al pequeño dragón, esta solo contesto que solo debería esperar hasta que Spike, pudiera hablar y desenvolverse de forma normal con los demás ponis; el niño tuvo que ceder pues tal parecía que su hermanito solo reaccionaba de forma cariñosa con unos cuantos, más cuando otro poni se acercaba, como otro algún guardia curioso, este de forma instintiva gruñía amenazante. No quería que su amiga se llevara una mala impresión de su hermano, al fin y acabo su madre le dijo que a lo mucho solo bastaría un año, para que él bebe hable de forma fluida como lo hace el. —humm, bueno twilight, lo que pasa es que me siento muy contento de tu logro y no solo eso también tienes una cutie mark—mintió a su amiga, para poder librarse de su descuido, luego de ello el deseo presumir su técnica ninja con ella, pero fue detenido por kurama.

—ni se te ocurra mocoso!, no eres capaz aun de hacer bien un clon normal, sin mencionar que el kage bunshin te agota, como si hubieras corrido desde que tu madre saca el sol, hasta que lo guarda—el príncipe hacia un puchero de molestia en el mundo real, mientras en el mental kurama seguía regañándolo

—todo está bien naruto? —pregunto preocupada la unicornio, ella ya se había acostumbrado a que su amigo a veces se quede callado por largos periodos, como si conversara consigo mismo, mas esta vez parecía que tenía un acalorado debate interno, por los gestos que este hacia; hasta que finalmente parecía que había ganado en algo, cuando lo vio sonreír de manera leve.

—lo siento twilight, quería mostrarte esto!—sin aviso, el niño, dejo su vientre descubierto y comenzó, acumular su chacra, haciendo que el sello de la parca aparezca , la potra estaba asombrada.

—es increíble naruto!, tú también tiene una cuite mark, es acaso un sol?— su amiga con una sonrisa miraba el raro dibujo que el rubio portaba, él dijo que no tenía idea que es, pero el también creía que es un sol; internamente el niño se alegraba de tener esa marca, pues se parecía a la de su mama, el solo hecho de tener algo en que parecerse a la princesa Celestia lo hacía muy feliz; mientras en su jaula, el zorro chasqueaba la lengua con fastidio por acceder a que naruto, le muestre el sello de Shinigami a la unicornio, y precisamente este sello, que lo tiene prisionero a él, al más poderoso de los bijus (opinión de kurama) ; sea una vez más confundido con uno de esos ridículos e infantiles dibujos, (opinión de kurama también).

Luego de pasar la tarde jugando, tuvo que llegar la despedida; con una triste sonrisa twilight salía del castillo; en eso naruto recordó que por toda la emoción de las cutie marks, olvido mencionarle sobre sus nuevas amistades, cuando el príncipe le conto sobre los agradable que eran sus nuevas amigas, y antes que pudiera mencionar, que especie de poni eran, o sus nombres , la unicornio puso una cara nerviosa, y el rubio noto como una oreja de ella se movía de arriba a abajo, a modo de tic nervioso y anuncio que tenía que irse ya, que otro día con gusto escucharía la historia completa, para total desconcierto del rubio

—pero que mosca le pico? —se preguntó el rubio al mirar a Twilight, reaccionar a si, y de la misma manera se quedó el zorro, "_yegua o humana, las mujeres están locas",_ fue el pensamiento de kurama

Pero a pesar de ello, el rubio con una leve sonrisa miro a su amiga irse, y mentalmente agradeciéndole el haberle dado un pequeño hermano como spike, y ahora el con más empeño, buscara a mas amigos para que ella , nunca más sienta sola

….

A la noche siguiente naruto sin previo aviso se apareció delante de la jaula de kurama, el cual no se percató de la visita del niño por estar profundamente dormido, el niño sigilosamente se acercó a lo que parecía el seguro de la jaula de su amigo con serias intenciones de darle su libertad, dentro de su imaginación, el deseaba que el zorro al despertar se sintiera muy feliz al ver su jaula abierta; y con esa idea comenzó a levantar el papel que sujetaba la prisión de kurama.

De pronto comenzó a sentir mucho dolor como si le faltara el aire, el zorro despertó alarmado, y cuando miro al niño levantar levemente el sello, corrió lo más que pudo y se embistió contra los barrotes de tal manera que alejo al niño con la fuerza del impacto.

—ES QUE ACASO DESEAS MORIR?, TE CREIA IDIOTA PERO NO TANTO!, QUE INTENTABAS HACER PEQUEÑO TARADO!—visiblemente ofuscado y rugiendo, kurama le grito al niño, pero detuvo su ira en seco, cuando miro a naruto llorando asustado.

Naruto nunca antes había experimentado tanto miedo, ni cuando logro terminar con la cosecha de manzanas, había sintió un dolor similar, era como si fuera a morir, y ahora su amigo se había enojado con él ;con gran temor miro al zorro que lo regañaba lleno de ira.—sniff. Lo siento.., lo siento.., yo solo quería que fueras libre. Snif..—entre gimoteos, el niño se explicó de manera lastimosa

El zorro al entender las acciones del rubio se calmó—perdón por gritarte naruto..…;, yo agradezco lo que querías hacer, pero por tu propio bien, te prohíbo que vuelvas hacer algo así ,al menos hasta que te diga que estás listo.—con un tono serio, kurama ordenaba a su alumno; el niño triste miro al zorro.

—kurama acaso no deseas ser libre , o has hecho algo malo, para que merezcas estar encerrado?—el niño pregunto con el tono apagado. Por 1era vez, kurama no sabía que responderle al niño, luego de un momento de silencio confeso delante del pequeño.

—sí.., yo hice cosas malas….—respondió el zorro bajando la cabeza—puede que no sirva de excusa; pero lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa, es que muchas de esas cosas, las hice al ser controlado por un cobarde en 2 ocasiones, y por ello termine ocasionando mucho dolor y daño; y desde hace un tiempo solo siento remordimiento, por un crimen que hice conscientemente.—comento el zorro avergonzado, cuando en lo último, recordó que quiso matar al rubio, y sus padres terminaron por sacrificarse, para que él bebe viva.

—pero eso no es justo kurama!, puede que tengas culpa en algunas cosas, pero si la mayoría de tus crímenes, fueron porque alguien te hechizo, no deberías estar encerrado!— el rubio grito, sin entender bien la situación

—la vida no es justa, eso deberías saberlo, y opino igual que tú,; yo desearía ser libre pero al hacerlo solo terminaría matándote naruto… —contesto el zorro con una sonrisa triste, —además, si supieras las razones por las que estoy encerrado, dejarías de ser mi amigo inmediatamente..—kurama cerró los ojos a manera de resignación, esperando un interrogatorio mayor, por parte del niño.

—si no deseas contarme esas razones, no lo hagas te entiendo…—contesto el príncipe con una sonrisa tenue , mientras el zorro abría los ojos sorprendido,—tal vez pienses que soy muy pequeño para comprenderte, pero yo te entiendo, yo también a veces guardo secretos , para evitar perder a los pocos amigos que tengo, como con Twilight, que no sabe que soy un príncipe…, no te preocupes cuando creas el momento adecuado te escuchare, pero te aseguro de algo, yo nunca dejare de ser tu amigo kurama.. —el pequeño príncipe le daba una sonría a manera de consuelo, al zorro mientras acercaba su pequeña mano y acariciaba la punta de la nariz, que sobresalía de la jaula.

"_sin lugar a duda este niño es su hijo; Minato, Kushina"_ fue el pensamiento del zorro, ante las palabras del rubio, el biju correspondió con una son risa amigable al niño; pero luego su gesto se volvió de preocupación, cuando vio que el sello estaba levemente fuera de lugar.

—kurama , porque sentí tanto dolor cuando levante ese papel?— pregunto el niño, y al zorro no le quedó otra opción que decirle, que debido a ese sello su vida y la de él, están ligados, que posiblemente exista alguna forma, de abrir la jaula sin que corra riesgo su vida, pero por ahora, lo esencial es que complete su entrenamiento ninja, pues debido a este sello, ocasionaría problemas más adelante, con decisión el niño le prometió al zorro que pondría más seriedad en sus lecciones.

—naruto hay algo que me preguntado, dese hace mucho tiempo; la noche en que nos conocimos, ocurrió algo especial, o importante para ti ese día?—ahora kurama preguntaba al niño, y este le respondió, que fue el día que su madre, lo presento ante los nobles de canterlot y estos fueron muy desagradables con él. Ahora las preocupaciones del zorro aumentaban, las sospechas de la "otra causa", por las que naruto no ejecutaba bien los jutsus aumentaban

"_solo espero, que no haigas sido tan ingenuo, minato" , pensó _el zorro, mientras anunciaba al niño que entrenarían mucho más, desde ahora, cosa que si chistar el menor acepto

…..

Los días siguientes tal como se lo prometió a kurama, el rubio ponía más empeño en sus entrenamientos ninja, el zorro aprovechaba las visitas que naruto hacia a sus amigas, afueras del castillo para ponerle diversos retos como jugando, como quien tumba más manzanas, con una recuperada Apple Jack , o a las carreras con rainbow dash, quien dicho fuera de paso; está orgullosa, mostraba su cutie mark, el cual era un arcoíris con forma de relámpago, y sin mediar más explicación, voló muy alto y ejecuto una maniobra que termino en una explosión, seguida de un arcoíris, ante la mirada de sorpresa de heartsword y naruto.

Al ver la expresión de sorpresa de ambos, no pudo evitar presumir un poco,—hehehe, vieron?, eso hace quedar corto tu truquito de correr por el techo no?—con una sonrisa confiada, la potra miraba al niño, pero este lejos de enojarse como ella deseaba; el príncipe no paraba de felicitarla y acariciarle su melena en forma amistosa, para sonrojo de ella ante las atenciones de naruto.

—oye!, despacio me despeinas!—protesto rainbow con las mejillas sonrojadas; pero se puso totalmente roja , cuando el niño contesto que su melena es muy suave y agradable de acariciar; el príncipe no mentían, a el realmente le gustaba mucho, la colorida melena de la Pegaso, además de sentirse feliz de saber que posiblemente ella sea la culpable de que Twilight aprobara su examen, eso le facilitarían las cosas para que ambas puedan ser amigas.

Heartsword no quiso quedarse atrás, y fue por helado como premio por tal proeza, y dejo a los infantes solos, cuando el Pegaso se fue naruto a pesar de las protesta de kurama, hizo su kage bunshin, aunque solo salieron 2 copias, pero aun así rainbow estaba impactada; ahora era ella, la que se emocionaba al verlo hacer tal cosa; toco a los clones, hablo con ellos, y como si fuera un show de magia, las copias contestaban y jugaba con ella; para sorpresa del niño y de kurama, al deshacer el truco, naruto no sintió malestar alguno; aun así le pedio a dash que guarde el secreto, cosa que ella leal como siempre cumplió cuando regreso el Pegaso.

Luego de algunas carreras, que generalmente terminaban en empates (las victorias se las llevaba rainbow) y otros juegos; llego la hora de despedirse e irse a la siguiente parada, la granja Apple, donde Aj con una sonrisa los esperaba.

Al llegar a la graja heart y big mac, se pusieron a conversar, claro si se podría llamar conversación, escuchar a uno hablar, y al otro solo decir "eyup" o "nop"; al parecer ese par junto con shining, quien se le fue presentado , al corcel rojo poco después, crearon una especie de club de hermanos mayores, en el cual el tema principal era lo difícil de ser un hermano mayor, y anécdotas al cuidar a sus hermanitos, cuando naruto le pedio a heart unirse , cuando tuvo a spike y Aj a big mac, por Apple Bloom en sus respectivas casas, ambos contestaron : solo para mayores de 12 años.

—oye Aj, y como va todo?—pregunto el príncipe con una sonrisa, mientras ayudada a la pequeña potra con las demás tareas que le faltaban, para poder salir a jugar, a pesar de las protestas de ella, el príncipe insistía ya que le agradaba ser útil.

—todo muy bien dulzura!—con una sonrisa alegre contesto Aj, mientras naruto se sonrojo levemente cuando lo llamo así de nuevo, pero luego sonrió con alivio al ver que Apple Jack no hacia su clásica mueca delatora,— desde que nos ayudaron con el pedido de las manzanas, la fama de la granja ha crecido, y ahora tenemos pedidos de muchos lados; pero esta vez la ayuda no nos falta….y todo gracias a ti…—mención esto último levemente sonrojada y con un tono suave, mirando al suelo, mientras el príncipe miraba a otro lado, sonrojado también;—incluso los aburridos Pie que tienen una granja de rocas, solicitaron unos postres de manzana a la abuela — muy orgullosa, Aj terminaba su reporte, y muy contenta de los progresos de la granja, mientras el príncipe se sentía feliz que la graja ya no corría peligro, pero aun así , tanto a él , como al zorro, les llamo la atención lo último que dijo la poni de tierra; _"una granja de rocas?, eso tengo que verlo!" _fue el pensamiento unísono de ambos.

Luego de terminar con las tareas de la granja, y jugar libres por el campo con Aj, la cual demostraba su habilidad con el lazo, Kurama le pidió a naruto que practique lo mismo; el zorro sabía que en este mundo, sería imposible conseguir kunais y estrellas ninjas, eso sin decir que su mama, le prohibiría de por vida jugar con objetos punzocortantes, lo más cercano que tenía para mejorar sus reflejos y puntería, era la soga.

Al terminar la jornada de juegos y tomar una rica merienda en compañía de la abuela Smith , y la pequeña Apple Bloom; naruto le pregunto a la potra donde quedaba la granja de rocas, solo por curiosidad, y esta le indico la dirección, ahora con un destino en mente, mañana mismo irían a ver la famosa granja.

…

Al día siguiente el niño y el pelirrojo, llegaron a la granja que era propiedad de los Pie, una familia de ponis terrestre; el Pegaso ya antes había escuchado algunos rumores sobre esta familia, si bien dichas historias , no eran nada de qué alarmarse, todas coincidían en lo mismo, esta familia es muy conservadora, seria, y sobre todo muy aburrida; y lo pudo comprobar cuando vio la triste granja de rocas que ellos manejaban. Con gran pereza Hearts bajo a una distancia prudencial y se acomodó para dormir.

El niño a ver que su guardián se disponía a dormir tan pronto, no pudo evitar reclamarle, pero el Pegaso con pereza respondió :—lo lamento pekke, pero todos en la tropa estamos entrenando muy duro, al parecer el capitán Ironblood, va a traer a unos amigos suyos para que nos ponga a prueba—respondió casi bostezando; —se cree que el capitán aposto algo con su amigos y ahora por no querer perder, nos revienta todos los días; y yo ya me siento cansado, y el ver esta granja tan aburrida, solo me provoca sueño; no te preocupes, solo hay rocas y más rocas, si pasa algo solo grita..— casi durmiendo termino de responderle al niño.

El niño no pudo molestarse con él, naruto ya lo había visto a al Pegaso y a shining, entrenar muy duro , y encima el Pegaso se ponía más autocastigos para poder estar a la par ,con su amigo el unicornio, sin contar que hace de transporte cuando quiere ver a sus amigas, solo le saco la silla de montar para que duerma cómodo, y se dispuso a husmear en la famosa granja.

Usando sus trucos ninjas de espionaje, se acercó al terreno, pero con decepción miro que no era la gran cosa como él se lo imaginaba, tal como se lo dijo el guardián, todo era rocas y más rocas. Diviso a una familia de ponis terrestres como su amiga Apple Jack, pero todos con expresiones serias y aburridas, trabajando en la granja, y todos de colores grises y opacos. El niño bostezo aburrido por el ambiente, e incluso kurama se había puesto a roncar, a pesar de estar también interesado en conocer tan peculiar granja. Cuando se disponía a abandonar el soso lugar, se topó con alguien.

Era una poni terrestre algo mayor que él, de pelaje rosado algo gris y melena de igual color, aunque más oscuro el tono y lacia; con una cutie mark que representaba un trio de globos, esta llevaba una serie de artículos de fiestas como globos y serpentinas. Claro que todas sus cosas quedaron desperdigadas en el suelo, tras mirar al rubio, y esta soltó un gran grito de alarma de forma exagerada , y el niño imito el grito de la misma manera.

—que ocurrió pinkamina?! —apareció de pronto un poni con una barba, el cual parecía el jefe de familia, preocupado por la situación, cuando la niña intento explicarle lo que vio, al voltear el niño había desaparecido; la verdad es que naruto, solo se tiro al piso y uso su capa ninja, para camuflarse; luego el mayor noto los artículos de fiesta regados en el piso y frunciendo el ceño regaño a la pequeña poni;—otra vez con eso pinkamina?!, te lo deje pasar la 1era vez, solo porque te veía algo triste, pero no puedes hacer fiestas, solo porque te plazca, en vez de perder el tiempo, deberías ayuda a tus hermanas — con un tono firme el poni de barba, abandono el lugar, dejando a la pobre potra muy deprimida.

El niño que desde su escondite escucho todo, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la poni rosada, el no encontraba nada de malo en traer algo de alegría aun ambiente tan gris; al ver con que tristeza la niña recogía sus cosas, el salió de su escondite y antes que pudiera ella gritar, una vez más del susto, el coloco una manzana sobre la boca y pidiéndole que se guarde silencio, cuando vio que la niña iba a colaborar, retiro la mordaza.

—lo siento mucho , no quería asustarte así, y lamento que te regañaran por mi culpa— apenado el niño se disculpaba con la poni, mientras le acercaba algunos globos que se agacho a recoger, pero la niña algo tímida recibió los globos y respondió;

—no fue tu culpa, papa es así desde que la abuela ya no está con nosotros , desde hace un año.—contesto la pequeña poni agachando la cabeza con tristeza; —mi abuela era muy divertida, y te podía contar muchos cuentos , ella traía la diversión a este lugar tan triste —comento pinkamina con una sonrisa nostálgica; y sin que el príncipe preguntara, o se presentara; la potra continuo hablando:—hace unos días vi un bello arcoíris, y me sentí tan alegre de ver algo tan bonito y colorido, que deseaba que mis padres, y hermanas, pudieran contagiarse de esa alegría, y organice una fiesta.; Y todo salió bien, ellos sonrieron aunque de una forma leve, logre hacer que se alegraran; incluso por eso logre tener mi cuite mark—comento emocionada la pequeña con una sonrisa, mostrando un trio de globos en su flanco, pero al poco rato, su expresión se volvió depresiva;—luego de eso intente animarlos más, pero nada funcionaba, incluso pensé que si hacia otra fiesta, los haría sonreír pero falle; me prohibieron seguir "perdiendo el tiempo", como ellos dicen. En esta granja, solo hay rocas y más rocas y nada de diversión— termino la niña su relato de manera deprimida , con resignación recogiendo sus cosas y tirándolas a la basura (n/a: a pinkie le gusta hablar XD). Dejando al príncipe solo en el lugar, mientras ella se retiraba a ayudar a sus hermanas, que visiblemente eran menores que ella.

El príncipe se retiró del lugar, apenado por los problemas de esa potra, encontrando al Pegaso, aun dormido y tieso como una de las rocas que lo rodeaban, _"si pasa algo solo grita"_ recordó el pequeño, y a pesar de haber gritado, su guardián seguía durmiendo de forma placida; sin mediar palabra alguna y con una vena hinchada, naruto le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza, a lo que el recluta adolorido reclamo de manera chistosa, que si le vuelve a pegar en la cabeza, lo dejarían idiota; claro está el zorro pensó que dejar a heartsword, mas idiota de lo que ya es era imposible.

Ya calmadas las cosas el niño le conto al pelirrojo, lo ocurrido hace poco, y este dio una sonrisa triste,—ya veo…, ahora comprendo porque ella desea tanto hacer sonreír a su familia..—contesto el Pegaso tras escuchar el relato de naruto, el niño algo confundió le pedio que se explique.—ella conto que su abuela era la que traía la diversión a la granja, y que tiene hermanas pequeñas, verdad? —ante su pregunta el niño movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.—ella desea hacerlos reír, para que de esa forma no olviden a su abuela, sobretodo sus hermanitas, ya que posiblemente, ellas sean las que menos la recuerdan—comento el Pegaso ; el niño impresionado le pidió saber cómo el dedujo eso a lo que el Pegaso con una sonrisa confiada respondió que era "el instinto de hermano mayor."

Ahora el príncipe sonreía algo más animado, y no pudo evitar sentir ternura por esa poni, ella solo quería que sus hermanas pudieran sentirá la misma alegría, que ella sentía, cuando su abuela estaba presente, ahora con una meta, el pequeño ninja le demostraría a la rosada que en esa granja, no solo hay rocas.

…

Al día siguiente luego de acabar con su aburrida mañana de tareas, pinkamina se sentó una enorme roca alejada de su granja , mirando el día pasar, y a veces observando al cielo, si es que volvía a mirar ese bello arcoíris. De pronto escucho una melodía, algo pegajosa pero infantil.

Música intro de deikurukana (puedo hacerlo yo?)

Cuando ella miro en dirección de donde venía la música, y vio un gran cartel con letras coloridas que anunciaba "_**el increíble show de las graciosas rocas del gran naruto "**_ y escrito más pequeño _"__**y heartsword",(**_como sobrando, XD), mientras la pequeña no creía lo que veía. Al ritmo de la música, aparecía naruto, usando una graciosa peluca de payado y una nariz roja, quien con una sonrisa zorruna, comenzaba una serie de rutinas graciosas con varias rocas, las cuales previamente habían sido pintadas, y algunas con caras haciendo gestos y otras con formas de animales, y con mucha gracia el pequeño príncipe interactuaba con las rocas, haciendo pequeña obras teatrales, chistes infantiles, y malabares.

Pinkamina miraba asombrada, todo el brillo, todo el color y alegría, que ese niño había logrado crear en un ambiente tan triste; maravillada y emocionaba aplaudía con cada broma , y acto que naruto realizaba, (producto de sus reflejos ninja), mientras el pelirrojo ayudaba en los actos, aunque claro de manera torpe, al no poder seguir el ritmo del príncipe, y la rosada, quien reía levemente, su risa poco a poco se volvía una gran carcajada, cuando al final de los malabares, las rocas coloridas terminaron impactadas en las cabezas, de los 2 postulantes a payaso, y se echaban la culpa mutuamente por el error en el show; pero cuando vieron a la pequeña reír de manera tan risueña, pararon con la pelea.

—bien!, al menos no estas con esa carota tan larga, me alegro que te gustara el show, me llamo naruto, y este es mi show de rocas— haciendo sonar su nariz de payaso, naruto se presentaba; mientras su guardián, repetía el gesto.

El poni rosado aun emocionado por el show , se presentó formalmente:—yo me llamo Pinkamina, Dánae pie; y gracias fue un show muy lindo! —con una gran sonrisa, la pequeña agradecía por el espectáculo, cuando de pronto comenzó a llover, y tuvieron que buscar donde refugiarse.

Había un cobertizo cercano donde los 3 se refugiaron, el agua caía con fuerza, y desde el refugio, miraban como la lluvia, borraba todos los dibujos de las rocas que naruto uso en su show; pinkamina bajo la cabeza con pena, pensando en el tiempo que les había tomado a ese niño crear algo así; pero para su sorpresa el niño miraba la escena con una sonrisa suave, mientras le comentaba al Pegaso deberían intentar incluir un acto de ventriloquia, para la próxima vez, mientras el pelirrojo movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa y sugería animales amaestrados.

—pero acaso están locos?!; todo su trabajo fue para nada! , la lluvia se lo llevo todo, como pueden estar tan tranquilos?!—indignada les reclamo, no entendía como ese par, no se veía afectado por lo ocurrido, pero de pronto el pequeño le dio una sonrisa zorruna.

—mi show de rocas esta acá, y acá…—naruto se señalaba la cabeza, y el corazón,—mientras los tenga en esos lugares, no importa cuántas veces pierda el material ; sin imaginación, o deseos de ver sonrisas, solo son simples rocas pintadas; gracias por recompensar nuestro trabajo, una sonrisa tan linda— comento el príncipe, haciendo que la pequeña se sonroje, y acto seguido tomo una de las patas delanteras de pinkamina, y salió afuera del cobertizo en plena lluvia, llevando a la potra con el

Una vez a fuera con una sonrisa, el pequeño se tiro al pasto mojado y comenzó a hacer figuras de lodo, y demás caras con el barro. Ante la mirada desconcertada de la potra, pero luego una bola de barro que le impacto en la cara, sacándola de pensamientos, y comenzó una guerra de barro con el príncipe. Luego de algunas risas y juegos, el príncipe hablo:

—si quieres reír, solo ríe!, si deseas llorar, hazlo!, si te sientes enojada, enójate!, pero jamás reprimas lo que sientas; no importa lo que pase, solo siéntete libre de expresar tus sentimientos!, así sea en un día gris y lluvioso, si deseas sonreír, hazlo!, una linda sonrisa como la que tu posees, puede ser el arcoíris que se necesita , para que todo cambie! ; Incluso el poder hacer sonreír, a los ponis con unas aburridas rocas pinkie!, eso puedes apostarlo dattebayo! — el príncipe señalo al cielo, mostrando como algunas nubes se despejaban y dejaban ver un arcoíris, mientras la otra, con leves lágrimas, sonreía mirando esa figura en el cielo y se sonrojaba levemente por el nombre que le puso el príncipe.

Una vez pasada la lluvia, heartsword se la paso limpiando a los niños cubiertos de barro, cuando termino de limpiar a la pequeña, esta sacudió su cabellera, solo para que a los pocos segundos su pelo se esponjara, haciendo que su melena se vea muy graciosa, y sin poder soportarlo , el niño y el Pegaso, se rieron fuerte, de la escena—parece que tuvieras algodón de azúcar, en vez de cabellos— comento naruto, y la potra al mirar su cabello, no pudo evitar reírse con ellos.

—gracias..—comento la rosada de forma suave una vez más, pasadas las risas; naruto contesto que ya les había agradecido por el show, pero la niña movió la cabeza de forma negativa.—yo agradecía, por haberme enseñado , a que si deseo hacer sonreír a los demás, no me rinda tan fácil , solo por no lograrlo en los primeros intentos; solo tengo que ser feliz, para que los demás lo sean verdad?— contesto la poni con una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—esa expresión de alegría es contagiosa, te queda pinkie pie —contesto el niño con una sonrisa, y nuevamente llamando, de esa forma a pinkamina, cuando ella le pregunto porque la llama pinkie, este solo respondió, que su nombre es muy largo, y que pinkie sonaba más lindo, la niña contenta, respondió que así la llama su abuela, y el niño bajo la cara apenado.—lo siento, te hice recordar a tu abuela fallecida— se apresuró a disculpase naruto, pero la poni rosada puso una cara de sorpresa.

—pero …, mi abuela no está muerta.—contesto de forma confundida, pero luego recordó, lo que le contó a naruto cuando se conocieron y se tapó la boca aguantando la carcajada. Cuando los desentendidos, pidieron una explicación, ella solo respondió que cuando dijo que la abuela, ya no estaba, es que ella se fue a un crucero alrededor del mundo por vacaciones. Tanto naruto como hearts cayeron al piso de forma cómica, y naruto le reclamo al pelirrojo por lo fallido de su "instinto de hermano mayor", pero luego de eso , ambos acompañaron a pinkie en sus carcajadas.

—y bueno, que harás a partir de ahora?—pregunto naruto con una sonrisa a la potra

—hacer reír al público más difícil de toda Equestria: a mi propia familia! , Si lo logro, será capaz de hacer sonreír a muchos con fiestas y bromas!—contesto entunciasmada la poni de tierra , y ante esa respuesta, naruto le coloco la peluca de payaso con su nariz de broma.

—en ese caso pinkie, te nombro miembro oficial de mi show de rocas, solo usa tu imaginación, y el corazón— el príncipe le dio un giño para darle ánimos.

—eso nos hace socios?—pregunto entusiasmada la pequeña

—no.., yo pienso que eso nos hace amigos!, claro si tú quieres —contesto el niño sonriendo amablemente, mientras la niña movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa dando pequeños saltos de emoción, con una sonrisa hermosa y abrazándolo entusiasmada.—supongo que es un si—comento sonriendo el niño, al ver que la pequeña solo lo abrazaba con más fuerza y afecto

Aquella tarde heart y naruto esperaron en el cobertizo, mientras la ahora llamada pinkie pie, anunciaba que haría su mejor show, ante su apática familia; luego de 2 horas la niña salió con la cabeza agachada, el príncipe se sintió mal, por su nueva amiga, y trato de animarla, solo que ni bien naruto estuvo a una distancia cercana a ella, esta salto encima suyo tumbándolo en el piso gritando de alegría, que logro hacerlos sonreír, tanto así que incluso su estricto padre le dio su bendición, cuando le dijo que quiere dedicarse a hacer sonreír a todos —que le vamos hacer…, saliste igual a tu abuela— imitando la voz de su padre y su gesto de sonrisa media torcida; pinkie daba su noticia a sus amigos, dando brincos de emoción , usando a naruto como trampolín y luego abrazo de manera afectuosa al niño, agradeciéndole y prometiéndole que ella también sería capaz de hacer sonreír a los demás, así sea solo con unas aburridas rocas. Naruto sin saberlo , encendió la mecha de un cohete de pura alegría, llamado pinkie pie.

Una amiga más se unía a la lista de amistades de naruto, si bien cualquiera pensaría que de esta amistad, el zorro no sacaría provecho, pues se equivocan; cuando el niño la visitaba solía narrarle las bromas que solía realizar; la pequeña se reía de las ocurrencias de naruto, y mostrando una imaginación más vivida que la del rubio, la rosada sugería mejores trampas, bromas, y demás travesuras. Tan en confianza se sentía con la potra, que el niño le conto las razones por las que él quería tener más amigos, la niña sonrió de forma animada por el noble gesto de naruto , y esta le sugería que sería genial que todos, incluido su amiga la unicornio, se conozcan en una buena fiesta; cuando el niño le iba mencionar el nombre de la solitaria poni; pinki le tapó la boca con una manzana.

—si vamos a hacer una gran fiesta, que esta sea una fiesta sorpresa y secreta!, por lo tanto nada de nombres, hasta que nos conozcamos todos, aunque podríamos usar seudónimos o apodos —con una sonría y entusiasmada, por una futura fiesta, la poni rosada sugería

Ante esta idea naruto estuvo de acuerdo, nombrando a twilight como "sabelotodo" en referencia a su muñeca, Apple Jack como " pecas " , y a Dash, como "sónica" por su velocidad; rainbow le gustó mucho su clave; en cuanto a AJ pensó que él se burlaba de ella, pero se puso tan roja como su hermano , cuando él le dijo que sus pecas son lindas y finalmente a pinki, este la llamo "loca" por arrebatado e impredecible carácter, apodo que riendo, pinkie acepto.

…

Una tarde calurosa como siempre en el castillo de canterlot, naruto estaba en la pileta del jardín real, intentando el siguiente entrenamiento ninja de kurama, caminar sobre el agua; con el sello removido, kurama no quería correr riesgos, así que repentinamente subió el nivel de entrenamiento, a una lección de nivel medio como esa habilidad; claro que decirlo fue más fácil que hacerlo, naruto apenas lograba algunos segundos, estar en la superficie, pero se hundía poco a poco, y apenas podía dar 3 pasos sin mojarse. Pero aun así , él quería ver la cara de sorpresa de sus amigas, cuando lo vean realizar tal truco, así que seguía con sus prácticas, y cuando parecía que rompía su marca de quedarse sobre el agua, un saludo lo saco de concentración, haciendo que se hunda.

—hey naruto!, porque juegas en la pileta, y no en la piscina?—repentinamente apareció Vinyl con Octavia, saludándolo con una sonrisa y dándole una amistosa palmada en la espalda, si haberse percatado que su amigo, camino por algunos segundos sobre el agua; una vez salido de la pileta el niño se sorprendió de verlas en el jardín y no en el salón de música, como habían acordado verse, dentro de una hora.

—llegamos algo temprano, y queríamos ensayar un poco, pero cerca del salón de música hacen mucho ruido, parece que los cadetes de la escuela militar, están compitiendo y hay muchos ponis, y no podemos practicar bien ; así que salimos a relajarnos y felizmente te encontramos.—con una amable sonrisa, la poni de tierra contesto al rubio.

De pronto el príncipe recordó que su amigo Heartsword, le comento que el capitán ironblood, los estaba entrenando para una evaluación especial. Curioso por esa prueba convenció a las ponis musicales, que lo acompañen a observar tal cosa, aunque ellas no les llamaba la atención tal evento, siguieron a naruto para hacerle compañía.

Mientras se dirigían a los palcos donde varios ponis, entre ellos los nobles, algunos guardias y demás criados, miraban lo que parecía una competencia de lucha; entre los asistentes destacaba una hermosa unicornio blanca, de melena rosada, de edad similar a la princesa Candase ; las potras se sorprendían con que habilidad naruto, lograba infiltrarse entre los espectadores, sin llamar para nada la atención, inclusos se les cayó la quijada, cuando lo vieron caminar como una araña por el techo, a pesar de haberlo visto hacer tal truco antes, aun se sorprendían verlo hacer tal cosa. Cuando ellas le preguntaron por qué tanto misterio, el solo mintió diciendo que le gusta jugar al espía; la verdad es que no quería que delante de sus amigas, los ponis ajenos a su entorno, hagan comentarios, y además quería practicar sus habilidades ninja de caminar entre la multitud, sin que nadie lo note (a lo assasin creed); siguiendo el juego, las niñas se le unieron imitándolo en lo que podía, hasta que finalmente quedaron en una buena ubicación.

Mirando la arena de lucha , kurama se sorprendía que este tipo de eventos se dieran en un lugar tan pacifico como Equestria, pero se interesó en ver el nivel de combate de los participantes, y de paso compararlo con los torneos ninjas, que durante su vida en Konoha fue testigo. Pero tal como se lo imaginaba, no era nada de otro mundo, sobretodo porque los participantes eran los cadetes, de la misma promoción que Shining armor y Heart sword, los cuales eran apaleados por 2 fornidos unicornios de la misma edad , que el capitán Ironblood.

El capitán se le veía visiblemente molesto y nervioso, al parecer los rumores de que había una apuesta de por medio, eran ciertos, y todo apuntaba que iba a perderla; al mirar la cara de confianza que estos unicornios, quienes vencían a los cadetes fácilmente, los cuales eran enviados en parejas.

Naruto noto que faltaban 6 cadetes por luchar, entre ellos sus 2 guardianes, otros 2 ponis , con los que no tuvo mucho contacto, y los 2 pegasos blancos "los gemelos cara de piedra" , como los llamaba naruto, por ser siempre tan serios, y no inmutarse por nada. Aunque recordó levemente, como se divirtió a expensas de ellos, cuando en complicidad, con Philomina, la ave fénix, de su madre, les dio a ambos el susto de su vida, al fingirse muerta y estos desesperados, intentaron revivirla al darle respiración artificial, hasta hincharla como un globo , mientras el otro, masajeaba su pecho para reanimar su corazón..

Luego de recordar entre risas la pequeña broma, la siguiente pareja en probar suerte, fue Shining con uno de los gemelos, mientras que al parecer al otro, le toco con el pelirrojo; el gemelo que le toco hacer pareja con heartsword, maldecía su suerte, pues a su hermano le toco con el mejor de la clase, mientras que a él con el ultimo. Con confianza el gemelo seguro de su victoria con el unicornio de su lado, desafío a la pareja de ganadores; mientras shining se tomaba las cosas en serio , lastimosamente aunque shining ofreció más resistencia, ambos fueron vencidos. Luego toco el turno del otro gemelo y heartsword con los mismos lamentables resultados. Cuando las chicas, iban a comentar sobre la lucha y sugerir marcharse, notaron que el rubio ya no estaba con ellas (con efecto, de la silueta recortada y parpadeando)

Solo faltaba un grupo más, y el capitán resignado bajaba la cabeza con pesar, cuando sintió una piedrita golpear su casco, la cual ignoro; luego sintió ser golpeado por otra piedrita, más pesada y grande, y también la ignoro; cuando sintió otra piedrita más pesada de las otras, volteo en dirección donde venían los proyectiles, solo para ver al príncipe, que estaba listo para arrojarle un roca de buen tamaño.

—es que acaso planeas matarme mocoso!? — molesto/nervioso y con una aura azulada encima suyo, le reclamo al príncipe, (al parecer luego de kurama, el único que se atrevía a llamarlo mocoso, era el capitán). Pero lejos de molestarse el príncipe sonreía, al ver que logro su objetivo de captar la atención del capitán, mientras el rubio estaba escondido en un rincón; en vista de lo que deseaba, era hablar con Ironblood, este se le acerco y luego de una breve charla, el niño regreso a acompañar a sus amigas; cuando ellas preguntaron a donde habían ido, el sonriendo respondió que dentro de poco, verán un interesante espectáculo.

Con el último grupo enviado a la arena, y siendo vencidos, los 2 unicornios contentos, miraban al capitán ironblood, esperando que cumpla con su apuesta, pero para su desconcierto el capitán, solicito un equipo más, ellos confiados de su victoria aceptaron , y el capitán envió a heart y shining, como los nuevos retadores, mientras el resto de la clase, no creía que el capitán estaba tan desesperado como para enviar al 1ero de la clase, con el ultimo de la misma.

Los unicornios, se carcajearon fuerte al ver a los 2 dos amigos, y ante de empezar la lucha, hubo un pequeño duelo verbal entre ambos equipos:

Uno de los unicornios, era de pelaje plateado y melena blanca con un dibujo de una brillante lanza en su flanco—valla…, no esperaba que ironblood, le esté dando ataques seniles, como para enviar a estos niños a luchar de nuevo; bien están listos para morder el polvo una vez más?—con un tono arrogante desafiaba a los cadetes.

El otro unicornio, era negro con melena marrón, y llevaba una hacha guerrera cortando una piña en su flanco(¿?) , el cual en tono de burla regaño a su compañero—oye!, no seas tan cruel con los potrillos, vas hacerlos llorar, sobre todo al inútil cabeza de zanahoria de allá—sonriendo de manera cruel, señalaba al Pegaso, pero sin saber que el ultimo comentario, activo una palabra tabú entre los miembros de la academia

Heartsword, puso una cara fría y una mirada de furia, lo llamaron cabeza de zanahoria, y prácticamente estaba echando humo por la nariz, como si fuera un dragón, mientras sus compañeros se daban palmadas en la frente, incluida su capitán y solo esperaban que shining pueda calmarlo para que no haga alguna locura.

—hearts!, solo intenta provocarte, no caigas en su juego, concéntrate y podremos tener alguna oportunidad.—con un tono calmado , el blanco unicornio, intentaba hacer reaccionar a su amigo,

—tu amigo el afeminado tiene razón, no deberías caer en un juego tan infantil.— menciono, el plateado, mientras todos los cadetes, incluido el capitán se pusieron pálidos; la otra palabra prohibida , era llamar afeminado a shining, el cual, apretaba los dientes y con la mirada deseaba matar a los bravucones, y esta vez a diferencia de otras ocasiones , el Pegaso no estaba en sus cabales, como para controlarlo.

La lucha comenzó pero al estar cegados por la ira, no coordinaban bien sus ataques, por lo que , no lograron hacer mucho daño a la pareja de experimentados soldados, los cuales admitían que estos niños eran más hábiles, de lo que ellos creían, pero les faltaba experiencia en combate, y lo demostraron al vencerlos una vez más. Pero a pesar de ello, algunos en las gradas aplaudían a los cadetes, por al menos durar más tiempo que el resto de los equipos; cuando estaba por retirarse los unicornios, un grito les llamo la atención.

—aún faltan 3 minutos!, la lucha no se terminó!—cansado y apenas con fuerzas, para ponerse de pie, heart retaba por un round, más a los bravucones, los cuales con burla respondieron.

—ya nos habían contado que eras un idiota, pero no pensamos que tanto, apenas puedes ponerte en pie y tu compañero ya no responde; acaso intentas vencernos únicamente tú?— con una mueca de confianza el plateado, retaba al apenas consiente cadete.

—oye niño, déjame decirte una cosa, somos ponis muy influyentes dentro de las fuerzas armadas, así que apostemos algo, si ganas ayudaremos en lo que podamos en sus carreras, pero si pierdes, de cabo no podrás pasar nunca; claro que podrías rendirte ahora y demostrar algo de sentido común, en vez de quedar como un idiota.—con una sonrisa cruel, el unicornio negro, esperaba intimidar al Pegaso.

La gente se quedó callada, y desde de sus palcos , los espectadores les pendían a Pegaso que se rinda, que ya demostró su valía, incluso las amigas de naruto sentían pena por el recluta, mas naruto miraba con confianza la escena

El Pegaso bajo la cabeza, mientras sus cabellos tapaba sus ojos, y todo el mundo creía que se retiraría, aun con lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba; pero luego este levanto la cabeza , mostrando una gran sonrisa

_Tema hajime ni ippo op2 inner ligth_

—ha!, puedes llamarme idiota, si desean; pueden burlarse de mis sueños, si creen que son ridículos; pueden incluso llamarme cabeza de zanahoria, si eso les complace, pero jamás me pidan que me rinda, porque eso jamás pasara!—la gente estaba impactada por sus palabras,—puedo quedarme de cabo si es que pierdo, pero en ese caso seré el 1er cabo, en volverse capitán, saltándome los demás grados!, no importa lo que me hagan, no me rendiré en lograr mi sueño y cumplir mi promesa! , así no pueda quedarme de pie, extenderé mis alas y volare lo más alto que pueda!, si creen que mi respuesta es una tontería, con orgullo declaro: es porque soy un idiota!— la gente se quedó callada, incluso sus amigas del príncipe miraban con admiración al recluta;—soy heartsword!, y seré el siguiente capitán de la guardia real!; eso se los aseguro!— con una sonrisa confiada y haciendo su pose de estirar su pata al horizonte, heart retaba a los unicornios.

—no seas acaparador heart!, el ser capitán es mi sueño también!— fueron las palabras de shining, que se levantaba con dificultad, y se ponía en pose de combate, alentado por el discurso del pelirrojo, luego de ello soltó un suspiro , y mirando a los unicornios sonrió de forma retadora.— no me importa lo que intente en nuestra contra, y pueden irse al tártaro con sus influencias!; no deseamos la ayuda de ponis que juega , con los sueños de los demás; claro que si perdemos, aceptare el castigo con mi amigo, pero al igual que él, yo no conozco el significado de rendirse! y se creen que soy un idiota por no retirarme , es porque al pasar tanto tiempo con heart, su idiotez se te pega! — comento el unicornio blanco, mientras con una sonrisa amistosa, movía la cabeza hacia su compañero, el cual hizo un leve gesto de molestia como diciendo "lo último estuvo de más.."

los unicornios sorprendidos por sus declaraciones, por un momento se vieron a ellos mismos de jóvenes, reflejados en los cadetes; mientras en las gradas algunos ponis, lloraban conmovidos, por la determinación de los jóvenes ponis, incluso Vinyl y Octavia, miraban con entusiasmo la lucha. El capitán ironblood miraba admirado la determinación de sus cadetes, aunque se preocupó un poco al saber que van tras su puesto de trabajo, mientras sus compañeros alentaban al peculiar dúo, el príncipe grito animando a sus amigos, y luego entre sus gritos les pidió que hagan "eso"

Heart escucho la voz del pekke, y le comento a shining, deberían hacer, "eso", a lo que shining respondió alzando los hombros, que está bien , que usarían "eso", mientras los unicornios se sentía ignorados por la charla de los cadetes y muy furiosos, al ver que ellos no les hacían caso, intentaron intimidarlos una vez más, solo que en esta ocasión recibieron un despectivo: "_**los abuelos deberían pasarse la tarde jugando al bingo en el asilo, en lugar de molestar a los jóvenes, para revivir sus glorias pasadas!**_" por parte de los cadetes; los unicornios furiosos, se lanzaron a la lucha y cuando , el unicornio y Pegaso, notaron que los bravucones, estaban dentro de su rango de acción, "eso", se hizo presente.

Shinign usando su magia, aprovechando la tierra de la zona de lucha, creo una capa de polvo espesa, cortando la visibilidad, y los unicornios se vieron abrumados por golpes coordinados de arriba abajo y por los costados, constantes y precisos; el de pelaje oscuro dedujo que el que hace los ataques por arriba era el Pegaso, por lo que espero su siguiente movimiento, para golpear sus alas y dejarlo incapacitado, para su sorpresa cuando pudo adivinar el siguiente ataque, al golpear donde debería estar la alas, no pudo atinarle a nada.

Era shining el responsable de los ataques aéreos, saltando lo más rápido y alto que podía, y antes que puedan reaccionar, heart apareció por detrás de ellos, dando un par de coses , como un borrico, para mandar a ambos al centro de la arena y agito sus alas con fuerza, acumulando la mayor cantidad de viento y tierra en una sola zona, justamente donde estaban los unicornios, los cuales se vieron cegados al meterse la tierra a los ojos; shining aprovecho esto para encerrarlos en una pequeño tornado , formado por los acumulado por heart, y acto seguido se lanzó contra los veteranos soldados, usando su cuerno y cargando toda su fuerza para embestirlos, como si fuera un rinoceronte, para lanzarlos al cielo donde heart los esperaba; el cual usando la presión del aire a su favor, voló alrededor suyo lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que la misma presión del viento, los aprisiono , y sin perder tiempo se lanzó contra el piso en picada, terminado al lado de shining, y chocando sus cascos, con su amigo, mientras los viejos soldados debido al flujo del viento, cayeron con él, y terminaron estampados en el piso, con una explosión al chocar contra el suelo , a espaldas de los cadetes en su pose de victoria.

Fin del tema

Cuando el duelo termino, nadie creía el resultado, los cadetes ganaron la lucha ante los aplausos y vivas del público, del capitán, y demás compañeros de clases; mientras naruto gritaba contento por la victoria; incluso kurama se había emocionado por el combate, tal vez dentro de unos años, cuando el niño esté listo para aprender taijutsu, usarían a los guardianes del príncipe, para que ayuden en su entrenamiento.

Mientras en la arena, el unicornio negro luego de recuperar la conciencia , junto a su compañero, al ver la manera en como perdieron, comenzó a carcajearse fuerte y de forma escandalosa,— jua, jua jua!, sí que nos estamos haciendo viejos, no crees edge lance?, unos niños nos acaban de dar una buena patada en el flanco!—con una sonrisa animada, comentaba a su compañero el cual más discreto, sonreía moviendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa con los ojos cerrados

—concuerdo contigo Golden axe, esos jóvenes tiene mucho potencial, admito que es humillante perder ante unos niños, pero me siento contento al saber, que ellos serán los siguientes en tomar la posta; ese maldito de ironblood sigue siendo un estratega de temer, se guardó su carta del triunfo para el final, mientras se aseguraba , que nos confiáramos en el combate.— comento el plateado con una sonrisa y cuando se pusieron de pie, felicitaron a los ganadores, presentándose como era debido; ignorando por completo que fue el príncipe naruto, quien sugirió al capitán la combinación ganadora

El general de la orden del sol edge-lance, y el general de la orden de la luna Golden-axe, felicitaba con una sonrisa a los jóvenes ganadores, los cuales se pusieron pálidos al saber la identidad de esos ponis, quienes prácticamente eran leyendas vivientes dentro de la milicia.

—cuando la princesa nos contó que el pequeño príncipe tenia a unos chicos de la academia como sus guardianes, nos preocupamos, pero ahora con gusto vemos que no se equivocó en su elección—comento el general lance con una sonrisa, felicitando a heart

—si!, el ver lo que ustedes pueden hacer a pesar de aun no graduarse, me hace sentir muy feliz y tranquilo , por el futuro de la seguridad y paz en Equestria—de la misma manera felicita a shining el general axe

Mientras los guardianes de naruto balbuceaban, no sabían cómo responder a los halagos de ponis que ellos admiraban tanto, y a la vez, sentía vergüenza por no haberlos reconocidos antes y peor aún, los llamaron "abuelos de asilo". Luego de ello un grito, llamo la atención de los 4

— Señor lance, señor axe!— saludaba el príncipe quien se hacía presente, los unicornios usando su magia, de manera afectuosa, cargaron al príncipe, y con sonrisas lo saludaron, y sorprendiéndose lo mucho que había crecido en 2 años y de paso preguntarle, si cumplía con su encargo de sacarle canas verdes a ironblood, cosa que el niño con una sonrisa respondió, movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa; pero luego, el niño regaño a los generales, por pasarse de crueles y abusivos con sus amigos.

Luego de ello y más en confianza, preguntaron, si era cierto el rumor de la apuesta; rumor que los generales confirmaron; ellos con ironblood, son amigos desde la academia, y los 3 son padres, solo que tanto Axe, como Lance, solo tienen hijos, mientras que ironblood es el único del trio que tiene una hija; en una noche de copas, los generales pidieron el permiso del capitán, para que sus hijos puedan cortejar a la muchacha, cosa que el iracundo capitán negó, y aduciendo, que seguramente encontraría un mejor partido, entre la tropa de la academia, que entre los " bobalicones" , de los hijos de sus amigos. Así que apostaron , a que los generales lucharían con los cadetes, y si ganaban, el no pondría objeción alguna al cortejo; en caso contrario, no insistirían nunca más en el tema; cuando la borrachera paso, no había forma alguna de retractarse. En resumen por emborracharse, el capitán reventó a más no poder a su novel tropa.

El príncipe pregunto que si esa unicornio de melena rosada que estaba entre el público, era hija del capitán, a lo que los generales confirmaron para sorpresa del niño, el que una unicornio tan hermosa, sea hija de un tipo tan rudo y mal encarado como el capitán; el general axe comento que felizmente , Fleur de lis, el nombre de la chica en cuestión, salió idéntica a la madre, y lance agrego que por fortuna, no se parece en nada al padre.

En eso vieron al Pegaso suspirar al escuchar el nombre de la chica; e inmediatamente pregunto, si ella lo vio luchar, a lo que naruto contesto que luego de la penúltima pelea, la chica aburrió y se fue; el pobre Pegaso se deprimió en un instante, luego pensó que la chica aun esta por los alrededores, y le suplico de rodillas a naruto, que se tire de la torre más alta del castillo, así podría rescatarlo, y ser un héroe delante de ella; escena seguida, se ve al pelirrojo con 2 grandes chinchones botando humo en la cabeza, mientras shining y naruto (autores de los chinchones), le gritaban con una cabeza gigante y dientes afilados, que dejara, de ser tan idiota. Luego de la risas, los generales se retiraron, dejando al Pegaso deprimido, pero no por mucho tiempo, tanto Vinyl y Octavia, con una sonrisa y mucha admiración, llegaban a donde estaba naruto y le pidieron su autógrafo a los ganadores, para alivio de la autoestima del heart.

Luego de todo el show los niños fueron al salón de música, mientras en el camino, las chicas, comentaban, al príncipe, que desde hace unos días, se corre el rumor, que entre los pasillos de la escuela, una rara criatura de 2 cabezas, persigue a todos a aquellos malos ponis, que solo molestan a los demás, y se alegraban el saber, que sunset shimer, la líder de la abusivas, fue una de sus 1eras victimas

—esa sunset , solo desde que la princesa celestia la tomo como su estudiante, se la ha pasado molestando a todo el mundo, ella es un auténtico dolor en el flanco!.— comento Vinyl, con una gesto de molestia, mientras el príncipe ahora recordaba, donde había visto antes, a la poni de melena bicolor, ella era misma poni que anteriormente la había visto rondando por el palacio, pero prefirió no acercársele, durante sus misiones ninja de recorrer el palacio sin ser visto.

—concuerdo con Vinyl, debido a su relación con la princesa, incluso los profesores tenían miedo de regañarla , a pesar de ser culpable de muchas injusticias en la escuela; felizmente su reinado del terror esta por acabar.—comento Octavia, con una sonrisa de alivio, al parecer luego del incidente del monstruo bicéfalo, sunset shimer perdió toda credibilidad ante el personal del colegio , cuando se la pasaron los profesores, todo el día buscando a tal monstruo, como no encontraron nada, lo tomaron como una broma de mal gusto y se cree que la misma princesa celestia, ya se cansaba de las quejas sobre su arrogancia.

Luego ambas ponis con sospechan miraban al travieso, preguntándole si no tenía nada que ver en el asunto, cosa que naruto con una sonrisa zorruna negó, gesto que fue tomado como un rotundo sí! para ellas; y también comentaron que su prima Lyra vio a un humano rondando por la escuela, pero no le creen del todo, su prima esta tan obsesionada con esas míticas criaturas, tanto como el padre de las chicas, Fancy pants; mientras naruto con una gota de sudor gigante, trataba de cambiar el tema, y le conto a las chicas sobre si plan que tenía con "loca", aunque en un principio dudaron, decidieron darle una segunda oportunidad a twilight ; así que entunciasmadas recibieron sus claves "ritmo" para Vinyl y "melodía " para Octavia

…

Unos días después de la lucha de los guardianes de naruto, vemos una vez más al pelirrojo volando, con el niño en sus espaldas, solo que en esta ocasión naruto vestía de forma muy elegante, como si fuera a una fiesta de gala. La verdad del asunto es que celestia le pidió que asista a una cena que sería intima pero formal, donde estarían presentes los generales Axe y lance, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba al rubio era otra cosa; el día anterior noto que la bolsa de esmeraldas, que su madre guarda para spike, como postre para el dragoncito, se encontraba casi vacía, y todo porque el niño quería mimar a su hermanito , y durante toda la semana le daba las golosinas a escondidas.

No deseando que Celestia lo regañe por las esmeraldas perdidas, pidió ayuda a su cómplice recurrente heartsword, el cual le dijo que podía obtener las gemas en un valle donde abundan diamantes y demás minerales valiosos, pero le sería más fácil ubicarlas con un unicornio; lastimosamente Shining se encontraba de servicio, y encima el tiempo que le tomaría convencerlo y llegar a galope a aquel lugar; sería mucho más que si él fuera con heart y los buscara por su cuenta; así que con temor de no estar listo para la cena; príncipe decidió ya ir vestido , y procurando no ensuciarse.

Una vez en el lugar el Pegaso puso una expresión nerviosa, como si se hubiera olvidado de algo, y le pidió a naruto que busque lo que necesite, y que no se meta en líos, que pronto regresaría. —lo siento pekke, tengo que comprar algo importante en las tienda de regalos, solo serán unas horas, estaré acá a tiempo para que llegues antes de la cena— con un tono de súplica, le pedía permiso a naruto, el cual accedió, prometiéndole no meterse en problemas,

Una vez en el terreno y buscando las famosas gemas, el zorro miraba interesado la zona, tal vez este sitio era el ideal para que el niño pueda practicar taijutso y otros movimientos de ataque, pero tendría que usar sus ropas recurrentes, y no las que ahora tenía; mientras naruto solo buscaba las joyas que necesitaba, pero solo encontraba a simple vista diamantes, opales, rubíes, zafiros etc., pero nada de esmeraldas, mientras botaba como si fueran basura, las joyas ya mencionadas.

Ya estaba por adentrarse en lo más profundo del valle, cuando vio una sombra moverse entre la zona superior de un acantilado, que estaba por encima suyo; cuando se acercó más para ver mejor, se dio con la sorpresa que era una pequeña unicornio blanca y de melena morada y muy bien peinada de la misma edad de pinkie, la cual con gran esfuerzo intentaba remover un diamante de tono morado pálido, que estaba incrustado en el acantilado, tras varios esfuerzos con su magia, finalmente parecía que cedía la joya ; ella emocionada no se fijó donde pisaba y termino, cayendo por el acantilado, por fortuna el príncipe logro saltar y atraparle en el aire, mientras aterrizaba con la unicornio entre sus brazos.

—oye estas bien?, no te lastimaste?—pregunto el rubio preocupado , al ver que la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, sin notar que ya no corría peligro.

Cuando la niña abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio, fueron 2 grandes y brillantes ojos azules, los cuales la miraban de forma amistosa y aliviada por verla reaccionar, mientras la blanca unicornio, miraba maravillada esos ojos, como si hubiera visto la joya más hermosa del valle, hasta que una palmada suave en la mejilla, por parte del niño la regreso a su realidad.

—hey, me escuchas ?!—comento el rubio, algo fastidiado por no captar la atención de la unicornio, la cual lentamente, se reincorporaba y miro maravillada al niño.

Mientras naruto muy temeroso, creía que la unicornio de melena morada, podría ser una fanática de los humanos, como lo sería la tal Lyra, puesto que lo miraba como aquella poni turquesa lo hizo en la escuela, y ya mentalmente el príncipe buscaba rutas de escape, cuando la chica invadió su espacio personal sin dejar de mirarlo ; pero la potra tenía otros pensamientos

—oh celestia!, es como si un cuento de hadas se hiciera realidad—hablo la unicornio con una sonrisa y un tono algo dramático para una niña de su edad, mientras naruto alzaban la ceja, pensando que la poni se golpeó la cabeza, acto seguido la potra se colocó los cascos en sus mejillas, cerrando los ojos en una pose tímida, y seguía con su dramático discurso —nunca me imaginé, que este lugar tan recóndito y olvidado por el ala de Celestia, encontraría a mi príncipe! , Un príncipe de algún reino lejano!, y pensar que mi cuerno, me trajo acá solo por joyas, y la verdad era, porque acá te encontraría!, definitivamente es el destino! — exclamo abriendo los ojos, mirando al niño de forma soñadora; mientras naruto se preguntaba alarmado, como ella descubrió que él era un príncipe. (N/a: si pinkie tiene su sentido de detectar el peligro, Lyra su sentido de detectar humanos, rarity puede tener un detector de príncipes, XD)

—eh?!, oye, cual príncipe? Segura que no estas confundida o algo así?—trato de mentir el niño, mientras retrocedía de forma nerviosa, definitivamente esta unicornio a su criterio esta mas loca que Lyra.

—oh mi príncipe!, no debería decir tales cosas, es imposible que intente negar su noble origen, esa postura, esa elegancia, su gallardía, su linaje, su exótica especie y finas ropas— enumeraba la unicornio; mientas naruto y kurama , se preguntaban de que hablaba la chica; aunque aceptaban, que las ropas eran elegantes, pero no para tanto; mientras la niña seguía con su drama, dándole la espalda naruto— pensé que al caer seria mi fin, pero apareció usted, mi noble protector, y me salvo de forma tan gallarda y hermosa!; y luego al abrir mis ojos , quede deslumbrara por esos hermosos ojos, llenos de valor e hidalguía; no hay duda!, el destino quiso que nos conozcamos, para unirnos por siempre!..; y dime mi hermoso príncipe, crees también en el encuentro destinado?...ah?!— haciendo todas sus poses dramáticas, la chica termino de hablar, y volteo la cabeza, haciendo uso de ojos brillosos y soñadores en dirección del rubio, solo para hacer una mueca de sorpresa y confusión ; pues para su mala fortuna al voltear, naruto ya había desaparecido (efecto de la silueta recortada parpadeante), dejando un rastro de polvo por donde el corría; pues el zorro, cuando escucho a la unicornio mencionar las palabras destino y unión, sin dudarlo le grito a naruto que huya, cosa que el rubio hizo sin esperar.

—no puedes huir del destino mi príncipe!—gritaba la chica persiguiendo tenazmente al niño, para sorpresa del zorro, pues a pesar de aplicar chacra para correr más rápido, la chica no perdida el ritmo de la carrera.

—no sé si pueda!, pero te juro que lo intentare! Dattebayo!—respondió el rubio prófugo, quien también se sorprendía que la chica, a pesar de no ser una corredora como dash, difícilmente lograba aumentar, la distancia entre ellos, al menos lo suficiente como para despistarla.

Luego de más de 15 minutos de correr por todo el valle sin descanso, naruto paro en seco, haciendo una señal de alto a su perseguidora, la chica freno también y esperaron un momento, hasta recuperar el aliento.

El rubio estaba convencido de una cosa, si esta chica cree que él es un príncipe, entonces se portaría de forma opuesta a uno, a ver si con eso lograba quitársela de encima.—pero que estupidez!, no puedo creer que exista una potra tan tonta, como para creer que soy un príncipe solo por esta ropas!—hablo naruto imitando los gestos, y forma de hablar de Blueblood cuando se portaba de forma pedante con los criados—mejor te hubiera dejado caer, a lo mejor te hacia un favor, y el golpe te quitaba lo loca!, acaso te creías una princesa? Hahaha, que ridícula eres!—en tono burlón y con muecas despectivas, naruto termino su show riéndose cruelmente de la chica, pero paro repentinamente, cuando vio que la chica lo miraba muy enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos, siendo reprendido por kurama con un "exageraste!".

—tu eres…, eres un….—trataba de hablar la pequeña visiblemente mortificada al borde del llanto, cuando naruto se le acerca para disculpase, esta grito—no te me acerques, maldito rufián!—termino la chica , dándole una cachetada al rubio tan fuerte, que lo mando al suelo, mientras haciendo un "humph" de desprecio , volteando la cara y alzando la nariz; dio media vuelta y lo dejo solo.

—kurama…, que acaba de pasar?—pregunto el príncipe, confundido y golpeado aun en el suelo

—acabas de ser degradado de príncipe a rufián, su alteza—contesto de forma burlona el zorro, aun sorprendido, por el fuerte golpe de la chica, "hasta a mí me dolió", pensó el biju.

Luego de ese incidente, el rubio se sentía mal por hacer llorar a esa poni y fue buscarla; aunque generalmente él se comportaba, como un rufián tal como esa niña lo llamo, su madre, la princesa celestia, lo educo como un príncipe, y entre sus tantas lecciones , la que más recordaba era :" que un caballero, jamás debe hacer llorar a una dama"; luego de un rato dio con ella, la cual había vuelto a la zona donde se había encontrado, y aun intentaba sacar ese diamante del acantilado, pero para su molestia, la roca parecía más enterrada de lo que parecía, mientras sollozaba levemente aun , por el mal rato ocurrido.

Luego de un rato de intentar sacar el diamante, nuevamente casi resbala, pero naruto apareció detrás de ella, sosteniéndola antes que vuelva a caer, cuando la chica noto al rubio ayudándola, esta se apartó y volvió hacer su gesto de desprecio con su "humph!"

El rubio bajo la cabeza avergonzado, por tratar así a la chica,—mira lo siento, no debí haberte dicho esas cosas, pero repentinamente hablaste de tantas cosas raras, que me asustaste, lamento mucho si herí tus sentimientos; déjame ayudarte para compensar mi falta!—el príncipe trataba de enmendar las cosas con esa unicornio.

La chica lo miro un rato, y luego al notar , que estaba arrepentido de sus acciones acepto—bien!, puede ser que me seas de ayuda, necesito ese diamante y otras joyas para mis trabajos, y más te vale hacerlo rápido! —claro está, acepto pero no de muy buena manera,

El rubio se pasó casi una hora ayudando a la unicornio, quien explotaba al pobre ninja, haciéndolo llevar consigo una pesada carga de joyas, de un lado a otro, y obedeciéndola sin chistar, además de otras exigencias por parte de la potra, dejando el difícil diamante , para el final de la jornada; luego que la chica noto que a pesar de sus malos tratos, el niño no se quejaba, ella intento ser más amable con él.

—Deberías sacarte tu saco y camisa, con todo este trabajo acabaras arruinándolas—menciono la chica con desdén , preocupada únicamente por las finas prendas; como dije antes "ella lo intento"

—tienes razón, muchas gracias!—con una sonrisa amable, naruto respondió ante la sugerencia de la niña, la cual bajo la cabeza apenada, al percatarse ella misma lo desagradable que era con el chico.

Luego de sacarse las prendas , las puso cerca un rio con intensión de lavarse antes de volver a ponérselas. Y volvió al trabajo, donde el terco diamante lo esperaba una vez en el acantilado, el niño empujaba lo más que podía al diamante para sacarlo, luego de un rato sintió sed, y para su sorpresa, la unicornio con su magia le acerco una botella de agua.

Con una sonrisa el chico el chico tomo la botella y se refresco;—gracias, por el agua… etto..—el chico se percató , que no sabía al nombre de la peli morada

—ratiry…—menciono la chica en tono bajo avergonzada por haber sido tan mandona ;—yo…,yo también tengo la culpa; por actuar de esa forma , creo que me deje llevar por tus bellas ropas ,lo siento—termino la chica su disculpa con una tenue sonrisa, para su alivio, el príncipe le regreso el gesto con una sonrisa más animada, dándole a entender que no hay rencores.

—yo soy naruto, y me alegro que ya no estés enojada.—sonriendo zorruna mente,—por cierto buen golpe!—comento bromeando el niño, haciendo que la chica ría levemente tapándose con su casco la boca, para ocultar su sonrisa. —hum.. Oye rarity, por que tanto quieres ese diamante?, veo que tienes otros más grandes y bonitos entre tus cosas—pregunto curioso el menor.

—oh!, lo que ocurre es que ese bello diamante, será el complemento perfecto para el regalo de cumpleaños , de mi Hermana menor Sweeti belle.—comento la potra con una sonrisa maravillada,— soy muy buena haciendo trajes, y deseo regalarle uno especial, y con esa joya; el traje resaltaría, su hermosa melena morada clara, sus bellos ojos, todo el mundo estará impactado, por la belleza de mi hermanita!—una vez más, se dejó llevar la potra, cuando se percató de ello, creía que el chico la miraría con molestia, como a veces lo hacían sus compañeros de escuela, cuando la chica se emocionaba por algo, para su sorpresa el niño le da daba una sonrisa muy agradable, y mirándola con cariño

—eres una buena hermana mayor rarity! Veo que quieres mucho a tu hermanita,—respondió el chico, al ver que la unicornio se esforzaba tanto, solo por su hermana pequeña, así como él quería mimar a su hermano menor spike; mientras que por sus palabras, la chica bajo la cabeza con las mejillas coloradas por el halago.

—y dime naruto ,nunca antes te había visto por la zona, es más nunca pensé encontrarme a alguien con un traje tan bello como el que tenías puesto— comento algo curiosa la chica, tratando de saber qué clase de criatura era el chico, sin sonar tan grosera al preguntárselo directamente.

Naruto se quedó un rato callado pensado en que decirle,—bueno…, yo soy nuevo en estas tierras, vine acá porque a mi hermano pequeño le encanta las esmeraldas, y deseaba conseguirle algunas, y en cuanto a la ropa, es porque mi mama iba a asistir conmigo a una cena, por ello estaba vestido así —algo nervioso el niño respondió; felizmente la chica se creyó , la mentira a medias, y pasaron un rato hablando sobre sus hermanos , recordando anécdotas de juegos y de lo lindos que eran. (Claro está, el niño omitía el detalle que su hermano es un dragón)

Luego de ello, volvieron a la rutina de sacar el diamante, con mucho esfuerzo a pesar que ambos tiraban de la joya, esta apena se desenterró unos centímetros, cansados por el calor. El unicornio, fue por agua a orillas del rio donde naruto dejo sus ropas, mientras el pequeño ninja, seguía tratando de desenterrar el diamante.

Con curiosidad el poni usando su magia extendió el fino saco que el niño portaba, admirando la calidad , y finura de la tela, la chica no perdía detalle alguno, para posiblemente inspirarse en algún futuro trabajo. Para su mala suerte el polvo del lugar, provoco que la niña estornude, haciendo que pierda la concentración, provocando que el saco caiga al agua y sea arrastrado hasta unas rocas; nerviosa por lo ocurrido y temiendo que naruto se enoje con ella, trato de sacarlo usando su magia , pero el polvo de la zona solo dificultaba la tarea, así que intento hacerlo "manualmente", y resbalando entre las rocas termino cayendo al rio , siendo arrastrada por la corriente

—listo!, rarity ya tengo el regalo de tu hermana!—contento naruto alzaba el diamante, que finalmente logro desenterrar, pero de pronto escucho los gritos de auxilio de la potra y fue en su ayuda.

Al llegar vio a la unicornio ser arrastrada por el caudal, y naruto sin pensarlo, tomo su camisa, mientras corría por la orilla, haciendo tirones a la prenda , y luego amarro las partes rápido, hasta darle la forma de una soga, y recordando las lecciones de Apple Jack, lanzo la improvisada cuerda hacia Rarity, logrando atraparla y trato de jalarla fuera del rio; pero la fuerza de la corriente pudo más y termino rompiendo la camisa, para desesperación del rubio.

Rarity inútilmente trataba de nadar, y poco a poco, sentía que su cuerpo se hundía, gritando desesperada, cuando de pronto lo que vio , la hizo olvidar su situación, ella vio a naruto correr desesperadamente por encima del agua hacia su dirección; mientras naruto trataba de no perder la concentración, y finalmente logro alcanzar a la niña y sacarla en brazos; pero ella ya se había desmayado, por lo que había visto y todo esto, ante la mirada de asombro de su zorruno inquilino.

Una vez fuera del agua, el rubio noto que el cuerpo de la chica estaba demasiado frio, y no sabía cómo poder calentarla, el zorro calmo al muchacho indicándole que concentre su chacra en el cuerpo, y la abrace para poder abrigarla, sin esperar el chico obedeció. Rarity lentamente recuperaba la conciencia, y se sintió muy a gusto por ese calor que la cubría, era como sentir un rayo de sol, amigable y suave; lentamente abrió los ojos y con sorpresa , vio que era el chico que la abrigaba con su cuerpo, abrazándola con preocupación; la chica recordó que vio al rubio correr por encima del agua, algo imposible incluso para un unicornio, eso sería magia muy avanzada, así que pensó que lo que vio, fue producto de algún sueño al desmayarse; luego la chica se sintió tan cómoda al ser abrazada así, que decidió cerrar los ojos, y disfrutar del calor un poco más.

— rarity…, te haces la dormida verdad?—fueron las palabras del rubio, alarmándola al verse descubierta, y abrió sus ojos algo apenada, pero el rubio solo la abrazo más fuerte, contento de ver que ella está a salvo.

Luego la chica se lamentó por lo ocurrido a las ropas del príncipe, su saco termino perdiéndose en el rio, y su camisa se sacrificó en su intento de ayudarla, la chica bajaba la cabeza apenada; por su descuido, el niño seguramente recibiría una gran castigo, por parte de su madre; pero luego sintió la mano de naruto, acariciándole su melena aun mojada, con una sonrisa, y diciéndole que no se preocupara, que ya inventara alguna escusa, que lo importante es que ella está bien y que debería animarse, ya que él consiguió la joya para Sweetibelle.

La chica se sonrojo mucho, si bien ese chico no era un príncipe como el declaraba, no dejaba de comportarse como uno, siendo amable, considerado y protector con ella; luego de eso la chica reacciono—espera naruto, no todo está perdido!—con una sonrisa y mirada de determinación, la chica tomo los restos de la camisa del joven ninja, y rápidamente corrió en dirección, donde estaban el resto de sus materiales, naruto sorprendido por su reacción, la siguió y maravillado vio a la unicornio trabajar tan aprisa

Entre las cosas de la chica, había varios trozos de telas y algunas ropas , que la chica había creado como modelo para hacer trabajos más elaborados; con mucho cuidado, la muchacha le hizo una camisa y un saco para el rubio en tiempo record y usando sus joyas, les dio un toque de elegancia y belleza muy grande, rarity se sentía muy orgullosa de su obra, incluso el rubio , se atrevía a decir, que sus nuevas ropas eran mejores que las que tenía.

—es increíble rarity, esto es muy bonito, muchas gracias! Dattebayo!—el rubio contento se probaba las nuevas prendas, y sorprendiéndose como ella acertó con las tallas, pues le quedaba muy bien y no le incomodaba, acto seguido la potra le acerco una bolsa llena de esmeraldas , mientras miraba apenada, al muchacho

—naruto, las ropas y las gemas, son mi forma de agradecerte por salvarme en 2 ocasiones, ojala pudiera hacer más por ti, pero no sé cómo agradecerte, por conseguir el diamante que tanto quería para mi hermanita.—casi llorando, la potra sonreía al príncipe

El niño sonreía, ante el buen corazón y generosidad de la chica; y negó recibir más recompensa, que la ya dada, pero la niña insistía en compensar toda su ayuda.

El rubio decidió actuar como lo que él era, un príncipe, y gentilmente tomo la pata delantera de la chica, ante el sonrojo de ella —no es de caballeros hacer llorar a una dama;—la chica sonrió levemente, tratando de aguantas las lágrimas, mientras el rubio continuaba ;— y no podría pedir mayor recompensa sin abusar de tu generosidad, pero ya que insiste, solo puedo pedirle algo más, estás de acuerdo?; —pregunto de forma gentil, mientras la chica, movía la cabeza de manera afirmativa; —me da la alegría de concederme su amista, lady rarity?— con una sonrisa el niño beso la pata de la chica, como su madre le enseño, al saludar cortésmente a una dama de sociedad,

—estaría encantada de ser tu amiga naruto, mi caballero de brillante armadura—respondió la unicornio con una amable sonrisa y sonrojada por las acciones del niño, mientras naruto se le formaba una gota de sudor, mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa.—para no ser un príncipe, actúas muy bien como uno—comento la unicornio con una sonrisa.

—es que una linda unicornio me hizo este hermoso traje, que fácilmente puedo creerme ser un príncipe—contesto naruto de forma zorruna, para luego reírse ambos por la actuación. Mientras en su jaula kurama evaluaba lo ocurrido.

—en un solo día pasaste de príncipe a rufián, y ahora al atardecer, eres ascendido a caballero, me pregunto qué serás al llegar la noche?—con burla kurama comentaba su opinión sobre la nueva amistad de naruto, pero luego pensó en lo preocupante del asunto

Kurama al recordar los acontecimientos recientes, y todo lo demás que paso , dedujo finalmente la razón por la que el rubio no podía ejecutar bien sus jutsus. El sello está vinculado a su estado de ánimo, a sus sentimientos y pensamientos; ahora el zorro comprendía porque Minato en su última voluntad, pidió que naruto sea tratado como héroe, tal como recordó cuando el 3er hokage lo menciono en aquella reunió; en vez de decir pedir que lo reconozcan como su hijo; era para asegurarse que el sello de naruto, no interfiera en su vida cotidiana y de ninja, llevando una vida normal, y de aprobación por parte de la gente de villa, así no tendría problema alguno con el chacra del biju; pero ahora por el viaje dimensional, no solo su chacra se activó antes de tiempo, sino que además ,no recibía el entrenamiento para controlar sus emociones, como lo haría un chico de 10 a 12 años en la academia

Por eso era capaz de ejecutar tales proezas como el kagebunshin, cuando está muy motivado, como paso en la granja, o demasiado feliz, cuando mostro el truco a rainbow, o muy desesperado, como al correr velozmente por encima del agua, hace unos minutos. Y para colmo de males, el sello esta levemente removido, el zorro suspiro con pesar deseando que el peor cuadro posible, nunca se cumpla.

….

Luego de ayudar a rarity a recoger sus cosas , naruto le pregunto si no necesitaba ayuda con su pesada carga, a lo que la chica negó, anunciando que dentro de poco llegaría su padre para recogerla, y aprovecharon el tiempo restante para hablar y jugar; durante sus charlas, naruto le comento su plan para ayudar a su amiga "sabelotodo" y de la fiesta que " loca" y él están planeando, así como que sus amigas, "sónica " "ritmo", "melodía" y "pecas", están entusiasmadas con la futura reunión, rarity hizo un leve gesto de molestia , al ver que "su príncipe", eran tan popular con otras damas, pero luego no pudo evitar simpatizar con la idea de ayudar a alguien a tener amigos, era un acto muy generoso, digno de su rubio amigo, y ella también quería participar y tener su nombre clave, a lo que le rubio la bautizó como "joya", por su cutie mark de diamantes, ella maravillada acepto su alias.

Ya atardecía , y un apurado, y preocupado Pegaso pelirrojo se hacía presente:—lo siento pekke!, en verdad no creí que me tardaría tanto, pero había muchos ponis en la tienda, y se tardaron en atendernos a todos— heartsword, con un paquete en forma de regalo se aparecía en la zona, y muy agitado, al parecer el pobre voló lo más rápido que pudo , para recoger al príncipe, luego de ello noto las nuevas ropas de naruto—estabas así vestido?, no lo recuerdo, es más creo que estas más.. Brillante?—con un gesto de confusión , el Pegaso se rascaba la parte trasera de la nuca, mientras el príncipe se reía.

Naruto le conto lo acontecido a su amigo, y le presento a rarity la cual elegantemente saludo al joven guardián, "más competencia para Twilight…", pensó el pelirrojo, cuando se presentó con la chica, con su clásico saludo y sueño; luego de eso, los niños acordaron los días para verse en ese lugar, para ayudarla con las joyas y jugar.

El príncipe fue por algunas gemas, y encontró algo más valioso que eso en el valle , una nueva amiga, fue lo que dedujo heartsword con una sonrisa, mientras esperaba a que suba naruto, a su lomo para partir al castillo

—entonces naruto, es un cita?—pregunto rarity con una brillante sonrisa al príncipe. El rubio pensando que se refería a una cita de juegos , sonriendo contesto que si, a lo que la chica beso su mejilla—entonces será una cita, mi caballero— la niña se alejaba despidiéndose del par, con una coqueto pestañeo, mientras naruto se quedó estático en la zona, y el Pegaso reía por la cara del rubio.

—kurama…, que acaba de pasar?—ahora con un beso en la misma mejilla, donde rarity lo golpeo cuando se conocieron, el rubio pregunto muy confundido y sonrojado

— es en serio? Acaso esperas que te lo dibuje, su alteza..?—contesto el zorro con fastidio, "idiota como la madre, y denso como el padre", pensó kurama, recordando una escena del pasado donde una kushina fastidiada, rechazaba las miradas de atención de minato cuando eran niños, mientras el rubio sin querer , ignoraba las atenciones de muchas chicas en la academia ninja, entre ellas las de mikoto uchiha y hitomi hyuga(madre de hinata) ; ante la miradas de celo y enojo de los jóvenes Hyashi y Fugaku; suspirando, el zorro se concentró en el tiempo presente, algo de bueno tenía el venir acá; el valle con tantas rocas, acantilados y con suelo rústicos , sería el ideal para que le chico haga varias rutinas de ejercicios para fortalecer su cuerpo, por lo que a partir de entonces, el rubio llegaba algunas horas antes al valle, para entrenarse y esperar a su amiga para jugar.

….

Durante su regreso el rubio, no podía evitar preguntar a su amigo, por el regalo que el llevaba, el Pegaso contesto que es un regalo para alguien especial

—no será para la señorita fleur o sí?—con un tono burlón, el niño pregunto al pelirrojo

El Pegaso más rojo que su melena, negó sacudiendo la cabeza—no es para ella, es para mi hermana…—contesto con un tono suave el cadete— además.. La señorita fleur, está lejos de mi alcance, el intentar que me note, sería como si un cuento de hadas se hiciera realidad.— con un tono algo triste contesto heart

—cuento de hadas hecho realidad se hace presente!—alzando la mano con una sonrisa zorruna, el niño intento animar a su amigo, el Pegaso se carcajeo por la respuesta de naruto, y le dio la razón; suena imposible que él pueda llegar a ser el capitán, pero no se rinde en ello, es un mito que los humanos existan y allí tiene a uno , encima de su lomo; así que por que no intentar ganar el corazón de la señorita Fleur di Liz?

Al poco rato, naruto comento que en la cena con los generales, les hablaría bien de sus guardianes, así ellos junto con las influencias de su mama, podrían hacer realidad el sueño de heart y shining, pero lo que escucho, nunca se lo espero.

—si lo haces , voy a odiarte por siempre naruto!—fue la respuesta seria y molesta que el pelirrojo le dio al rubio, el cual se sorprendía de esa reacción , y más a un que se enojara tanto, cuando solo quería ayudarlo. El Pegaso respiro hondo y luego continuo más calmado, al ver la cara de tristeza de su pasajero, —naruto, tu buscas a tus amigos lejos de los muros del castillo, porque deseas que su amistad sea verdadera, cierto?—pregunto de forma tranquila, a lo que naruto respondió con un suave si, —tu rechazas la amistad de los hijos de la mayoría de los nobles de canterlot, por qué crees , que únicamente buscaran algún beneficio, y que no son sinceros, verdad?— nuevamente la pregunta del Pegaso, fue confirmada por el rubio.

Con una suave sonrisa su guardia hablo;—todo aquello, que nos costó esfuerzo y sacrificio lograr, lo valoramos mucho más, que todo aquello que nos regalan o dan gratis— el niño se impresiono con lo dicho por su amigo,—no niego, que a veces una pequeña ayuda puede ser útil, pero si lo comparas con todo lo que lograste solo por tu cuenta, se vuelve poco importante; y bajo este concepto, todo lo que obtienes sin hacer méritos o sacrificios, dejara eventualmente de ser importarte, ya que sabes que alguien te dará algo similar con solo pedirlo.—el niño en silencio escuchaba, incluso el zorro estaba atento a sus palabras;—puede sonar a un orgullo tonto, pero creo que me sentirá muy feliz de saber , que el puesto de capitán me lo gane por mi propia cuenta, y no que se lo quitaron a alguien que lo merecía.—con un sonrisa el Pegaso miraba al niño dándole una lección de vida, como lo haría un hermano mayor

—entonces, tú dices que por eso valoro tanto la amistad de twilight y las demás, porque me esforcé para que sean mis amigas verdad?—pregunto el niño con una tenue sonrisa, y luego sonrió con alegría;—tienes razón heart! , ellas no me regalaron su amistad, yo me la tuve que ganar!; por eso las quiero mucho!—el Pegaso sonrió moviendo la cabeza, feliz que el príncipe comprenda su punto de vista —sabes heart?, a veces cuando te oigo hablar así, ya no me pareces tan idiota!— sonriendo traviesamente agrego naruto; mientras kurama imaginaba que si los padres de naruto estuvieran con él en konoha; ellos motivarían al muchacho para que por su propia cuenta se haga de un nombre en mundo shinobi, sin nada de ayudas o favoritismo; por mas hijo del hokage que él sea; con esa idea en mente, el zorro no pudo evitar simpatizar con el cadete.

—se supone que eso es un cumplido?!— con una vena en la frente respondió el Pegaso al niño, pero luego rio con alegría junto a él, pero en la carcajada, el niño casi se cae y el Pegaso hábilmente logro evitarlo, y mencionando que felizmente logro evitar que el rubio cayera al bosque Evert Free; el niño nunca antes escucho de tal lugar, y el Pegaso le contesto que es un lugar muy peligro, cosa que captó la atención del zorro. "un bosque peligroso eh?" fue la idea que paso por la mente de kurama

Aquella noche en la cena junto a los generales, sin que le príncipe diga o insinué algo, los veteranos soldados no paraban de hablar y halagar a los guardianes del rubio, el cual se sentía contento de saber que por su propia cuenta, ambos lograron dar una buena impresión a tan importantes ponis, sin lugar a dudas , sus amigos lograrían alcanzar sus sueños a base de su propio esfuerzo y sin atajos.; luego de ello no evitaron preguntarle al niño, porque bautizaron como "eso" a su técnica combinada, el príncipe zorrunamente contesto, que lo llaman así, porque según ellos no está completa , ya que quieren incluir a un amigo suyo en su ataque (big mac), pero él no está en el ejército, además que no se ponen de acuerdo con el nombre; ganándose las carcajadas de Lance y Axe, aunque Celestia se preguntó de dónde su hijo , pudo sacar una ropa tan linda.

….

Había llegado el esperado fin de semana, pero para sorpresa del príncipe, twilight no se hacía presente, el rubio pensó que seguramente su amiga tenía mucha tarea, o algún proyecto; así que él se pasó la mañana armando el nuevo artilugio ninja que kurama le indicaba crear, las bombas de humo, usando un juego de química infantil, el zorro le indicaba a naruto las cantidades y la fórmula para crear tal objeto, y luego se puso a practicar su nuevo invento en el patio; algunos soldado al ver al niño con las bombas de humos, se preguntaban si la princesa celestia, hizo bien en regalarle ese artilugio al príncipe, y si deberían estar preparado , para una oleada de bombas apestosas o peor aún, algún ataque explosivo, por parte del inquieto niño; seguía practicando con las bombas, mejorando su tiempo para esconderse; cuando en eso uno de los guardias, le paso un telegrama, que iba directamente dirigido a él con las palabras de urgencia, por parte de la unicornio morada.

Sin perder tiempo, leyó la emisiva, donde prácticamente le suplicaba que aparezca en la escuela, que tiene un gran problema y no sabe cómo resolverlo; sin perder tiempo naruto, una vez más uso a "transporte heartsword S.A," y fue al encuentro de su amiga; luego del viaje, heart le indico que por ser fin de semana la escuela está casi vacía, pero algunos estudiantes se quedan en las bibliotecas o laboratorios para sus proyectos, así que no debe preocuparse por ser visto.

Al entrar en la escuela, esta le pareció enorme sin los alumnos en ella, recorriendo el lugar con cuidado por indicación del zorro, para que no baje la guardia, y finalmente, llego a la sala de estudio, donde su amiga lo esperaba; vio por la ventana como la chica estaba en posición fetal, acariciando su cola de forma nerviosa, y parecía que hablaba consigo misma, naruto entro al salón, solo que él no esperaba encontrar ," a esa Twilight"

La linda unicornio de pelaje lavanda, siempre tiene su ordenada melena morada y cola, ahora completamente despeinadas y abultadas, como si no se hubiera peinado en días, sudaba mucho, y tenía una expresión aterradora, incluso kurama le indicaba al rubio, guardar una distancia de al menos 3 metros con ella, mientras la chica seguía hablando sola.

—tranquila twilight…, todo va está bien…, todo va a salir bien…, él nunca nos falla…, el siempre encuentra una solución a todo…. el seguro podrá ayudarnos..—se decía a sí misma la potra con un tono algo inquietante, luego noto la presencia del rubio —naruto!, qué bueno que has venido!—la potra se lanzó hacia su amigo sonriendo, solo que la sonrisa hacia que sus gestos sean más intimidantes, e incluso el rubio juraría que escucho algo parecido a un rebuzno , cuando ella le hablo. El rubio abrazo algo aterrado a su amiga, sin saber que rayos pasaba.

—esto… twilight?, que ocurrió, cual es el problema o que te paso…?— sudando con algo de miedo, el rubio intentaba saber lo que ocurría , o al menos que fue lo que le paso a su amiga, ya antes la había visto con sus ataques de inseguridad, pero esto ya era demasiado.

—oh naruto, tu eres el único que puede ayudarme!, por favor dime alguna historia de tu país!, necesito desesperadamente un cuento!—la potra suplicaba con una sonrisa que de aterradora, paso a demencial, mientras sus orejas de movían de arriba abajo sin control.

El rubio intentando no usar su bomba de humo, y huir por el miedo; escuchaba atentamente las declaraciones de la desesperada unicornio: el profesor les había dejado un trabajo sencillo, crear un cuento, redactar y representarlo con una maqueta, o en su defecto alguna historia poco conocida; por esas misma fechas twilight tenía varios proyectos importantes y valiosos; debido a los muchos cursos extras que ella tenía, pensó en darle prioridad a los otros trabajos debido a la sencillez de la tarea del cuento, y decido postergarlo; y efectivamente cumplió como buena estudiante aplicada con todas las asignaciones; cuando finalmente le dio su importancia al trabajo del cuento, se dio con la sorpresa que previamente todos los cuentos debían ser registrados para evitar copias o que 2 estudiantes trabajen en lo mismo, y con desesperación vio que la casi todos los alumnos, habían registrados los cuentos que ella conocía por sus hábitos de lectura; se pasó todo el día buscando cuentos en la biblioteca, pero solo encontró copias de libros que ya conocía y cuentos muy conocidos, incluso la pobre intento crear su propia historia, pero debido a todo el estrés no podía crear ninguno, felizmente el maestro le dio la oportunidad de hacer la tarea, si ser registrado, siempre y cuando este sea muy especial; ahora su única esperanza estaba en naruto, ya que ella creía que el rubio era hijo de un embajador de algún país exótico y lejano, y con la certeza que sabría algún cuento que la salve; pues la fecha de presentar el trabajo, es acabando el fin de semana.

Tras nárrale su problema, el rubio no podía evitar percatarse de todas las poses y gestos de desesperación que su amiga realizaba, que poco tenían que envidiarle al sobre dramatismo de rarity. Ahora el rubio estaba en un gran aprieto, no sabía ningún cuento, salvo los que su madre y su amiga sabían.

—lo siento twi.., pero me temo que no puedo ayudarte, tal vez si pides un poco más de tiempo, el profesor te lo aceptara ya que eres buena estudiante.—el príncipe intentaba animar a su amiga, aunque se apenaba el no poder ayudarla, pero una vez más la potra puso un gesto de terror.

—más tiempo? ..Más tiempo!? , tú crees que tengo tiempo?!—casi gritando como una histérica, respondió la unicornio, la cual comenzaba a hiperventilarse y delirar—si no cumplo con esta tarea tan sencilla, todos mis logros , todos mis estudios, todas mis notas serán en vanos incluso podría ser enviada al jardín de niños, por inútil!—se lamentaba la potra de forma exagerada, mientras el zorro ya la tildaba de loca; en eso la chica reacciono y se lanzó encima del rubio;—espera naruto!, eso es! , Solo necesito tiempo… si! ,Si! Tiempo!, tienes que hacer un desastre en la escuela!, un desastre lo suficientemente grande como para que cancelen las clases una semana!—la chica zarandeaba a naruto de manera desesperada, mientras el rubio estaba más aturdido que nunca.

—espera.., espera…, twilight, te das cuentas que me pides? , prácticamente hacer una broma a gran escala en la escuela!?— visiblemente alarmado el rubio trataba de hacer reaccionar a su amiga, definitivamente el escuchar a la unicornio estudiosa, desear un desastre para que suspendan las clases , ya sobrepasaba el límite.

—y que tiene de malo!?, si tú eres un especialista en crear el caos, tanto como el dios Discord!— respondió la desesperada poni, mientras naruto no sabía si sentirse halagado u ofendido.

—twilight…, respira hondo y trata de calmarte, no creo que te manden al jardín de niños solo por un tonto trabajo—naruto ya se fastidiaba , por la actitud de su amiga

—no es un tonto trabajo!, todo trabajo o tarea es importante!, no puedo creer que mi mejor amigo, no quiera ayudarme cuando más lo necesite!, ya no quiero verte!—molesta y frustrada la potra salió rápido del salón, mientras el rubio se quedó pasmado por sus palabras.

El rubio quiso salir a perseguirla, pero kurama le indico que le dé tiempo a la chica para que se calme, si la persigue tan alterada podría solo empeorar las cosas. Luego de casi una hora, el chico fue a buscar a su amiga, lastimosamente la niña parecía que fue muy hábil en su huida, pues no había rastros de ella, kurama le comento al rubio que debe entrenar su sentidos ; el zorro le comento que existen ninjas que se especializan en el rastreo, pero si concentrara su chacra en sus sentidos, estos mejorarían de manera notoria aunque no tanto como uno que sea experto en el campo.

Naruto obedeció, pero pronto sintió fuerte dolores de cabeza, el zorro suspiro con fastidio, el mejor lugar para entrenar sus sentidos sería un bosque; pero tendría que ser un bosque que ofrezca algo de reto, como el tal Evert free; pero en vista que el rubio tenía dificultades, tuvieron que dejar la idea de usar el chacra y solo buscarla de manera difícil. Durante su búsqueda oyó una voz detrás de una pared, con curiosidad pensado que podría ser su amiga la unicornio, él se subió a unas cajas, donde se asomó por una venta alta, que daban a detrás del muro, y encontró a una unicornio, pero no precisamente a su amiga

—no puedo creer, que esa estúpida niña morada, me haiga opacado a mí!, a la gran y poderosa trixie!—hablaba una unicornio azul y de melena plateada, de edad similar a la de él, la cual una y otra vez hacia una seria de trucos de magia, pero esta magia era de tipo show artístico; el rubio no llego a escuchar lo que hablaba, pero se quedó fascinado con sus trucos.

Cuando la chica termino su rutina, el rubio no pudo evitar aplaudir por sus actos de magia de la desconocida muchacha, pero pronto las cajas no pudieron sostener su peso y termino cayendo antes que la chica lo vea "hasta acá llego lo ninja…" pensó el zorro fastidiado, por el descuido de naruto, el cual algo adolorido se levantaba.

La potra de inmediato demando saber, quien la espiaba—lamento interrumpir tu espectáculo, pero estuviste fantásticas, ojala yo también pudiera dar un espectáculo como el tuyo!—con una sonrisa el niño halago, el show a la potra desde el otro lado del muro por la ventana, mientras recordaba el show de rocas, que hace un tiempo que hizo a pinkie, y que sus actos de magia fueron muy básicos, comparado con lo que acaba de presenciar.

La unicornio con el ego inflado, respondió;—bien!, gracias por los aplausos, aunque te advierto que así mejores en tus trucos de magia, difícilmente podrás superar mi espectáculo—con una sonrisa y carente de humildad, hablo la chica mágica.

—oye?, pero no crees que te falta algo?—dijo el rubio, llamando la atención de la chica—creo que si llevaras un sombreo llamativo y una capa, seria genial para tu número mágico!—entusiasmado el niño comentaba, mientras la chica al escuchar las sugerencias, rápidamente tomo nota; jamás se le paso por la mente usar esos implementos, pero ahora estaba muy interesada en conseguir tales cosas.

—bien parece que conseguí un fan!; siente feliz de ser el 1er seguidor, de los muchos seguidores, que la gran y poderosa Trixie tendrá—con un tono altanero la chica, se halagaba así misma, mientras el rubio, se preguntaba por qué ella se refiera a sí misma en 3era persona.

—bueno…, me alegro que te gustara mi sugerencia, toma esto!—grito el chico, lanzando 3 de sus bombas de humo atreves de la ventana, la chica atrapo los las bombas antes que impactaran con su magia y exigió saber que eran esas cosas —son bombas de humo!, si las tiras al suelo crearas una capa espesa de humo, estoy seguro que podrías usarla para un acto de escape o alguna genial presentación!—comento el rubio sonriendo, mientras la chica estaba impactada; definitivamente ir ese día a la escuela fue más productivo de lo que esperaba, cuando el chico se asomó para ver a la muchacha, está ya se había marchado. —nada le costaba agradecer…—comento con fastidio naruto.

Luego de eso recordó que buscaba a twilight, por lo que siguió con la búsqueda; paso por la biblioteca donde para su horror, estaba Lyra con una gran pila de libros que trataran sobre humanos, la poni turquesa tomaba nota de todo con una sonrisa algo incómoda para gusto del rubio, por un momento recordó que Vinyl y Octavia, le comentaron que desde que ella de claro ver a un humano en la escuela, su obsesión por los humanos creció y peor aún, en la escuela la trataban como si fuera una excéntrica ; sintiendo algo de pena por ella, pensó en ir a hablarle , pero no deseaba posterga más el encontrar a Twilight, así que decidió pasar por alto a la unicornio, e ir por otro rumbo.

Al poco rato de seguir en su búsqueda, encontró un rastros de hojas de papel tiradas por el suelo, el rastro de hojas iba aumentando conforme avanzaba, y el rubio por un momento se imaginó a Twilight completamente enloquecida, esparciendo las hojas por los pasillos, para luego rosearlas con algún combustible y quemar la escuela; con temor a esto apresuro el paso. Finalmente dio con su amiga, la cual estaba en el patio, con varias hojas de papel tiradas por el suelo, y muy triste; parecía que intentaba hacer un cuento, pero nada le parecía bien; el rubio se le acerco y la chica y ella bajo la cabeza apenada;—lo siento…, yo te entenderé si ya no quieres ser más mi amigo..—con una expresión triste y casi llorando la unicornio le hablo a naruto, el rubio vio que las hojas de papel, eran cartas de disculpas dirigidas a él, que su amiga intentaba hacer por lo ocurrido , y este de manera cómica, le dio sin fuerzas un coscorrón en su cabeza a modo de broma, y luego solo le beso su frente, para sorpresa y sonrojo de ella

—tonta!, acaso crees que solo por eso estaré enojado contigo?, o en verdad piensas que eso basta para que dejemos de ser amigos?, —con una sonrisa el príncipe trato de animar a su amiga, mientras la chica lo abrazo con fuerza, ocultando su cabeza en el pecho, mientras el rubio le acaricia su melena, tratando de ordenarla un poco; —yo prometí jamás dejar a mi socia en el crimen en problemas; recuerdas? – pregunto con tono amable naruto, mientras la unicornio, musitaba un leve "si" aun pegada en el pecho de naruto; en eso el rubio tuvo una charla mental con su inquilino

Kurama con fastidio al ver la melosa escena, había decidido intervenir;—mocoso creo que conozco una historia para tu amiga , es la historia de mi padre y mis hermanos— con gran asombro el rubio escuchaba atentamente **"la leyenda del sabio de los 6 caminos**"; el rubio estaba fascinado, por 1era vez oía algo del mundo donde el venia, el arte de donde deriva el ninjitsu en el cual se entrenaba, y el papel de las bestias de con cola, siendo kurama una de ellas; cuando acabo, kurama le dijo a naruto que tendría que modificar el cuento, para que sea entendible por los ponis.

—twilight…., creo que me acabo de acordar de un antiguo cuento, de donde yo vengo…—con una sonrisa, naruto narraba la leyenda modificada a su amiga, la cual de la misma forma fascinada, escuchaba tal relato.

—es una historia fantástica naruto!, dime tú crees que el tal sabio de los 6 caminos, tenga algo que ver con los elementos de la harmonía?— la unicornio no pudo evitar buscar cierta conexión con su historia favorita, efectivamente el cuento narra la existencia de 5 elementos y un 6to que es un secreto; el rubio negó saber si eso era cierto, pero posiblemente debido a la antigüedad de la historia, había la posibilidad que algo tenían que ver uno con el otro; increíblemente esta vez kurama no reclamo, pues él también tenía esa corazonada.

Luego de ello, pasaron el resto de la tarde creando las maquetas que representen al sabio y a las 9 bestias con cola, claro está kurama reclamo enojado una vez más, que sus orejas no eran tan grandes; cuando naruto armo la figura de un zorro orejón.

—perdóname Naru.., en vez de pasar el fin de semana jugando, me ayudas en mi tarea y peor aún, me tuviste que aguantar siendo una loca—con las orejas agachadas, la unicornio se disculpaba con su amigo

—jejeje, no te preocupes twi.., me siento feliz de saber que cuando estés en problemas, siempre cuentas conmigo para ayudarte.; Además paso el tiempo contigo que es lo que más me gusta, dattebayo!—sonriendo algo nervioso y sonrojado, naruto se rascaba la mejilla, por decir eso, mientras la potra agacha la cabeza con las mejilla coloradas con una sonrisa.

Durante la elaboración de la maquetas, naruto aprovecho para contarle sobre sus nuevas amigas, cosas que puso algo nerviosa a la unicornio, y a pesar que no quería saber del tema, ella creía que se lo debía naruto, por lo que accedió a escucharlo, y le fue muy molesto que él le narrarle lo geniales que eran, "las nuevas amigas" de "su único amigo"; aunque que le llamo la atención, que solo las llame por seudónimos; la intención de naruto era que al contarle a twilight , sobre las cualidades de sus amistades, ella tome pueda tomar interés y quiera conocerlas; pero al parecer ella lo escucho con una expresión incomoda; cuando el pregunto, el porqué de la carota, ella mintió diciendo que aún estaba nerviosa por el trabajo, siendo respondida por una caricia en la frente de manera amistosa por naruto, animándola, y haciéndola sonreír algo aliviada.

Cuando el trabajo termino, ambos encontraron al guardián del rubio, bien dormido panza arriba roncando, los chicos se miraron el uno al otro y con una sonrisa cómplice, pintarrajearon la cara del dormido recluta, y luego tirando su bomba de humo, ambos niños gritaron" fuego!", haciendo que el Pegaso se despierte alarmado y asustado cuando vio le humo, pero luego se calmó y miro enojado, a los traviesos que se reían de su reacción; ya aclamados twilight tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme, para no reírse en la cara pintarrajeada del pelirrojo, mientras se despedía de naruto.

—Naruto , desde ahora hare una lista de mis deberes! Y luego hare otra lista que me haga acordarme que tengo que hacer esa lista y finalmente una lista que me diga que debo hacer la lista de la lista. Y..—fue cortada con otro coscorrón de broma por parte de naruto, mirándola serio en forma de reproche ;—bueno creo que con una lista basta…—riéndose de forma apenada la niña comento, mientras el rubio le regreso el gesto con un ok con la mano y sonriendo animado ; en el camino a casa naruto conversaba con kurama

—kurama, tengo curiosidad, porque llamas hermanos, a un mapache, un caballo, un gato y otros si no se parecen en nada? —comento curioso el niño

—me lo dice el mocoso que tiene por hermano menor a un dragón?—contesto con fastidio kurama, mientras el rubio reía nerviosamente, dándole la razón .

—y como te llevas con ellos?—nuevamente pregunto el rubio

—bueno.., digamos que con los únicos con quien me llevo bien, son con Songoku y Gouki, que son los que tiene colas respectivamente—respondió de manera tranquila , —pero definitivamente no aguanto a la rata de shukaku que solo tiene una— respondió de maneja enojada

—y porque?, acaso se pelearon?—pregunto confundido naruto

—nah!, esa rata no me aguantaría ni un round!, no lo soporto porque según él , piensa que es el mayor! Y yo me niego a creer que alguien tan débil, sea el mayor de todos nosotros!; es obvio que yo soy el mayor!, por eso tengo tantas hermosas colas! —de forma pedante y orgullosa, respondía el zorro, mientras naruto reía de manera nerviosa.

Cuando llegaron al castillo la princesa celestia, no pudo evitar reírse en la cara del Pegaso quien de inmediato persiguió al pequeño travieso por el resto del día.

Al terminar el fin de semana, twilight expuso su historia tal como se la narro naruto, todos en la clase quedaron encantados con la leyenda, incluso en maestro le pregunto a la potra, si cree que algún día vendrá tal como narra la leyenda, "_**aquel que los unirá a todos", **_cosa que la unicornio con una sonrisa respondió que también lo cree; aunque se quedaron con la duda, cuando la niña le dijo que la historia viene de un lugar llamado konoha, en el país del fuego (ubicación dada por kurama)

…

Con intenciones de mejorar sus sentidos de rastreo, kurama convención a naruto para ir al bosque evert free para entrenar, pero tuvieron que rogarle prácticamente por 2 semana al pelirrojo guardián, el cual se negaba porque dicho bosque era muy peligroso y aun se encontraba enojado por la broma que sufrió en la escuela, para fortuna de ellos, el Pegaso cedió con la condición que esta vez él no se despegaría del niño.

Cuando llegaron al bosque, el niño pregunto al Hearsword, el por qué este bosque es tan peligroso, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió:

—estas bromeando verdad?, acá las nubes se mueven solas sin que los pegasos hagan nada y encima las plantas y los animales se alimentas y viven por su cuenta—con una expresión aterradora el pelirrojo le explicaba a naruto

—eso es solo un bosque común y corriente!—grito molesto kurama desde su jaula

—y dime naruto, porque tanto interés en venir acá?, acaso hay algo que te interese?—pregunto con sospecha heart, y el rubio se puso a sudar nervioso, no tenía una buena excusa para esa pregunta.

—bueno, esto.., veras ya que en tuve suerte en encontrar a una amiga en el valle de diamantes, pensé que acá también podría encontrar un amigo más—respondió el rubio con duda.

—lo siento pekke, dudo que por estos lares puedas hacer amigos, pero no te preocupes, podremos explorar un poco la zona, solo no te despegues de mi—con una sonrisa, el cadete trataba de animar al niño, al parecer le creyó la mentira.

El niño ya antes había estado en los bosques, pero nunca antes había sentido esa sensación de alerta que le era tan rara, el zorro le comento que era normal, pues en bosques así, los ninjas pulen sus habilidades shinobis. Con intenciones de no aplazar el entrenamiento, kurama le ordeno al niño que finja jugar y aplique chacra en sus sentidos, pero que lo haga uno por uno, así que escogió usar el oído.

Con asombro el niño, no solo percibía mejor los sonidos de su entorno, incluso podía oír claramente el canto de las aves, pero luego de ellos su oído capto un canto que no era de una ave, es mas a su gusto, le parecía un canto más melodioso y agradable, tal vez no tanto como el de su madre, pero sí muy dulce y sin pensarlo fue a buscar al responsable de ese canto.

Heart alarmado siguió al niño, quien sin previo aviso se alejó de él, adentrándose en el bosque, cuando llego hasta donde él estaba, también comenzó a escuchar un dulce canto, y vio a naruto el cual se había quedado quieto, disfrutando de la canción y al mismo tiempo miraba a la responsable de dicho sonido

Era una pequeña Pegaso de pelaje amarillo y crin rosada muy larga, de al menos 2 años mayor que él, quien cantaba de forma muy melodiosa mientras alimentaba algunos animales pequeños como ardillas o conejos, naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, esa poni no solo cantaba muy lindo, sino que además con mucho cariño cuidaba a esas pequeñas criaturas, así como lo hacía el jardinero del palacio, y traviesamente decidió jugarle una pequeña broma e imito el silbido de un ave, al ritmo de su melodía, la chica emocionada buscaba al pajarito que imitaba su canción, y seguía cantando con una sonrisa de emoción buscándolo, pero no daba con él, finalmente la chica se acercó a un arbusto donde el pequeño travieso se escondió y se acercó cantando de forma amable y naruto salió de su escondite silbando, para sorpresa de la niña al mirar a tan raro ser

—hola yo soy naruto!, como estas?—con una sonrisa amigable, el rubio saludaba a la Pegaso, solo para notar que esta ya no estaba en a la vista. "hiraishin no jutsu?!" pensó el zorro; luego miro al heartsword , quien con la pata señalaba a un arbusto que no dejaba de temblar.

Con una mirada de regaño, heart reprendía a naruto por asustar así a la niña y fue a buscarla—lo siento pequeña, a veces mi amigo actúa como un tonto, no te preocupes no somos malos ponis, yo soy heart sword mucho gusto—saludo con una sonrisa el guardián, solo para que la chica grite asustada y se esconda tras un árbol—ok.., acepto que no soy guapo, pero eso ya fue exagerado.—comento el Pegaso mayor , con desconcierto

—señorita, lo siento no quería asustarte o burlarme de ti, la verdad es que cantas muy lindo—comento el niño con una sonrisa, tratando que la potra no se sienta intimidada y lamentando ser tan tonto por asustarla de esa forma; con agrado vio que la chica de manera tímida, asomaba la cabeza para mirarlo, y el chico comenzó a cantar

Ingrese teme ; Tsubasa wo kudasai (por favor danos alas ; NA: se la recomiendo)

la niña maravillada escuchaba al chico cantar, poco a poco salía de sus escondite con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la canción , sonriendo levemente y aleteando de manera suave hasta donde estaba naruto.

Cuando la tímida Pegaso abrió los ojos, se sorprendió de haber bajado su guardia, pero con alivio noto que los 2 desconocidos no se movían de sus sitios, para no asustarla más, luego de ello la chica hablo con un tono muy suave y entre cortado— l-o siento., yo no quería reaccionar a-sí, solo que no me acostumbro a estar con muchos ponis…—se excusaba la pequeña poni

—bueno pequeña no te preocupes, una vez más yo soy heartsword y el mono sin pelo se llama naruto y tú?—con una sonrisa amigable una vez más se presentaba el Pegaso, solo que naruto se le hincho una vena cuando lo llamaron mono sin pelo

La chica hablo en un tono de voz muy bajo—Fluttershy..— los chicos no lograron entenderle y pidieron que lo repita; la niña volvió a decir su nombre, solo que esta vez mucho más bajo y una vez más pidieron su nombre, y la Pegaso hablo de una manera casi inaudible…

—naruto esto va para largo…; usa tu chacra en el oído si tanto deseas oírla—con un tono de aburrimiento, sugirió kurama pues a su criterio , esto solo le quitaba tiempo al entrenamiento.

Naruto obedeció y pidió una vez más el nombre, la chica hablo en un tono tan bajo, que heart juraría que solo movió los labios, más el rubio pudo escucharla—oh te llamas fluttershy? , Que lindo nombre!—comento el rubio, mientras el zorro pensó "le queda"; —aunque creo que mejor te quedaría Cuteshy!—con una sonrisa zorruna el rubio comentaba su idea con la niña, la cual agacho la cabeza dejando que su peinado le tape la cara, pero claramente se podía ver que todo el rostro se puso rojo.

Cuando el rubio pregunto si tenía fiebre, la chica negó sacudiendo la cabeza; acto seguido el guardián le pregunto el por qué una niña, está sola en un lugar tan peligroso como el bosque Evert Free.

—oh yo no estoy sola…—hablo la niña con una tenue sonrisa —mis pequeños amigos del bosque están conmigo, ellos me hacen compañía mientras los cuido…— hablaba con un tono más animado la pequeña, mientras algunas ardillas y demás seres salían de sus escondites, acompañando a la potra, haciendo que ella revolotee alrededor de los chicos, mientras los animalitos se veían muy cómodos con ella ; la chica se dejó llevar por el momento y comenzó a mimar a los animalitos, sonriendo de forma muy dulce y animada, pero luego recordó que estaba acompañada y bajo al suelo, apenada pensando que se burlarían de ella ,como lo hacían algunos pegasos que ella conocía en la escuela.

—veo que te encantan los animales no fluttershy?, a mí también!—contesto naruto con una amigable sonrisa, mientras el pelirrojo sonreía de forma amable; el ver a una niña tan pequeña ser tan amorosa con otras criaturas, era un acto muy tierno. Con sorpresa la Pegaso amarilla veía como el príncipe se acercaba a unos conejitos , quienes los veía con miedo al niño, —sabias que a los conejos les gusta que le hagan esto?—naruto con una sonrisa le hizo cosquillas a un lado de sus mejillas, haciendo que ellos se le acerquen pidiéndole más mimos

La niña estaba maravillada, como este chico con gran habilidad se ganaba uno a uno el afecto de los pequeños animales—es increíble, que más sabes?—perdiendo su timidez inicial, la pequeña entusiasma comenzó una animada charla con naruto, el cual le contaba algunos secretos sobre el cuidado de varios animales , que le viejo jardinero del castillo le enseño; se la pasaron hablando de animales un buen raro, Fluttershy sonreía de forma muy animada , cuando repentinamente la chica reacciono, haciendo un gesto de tristeza y volvió a agachar la cabeza avergonzada de sí misma—lo siento…., debes creer que soy rara por amar a los animales verdad?— comento con tristeza la chica

—hum?, si tú eres rara, yo soy más raro aun!—comento naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, haciendo que la chica lo mire con sorpresa y luego le puso la mano en la frente acariciándosela de forma amigable—a mi criterio, todos a aquellos que son tan amables como tú, con los animales y demás seres viviente, son ponis maravillosos de buen corazón.—respondió el rubio con una amigable sonrisa mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que la chica se ponga más roja que la melena de heartsword y prácticamente destile vapor por la cara , nuevamente le rubio le pregunto si tenía fiebre y la chica movía la cabeza de manera negativa; mientras el pelirrojo suspiro al ver lo despistado que era el príncipe.

—niños yo creo que deberíamos salir del bosque , es muy peligroso adentrarse—menciono el guardián, preocupado por la seguridad de los chicos, pero algo llamo su atención;—naruto fluttershy!, suban a los arboles más altos, deprisa!—grito heartsword alarmado; naruto sintió como heart mordía del cuello de sus ropas para ir a un árbol, mientras la poni amarilla se quedó aterrada y nerviosa en el suelo —deprisa pequeña vuela hacia un árbol!—grito el pelirrojo, pero la pequeña seguía en el suelo

Sin aviso naruto bajo hasta donde la tímida chica se había quedado y la tomo e brazos, y ella asombrada, vio como el corría verticalmente por el árbol, hasta donde estaba heart; y el Pegaso no pudo evitar preguntarle, porque se quedó quieta; la pobre potra avergonzada respondió—e-es que me dan miedo las alturas..—menciono la chica con los ojos cerrados, mientras se aferraba a naruto por su fobia, para sonrojo del príncipe.

La chica con pena pensó que se burlaría de ella, era irónico y raro que un Pegaso le tema a volar alto, pero sintió la manos del príncipe dándole palmadas suaves en su espaldas—no te preocupes flutter.., todos tenemos miedo a algo, heart también de niño le temía a las alturas—la potra abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y vio al pelirrojo, el cual sonreía confirmando tal revelación y comentando que le tomo su tiempo, pero finalmente pudo superar su miedo; —yo le tengo miedo a los fantasmas, sobre todo al poni sin cabeza—comento el rubio avergonzado, mientras el Pegaso se reía al recordar como naruto temblaba cuando le narro esa leyenda , en la famosa "pijamada anual" donde todo el personal masculino participo; la niña no pudo evitar sonreír por lo amables que eran los chicos, para que ella no se sienta mal consigo misma, y luego se avergonzó al notar que naruto aun la tenía entre sus brazos y ella se aferraba a él; pero repentinamente la charla se interrumpió.

Lo que alerto al guardián se había hecho presente, era una manada de raras criaturas, eran como lobos, pero su cuerpo cubierto por corteza de árboles y muy grandes, kurama mentalmente le pregunto al rubio, que eran esas cosas, "lobos de madera", fue la respuesta del rubio, al parecer este nuevo mundo tan pacifico, también tenían sus depredadores, la conferencia privada se vio interrumpida, cuando heart, ordeno a los niños callarse y esperar a que se alejen, cuando el peligro paso el trio bajo e inmediatamente indico que debían irse.

Repentinamente la Pegaso amarilla reacciono alarmada—oh no!, no puedo dejar solo al bebe!— preocupada y sin decir más, la chica se adentró más al bosque, mientras naruto y heart la seguían, lastimosamente el espesor del bosque hizo que les pierda el rastro y encima buscarla por el aire, sería difícil por la cantidad de árboles.

—mocoso!, concentra tu chacra en la nariz, trata de recordar como huele ella!—ordeno el zorro, venir a este bosque no fue tan buena idea como él creía y deseaba irse también ; el niño recordó el aroma de flores que la chica tenía en sus cabellos, cuando la cargo y de inmediato empezó a rastrearla, encontrando su aroma.

Siguiendo a naruto, heartsword se sorprendía con que habilidad el pequeño lo guiaba, como si fuera un sabueso, finalmente dieron con la niña, la cual miraba con preocupación el interior de un hueco árbol donde había lo que parecía un gato, solo que este gato tenia alas de murciélago y demás partes de otras criaturas; kurama una vez más tuvo que recurrir a naruto, para que le explique qué cosa era eso, "manticora" respondió el niño, o más bien la cría de uno, también carnívoros.

—Fluttershy! Eres consciente del peligro que corrías?!—regaño heartsword a la pequeña, y a la vez aliviado que los lobos de madera no la hubieran encontrado.

—lo siento.., pero no quería dejarlo solo, esos lobos podían haberle hecho daño…y el solo es un bebe.—se excusó con tristeza la chica de crin rosada, mientras explicaba, que hace unos días encontró al pequeño bebe manticora solo; al parecer se extravió y no sabía cómo hacer para encontrar a los padres del pequeño; desde entonces lo ha estado alimentando con leche y cuidando.

Naruto bajo la mirada un rato y no pudo evitar comparar el acto de compasión que esa niña tuvo con la manticora, con la que tuvo la princesa celestia cuando lo encontró en el jardín y lo crio; se acercó a la Pegaso, la cual creía que el chico la iba regañar por irse sin decir nada, pero naruto solo la abrazo fuerte—en verdad eres adorable cuteshy!—con una sonrisa suave menciono esas palabras, ante la extremadamente roja Fluttershy, —hearts!, no podemos dejar al bebe acá, tenemos que ubicar a sus papas o llevarlo con nosotros.—suplico el rubio a su guardián, mientras la niña sonreía conmovida por el apoyo del niño

El Pegaso dio un suspiro con pesar —de acuerdo nos lo llevamos con nosotros, luego buscaremos a sus padres, pero tenemos que irnos ya!— el Pegaso cedía, mientras mentalmente se maldecía por no ser tan firme como shining. Ya se disponía a partir con él bebe cuando se percataron que los lobos de maderas los tenia rodeados.

—maldición!, niños quédense atrás mío, y no hagan movimientos repentinos!—el Pegaso cogió una rama a modo de mazo con los dientes, mientras naruto y fluttershy con él bebe manticora entre sus cascos lo obedecían; naruto se maldecía así mismo, de saber jutsos elementales los asustaría con fuego, pero el zorro le corrigió , afirmando que siendo tan descuidado, terminaría haciendo un incendio forestal , pero dejo de pensar en eso, cuando tomo la pata de fluttershy, quien no dejaba de temblar aterrada.

Por un buen rato los lobos guardaron su distancia , caminando en círculos alrededor de ellos, mientras el pelirrojo, no perdía de vista ninguno de sus movimientos,—a mi señal corran, no importa lo que pase, solo corran lo más que puedan..—indico en tono bajo a los menores, los cuales nerviosos asentían con la cabeza; cuando uno de los lobos se lanzó sobre ellos, heart lo noqueo de un buen golpe y dio su señal para huir

Los 3 corrían/ volaban los más rápido posible, pero fluttershy se quedaba atrás por el peso del bebe, naruto la tomo en brazos y corrió aplicando su chacra para resistir el peso de los pasajeros y no perder velocidad, mientras heart protegía la retaguardia; hubieran podido salir volando, pero el espesor del bosque solo estaba dificultando las cosas.

Luego de correr un buen rato, parecía que los había despistado, naruto deposito a la niña en el suelo cansado, mientras heart no bajaba la guardia, repentinamente uno de los lobos les dio el alcance y se lanzó encima de naruto, solo para que heart lo taclee y cayeran ambos por un pequeño barranco

—heart!—gritaron los niños asustados

—estoy bien!, pero me lastime el ala; pekke lleva a fluttershy contigo a la entrada del bosque, yo pronto los alcanzare..—hablo el pelirrojo en tono calmado y despreocupado, para no asustar a los niños, "eso espero…" pensó con pesimismo y preocupación, cuando al lobo desmayado que el tacleo, se le unían 2 más.

Naruto sin perder tiempo tomo a la pequeña para huir, pero una vez más estaban rodeados; pensó usar sus bombas de humo , pero se quedaron en la silla de montar que dejaron en la entrada del bosque , sin esperar naruto llevo a la niña a un gran y hueco árbol y la escondió allí,—yo los distraeré fluttershy, solo espera y cuando puedas corre a la entrada del bosque con él bebe!—indico el príncipe, pero la niña que lloraba asustada y se culpaba así misma por todo , por ser una inútil y cobarde; naruto le acaricio su melena con cariño y sonriéndole para confortarla—no eres una cobarde, fuiste muy valiente al pensar en la seguridad de la pequeña manticora, antes que en la tuya; no hay nada de malo en mostrar amabilidad y compasión como tú lo haces—la chica paro de llorar y miro los ojos de naruto , que no dejaban de mostrar una mirada de confianza y cariño, haciéndole entender que todo saldrá bien; como si fuera un héroe de historieta—puede que te desagrade ser tímida , insegura y miedosa; pero enserio, a mí me gusta lo dulce que tú eres!, dattebayo!— con una sonrisa amable, termino de decir sus palabras de aliento, haciendo que la chica se sonrojo y sonría de forma suave.

—de…de- de acuerdo naruto, lo-lo intentare. No.., yo lo hare!—tartamudeando levemente, pero decidida la chica dejo de llorar, siendo recompensada con un amigable caricia de melena por parte del príncipe hasta despeinarla.

—buena chica!— respondió el rubio, mientras se retiraba del lugar y miraba con firmeza a los lobos.

—listo para jugar al héroe?—comento el zorro con una sonrisa al ver el valor de naruto

—ja! Jugar al héroe?, yo no soy un héroe.., yo soy un ninja!—contesto el rubio sonriendo valientemente y gritando;- —kage bunshin no jutsu!—haciendo aparecer al menos 20 clones listos para luchar.

La Pegaso desde su escondite, no creía lo que acaba de ocurrir,20 narutos de un lado a otro, corrían y saltaban entre los árboles, llamando la atención de los lobos y burlándose de ellos, con susto vio como uno de los lobos atrapo a uno de los clones, solo para que al morderlo, este estallara en una bola de humo.

Fluttershy vio la oportunidad para escapar con él bebe , pero 2 lobos notaron su presencia e ignoraron a naruto para ir tras ella, la niña grito asustada cuando las bestias a mordidas despedazaban el árbol, naruto y sus clones con fueron en su ayuda, pero otros 3 lobos bloquearon su camino, kurama se maldecía, el no poder haberle enseñado ni siquiera, a dar una patada como era debido, ya que el chico y sus copias apenas podían defenderse y atacar.

Los clones empezaron a borrarse y el chico a agotarse, mientras con horror, vio que los lobos ya casi cumplían su objetivo, el chico intento apartar a uno de los depredadores solo para que otro por atrás los aprisione entre sus garras; pero al rubio no le importaba, solo con impotencia veía como los lobos destrozaron el árbol, mostrando a la Pegaso , quien con su cuerpo cubría al bebe manticora, esa imagen hizo que la mente de naruto se ponga en blanco mientras el zorro gritaba —mierda, nooo!—

Ya iban a matarla, cuando un rugido aterrador recorrió todo el bosque, heart quien ya se había librado de uno de los lobos, escucho el rugido e inmediatamente intentaba acabar con el que le faltaba para buscar a los niños, cuando repentinamente el lobo con el cual luchaba, salió huyendo del lugar, al parecer asustado por la nueva presencia; y con el ala lastimada heart escalaba a prisa el barranco , deseando que esa nueva criatura no esté detrás de los pequeños también.

Todos los animales de la zona, al sentir al nuevo y poderoso depredador dominante, que se hacía presente, instintivamente se escondieron en sus madrigueras, incluso la Ursa mayor al sentir tal instinto asesino se metió en lo más profundo de su cueva; la pequeña Pegaso abrió los ojos, al ver que los lobos no la habían mordido y asustada, no creía lo que tenía delante suyo

Naruto fue el culpable de ese rugido, su aspecto era aterrador, una aura rojiza y hostil lo rodeaba, las uñas de sus manos le habían crecido tanto a modo de garras, así como los colmillos y acentuando las marcas en sus mejillas, mostrando un aspecto más salvaje y peligroso, sin contar que sus ojos azules, fueron reemplazados por unos de color rojizo y de pupila rasgada, deseosos de sangre.

2 de los lobos huyeron asustados, dejando a 3 quienes parecían los más fuertes de la manada ; se lanzaron sobre el rubio, solo para que este de un zarpazo mande a uno de ellos contra unas rocas, dejándolo inconsciente, los otros 2 probaron suerte y el rubio peleaba al nivel de un animal salvaje, con patadas , golpes y mordidas causándole suficiente daño a los animales, como para que también huya al ver que no podían ganarle; mientras kurama desde su jaula trataba de hacer reaccionar a naruto, no quería que termine descontrolando su poder de esa forma, Pero nada funcionaba.

Cuando la pelea acabo, el rubio se acercó a fluttershy, gruñendo y de forma peligrosa; la niña cubría con su cuerpo al bebe manticora y se tapaba los ojos para no ver el final,—IDIOTA ¡, LA ESTAS ASUSTANDO!—grito con desesperación kurama, haciendo que rubio recupere la conciencia. Y cuando se percató que estaba delante de la pequeña potra, el acerco sus garras encima de ella y acaricio su melena de forma amistosa.

Cuando el Pegaso sintió las caricias de naruto, abrió sus ojos encontrando los del rubio, a pesar de aun ser rojizos con la pupila rasgada y sus colmillos, sobresalieran de su boca cerrada, sus ojos no dejaban de mostrar cariño y preocupación por ella.

—naruto….—dijo con un tono suave, y una sonrisa de alivio, al ver que el chico recupero su personalidad amigable; pero pronto el niño miro asustado sus manos, sus uñas parecían las garras de un monstruo, y retrocedió asustado de sí mismo; no comprendía lo que paso, porque su cuerpo cambio de esa forma; lentamente su mente recordaba lo ocurrido y casi deseaba morirse, cuando descubrió que iba a lastimar a fluttershy; el niño se fue a un rincón y lloraba asustado llamándose a sí mismo monstruo, imaginando que lo enjaularían como un animal salvaje y temiendo que terminen enviándolo a la luna, por ser un peligro; cuando en eso sintió el cálido abrazo de la potra, quien lo reconfortaba y acaricia sus cabellos al acorrucarlo en su pecho —no naruto.. No te preocupes..,tú no eres un monstruo…, tu eres el niño más tierno y valiente del mundo, todo va estar bien… —de forma maternal la pequeña consolaba al niño, quien poco a poco al calmarse, y volvían sus rasgo a ser normales.

Cuando la chica miro que el pequeño había vuelto a la normalidad, llorando de alegría lo abrazo más fuerte, mientras naruto con leves lágrimas en los ojos, la abrazo también agradeciéndole por sus palabras y terminaron consolándose mutuamente.

Heart poco después llego a la escena, pensando que los niños solo estaban llorando por el miedo y feliz de ver que esa rara criatura, asustara a los lobos; eso fue una mentira que dijo fluttershy al ver que naruto se quedó callado, cuando Heart pregunto por lo ocurrido, para poder cubrir al niño ; luego de ello fueron a la salida del bosque, donde la chica tenía un kit de primeros auxilios para curar a los animales que ella encontraba heridos, y procedió a curar las heridas de heart y naruto, mientras el príncipe habla con kurama sobre el cambio ocurrido.

—justo lo que me temía mocoso…; cuando tu ira y miedo sobrepasan los límites, tu cuerpo instintivamente, toma mi chacra de manera acelerada para aumentar su poder ;llámalo instinto de supervivencia, pero eso ocurrirá cuando estés en peligros similares, si es que no aprendes a controlar tus sentimientos y todo por culpa del sello— molesto y resignado kurama le revelaba la razón de los cambios

—entonces, me volveré un monstruo cuando sienta mucha rabia?—pregunto el rubio asustado de volverse así un día y terminar lastimado a su madre o a sus amigos, como casi lo hizo con fluttershy.

—si tu cuerpo aprende a sobrevivir con su propio chacra, no tendrá necesidad de usar el mío, pero tomara mucho tiempo para que eso pase, por lo tanto aprende a controla tu ira.., es al menos la única solución que te puedo dar por ahora naruto.—respondió el zorro, dándole al rubio al menos una alternativa, cosa que el niño algo dudando acepto , pero una vez más la charla mental se vio interrumpida

Repentinamente sintió mucho ardor en sus mejillas, y era porque fluttershy le aplicaba alcohol en los rasguños que tenía;—lo siento…—tímidamente la Pegaso se disculpó, naruto le dijo que solo fue un pequeño ardor; pero la niña movía la cabeza de forma negativa.—por mi culpa, tú y heart fueron lastimados, tal vez debería dejar de hacer esto…, yo solo causo problemas….—con un tono avergonzado y triste , la pequeña terminaba las curaciones, aplicándole unas banditas a naruto.

—me voy a enojar contigo si en verdad dejas de hacer lo que más amas..—con un tono serio el niño respondió a la chica;— me basto ver como todos los animales del bosque, te tenían confianza y cariño, como para saber que eres una buena poni; se ve disfrutas dar cariño a todos, eso es algo muy tierno, por favor no lo dejes; adema esa marca tuya significa que te encanta la naturaleza.—con una sonrisa amigable , naruto alentaba a la chica, la cual agradeció aun escondiendo su cara con sus cabellos, pero sonriendo de forma amable.

Luego de ello naruto se percató, que la potra ya no habla en tono bajo con ellos, o tartamudeaba.—bueno.. Es que creo que les perdí un poco el miedo…—respondió la chica, con una sonrisa apenada.

—bien en ese caso , si ya no me tienes miedo , podrías ser mi amiga cuteshy?—sonriendo zorrunamente, naruto hacia su propuesta a la tímida Pegaso

La chica se sorprendió y escondió su cara nuevamente con sus cabellos—estas seguro que quieres ser amigo, de una insegura y cobarde como yo?—con poca autoestima la chica respondía al rubio

—quiero ser amigo de una amable poni que a no le importa las apariencias, por más aterradoras que sean; ella solo ve lo bueno de todos...—comento el niño sonriendo, mientras recordaba como ella lo consoló, a pesar de su aspecto monstruoso; y luego continuo —Y si! Estoy seguro!, los amigos se quieren y aceptan tal como son; y tu estas dispuesta a aceptar a un rubio cabeza hueca y gritón como amigo?—animado el chico esperaba la respuesta de la niña

La chica mostro su rostro con una tierna mirada—si!, yo quiero ser tu amiga naruto!— respondió de forma firme. Sonriendo con cariño y sonrojada al mirar al príncipe, su héroe.

"una más para el harem", pensó heartsword, con una sonrisa burlona, y contento de ver que su ala poco a poco recuperaba su movilidad. Luego de ello jugaron con él bebe manticora, el cual reaccionaba como si fuera un gatito; entre las charlas de juegos naruto le contó a fluttershy sobre sus intenciones de reunir a todos sus amigos.

—tú crees que ellos también quieran ser mis amigos, es decir.. Soy algo rara..—tímidamente la pequeña Pegaso dudaba de participar

—dudo que no exista poni, que no quiera ser amigo de alguien tan amable y dulce como tu fluttershy!, además con lo lindo que cantas "ritmo" y" melodía" estarían encantadas de tenerte en nuestra banda —cometo el rubio animando a la Pegaso amarilla, y logrando convencerla al verla sonreír y dándole su nombre clave como "dulce", haciendo que la chica se sonrojo nuevamente de manera extrema, mientras el rubio una vez más preguntaba si tenía fiebre o no.

…..

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en una la charla sobre animales, la niña comento que sus animales favoritos son los conejitos, y naruto respondió que los suyos son los zorros y dragones, ella se aterrorizo un poco, pues los dragones son animales de temer, pero el rubio respondió que los bebe dragón son adorables, y comenzó a darle una charla sobre lo lindo que era su hermano spike, claro está omitiendo el detalle que es su hermano, haciendo que la chica maravillada quiera conocer a esas criaturas tan lindas.

En medio de la charla, él bebe manticora reacciono y fue directamente dentro del bosque, los 3 los siguieron, pero guardaron su distancia cuando vieron a lo que parecía la mama de la cría, que de inmediato tomo a su bebe y comenzó a lamerla de forma afectuosa; el pelirrojo noto la expresión de tristeza de los niños por despedirse del animalito, a lo que heart respondió que lo mejor para él bebe es ** crecer entre los suyos, con su verdadera familia**. Sin querer esa frase hizo que naruto se mire las manos una vez más, aunque ya eran normales, el niño por primeras vez se sentía que estaba fuera de lugar, al mirar a sus compañeros y peor aún , que posiblemente sea ahora un peligro para ellos; esa fue la idea que se quedó en la mente del príncipe

Llego la hora de partir y como paso la veces anteriores, acordaron sus días de citas de juegos con la linda Pegaso en los bosques cercanos; kurama una vez más saco provecho para el desarrollo ninja del niño, jugando al escondite, juego en lo que parecía la niña una experta, haciendo que el rubio desarrolle sus instintos de cazador y rastreador juego tras juegos.

…

Al momento de regresar al castillo, heart noto que naruto se quedó pensativo, preguntándose qué problema podría tener el niño, y recordó la frase que había dicho al dejar ir a la pequeña manticora..

—pekke, respóndeme esto, **quienes son tu familia**?—pregunto de forma calmada mirando la ruta de vuelo; el niño respondió extrañado que su familia era obviamente su madre, candase , con algo de molestia a blueblood y mentalmente menciono a su tía luna; el Pegaso volteo a mirarlo y volvió a preguntar —pekke;.. ahora dime **a quienes crees, que ellos te consideran como su familia**?—comento el Pegaso de forma amigable; cuando vio al niño agachar la cabeza, porque no sabía que responder; el Pegaso respondió sonriendo—yo te considero a ti y a twilight , como a mis hermanos pequeños; y a shining como mi hermano mayor, a pesar que tenemos la misma edad; eso sin contar que tú y yo somos nietos de la abuela Smith—menciono haciendo que el niño lo mire asombrado, mientras heart se sonrojaba por decir eso y continuo; —naruto, **no solo la familia puedes ser establecida por los lazos sanguíneos o filiación; los lazos de amistad , amor, cariño, respeto y camaradería, cuenta para que todos aquellos que tenemos en el corazón, sean como nuestra familia, por más diferentes que seamos entre nosotros **; si lo miras así, difícilmente uno puede decir que esta fuera de lugar; no crees?; por eso mi familia no es únicamente mi hermana, lo son mis amigos también!—el niño sonrió levemente y hearts pregunto finalmente —ahora dime; **a quienes en tu corazón son como tu familia**?— el Pegaso animadamente, veía al niño sonreír, pues este comenzó a armar los lazos de afecto mutuo que tenía con su madre, sus guardianes , spike , kurama, luna, su prima y sobretodo con sus queridas amigas y demás amigos ; dándole la razón al pelirrojo, él también tiene una familia y muy grande; "gracias" fue la respuesta que le dio el niño a su amigo

—ese Pegaso atolondrado, cuando la hace de hermano mayor, ya no parece tan estúpido…—comento el zorro admirado como heartsword de idiota sin remedio, pasara a ser un sabio.—pero le doy la razón, a mi criterio mocoso, tu no solo estas en familia, sino que también estas en el lugar donde perteneces.. —respondió de forma animada el biju

—kurama.. , Dime...,tu conociste a mis padres?—pregunto repentinamente el niño al zorro; kurama miro al chico, el cual esperaba una respuesta inmediata.

—solo los conocí un poco; pero te puedo esto decir sin dudarlo: eran ninjas y personas geniales; y ten por seguro que ellos te amaron mucho!—respondió el zorro, mintiendo levemente con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio sonría derramando una pequeña y cálida lagrima de alegría; era como sentir que una espina en su corazón le fuera removida, cuando su madre le dijo que lo encontró en el jardín, él se quedó con la duda si es que sus padres lo amaban, y ahora por esas palabras, con felicidad descubrió que a pesar de notar que el zorro hablo en pasado; él también tiene un lazo de amor con sus progenitores.

—naruto!—llamo su atención el pelirrojo en el mundo real.—dentro de unos días iré a una evaluación al hospital del ejército, te importaría acompañarme?, quisiera presentarte a alguien—con una sonrisa heart, esperaba la respuesta del rubio

Naruto se quedó callado un momento, y luego reacciono—Oh!, te refieres a tu hermana menor?, me encantaría conocerla, a lo mejor nos hacemos amigos!—emocionado el rubio respondía al Pegaso

—oooh!?, Así que intentas agregar a mi pequeña, dulce , Hermosa y tierna hermanita, a tu harem privado de lindas potrillas ,eh Casanova?—pregunto el Pegaso , fingiendo celos de hermano solo por molestar al rubio

—que es casanova y que es un harem?—pregunto el rubio desconcertado y con total inocencia; mientras el Pegaso chasqueaba la lengua molesto por no poder molestar a naruto, luego de ello el rubio le pregunto que como es su hermana, —bueno… , solo te puedo decir que tiene los ojos más puros y hermosos del mundo—con una sonrisa de orgullo, respondió heartsword, mientras llegaban al castillo.

En los días siguientes que visitaba a la tímida Pegaso; en una de sus tantas citas , la pequeña fluttershy trajo consigo 2 capuchas una con orejas de conejo para ella, y la otra una con orejas de zorro para naruto, el rubio sonriendo agradecido se la coloco, haciendo que la potra se sonroje mucho y lo mire maravilla "que lindo!" pensó ella cuando vio a su amigo ,el cual parecía un pequeño zorrito.

…..

El esperado día llego y heartsword se llevó consigo al niño al hospital, ni bien se ubicaron en una zona despejada, heart le indico la zona donde debería ir para encontrase, mientras el asistía a la evaluación anual, que el ejército real solicitaba a todo su personal.

Dentro del hospital un trio de jóvenes ponis con batas de médicos, discutían lo que parecía, una alocada e improvisada mala idea.

—oh vamos!, ni que fuera un crimen lo que haremos, solo necesitamos practicar mejor y la única forma de hacerlo es haciéndonos pasar por graduados, si no nunca podremos mejorar en nuestras carreras; además con la evaluación anual del ejercito estarán tan ocupados que no se darán cuenta—trataba de animar a sus compañeros una joven unicornio de piel canela y melena negra con lentes delgados y una letra griega Ѱ (psique) en su flanco

—1.- si es un crimen! , Y 2 no crees que sospecharan por nuestra edad?—menciono una poni terrestre de pelaje blanco y cabello rosado ,con una cruz roja en su flanco; molesta por la alocada idea de su amiga

—vamos chicas, no se peleen!, aunque estoy de acuerdo que es muy osado esto de hacerse pasar por médico, pero también deseo practicar mejor—menciono el único varón del trio, que era un poni terrestre de piel café claro y melena marrón oscuro corto con un reloj de arena en su flanco

—whooves!, redheart!; no sean cobardes, además no solo somos los 3 mejores practicantes en nuestra ramas, sino que también los más jóvenes, y yo ya me harte que nos traten como a niños, por nuestra edad , así que animo!, hoy día aprenderemos mucho!—con una sonrisa la unicornio de lentes intentaba animar a sus amigos

Los 2 ponis resignados ante el ímpetus de su compañera, suspiraron y resignados apoyaron la idea—de acuerdo mighty test; pero hoy pagas el almuerzo de los 3!—sentenciaron a su amiga, la cual con una gota de sudor acepto " tacaños!", pensó fastidiada.

Los 3 falsos graduados se dirigieron respectivamente a las áreas de enfermería por redheart, medicina general por whooves, y finalmente la líder mighty a psicología.

Como todo los años varios ponis de diferentes tropas y fuerzas armadas, acudían al hospital para su evaluación física y psicología, justamente en la zona donde los jóvenes cadetes esperan para hacer ser examinados, shining aguardaba y de paso regaño al Pegaso por tardón; en eso la joven redheart anunciaba que procederían al tomar peso y talla, mientras los 2 amigos se extrañaban que una chica menor que ellos, sea ya una enfermera.

Naruto usando sus habilidades ninjas, logro colarse dentro del hospital sin llamar la atención y acto seguido prosiguió a ir a la zona donde heartsword le dijo que lo espere, lastimosamente se perdió en el camino y comenzó a examinar con curiosidad los pasillos, en eso noto un poni muy raro que le llamo la atención: era un unicornio de piel café pálido al menos la mayoría del cuerpo pues la mitad del rostro era de pelaje oscuro, aparte de llevar una llamativa capa negra y su melena de igual color aunque tenía un gran mechón blanco en la misma, con un bisturí en su flanco; naruto no pudo evitar comparar a este unicornio con el "conde Ponycula" , por su vestimenta; cuando repentinamente este fue recibido al parecer por un poni de aspecto importante y adinerado ; acto seguido se fue con él. "parecía un tipo interesante" fue la idea del príncipe, que a continuación intentaba dar con la zona.

Siguiendo con las evaluaciones, heartsword le comento a shining que el pekke estaba acá, para horror del responsable unicornio, el que su amigo haiga cometido tal imprudencia; pero luego adivinando las razones por las que lo trajo, solo suspiro de forma cansada, deseando que el capitán ironblood no se lo encuentre.

Efectivamente, el viejo capitán se encontraba en la sala de espera en la zona de psicología; pues lastimosamente, todas las bromas que el pequeño naruto planeaba para shining, y este sin percatarse las eludía; era el pobre capitán la victima final de los atentados, y la nocividad de los mismos aumento cuando el niño conoció a pinkie pie.

El ser víctima de bromas, el estrés del trabajo, y encima de la preocupación que tuvo que pasar, por la apuesta con los generales, hicieron que el pobre este al borde de un colapso nervioso y tenga que recibir terapia; con fastidio esperaba pacientemente a que el doctor aparezca, cuando repentinamente abrió la puerta del consultorio Mighty test, con una sonrisa más falsa que billete de 6 bits y pidiéndole que pase

El capitán frunció el ceño y pregunto porque el doctor no estaba para atenderlo—oh!, lo que pasa es que el doctor esta con un resfriado y por ello yo tomare su lugar, no se preocupe soy una profesional—mintiendo de forma descarada y con facilidad, la chica esperaba converse al capitán de entrar para evaluarlo; mientras guardaba lo que parecía un reporte de una potra llamada "_**susent shimer**_", la cual en las observaciones finales que el doctor olvido rellenar, ella con total desparpajo luego de leerlo escribió "_**megalómana; con tendencia al abuso y tiranía, a extremos que su propia conciencia, la haga ver criaturas horrendas que desean castigarla, en vista que nadie se atrevió a corregirla; se recomienda que practique algo de humildad y el valor de la amistad; o en caso contrario mandarla a un lindo cuarto acolchonado con vista al mar, y usando una bella camisa de fuerza"**_

—no me importa que tan Buena psicóloga te creas mocosa!; yo no estoy tan desesperado como para que una potra sea la que me evalué!—el capitán sintiéndose estafado, ya había dado media vuelta, cuando se encontró con el príncipe, el cual nerviosamente movió la mano a modo de saludo; el poni se froto los ojos y noto que el chico ya no estaba (naruto se escondió en el techo), "ya lo veo en todas partes!" pensando y temblando con nervios el poni se tiro de frente al diván del consultorio,—de acuerdo doctora lo admito, estoy desesperado!— confeso el pobre ironblood, mientras la chica con su sonrisa falsa, escuchaba al pobre tipo narrarle su vida y traumas; pero la verdad es que ella fingía escuchar, mientras resolvía un crucigrama.

—fiuuuu!, estuvo cerca dattebayo!— se dijo a si mismo naruto, mientras kurama lo regañaba por descuidado; mentalmente el príncipe y el zorro discutían de forma acalorada, cuando en eso algo le llamo la atención al rubio; era burbujas, muchas burbujas de jabón llenaban un pasillo, con mucha curiosidad el niño se dirigió hasta la habitación, donde encontró a una Pegaso de color gris y melena rubia de su edad, como la responsable mientras se reía ella sola con sus acciones.

—ahora veré si puedo romper mi record!—con una sonrisa entusiasmada, la pequeña potra con cuidado comenzó a inflar una burbuja más y más grandes; cuando logro su objetivo, soltó la gran burbuja, que fue llevada por el viento, hasta chocar en la cara de naruto.—hola! Cómo te llamas?—con una amigable sonrisa que era acompañada de una curiosa mirada, producto de sus ojos cruzados, la chica saludo al niño.

Naruto estaba sorprendido; con total naturalidad y bondad, esa chica sin escandalizarse o asustarse por verlo, lo saludaba y amablemente le pedía su nombre—yo soy..., un duende mágico de jardín!—hablo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, recordando que uso esa escusa tan mala cuando conocí a heart

La chica de inmediato dio una sonrisa maravillada— ah! tu eres naruto verdad?!—Pregunto con entusiasmo para sorpresa del rubio; —mi hermano siempre me habla de ti cuando me visita—con un tono amable la muchacha no dejaba de mirar al ninja

Naruto lo comprendió todo, ella era la hermana menor de su guardián Heartsword, amablemente naruto tomo la pata de la chica saludándola amigablemente—acertaste!, encantado esto…..—el rubio se quedó callado, recordaba que el distraído de heart, jamás le dijo el nombre de la chica

Mientras la pequeña se colocaba sus cascos en su boca riéndose, al ver como el rubio ponía una sonrisa nerviosa y se rascaba la nunca a modo de disculpa—yo me llamo Derpy!, gusto en finalmente conocerte en persona naruto!—sonriendo de forma amistosa comenzaron una larga charla entre los niños.

Mientras tanto en el consultorio el capitán miraba una serie de figuritas y manchas (test de rochar); y la falsa psicóloga se divertía mirando sus reacciones, cuando ella noto como de forma nerviosa el capitán temblaba al ver alguna figuras como ; una espada, un escudo, una estrella y finalmente una mancha que claramente era la cara de un zorro.

—bien capitán, según veo tiene mucho rechazo ante estas figuras me puede decir porque?—pregunto curiosa la unicornio y separando las figuras ya señaladas

—este de acá, quiere mi puesto de trabajo y estoy seguro que un día de estos me van a jubilar por su culpa! —señalando el escudo;—este de acá también lo quiere, pero aunque no es tan bueno como el escudo, no deja de causarme enojos con sus tonterías!—señalando a la espada;—la estrella se cree más lista que yo y siempre me hace preguntas con cara de "yo se mas que tu"—respondió ahora casi llorando con rabia y finalmente agarro la del zorro—y este de acá es el peor de todos; es el líder de todos ellos y por su culpa estoy acá!— respondió el capitán casi convulsionado; mientras la poni suspirado con pena por el capitán ; le prescribiría vacaciones y urgentes.

—bien , bien capitán contrólese, recuerde hacer los ejercicios de relajación, practique yoga o intente evitar las emociones fuertes—acompañando al atormentado capitán a la salida, el viejo soldado agradecía su ayuda a la falsa doctora, cuando en eso en la sala de espera , estaban shining y heart, que esperaban por su evaluación psicológica.

—ah!, el escudo y espada!, ahora los veo también!—gritando descontrolado , el capitán corrió por los pasillos olvidándose por completo de la evaluación anual, y por poco se tira de la ventana, pero estaban cerradas y fue asistido por 2 enfermeros para llevarlo a una sala a reposar. Mientras los cadetes se preguntaban si fue algo que comió

—oh ustedes son los cadetes shining armor y heartsword?, bien quien de ustedes es un siscom?—pregunto despreocupadamente la unicornio pelinegra con una sonrisa, mientras leía las fichas medicas de los siguientes a ser evaluados; pero los cadetes hicieron cara de no entender;—complejo con la hermana…—respondió la chica aburrida

Ambos cadetes se señalaron mutuamente, y comenzaron a discutir quien es el más siscom de los 2, mientras la chica se reía por su broma, cuando en eso una figura amenazante y enorme se asomaba por atrás de ella, la chica volteo y lo saludo con un "director como esta?", para luego volver a voltear la cara con miedo al verse descubierta.

El director del hospital era un unicornio color arena y miraba enojado a la chica, mientras con su magia llevaba consigo a una casi inconsciente redheart, la cual tenía unos tampones en la nariz, pues a la pobre se le subió la presión, luego de pasar toda la mañana examinado los cuerpos fornidos y vigorosos de los corceles que pertenecían al ejército. Y sin media más palabra atrapo con su magia a la loca poni y arrastras se la llevó consigo a su oficina

—Eso fue raro… —comento shining con duda, el verdadero psicólogo se hacía presente y le cedió el turno a heart, para que pueda verse con naruto y derpy pronto.

Volviendo a las habitaciones, durante todo este tiempo naruto con una agradable sonrisa, le contaba a derpy sobre sus amigas, sobre su hermano spike , sus aventuras y su plan de que todos se conozcan; mientras la pequeña potra lo miraba con admiración y entusiasmo; luego ella conto que tanto el cómo su amigo shining le habían prometido a ella, que ambos la sacarían a pasear vestidos con sus trajes de capitanes de la guarida real ; ahora el rubio entendía la razón de la promesa de sus guardianes .

El rubio miraba la habitación de derpy, estaba decorada con muchos juguetes, peluches y fotos, y pudo reconocer una donde ella y su hermano posan, junto a una montaña de pastelitos de chocolate y ambos con la boca manchada; recordando el incidente del ladrón de pastelitos y con qué sonrisa el Pegaso los juntaba todos.

—dime naruto.. Que se siente salir a jugar a la calle?—pregunto con un tono casi triste la pequeña Pegaso y el niño recordó que la salud de la pequeña derpy es muy delicada..

—bueno… siendo sinceros, solo hace unos meses descubrí que se siente salir fuera de los muros de tu hogar, es una linda experiencia, y además pude hacer amigos afuera—el rubio conto con una sonrisa amigable a la niña.

La pequeña bajo con dificulta de su cama y penosamente camino hasta el niño y lo miro directamente al rubio con sus graciosos ojos—hacer amigos es genial no?—comento sonriendo y luego suspiro con pena;— me gustaría alguna vez poder salir de acá y hacer amigos como tú lo haces, pero ni siquiera puedo salir de mi habitación por mi cuenta , ni siquiera puedo volar..—comento con tristeza y el chico pudo ver que las alas de la niña, estaban muy poco desarrolladas para una Pegaso de su edad y con dificultad trataba de volver a su cama, siendo ayudada por naruto.

El niño mientras ayudaba a derpy, se sentía identificado con ella, el por años debido a su condición de ser mítico, se encontraba solo en el castillo, contando con la amistad de unos cuantos ponis ; y finalmente cuando salió y comenzó a hacer amigos, su corazón se llenó de alegría, ahora delante suyo alguien tiene el mismo pesar—derpy? Quieres saber cómo se siente ser una araña?—comento el niño con una sonrisa, y sin mayor explicación tomo a la pequeña rubia entre sus brazos y trepo por la paredes de la habitación, hasta el techo del mismo, mientras la chica miraba asombrada todo y antes que pregunte como logro eso, el niño sonriendo zorrunamente; Recorrió con la chica en su espalda por todos los pasillos del hospital , saltando alto haciendo piruetas con ella en el aire.—sé que esto no es igual a volar derpy, pero al menos puedes experimentar cómo se siente revolotear en el aire; estoy seguro que algún día tu podrás volar por tu cuenta y serás tú la que me dé un paseo—comento con entusiasmo y al ver a los demás pacientes en sus camas con una expresión aburrida; regreso a la habitación y tomando el juguete de burbujas, le sugirió lo siguiente a su pasajera; — oye porque no juegas con tus burbujas?—comento el rubio sonriendo de forma animada, mientras la chica feliz se aferraba al niño y con alegría soplaba sus burbujas por todos los pasillos.

En las habitaciones, tanto los niños como ancianos en sus camas, notaron como una oleada de burbujas inundaban los pasillos y muchas se metían a sus habitaciones haciéndolos sonreír, los pacientes que descansaban plácidamente al abrir sus ojos, no evitaron hacer gestos de alegría al encontrar tal espectáculo; poco a poco pasillo por pasillo, naruto corría con derpy a sus espaldas, dejando un rastros de burbujas de todos los tamaños y colores; el personal que trabaja en el hospital, atareados y con estrés , dejaron de hacer sus tareas al ver las burbujas y simplemente disfrutaron con suaves risas, como si fueran niños con las burbujas que derpy hacia; incluso el pobre capitán que reposaba en una sala, luego de aplicarle calmantes, al mirar algunas burbujas pasar por encima suyo, solo sonrió de manera calmada; algunos niños y no tan niños reían y jugaban con las burbujas y muchos pacientes les pedían a las enfermeras, el nombre de la pequeña Pegaso que lograron divisar, haciendo tal obra.

Cuando el paseo termino, los niños contentos regresaban al cuarto de derpy donde heart, los esperaba con una mirada de preocupación y reproche; pero su expresión cambio cuando al regresar y miro a su hermana, —derpy tu flanco!—exclamo con alegría.

Los niños de inmediato miraron el flanco de la Pegaso y este tenía un brillo, mostrando una serie de burbujas como su cutie mark, la niña no entendía como, si siempre hacia burbujas y porque justo ahora aparecía su marca—es porque llevaste mucha alegría a los poni del hospital con tus burbujas derpy; yo creo que ese es tu talento especial, llevar alegría a todos lados.—con una amigable sonrisa el niño acariciaba la melena de ella, y escuchando aun las risas de los internados por tal obra;—tal vez por ahora no puedas hacer amigos afuera del hospital; pero creo que acabas de hacer muchos amigos acá dentro, datebayo!—

La niña no podía aguantar las lágrimas de alegría y abrazo al rubio feliz, no solo experimento el saber cómo es hacer piruetas en el aire, sino que obtuvo su cutie mark e hizo repentinamente muchos amigos —gracias naruto! —menciono la potra con alegría, tal como se lo conto su hermano, "solo puedes esperar sonrisas , con el pekke de compañía".

Ya más calmados , heart saco el regalo, que compro aquel día que naruto conoció a rarity—sé que me atrase un poco, pero acá esta tu regalo de cumpleaños, felicidades derpy!— gritando de alegría, la pequeña abría su regalo, que era un enorme peluche con forma de muffyn de chocolate, mientras, el príncipe se preguntaba de donde el pelirrojo saco tal cosa.

—aww, gracias hermanito, le muffyn de edición limitada!, me encanta!—contenta abrazo a su peluche con cariño, mientras naruto se disculpaba, de saber que era su cumpleaños habría traído algo, pero la niña con una sonrisa le dijo—y que tal si me regalas tu amistad naruto?—pregunto de forma dulce, mirándolo a los ojos

Para el rubio fue raro esto, el generalmente era el que pedía tal cosa—la amistad no se regala, la amistad se gana; pero sabes?; me siento muy feliz de saber que me gane la tuya derpy!—respondió, revoloteando la melena de la chica , la cual sonreía mientras pensaba que heartsword tenía razón, ella tiene los ojos más puros y hermosos del mundo.

Cuando llego la hora de despedirse, derpy se deprimió mucho y su hermano la abrazo con cariño, prometiéndole que volvería con naruto, para jugar tanto o más que hoy, ella le pidió que le cante esa canción , a lo que heart como buen hermano, acorruco a su hermana en su cama y comenzó a cantar.

Inserte el tema Dango Daikazoku (la familia dango) ending de clannad solo cambien la palabra dango por muffyn

El rubio miraba con que cariño y devoción, heart cuidaba a su hermana pequeña y eso se reflejaba en cada foto que tenían juntos , cuando el Pegaso termino de cantar beso la frente de su hermana y en eso naruto grito!

—yo también seré tu familia muffyn derpy!—el niño comprendió lo que el pelirrojo le dijo con eso de los lazos ; si heart lo consideraba a él como a su hermano pequeño; eso lo hace hermano de Derpy, y al mismo tiempo ella también, tendría un lazo especial con él y con todas sus amigas. Con esa idea y con una sonrisa de alegría, le hacía una promesa a su nueva amiga, — cuando finalmente "sabelotodo" conozca a "loca","joya","ritmo","dulce","melodía","sónica "y "vaquera"; todos vendremos a verte…"burbuja"—la pequeña Pegaso sonrió de forma suave y con leves lagrimas acepto la oferta de su amigo, el solo pensar que las amigas de naruto, son tan animadas y alegras como los personajes de su canción, la hacían muy feliz y más aún que ella quiera dentro de su grupo. El Pegaso quien no conocía muy bien a detalle sobre la fiesta secreta, no pudo evitar relacionar esos nombres, con las amigas del príncipe, entendiendo todo y solo sonreía agradecido por el buen corazón de su pequeño hermano.

Heart le indico a naruto que lo espere en el lugar donde llegaron, cosa que el pequeño ninja obedeció, mientras el pelirrojo noto un lindo arreglo floral en la habitación de la niña.

—oye derpy? Y esto?—mirando lo bonito y fino de las flores.

—te acuerdas que en los últimos meses, te conté que me hice amiga de una unicornio que viene acompañando a su papa al hospital; pues ella me lo regalo hoy día, no es lindo?, ella es muy amable y bonita—con una sonrisa la Pegaso narraba a su hermano y comentándole que debería pedirle una cita a una chica tan guapa

—sí que debes verte desesperado ,como para que tu pequeña hermana, intente conseguirte una cita—ahora con un tono burlo shining se hacía presente en la habitación y trayendo consigo unos chocolates como regalo para la pequeña.

—hahaha.. Que gracioso…—contesto con sarcasmo el Pegaso; mientras derpy saludo entunciasmada al unicornio y agradeció el regalo; luego de ellos volvió a insistir en que conozca a su amiga, suspirando con resignación al no poder negarle nada a su hermana prometió que lo haría; luego de un rato en compañía de shining salió a buscar a naruto, sin percatarse que el regalo floral tiene como firma "fleur de Liz"

Mientras tanto las 2 ponis que intentaron hacerse pasar como médicos, suspiraban con alivio mientras recorrían los pasillos, al parecer cuando el director amenazaba con expulsarlas, el ver a las burbujas de derpy colarse por la ventana de su oficina, hico que se calme y sonría lo suficiente, como para solo regañar a las impostoras y luego las dejó libres

—uff, estuvo cerca, tú crees que whooves nos delato?, yo no lo vi en la dirección—comento redheart

—nah!, él es muy cobarde como para hacerlo, seguro se acobardo a ultima hora y por eso no lo atraparon— comento mighty con fastidio, pero en eso whooves se hacía presente

—hola chicas, no creerán lo que ocurrió, la leyenda es cierta, el existe!—emocionado y algo alterado el poni de tierra hablaba a las chicas, la enfermera se emocionaba con ello, pero la psicóloga no entendía nada.

Desde hace unos años se corre el rumor que existe un doctor, capaz de sanar cualquier enfermedad o mal; no existe nada que él no pueda curar y prácticamente es capaz de hacer proezas con el bisturí; al punto que se le llama "el medico de lo imposible" pero cobra cifras millonarias por sus trabajos, por lo que solo los ricos y quien pueda pagar sus servicios acuden a él.

Precisamente el mismo unicornio que naruto encontró con el rostro bicolor, era ese poni; whooves narraba que al momento de irse a medicina general, se topó con ese doctor y que lo pudo reconocer por sus características físicas que narraban los rumores; al parecer un poni de mucho dinero llamado Filthy Rich, usando sus influencias logro que su esposa sea operada acá, a pesar de ser civiles, por tener mejores instalaciones médicas que un consultorio privado; y que este solicito a 3 de los médicos como asistentes para la operación; todos los médicos casi se abalanza solicitando ser su asistente y entre todos ellos escogi whooves, quien solo se había acercado para verlo mejor.

Las chicas estaban impresionadas y cuando whooves en privado le revelo al doctor; que él no tenía licencia médica; es te le respondió de forma simple con una sonrisa cínica "yo tampoco"; luego de eso el joven estudiante de medicina; asistió a ese misterioso doctor, narrando con fascinación su habilidad en el quirófano, cuando la operación termino, el doctor solo recibió un gran maletín lleno de dinero y se fue; mientras que whooves nervioso al ver como los otros médicos, le hacía preguntas, decidió huir y esconderse hasta que todo pase.

Heartsword, quien de casualidad pasaba por allí, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación y se acercó a los estudiantes, solicitando saber el nombre de ese famoso doctor; whoves algo intimidado por el repentino intruso, le dijo que no se le conoce su nombre real, pero todo el mundo lo conoce como el "black Jack". Una esperanza para sanar a su hermana aparecía, no importa cómo o donde, y cuanto le fuera a costar, el haría que ese medico cure a derpy; shining al ver la cara de determinación de su amigo, solo sonrió con resignación, cuando a heart se planta una menta en cabeza , nada lo hace cambiar de parecer.

Cuando le Pegaso llego se disculpó con naruto por el atraso y emprendieron el vuelo de regreso a casa, durante el camino naruto se percató que heart estaba demasiado pensativo y pregunto el motivo, heart le comento lo del misterioso doctor, aunque omitió lo caro de sus honorarios, para no preocupar al niño, pero naruto se alegró mucho exista alguna oportunidad que derpy pueda salir del hospital; pero luego de ello el Pegaso hizo un leve gesto de molestia.

—sabes pekke… , yo nunca le he mentido a derpy, por más mala que sea la realidad, siempre fui sincero con ella—comento en tono serio y naruto pregunto a qué se refería con eso—comprendo que no quieras decirle a nadie tu relación con la princesa Celestia; pero no crees que ya es tiempo para decirles la verdad a tus amigas?—

—lo se heart…; pero no quiero que ellas, ya no quieran ser mis amigas por eso, o peor aún, solo me traten de su alteza, sin ese trato familiar..—comento el príncipe con pena

—ooh..!?. Y dime?, cuando dejamos shining y yo de tratarte como siempre?—con una sonrisa burlona el Pegaso respondía al pequeño ninja el cual comprendía el mensaje; tal vez sean de posiciones sociales muy diferentes, pero sus 2 amigos a pesar de saber la verdad, nunca cambiaron su trato con él, es más shining lo regaña cuando se pasa de la raya con sus bromas y heart no deja de llamarlo "pekke".

—creo que tienes razón heart, tal vez pronto les diga la verdad, una vez que todos estemos juntos!—con una sonrisa el niño le prometía al Pegaso revelarle la verdad, incluido a la pequeña derpy.

Al llegar al castillo, naruto se fue directamente a jugar con spike, y se preguntaba si algún día llegaría ser tan buen hermano mayor con el dragoncito, como lo era sus guardianes con sus hermanas..

—na..ru..to..—repentinamente hablo spike con una sonrisa, mientras el niño en shock, pronto con una sonrisa, tomo al pequeño dragón y fue a buscar a su mama para contarle la noticia.

Desde entonces naruto se aparecía en el hospital con una gran sonrisa, y una aventura diferente que narrar para derpy, la cual parecía que se volvió muy popular entre los pacientes, pues siempre la iban a ver, o le mandaban algún dulce, y pidiéndole más de sus bellas burbujas, la pequeña niña se sentía muy feliz, no solo por sus nuevos amigos, sino que ahora gracias a naruto, podía ver a su hermano más días a la semana y no solo en sus días libres.

…..

Ahora si naruto tiene la agenda llena; cumpliendo totalmente con todos sus compromisos de juegos y charlas, el pequeño príncipe se alegraba que su plan de hacer más amigos este marchando tan bien; pero al parecer la principal causa por la cual el hizo todo esto, no parecía nada contenta con ello.

Efectivamente Twilight no se veía muy feliz con todo esto, parecía que cada fin de semana que ella iba a visitar a naruto, este le narraba sobre alguna virtud de una de sus amigas, o peor aún, que le narre sobre alguna nueva amiga

Con molestia escuchaba a su amigo mencionarle lo geniales , amables, dulces, honestas, ETC que ellas eran, y ella no podía entender porque eso la enojaba tanto; se supone que debería alegrarse de que su amigo tuviera amigas tan fantásticas, pero no comprendía porque cada vez que naruto habría la boca para hablar sobre ellas, su corazón le dolía y su gesto de molestia, se hacía cada día más y más notorio ; naruto no entendía esa reacción, solo deseaba que ella pudiera interesarse en ellas, así como cada una de ellas, se emocionó con la idea de conocerse; todas salvo twilight

Un día el malestar de la pequeña unicornio llego a su límite y claramente le pidió a naruto que no hable más de sus amigas.

—pero twilight, no te entiendo por qué dices eso?, no te digo nada malo..— pregunto el niño con desconcierto y esta vez la unicornio estallo

—ya no quiero oírte hablar sobre ellas!; desde lo ocurrido por el cuento, siempre me sales con lo fantásticas , lindas, amables, graciosas y demás halagos para tus amigas!, si tanto te gustan estar con ellas, porque pierdes el tiempo conmigo?!—grito muy molesta su amiga

—es que acaso te volviste loca?; me gusta estar contigo, pero no comprendo porque te niegas a conocerlas, si son ponis geniales! —esta vez naruto también perdió la calma y molesto contesto

—te dije que no quiero conocerlas !—grito la chica y le dio una bofetada a naruto; cuando la niña reacciono, se había dado cuenta lo que hizo, naruto se había quedado perplejo con la mano en su mejilla; la chica quiso disculparse, pero inmediatamente llorando dio media vuelta y abandono el castillo, mientras el príncipe no comprendía porque, a pesar que la cachetada de rarity fue más fuerte, la de Twilight le dolió mucho más.

…..

Las semana siguientes naruto tenía un semblante muy triste, a pesar de llegar los fines de semana, la unicornio morada, no daba señales de vida, no iba a verlo y las veces que el la busco en la escuela, ella lo evitaba; el pequeño príncipe no entendía la razón de la pelea, ni por qué tuvieron que llegar a esos extremos, incluso sus amigas al verlo así, no sabían cómo ayudarlo; pero la verdad es que naruto no les conto su pelea con "sabelotodo" para que no se enojen con ella

La tristeza del príncipe se hizo tanta, que incluso celestia quería ayudarlo, pero ella no tenía idea de cómo hablarle, e intento llamar a sus guardianes que lo conocían muy bien, pero shining no sabía cómo poder ayudar, al parecer su hermana también extraña mucho a naruto, pero no sabe por qué ella se niega verlo. El Pegaso con una sonrisa más optimista sugirió que si desean ayudar al príncipe, debían a llamar a la "artillería pesada", para desconcierto de la alicornio y el unicornio

Un fin de semana más había llegado y con el ya eran 6 semanas seguidas ,en las que twilight no se aparecía por el castillo para jugar, con gran pesar se sentó en la pileta del castillo mirando al suelo; cuando en eso una aura rosada lo envolvió levantándolo de la pileta, y velozmente llevándolo a otro extremo.

Y el destino final resulto ser los brazos de una joven princesa—NA-RU-TO!; mi pequeño y lindo naruto!, aww que feliz me siento de verte!, luego de tanto tiempo sin jugar contigo, me sentía tan triste sin ti!, como estas?, sigues estudiando?, sigues haciendo travesuras?—de manera muy afectuosa y aun ritmo acelerado, la princesa Candase abrazaba llenando de besos el rostro del rubio y girando como un trompo abrazando al niño, cubriéndolo de mimos ; mientras al mismo tiempo ametrallaba de preguntas a naruto; el pobre niño tenía los ojos en espiral producto del huracán de afecto por parte de su prima

Cuando el niño reacciono, abrazo con cariño a su prima—Candase…!—el niño casi con lágrimas, se sentía muy feliz de ver a su querida prima; y luego se puso a llorar en el regazo de la alicornio, mientras ella le acaricia sus cabellos consolándolo.

Naruto paso las siguientes horas narrándole a su prima todo lo acontecido, desde como se hizo amigo de twilight, pasando por la idea de ayudarla a tener amigos, el encontrarlos , y finalmente la pelea que tuvieron; la joven alicornio con una sonrisa comprendía las buenas intenciones de su primo, pero al parecer, él no se daba cuenta de algo.—aww, mi lindo naruto eres tan tierno, solo querías que todas tus amigas, sean amiga de Twilight también!—la princesa abrazaba fuerte a su primo frotando su mejilla con la de él, haciendo que naruto se ponga rojo como un tomate, por tantos mimos. —pero sabes algo?, yo me siento muy celosa!—hablo en tono serio fingiendo algo de celos.—todas esas lindas potrillas tienen toda tu atención, seguro por eso ya no me extrañabas tanto como yo a ti…— ahora la princesa fingía tristeza y el príncipe reacciono.

—es nunca pasara Candase!, yo te quiero mucho y por supuesto que te he extrañado, ellas son mis amigas y las quiero, pero tú eres como mi hermana mayor..—comento el niño indignado al principio , porque su prima creía que la dejaría de lado , y luego con las mejillas rojas al contarle lo que ella significa para él.

La princesa maravillada abrazo a su primo con mucho cariño—gracias naruto, tu eres también como mi hermanito—respondió Candase , hablando con su tono normal y luego miro a naruto—y dime cómo crees que se sintió Twilight, cuando le hablaste de tus amigas?—el príncipe abrió los ojos con sorpresa al comprender la situación; su amiga al igual que candase, creía que la estaban dejando de lado.

—pero yo no quiero dejarla de lado, es mas todo esto lo hice por ella…—comento el niño apesadumbrado, no entendía como algo que lo hacía con intenciones de ayudar a su amiga, hubiera terminando lastimándola

—naruto, tu haz hecho todo esto , porque ella solo te tiene a ti como su amigo; verdad?—el niño movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa;—y según veo… , yo soy tu única prima; que pensarías si ahora mismo te confesara que tengo un novio?—pregunto en un tono amable e inmediatamente naruto se enojó, y exigió saber quién es el rufián (léxico aprendido de rarity); que pretende alejarlo de su prima; para bañarlo en pintura y demás bromas; mostrando claramente celos de hermano

A una distancia prudencial y bien escondidos, heart y shining escuchaban la charla ; heart no pudo evitar reírse y darle el pésame a su amigo, "la que te espera…" ,le comento, mientras shining sonreía de forma nerviosa, esperando que naruto tuviera un buen concepto de él, al menos para cuando hagan publica su relación con su prima.

—cálmate naruto, solo lo dije como ejemplo— la princesa de forma calmada mintió, y logro apaciguar la ira de su primo—pero creo que acabas de entender lo que sintió twilight; a veces cuando tenemos algo que es único para nosotros, difícilmente queremos compartirlo; Comprendes?—sonriendo con cariño, miro como naruto comprendía el mensaje.

—pero…, yo no quiero que ella este sola , ella es mi amiga y quiero que también pueda ser amiga de más ponis..—comento el rubio bajando la mirada

—en ese caso mi lindo naruto, búscala y trata de hablar y hacerla comprender tus razones; así no quiera escucharte, no te rindas hasta que lo haga…; pero sobre todo que ella escuche lo mucho que la quieres—la joven princesa acariciaba la cabeza de su primo, y le rubio sonreía animado

—tienes razón Candase, esta vez hare las cosas bien!—con firmeza el príncipe, agradecía los consejos de su prima; y la alabo por saber mucho; la joven princesa se le subieron por un momento los humos y declaro que sabe muchas cosas; pero se puso roja como un tomate cuando el niño le pregunto sobre "la pijamada anual" en que todos los corceles en el castillo participan.

—ah?!, naruto no crees que deberías Ir a buscar a twilight primero?; otro día te diré las razones..,—muy nerviosa y colorada la princesa trataba de evitar el tema; el niño cedió y fue a buscar a Heartsword para que lo ayude.

Los 2 guardianes salieron de sus escondites y agradecieron a la princesa por la ayuda; en eso el Pegaso escucho a naruto llamarlo y fue a buscarlo.

—bien par de tortolos!, los dejo solos!, iré a ayudar al pekke; ojala ellos hagan las paces rápido—con una sonrisa burlona heart se disponía a abandonar el jardín.

—por qué tan apurado?. No será que intentaras nuevamente llevarle una serenata a Fleur?—comento Shining con algo de burla: recordando como el Pegaso ya lo había intentado hace unos días y término haciendo que el capitán ironblood, lo haga correr por todo el cuartel durante horas.

—oye!, tú ya tienes a tu princesa; así que déjame conseguir a la mía!—contesto algo enojado heart—además yo que tú, mejor me voy preparando; porque el pekke sí que es celoso y sobreprotector!—ahora era el pelirrojo quien se burlaba del unicornio, quien bajo la cabeza con una aura azula, mientras candase se reía de la situación

Cuando finalmente se quedaron solos, ambos novios paseaban por el jardín conversando hasta que..—dime Shining, soy yo o esta estatua tiene la cabeza chueca?—comento la princesa al notar el estado de la prisión de Discord, y el unicornio le comentara que también le da esa impresión.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo se encontró con el niño y la listo para buscar Twilight, de pronto naruto se percató que no tenía idea de dónde buscarla y el pelirrojo menciono—es un lindo día, los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla, y el aire es fresco; por lo tanto.., Twilight debe estar leyendo en la escuela..—comento con burla, haciendo que naruto le mire con reproche, pero conociendo a su amiga, era lo más seguro, así que sin perder tiempo fueron para allá.

Una vez en la escuela naruto entro al colegio y al igual que la vez pasada estaba casi vacía; finalmente dio con su amiga, tal como el Pegaso predijo en un día tan lindo la niña está leyendo un gran libro, pero con una expresión de pena en su rostro, cuando naruto se apareció delante de ella, la unicornio intento evitarlo, pero esta vez el rubio no iba a dejar las cosas inconclusas hasta que hablen, pero sin esperarlo la pequeña uso su magia para apartar al niño y salir corriendo

"siempre es igual; solo finjo ser valiente ; pero cuando todo deja de estar a mi favor, solo escapo como una cobarde"; pensó con tristeza la pequeña mientras corría alejándose de naruto ;"quise hacer amigos, pero fracase en eso; y cuando finalmente pensé que tenía a uno; yo termine arruinándolo todo…;" recordó como fallaba en sus intentos por tener amigos y con más pesar el recordar cuando conoció a naruto; "quiero en verdad estar con él, yo deseo reírme con él, seguir compartiendo más recuerdos ; pero no quiero oírlo decir esas palabras.., yo no lo soportaría..", seguía con sus pensamientos al borde de las lágrimas; pero de pronto por los pasillos escucho unas pisadas detrás de ella, cuando volteo la cabeza, vio a naruto quien corría detrás de ella.

—por qué me persigues?!—grito la unicornio enojada y con la cara roja con leves lagrimas

—porque tu huyes!—respondió el niño serio, persiguiendo a su amiga;

—déjame sola!—grito la niña

—nunca!— grito naruto; sea como sea, el no dejara que el lazo que tiene con ella se rompa ; así tengo que luchar con uñas y dientes, se aferraría a la amistad con su amiga , dando inicio a la 1era y más inusual "casería del unicornio " en Equestria.

En ese plan ambos durante un buen rato, recorrieron casi todos los pasillos de la escuela a toda velocidad, piso por piso, esquivando obstáculos que encontraban en el camino; el zorro se sorprendía que a pesar de ser un ratón de biblioteca, la potra este en tan buena forma. Poco a poco el rubio lograba acortar su distancia entre ellos y logro finalmente atraparla, haciendo que tropiecen y que la alocada carrera termine en la biblioteca que felizmente estaba vacía, pero en la frenada se estrellaron contra las repisas haciendo que varios libros caigan.

Cuando la pequeña abrió los ojos, descubrió que era naruto el que recibió el impacto por protegerla, el chico también despertó y se alegró de verla a salvo; una vez más la niña intento escapar, pero naruto la abrazo fuerte para evitar su fuga.

La pequeña unicornio casi llorando miro a su amigo—por favor naruto!, no quiero oírlo!, no quiero escucharte decir que me odias!; solo déjame sola, como siempre debí estar..—respondió la chica con pena.

El rubio solo acaricio la frente de ella con cariño, también con lágrimas en sus ojos—Twilight, tu eres la más inteligente de los 2, pero en verdad eres una tonta si crees que yo alguna vez podría odiarte, yo te quiero mucho..—respondió con una suave sonrisa; haciendo que la chica se sonroje y lo abrace llorando pidiéndole disculpas por la cachetada, pero el príncipe dijo que se lo merecía por no ver el daño que le hacía a su amiga.

Luego de eso naruto le pidió a la potra que sea sincera, y le diga la razón por la cual ella no quería conocer a sus amigas o en concreto hacer amigos ; twilight bajo la mirada—yo…, nunca fui buena haciendo amigos, cuando me invitaban a jugar, solo de manera amable negaba participar y me ponía a leer; luego cuando intente hacerlos, me había hecho de una fama de presumida, que menospreciaba a los demás niños por considerarlos menos listos que yo, y por ello cuando creía lograba hacer al menos una amistad; otros niños aparecían hablando cosas malas de mí, espantando mi intento de amistad.. (n/a: la clásica no te juntes con él/ella)—la pequeña unicornio con lágrimas seguía explicándose..—por eso me sentí muy feliz cuando tú me aceptaste como tu amiga, siempre reíamos y jugábamos juntos..—la chica sonrió levemente mirando al príncipe y nuevamente volvió su rostro de tristeza.— después cuando mencionaste que tenías más amigos; me sentí celosa, y luego esos celos aumentaron cuando mencionabas todas las cualidades de esas niñas; y finalmente temí que si ellas me conocieran, terminarían viendo mis defectos, como que soy aburrida o solo una devora libros; y por eso si ellas no quisieran ser mis amigas, tu terminarías aburriéndote de mí o peor aún que ellas te pidieran que ya no te juntaras conmigo , y terminara perdiéndote.. —la pequeña bajo la cabeza avergonzada llorando levemente

—eso jamás pasaría!—grito naruto molesto al ver que su amiga se había plantado tal idea en su cabeza; la pequeña cerro los ojos por el regaño, pero luego sintió la mano del príncipe acariciando su melena.— cuando vine a la escuela y vi que no tenías amigos, yo decidí conocer a mas ponis ; así las busque a todas ellas y las junte por una sola razón; en todas ellas vi a las amigas ideales para ti..—comento el niño con una sonrisa; mientras la potra no creía lo que oía; su amigo, se hizo de la amistad de tantas chicas, con tantas cualidades solo para que puedan ser amigas de ella.— y créeme cuando te digo; ninguna de ellas te harían daño o te considerarían como una devora libros; ella en verdad son ponis de buen corazón dattebayo! Y una prueba de ello es que a pesar que soy tan distinto a un poni, ellas no me negaron su amistad; así como tu twilight, así que dudo mucho que ellas te nieguen a ti la suya.!—con un giño el niño animaba a su amiga , la cual dejo de llorar de tristeza y sonreía levemente con las mejillas coloradas

—pero…, tú mismo has visto, todos mis defectos, mis ataques de ansiedad o inseguridad…, o cuando me puse como una loca por una tarea, tú crees que me acepten?—pregunto con duda la niña

Con una sonrisa el príncipe respondió—je ¡ tú conoces mis defectos mejor que nadie y ellas también, aunque claro está, yo también conozco sus defectos de mis amigas, pero aun así las acepto, así como te acepto a ti; ya que a pesar de mis defectos todas ustedes me aceptaron—el príncipe miro a twilight aun abrazándola y prosiguió—no te conté que cuando conocí a "pecas", ella me llamo ladrón de manzanas?—comento riéndose , mientras la unicornio se sorprendía de esa revelación;—"sónica" creyó que yo era un secuestrador; "joya" me llamo rufián y me abofeteo , aunque admito que me porte muy grosero con ella; "dulce", "loca", "ritmo" y "melodía" me miraron como si fuera un poni de 2 cabezas y se asustaron al verme; al igual que cierta señorita que conozco —con una sonrisa zorruna naruto miro a twilight, la cual con las orejas agachadas se sonrojo al recordar, como ella se asustó cuando conoció a su amigo por 1era vez en el laberinto.—la única que fue normal, resulto ser "burbuja"—comento lo último con algo de duda, al recordar que derpy no se asustó para nada con él.

Twilight no sabía que pensar, era la primera vez que naruto hablaba con tanta naturalidad de sus amigas y ella no se sentía enojada por ello, pero aun así la duda quedaba en el corazón de la pequeña poni—pero y si aun así, si ellas no desean ser mis amigas?, que pasaría naruto?—contesto con la cabeza agachada y el rubio solo le abrazo muy fuerte

—así toda Equestria este en tu contra, yo jamás te dejare sola…siempre seré tu amigo Twilight—con una suave sonrisa el chico miro a su amiga haciéndole entender que todo saldrá bien, la chica esta vez sonrió y lloro, pero de felicidad y correspondió el abrazo de igual intensidad.

Kurama quien se había quedado callado todo este tiempo; cuando naruto le dijo esas palabras a Twilight, brevemente recordó el día que kushina le confeso a minato que ella tenía a kyubi en su interior; minato se quedó callado y la pelirroja se fue hasta los bosques llorando , pensado que el rubio ya no quisiera estar más a su lado, para su sorpresa minato se apareció a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza prometiéndole que jamás la dejaría sola "_**así todas las naciones elementales estén en tu contra; yo jamás de amarte kuchina chan" **_la pelirroja lloro en el pecho de minato con alegría y conmovida por sus palabras , "dejavu" pensó el zorro cuando vio al hijo de ambos repetir tal escena.

Pasada la escena y con su amistad restablecida, ambos niños procedieron a ordenar la biblioteca que quedo hecho un desastre, por el accidentando final de la cacería de unicornios; mientras ordenaban los libros naruto le pregunto a Twilight, si el también debería disculpase con sus amigas; porque el también siempre la hablaba de ella a sus amistades.

—eh!?, tu les hablaste de mí?!; que cosas les decías de mí?!—twilight se sorprendía de eso, jamás se esperó que naruto también le hable a esas niñas sobre ella y deseo saber más al respecto

—bueno siempre les hablo sobre lo mucho que te gusta leer, que eres muy inteligente, que eres graciosa, divertida , que** eres bonita**; buena amiga, que sabes muchos cuentos., ETC..—naruto seguía nombrando todas las cualidades que veía en su amiga, pero la unicornio se le quedó grabada solo una palabra "eres bonita".

—naruto enserio crees que soy bonita…?—pregunto con un tono suave y con las mejillas coloradas mirando al suelo

Naruto que le daba la espalda ordenando un estante sonrió alegre—claro que si Twilight!, siempre me has parecido muy bonita!—con las mejilla coloradas y de forma nerviosa el niño respondió; Twilight sonrió de forma tierna y como haciendo una travesura, se acercó al rubio sigilosamente para besarlo en la mejilla desde atrás por el cumplido y cuando se acercó cerro los ojos, pero….;— oye Twi.., tú crees que este libro…..— volteo repentinamente la cara y se quedó callado cuando sintió algo en sus labios; la unicornio abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo diferente a una mejilla y ambos se pusieron rojos destilando vapor por la mejillas, al percatarse que sus labios estaban juntos; con gestos de sorpresa y sin saber cómo reaccionar

—bueno supongo que si ya se están besando , es porque ya hicieron la pases, verdad?—burlonamente heartsword se hacía presente en la biblioteca, y tuvo que esforzase mucho para no reírse en la cara de los niños, los cuales se apartaron rápidamente , mirándose mutuamente sonrojados por lo ocurrido.

—na-na-naruto!, fue solo un accidente, verdad?—nerviosa y sonrojada hablaba twilight

—S-Si!.so-solo fue un accidente!— comento el rubio nervioso y rojo; pero luego de ello miro a su amiga, y le sonrió con cariño, gesto que la unicornio correspondió con una sonrisa igual

—hasta que ese Pegaso hace algo bueno!, ya me estaba dando diabetes por ver este manga shojo barato (N/A: oye!)—comento aburrido el zorro, aunque contento de que naruto no perdiera su amistad con Twilight.

Luego de tantas emociones los 3 ordenaban las biblioteca, en eso la unicornio cuando cogió el último libro que le faltaba ordenar vio algo que le llamo la atención, pero en eso naruto la llamo

—sabes Twilight? , yo me siento muy feliz de ser tu amigo..—comento con una sonrisa suave, tomando el libro que la chica tenia y guardándolo, la chica sonrió contenta musitando un suave "yo también" y acompaño a ambos a la salida de la escuela para despedirse. Naruto prometió que no forzaría a Twilight a conocer a sus amigas, que le daría su tiempo, cosa que ella con alivio acepto, pero le dio la siguiente advertencia.—créeme Twilight esto; cuando finalmente todos estemos juntos, nada nos separara, así que prepárate , dattebayo!—con una sonrisa zorruna el niño y el Pegaso se despedía, mientras la niña se sentía feliz que todo saliera bien, aun así lo que vio ese libro despertó su curiosidad, pero por ahora lo único que le importara es el saber que su mejor y único amigo, la quiere y mucho.

….

Celestia con todo lo acontecido los últimos meses, no sabía que pensar; durante todo el periodo transcurrido, tuvo varios problemas con su aprendiz Sunset Shimer, y realmente deseaba que la chica pueda cambiar su actitud con los demás o ser vera forzada a tomar otras medidas; pero lo que le importaba es que debido a ese problema no sabía en que iba todo el asunto de la búsqueda de amigos de naruto; sabía que su amado hijo salió fuera de la seguridad de los muros del castillo en busca de amigos, que se peleó con su amiga la unicornio, que felizmente hicieron la pases; pero tanto naruto como sus guardianes no le contaban nada de ello, incluso cuando le pregunto a Candase por qué se pelearon; la joven princesa respondió que eso es un secreto que su lindo naruto le confió.

Así que la princesa Celestia como toda buena madre ,decidió tratar de saber más sobre el asunto y de qué forma; pues como toda madre se entera de los secretos :revisando la habitación de su hijo

Paso casi media hora encontrando los juguetes y bromas que su hijo tenía regados por su cuarto y también se rio imaginándose las bromas que el pequeño travieso planeaba con tales cosas; finalmente tomo interés en el cuaderno de dibujos que estaba sobre su cama, cuando reviso los dibujos, que para su sorpresa, descubrió que ahora son muchos.

Página tras página con una sonrisa Celestia paulatinamente , empezó a llorar de alegría; su pequeño príncipe resulto ser mucho más valiente que ella; cuando en momento ella llego a pensar que lo mejor para el niño, sea que este encerrado dentro del castillo, él le demostró lo contrario; el salió del castillo exponiéndose al rechazo, y logro encontrar a muchas ponis que lo aceptaron como su amigo

Cada hoja era dedicada a cada una de sus amistades ,cada una con su nombre clave pero haciendo algo distinto, como recoger manzanas con "pecas"; correr una maratón con" sónica"; estar rodeados de animales con "dulce"; hacer una gran fiesta con "loca", saludando como un caballero a "joya"; llevando de "caballito" a "burbuja"; haciendo rock con " ritmo" ; y una tocando un violín con " melodía" ; y finalmente tomando de la mano a "sabelotodo" mientras leían juntos un libro ; Celestial reconoció fácilmente a las 3 últimas ponis; eran las hijas de Fancy pants y Twilight; luego de ello vio otro donde el niño jugaba con un pequeño Spike; para que al lado del mismo se repita lo mismo pero ahora con un Spike del tamaño de un dragón adulto; con sonrisas miraba cada escena y cuando faltaron 2 dibujos, no pudo evitar llorar abrazando el cuaderno ;"el lazo que nos une" fue el título en el cual ahora todos, incluidos sus amigas, Luna, spike, y los Apple formaban parte del cuadro familiar que el niño dibujo y finalmente el ultimo dibujo "algún día será así mama" era el que titulaba a Celestia con Luna, y al príncipe sonriendo juntos, los 3 como una familia.

—pekke estas acá? oh majestad! lo siento si interrumpí...— era heartsword que aparecía buscando al príncipe para jugar, pero al ver a la princesa llorando decidió retirarse

—oh heart!, no te preocupes no es nada, más bien me allegro de verte…—sonrió la alicornio al ver al cadete, sabia de sobra que naruto consideraba como a sus hermanos a sus guardianes, pero con quien siempre él tuvo más confianza , fue con el Pegaso; celestia le mostro el libro de dibujos de naruto, muy feliz de ver la cantidad de amigos que su hijo logro hacer; eso no solo indicaba que su pequeño podía hacer amigos; sino que también su amado pueblo de ponis, podían aceptarlo.

—bueno mi mama también a veces, revisaba mi cuarto cuando me veía misterioso…—comento el Pegaso, haciendo que celestia se avergüence un poco por la intromisión en la privacidad de su hijo.— pero efectivamente el príncipe, logro hacer muchas amistades, si desea le puedo decir sus nombres…—con una sonrisa de resignación, el Pegaso creía que la princesa solicitaría saber la identidad de las amigas de naruto.

—no!, no te preocupes, sé que naruto te pidió guardar el secreto; pero sabes quiero que seas mi cómplice en algo..—solicito la monarca con una amable sonrisa, captando la atención del Pegaso—dentro de unos cuantos meses, será el cumpleaños de naruto; quiero que invites a todas sus amigas al palacio, porque en esta ocasión, no solo será para celebrarlo, sino porque hare oficial su presentación ante el reino—heartsword no creía lo que la princesa intentaba hacer; pero la princesa riendo como una colegiala menciono—jeje ya quiero ver la cara de sorpresa de sus amiguitas, cuando sepan que él es un príncipe..!— con una expresión de una potrilla apunto de hacer una travesura; solo recibió una sonrisa por parte del cadete al entender sus intenciones..

Repentinamente se escuchó algo como una explosión; y ambos miraron por la ventana y vieron salir mucho humo por una de las torres del castillo—AHH!, NARUTO! ,PORQUE ,¡ PORQUEE!, PORQUE! ,BUAAA!— fue el grito aterrador y luego lastimero del capitán ironblood que una vez más caía en una de las trampas del incorregible príncipe

—falsa esa evaluación o no..,, creo que lo mejor será darle vacaciones pronto al capitán…—comento celestia con una gota de sudor y una sonrisa incomoda ante la escena

—Ah….—fue la respuesta en señal afirmativa que dijo el Pegaso también con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

Ese mismo día más tarde naruto junto a pinkie pie; le contaba que finalmente sabelotodo tomaba más interés en el asunto y que ya tiene la fecha para que todos se conozcan, pinkie emocionada quiso saber el día; el príncipe con una sonrisa menciono la fecha de su cumpleaños como el día ideal para ello; para emoción de pinkie que ahora sería doble celebración; cuando hablaron de donde hacerlo; naruto le comento que se lo dirá un mes antes; no queriendo revelar al castillo de Canterlot como su hogar y sin saber los planes de su madre

—naruto…—hablo la rosada con las mejillas rojas bajando el rostro y captando la atención de naruto;—si yo también estuviera problemas para tener amigos, harías lo mismo por mí?—pregunto la poni de forma tímida

El príncipe no entendía porque "todas" sus amigas le hicieron la misma pregunta y cuando le pidió su opinión a kurama este solo le espeto un "idiota!" sin dar más explicación; pero al igual que todas, a pinkie le dio la misma respuesta —¨por supuesto!, todos mis amigos son importantes , a ninguno deseo verlo triste!—contesto con una sonrisa amigable; haciendo que la niña sonría sonrojada, pero repentinamente ella rio muy fuete, haciendo que el niño le pregunte la razón de su carcajada

—hahahahaha!; es que, es que…, debías haber visto a ese perrito!, tenía la cara muy graciosa!—casi ahogándose en risas pinkie señalaba a unos arbustos donde vio a tan gracioso can; cuando le príncipe miro también el perro había desaparecido—aww que pena, se fue, debiste haberlo visto naruto, era muy gracioso con esa carota seria—seguía riéndose pinkie sin notar que el pequeño perro ahora los espiaba desde un árbol.

—luego de tanto años…, finalmente te encontramos naruto!—musito pakkun

….

"_pequeño príncipe ahora con gusto, miro muchas de las cualidades que te definen y al mismo tiempo muchas de las mismas , te fueron inculcadas por tu guardián; eres constantes en tus metas, no te rindes a pesar de los retos, valoras muchos a tus amigos y los deseas proteger aun así a costa de tu vida , e incluso eres capaz de perdonar a quienes te lastimaron; veo que no me equivoque al escogerte como __**mi caballo ganador **__en esta carrera__**; **__porque a diferencia de cierta mujer que estas destinado a conocer, yo nunca pierdo una apuesta., cuánta razón tiene la pequeña Twilight __**aquel que los unirá a todos**__ existe; pero la rueda del tiempo tiene que seguir su curso y tu tiempo en el establo está por terminar…"._

e_**spero que les gustara este cap la verdad me tomo algo de tiempo el pensar como naruto haria amistad con todos los personajes, espero sus opiniones al respecto ya sean en sus criticas o por pm; ahora las notas**_

_**1.- deikurukana o pude hacer lo yo: dios que nostalgia de niño me gustaba este show donde noppo y gonta hacia varios trabajos manuales con mucha imaginacion**_

_**2 mighty test es la representacion pony de mi hermana que me insistia en aparecer en el fic (listo ya no me pidas regalo de cumpleaños) solo que a diferencia del personaje , ella si tiene titulo**_

_**3,. black jack es mi personaje de anime y manga favorito espero que disfruten sus historias y tambien aparecera eventualmente en la historia si se le requiere**_

_**4.- finalmente decidie algo, hacer que los capitulos sean mas cortos, para agilizar la publicacion este cap me salio como 84 paginas, ni para una tarea importante hacia tanto; pero queria incluir muchas cosas e ideas como naruto lidiando con una enloquesida Twilight.**_

_**bueno muchas gracias y espero sus criticas, hasta pronto**_


End file.
